Eine schwere Entscheidung
by Tresschen
Summary: Diesselbe Ausgangslage wie bei Durch alle Widrigkeiten hindurch, aber die Personen gehen anders damit um. Soll näher an Zeit und Personen dran sein als andere Story. Ist jedenfalls vollkommen anders, andere Probleme und so! Bitte schreibt Reviews!
1. Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten Kapitel1,2,3

Eine schwere Entscheidung

_Mr. Darcy und Elisabeth Bennet haben endlich zueinander gefunden und das Einzige, was Darcy und Lizzie noch zu ihrem Glück fehlt, ist die Zustimmung von Lizzies Familie zu der Verlobung. Doch dann kommt alles anders als die beiden es erwartet haben und sie sehen sich mit einem Hindernis konfrontiert, das keiner der beiden erahnt hat und das keineswegs so leicht zu überwinden ist. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob ihre Liebe auch dieses Hindernis überwinden kann oder sie ihre Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames Leben aufgeben müssen._

**Kapitel 1:**

Darcy und Lizzie kamen gerade von ihrer Wanderung vom Oakham Mount zurück. Bingley und Jane waren schon längst wieder nach Longbourn zurückgekehrt und die ganze Familie Bennet wartete nur noch darauf, dass auch Mr. Darcy und Lizzie zum Dinner erschienen. Doch Darcy und Lizzie ließen sich Zeit. Sie hatten während des Ausflugs darüber gesprochen, wann und wie Lizzies Familie über die Verlobung in Kenntnis gesetzt werden sollte, worauf sie beschlossen, dass Mr. Darcy Mr. Bennet noch heute Abend um seine Zustimmung bitten würde und danach Lizzie ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester einweihen würde.

Nun aber, als sie sich Longbourn gemächlich näherten, sprachen sie nicht über Lizzies, sondern über Darcys Familie. „Sobald ich die Zustimmung deines Vaters habe, werde ich meiner Schwester von unserer Verlobung berichten. Sie wird sich riesig freuen, obwohl ihre Freude die meinige wohl kaum übersteigen wird." Darcy lächelte seine Elisabeth glücklich an. „Oh, Fitzwilliam, das glaube ich dir nicht ohne einen Beweis!", neckte Lizzie ihn. „Den sollst du haben, meine Liebe, aber hier auf offener Straße, so nahe am Haus deiner Eltern fehlt mir dazu der Mut. Schließlich muss ich erst noch deinem Vater beweisen, dass ich auch gut genug für seine Lieblingstochter bin", antwortete Darcy halb scherzhaft, halb ernst. Lizzie entgegnete darauf im gleichen scherzenden Ton: „Gut genug für mich? Nein, das bist du wohl nicht, aber irgendwie bin ich deinem Charme erlegen. Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Mr. Darcy, der nun die Gelegenheit gekommen sah, Lizzie zu fragen, seit wann ihre Gefühle für ihn sich verändert hätten und was nun der wirkliche Grund für diese Veränderung gewesen sei, fragte daraufhin: „Elisabeth, wann haben sich deine Gefühle gegenüber mir so grundlegend verändert? Was habe ich getan, um deine Liebe zu verdienen?" Lizzie antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich denke Pemberley hat meine Meinung verändert: das schöne Haus und die Wälder. Ich habe mich gleich auf den ersten Blick in Pemberley verliebt." Sie sah Darcy an, dass er etwas enttäuscht angesichts dieser Antwort war und nicht verstand, dass sie ihn wieder einmal an der Nase herumführte, und fügte schnell hinzu: „Schau mich nicht so an, das war ein Scherz. Ja, ich habe mich in Pemberley verliebt, aber wäre ich da nicht diesem überaus freundlichen jungen Mann begegnet, der mich und meine Verwandten mit soviel Höflichkeit willkommen geheißen hat, wäre es wohl auch nur ein schönes Anwesen unter vielen geblieben. Du warst so außerordentlich herzlich mir und den Gardiners gegenüber und ich wollte dich auf einmal näher kennen lernen. Und als du mich dann in Lambton verlassen hast an diesem schrecklichen Morgen und ich unsicher war, ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen würden, wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte und ich mir nichts mehr wünschte als immer mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Darcy, überwältigt von Lizzies Worten, konnte nicht anders als dem Impuls nachzugeben sie beglückt an sich zu drücken. Doch dann, als er realisierte, dass man sie vom Haus aus sehen konnte, ließ er sie schnell wieder los ohne es sich aber nehmen zu lassen ihr sanft zu versichern: „Und das soll auch geschehen. Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen, meine liebste Elisabeth." Lizzie warf ihm einen dankbaren und liebevollen Blick zu und wäre nicht gerade in diesem Moment Kittie ihnen entgegen gekommen, hätte sie ihm sicher dasselbe Versprechen gegeben.

So aber musste sie Kittie antworten, die ihnen ungeduldig entgegen rief, dass man mit dem Essen auf sie gewartet hätte, und Mama äußerst sauer sei, dass sie nicht schon längst da wären.

Lizzie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, wie ihre Mutter wieder wegen einer Kleinigkeit das ganze Haus verrückt machte, und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Das Dinner verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Mr. Darcy saß zu seiner großen Freude neben Lizzie, doch leider konnte sie sich kaum mit ihm unterhalten, da ihre Mutter, die an ihrer anderen Seite saß, sie ständig in ein Gespräch verwickelte: Zunächst rügte sie sie wegen ihrer Unpünktlichkeit, dann machte sie Lizzie klar, dass es so freundlich von ihr wäre sich um Mr. Darcy zu kümmern, aber man von ihr nicht mehr als Höflichkeit erwarten könne und er vielleicht ja auch bald wieder abreisen würde, so dass sie nicht mehr seine Gegenwart ertragen müsse. Lizzie kränkte das Verhalten ihrer Mutter zutiefst und sie schämte sich vor Darcy dafür, vor allem da sie sah, dass er die Worte Mrs. Bennets größtenteils mitbekam. Es war deutlich, dass ihn Mrs. Bennets Worte beleidigten, aber er blieb höflich und freundlich. Lizzie warf ihm immer wieder, wenn sie sich gerade unbeobachtet fühlte, ein dankbares Lächeln zu und flüsterte einmal sogar leise: „Danke, dass du über das Benehmen meiner Mutter so großmütig hinwegsiehst." Er antwortete daraufhin mit größter Generosität: „Ich wusste ja, auf was ich mich einlasse, und mein Benehmen war lange Zeit auch nicht unbedingt vorbildlich, so dass ich die Abneigung deiner Mutter verdient habe." Lizzie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und berührte einen Augenblick lang wie zufällig mit ihrer Hand die seine, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sein Urteil über sich selbst nicht teilen konnte.

Nach dem Essen war dann der Augenblick der Wahrheit gekommen: Mr. Darcy folgte Mr. Bennet in die Bibliothek, um ihn dort um die Hand seiner Tochter zu bitten. Lizzie sah Darcy gehen und fühlte, wie unruhig sie plötzlich wurde. Ihre aufgeregten Hände schafften es nicht einmal mehr den einen Faden einzufädeln und Lizzie stach sich mehrmals in den Finger, bevor sie schließlich den Faden durch das Nadelöhr gezogen hatte. Jane, die Lizzies Aufregung spürte, setzte sich zu Lizzie und flüsterte ihr leise Mut zu: „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Papa wird Mr. Darcy schon nicht ablehnen. Es gibt nichts, was du fürchten musst." Jane drückte unauffällig Lizzies Hand und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Lizzie lächelte dankbar zurück, doch Janes Worte hatten den Aufruhr in ihrem Herzen nicht beruhigen können. Oh, wenn Darcy doch wiederkäme! Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was ihr Vater und Mr. Darcy gerade besprachen! Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie sogar, ob sie an der Tür lauschen sollte, aber das war ihr dann doch zu kindisch und außerdem spürte sie die beobachtenden Blicke ihrer Mutter auf sich und wollte auf keinen Fall Verdacht erregen, auch wenn ihre Mutter von der Verlobung sowieso noch heute Abend erfahren würde, wenn ihr Vater seine Zustimmung zu ihrer Verlobung gegeben hatte. Wenn er sie nur bald geben würde! Lizzie starb fast vor Ungeduld und Ungewissheit. Allein Janes Gegenwart gab ihr die Kraft ruhig auf ihrem Platz sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten.

Und sie wartete tatsächlich sehr lange. Als Mr. Darcy zu der Zeit, wo er und Bingley zurück nach Netherfield reiten wollten, immer noch nicht wiedergekommen war, äußerte Bingley, dass er doch einmal nach seinem Begleiter suchen wollte. Mrs. Bennet unterstützte ihn in diesem Bestreben. Denn langsam kam auch ihr das Verhalten ihres Gastes suspekt vor, der nun schon über eine Stunde bei ihrem Ehemann in der Bibliothek sein musste. Sie wollte gerade äußern, dass sie hoffte, dass Mr. Darcy Mr. Bennet nicht zu sehr belästige, da dieser es gar nicht mochte, in seiner Bibliothek gestört zu werden, da sagte Hill, die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, auf einmal: „Mr. Darcy ist gar nicht mehr hier, Madam. Er ist schon vor einiger Zeit nach Netherfield zurückgeritten. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr von Ihnen verabschiedet hat." Lizzie wurde blass und ergriff überrascht und beunruhigt Janes Arm: „Was kann das bedeuten, Jane?" Glücklicherweise bemerkte keiner außer Jane und Bingley die Wirkung dieser Nachricht auf Lizzie, da Mrs. Bennet alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, als sie sich voller Empörung über dieses unhöfliche Verhalten aufregte: „Dieser unhöfliche Mr. Darcy! Da behandelt man ihn voller Höflichkeit und Anstand und er verabschiedet sich nicht einmal! Dieser Mann hat wirklich keine Manieren!" Bingley versuchte Mrs. Bennet damit zu beruhigen, dass Mr. Darcy gewiss einen guten Grund gehabt habe, um so schnell und ohne Verabschiedung zurück nach Netherfield zu reiten, aber sein erstauntes und irritiertes Gesicht zeigte, dass er Darcys Verhalten auch nicht verstehen konnte. Bingley verabschiedete sich dann auch sofort, flüsterte aber, bevor er ging, Lizzie noch beruhigend zu: „Ich werde mich erkundigen, was mit Darcy los ist. Vielleicht ist ihm einfach urplötzlich etwas eingefallen, was er noch vor der Hochzeit regeln will, und er wollte keine Minute versäumen und es direkt erledigen. Mach dir mal keine unnötigen Sorgen, sein frühzeitiger Weggang bedeutet sicher nichts!" Doch Lizzie beruhigten Bingley Worte nicht. Natürlich bedeutete es etwas, dass Darcy so plötzlich und ohne eine Verabschiedung gegangen war. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Vater Darcy vielleicht etwas über sie berichtet hatte, das Darcys Meinung über sie geändert hatte. Wollte er sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zu seiner Frau nehmen?

Lizzie konnte die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen und musste einfach ihren Vater fragen, was zwischen ihm und Mr. Darcy vorgefallen war. Sie musste wissen, was passiert war, dass Darcy sie ohne ein Wort verließ! Sie musste es einfach wissen!

Deshalb schlich sie sich, nachdem Mr. Bingley sich verabschiedet hatte, in die Bibliothek zu ihrem Vater, um die Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen zu bekommen, die Fragen, welche lauteten: „Wo ist Mr. Darcy hin? Was hat mein Vater gesagt, dass er sich nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet hat? Und kann ich weiter darauf hoffen, seine Frau zu werden?"

**Kapitel 2: **Etwa anderthalb Stunden zuvor

Mr. Bennet war überrascht, als Mr. Darcy ihn in der Bibliothek aufsuchte. „Ich muss mit Ihnen über etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit reden", begann Darcy, nachdem er einige Minuten unentschlossen in der Bibliothek auf und ab gegangen war. Mr. Bennet schaute Mr. Darcy fragend an und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. „Es geht um Ihre Tochter Elisabeth." Nun meinte Mr. Bennet zu wissen, worum es ging. Natürlich hatte auch Mr. Darcy von den Gerüchten über ihn und Miss Elisabeth Bennet gehört und wollte diese Dinge nun zurechtrücken. So entgegnete Mr. Bennet gelassen und leicht erheitert: „Mr. Darcy, sicher nehmen Sie Bezug auf die Gerüchte, die sowohl in Ihrer Verwandtschaft als auch in der unseren über Sie und meine Tochter kursieren. Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, dass weder meine Tochter noch ich jemals diesen Gerüchten irgendeinen Glauben geschenkt haben. Nein, wir fanden es eher amüsant, da Sie ganz offensichtlich kein besonderes Interesse an meiner Tochter haben, geschweige denn meine Tochter an Ihnen." Mr. Darcy wollte darauf etwas antworteten, sagte dann aber nichts und durchschritt wieder mit finsterer Miene die Bibliothek, bis er schließlich nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens sagte: „Da irren Sie sich, Mr. Bennet. Ich bin keineswegs desinteressiert an Ihrer Tochter, ich liebe Ihre Tochter schon seit langem und habe ihr gestern einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den Ihre Tochter freudig angenommen hat." Mr. Bennet war vollkommen verblüfft. Dass ein Mann seine Elisabeth lieben konnte, war für ihn durchaus nachvollziehbar, aber dass dieser Mann der stolze Mr. Darcy sein sollte, der einmal so arrogant sogar einen Tanz mit ihr verweigert hatte, war schlichtweg unbegreiflich. Und dass seine Lizzie den Heiratsantrag dieses schrecklichen Mannes, den sie so sehr verachtete, angenommen hatte, war einfach unmöglich.

Mr. Darcy, der das Erstaunen von Mr. Bennet beobachtet hatte, fuhr fort: „Und nachdem nun Elisabeth mich angenommen hat, möchte ich auch Sie um Ihre Zustimmung bitten. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es Ihrer Tochter bei mir an nichts mangeln wird und ich sie mit Liebe und Respekt behandeln werde. Denn mein innigster Wunsch ist es Ihre Tochter glücklich zu machen."

Mr. Bennets Erstaunen wuchs mit den Worten Darcys nur. Das war doch nicht möglich! Sollte Lizzie Mr. Darcy tatsächlich Ihre Zustimmung gegeben haben? Mr. Bennet konnte sich das nur schwer vorstellen, denn lieben - da war er sich sicher - konnte Lizzie Mr. Darcy nicht. Ob sie ihn nur angenommen hatte, um genauso wie Jane eine Familie gründen zu können? Um Ihrer Schwester in nichts nachzustehen?

Mr. Bennet war jedenfalls klar, dass es nur eine Antwort gab, die er Mr. Darcy geben konnte: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen damit Schmerz bereite, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich zu Ihrer Verlobung mit meiner Tochter meine Zustimmung geben kann." Mr. Darcy trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zunächst war er verwirrt, dann traurig und dann wütend. Welchen Grund hatte Mr. Bennet ihn nicht als Schwiegersohn zu akzeptieren? Was konnte diesen Mann davon abhalten, ihm seine Tochter anzuvertrauen?

Leider fielen Darcy zu viele Gründe ein, warum Mr. Bennet ihn nicht als Schwiegersohn haben wollte. Sein bisheriges Verhalten in Hertfordshire hatte nicht unbedingt einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, aber dennoch, wenn Lizzie ihm verziehen hatte, wieso konnte Mr. Bennet das nicht auch tun? Zumal er Mr. Bennet nie direkt beleidigt hatte im Gegensatz zu Elisabeth!

Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Zorn auf sich selbst und auf Mr. Bennet brachte er sich krampfhaft um Selbstbeherrschung bemühend folgendes hervor: „Mr. Bennet, bitte erklären Sie mir, warum Sie dagegen sind, dass ich Ihre Tochter heirate! Vielleicht kann ich Ihre Bedenken ja zerstreuen." „Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist", antwortete Mr. Bennet ernst, „es gibt zu viele Gründe wegen denen ich der Verlobung nicht zustimmen kann: Erstens Ihr Charakter hat mich davon überzeugt, dass Sie nicht der Mann sind, dem ich Elisabeth anvertrauen möchte." Darcy wollte sich verteidigen, aber Mr. Bennet fuhr fort: „Zweitens Ihre Familie lehnt eine solche Verbindung ab. Davon hat uns Mr. Collins unterrichtet, und drittens meine Tochter liebt Sie nicht. Das ist der eigentliche und schwerstwiegende Grund für meine Ablehnung."

Nun konnte Darcy sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zornig stieß er hervor: „Wie können Sie sowas behaupten? Noch heute Nachmittag hat mir Ihre Tochter Elisabeth versichert, wie sehr sie mich liebt! Fragen Sie doch Elisabeth! Sie wird Ihnen dasselbe sagen! Vielleicht kennen Sie Ihre Tochter einfach nur nicht gut genug, Mr. Bennet!" Mr. Bennet, der sich durch diese Worte Darcys provoziert fühlte - schließlich war Lizzie seine Lieblingstochter und er glaubte, sie besser als jeder andere Mensch zu kennen -, entgegnete ebenso wütend wie Mr. Darcy: „Sie wagen es, MIR zu sagen, ich kenne meine eigene Tochter nicht? Nein, Mr. Darcy, Sie sind derjenige von uns beiden, der Unrecht hat: Ich kenne meine Tochter, seit sie auf der Welt ist, und Sie kennen sie nicht einmal ein Jahr und wollen MIR erzählen, dass ICH Unrecht habe. SIE haben Unrecht, Mr. Darcy, meine Tochter könnte Sie niemals lieben. Sie hasst Arroganz und Hochmut, und Ihr Verhalten war nicht unbedingt..., aber lassen wir das! Glauben Sie mir einfach, dass Elisabeth Sie nicht liebt." Mr. Bennet versuchte nun wieder einen versöhnlichen Ton gegenüber Mr. Darcy anzuschlagen, während dieser finster dreinblickte und kein Wort mehr hervorbrachte.

„Mr. Darcy, ich denke, es ist wohl am besten, wenn Sie in der nächsten Zeit meine Tochter nicht sehen. Der Abstand wird Ihnen sicher gut tun. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen dies alles sagen musste, aber manchmal muss man die Wahrheit aussprechen, egal, wie weh es tut." Irgendwie erinnerte Darcy dieser Ausspruch an Lizzie und wie sie ihn in Kent abgelehnt hatte. Er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust und wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte noch länger in diesem Haus zu bleiben. Mit den Worten: „Natürlich, Mr. Bennet, leben Sie wohl", verließ er die Bibliothek und schon wenige Augenblicke später hatte er Longbourn verlassen mit der festen Überzeugung nie wieder zurückzukommen.

Als etwa anderthalb Stunden später Lizzie ihn in der Bibliothek aufsuchte, war Mr. Bennet nicht überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Tochter ihn fragen würde, wie sein Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy gelaufen war, aber auf das Verhalten seiner Tochter war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Du hast ihn abgelehnt! Wieso?", fauchte Lizzie ihn an und gönnte sich nicht mal die Zeit zum Atmen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „DAS kannst du nicht machen! Ich habe ihm meine Zustimmung gegeben, wie kannst du ihn dann ablehnen? Du hättest mich wenigstens vorher fragen sollen, bevor du den Mann, den ich heiraten will, ablehnst!" Mit diesen Worten war Lizzie wieder verschwunden und Mr. Bennet blieb es nun überlassen, sich über das komische Verhalten seiner Tochter zu wundern.

Ob sie Mr. Darcy tatsächlich liebte? Nein, das war wohl eher unmöglich, aber vielleicht hatte die materialistische Einstellung von Mrs. Bennet doch Einfluss auf Lizzie genommen? Hatte sie Mr. Darcy wirklich wegen seiner 10.000 Pfund im Jahr angenommen? Er konnte es kaum für möglich halten, aber was sonst konnte der Grund sein? Und vielleicht war Lizzie trotz aller Liebe zu ihrer Schwester doch neidisch, dass diese einen reichen und sympathischen Ehemann gefunden hatte und wollte ebenfalls einen reichen Mann, wenn auch weniger sympathischen Mann, heiraten?

Mr. Bennet hoffte bloß, dass seine zweitälteste Tochter bald wieder zur Vernunft käme, denn schließlich war sie seine eindeutige Lieblingstochter und er wusste, er könnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie sie ihrer unerträglichen Mutter immer ähnlicher würde.

Aber Lizzie wollte alles nur nicht zur Vernunft kommen. Wutentbrannt stürmte sie aus der Bibliothek und in Janes Zimmer, wo Jane sich gerade bettfertig machte. „Er hat ihn abgelehnt!", zischte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Stimme zu senken, damit ihre Mutter nichts von der ganzen Sache mitbekam. „WIE KANN ER NUR!", schrie Lizzie auf. Es war ihr einfach unmöglich, sich auch nur bemühen ihren Zorn zu zügeln. Jane versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Papa hat vielleicht einfach nur etwas falsch verstanden. Wenn er erst einmal weiß, was du für Mr. Darcy empfindest, wird er sicher seine Zustimmung geben." „Er hat ihn weggeschickt. Mr. Darcy wird NIE wieder nach Longbourn kommen. Ich bin verloren, Jane!" Nun kam langsam die Verzweiflung durch, die Lizzie ob dieser Tatsache empfand und Lizzie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, während Jane sich bemühte sie zu trösten: „Komm, Lizzie, Mr. Darcy weiß, was du für ihn empfindest und, nachdem er dich endlich gewonnen hat, wird er gewiss nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben. Und wenn wir erst einmal mit Papa geredet haben, wird er deinen Mr. Darcy mit offenen Armen empfangen. Er kann doch seine Lizzie nicht lange unglücklich sehen." „Da irrst du dich, Jane", entgegnete Lizzie, „er macht das absichtlich, weil er mich für sich behalten möchte. Er wird nicht einlenken! Außerdem rede ich sowieso nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm!" „Lizzie, du bist viel zu dramatisch. Papa will doch nur dein Bestes", wand Jane, leicht geschockt über die Ernsthaftigkeit in Lizzies Worten ein.

Lizzie sagte ein paar Minuten nichts mehr und schien darüber nachzudenken, was sie jetzt machen würde. Dann fragte sie Jane plötzlich: „Hilfst du mir, Jane? Versprichst du mir das?" Jane sah sie etwas verwirrt an, nickte aber schließlich.

„Ich habe einen Plan", äußerte sich Lizzie, „ich denke, ich werde noch heute Nacht abhauen und mit Mr. Darcy nach Gretna Green gehen. Bitte, pass auf, dass mein Fehlen so lange wie möglich geheim bleibt!" Jane sah Lizzie bestürzt und mit geweiteten Augen an. „Nein, das machst du nicht", erwiderte sie mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Stimme. Lizzie ergriff die Hände ihrer Schwester und drückte sie leicht. „Ich weiß. Ich meine, obwohl Papa Fitzwilliam abgelehnt hat, könnte ich es ihm und euch niemals antun sowas zu tun. Und es wäre so unvernünftig. Aber Jane, wieso kann ich nicht einmal unvernünftig sein. Muss Fitzwilliam nicht an meiner Liebe zweifeln, wenn ich nicht bereit bin, meine Familie für ihn aufzugeben? Wird er sich dann nicht endgültig von mir abwenden, wenn er das nicht schon getan hat?", ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein leises Schluchzen. Jane fühlte tiefstes Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester und zog sie in ihre Arme, um ihr wenigstens ein bisschen Trost zu spenden.

Auch Bingley traf auf ein ziemliches Jammerbild, als er nach Netherfield kam: Mr. Darcy saß in einem bis auf den Schein des Kaminfeuers völlig dunklen Salon und erst als Bingley einige Lampen angezündet hatte, erkannte er in einem der Sessel die traurige Gestalt. Darcy saß reglos in diesem Sessel und schien von Bingley auch dann noch nicht wirklich Notiz zu nehmen, als dieser ihn ansprach: „Darcy, um Himmels Willen, was ist geschehen?" Teilnahmslos und mit tonloser Stimme antwortete dieser: „Mr. Bennet hat mir seine Zustimmung verweigert. Ich werde Elisabeth nie wieder sehen." Bingley war überrascht, dass Mr. Bennet Darcy als Ehemann für Elisabeth abgelehnt haben sollte, und fühlte mit seinem Freund, aber für ihn war noch nichts verloren: „Darcy, Mr. Bennet hat gewiss nur noch nicht mit Elisabeth darüber geredet. Sie wird ihn schon überzeugen, so dass er seine Zustimmung gibt. Wenn Lizzie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann lässt sie nicht so einfach locker. Du wirst schon sehen, wie schnell dich Mr. Bennet mit offenen Armen empfängt." Bingley lächelte Darcy aufmunternd zu. Dieser erwiderte nur finster: „Sie liebt mich nicht, Bingley."

Nun kannte Bingleys Erstaunen keine Grenzen: „Hat das etwa ihr Vater gesagt? Wenn ja, dann kennt er seine Tochter sehr schlecht. Man braucht euch beide nur zu beobachten, um zu sehen, wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Du kommst morgen einfach wieder mit zu den Bennets und dann wird auch Mr. Bennet irgendwann sehen, wie sehr ihr euch liebt, und seine Zustimmung geben. Daran zweifle ich nicht im Geringsten."

Aber Mr. Darcy lehnte es rigoros ab in Hertfordshire zu bleiben. „Wieso denn nicht, Darcy?", erkundigte sich Bingley: „Du kannst doch nichts dabei verlieren." „Nur meine Würde und meine Selbstachtung", entgegnete Darcy mit finsterer Miene, „Nein, ich fahre noch heute Nacht zurück nach London. Ich habe nur noch gewartet, bis du heimkommst, um dir alles zu erklären." „Warte doch wenigstens bis morgen früh", versuchte Bingley ihn zu überreden, „vielleicht ist doch nicht alles so schlimm wie es jetzt aussieht. Und Elisabeth wird gewiss auch nicht wollen, dass du Hertfordshire verlässt ohne dich von ihr verabschiedet zu haben. Sie wird dich sehr vermissen, wenn du weggehst." „Ich denke nicht, Bingley, sosehr ich mir das auch wünschen würde", antwortete Darcy trübselig, „Auf Wiedersehen." Damit verschwand Darcy und Bingley blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm bekümmert und verwirrt nachzublicken. Weder konnte er begreifen, dass Darcy Elisabeth so schnell aufgab noch konnte er verstehen, wieso Mr. Bennet seinen Freund abgelehnt hatte. Er hatte Mitleid mit Darcy und war gleichzeitig völlig erstaunt über das, was geschehen war.

**Kapitel 3:**

Am nächsten Morgen zeigte sich, dass Bingley mit seiner Meinung bezüglich Elisabeth Recht gehabt hatte: Schon vor dem Frühstück besuchte sie Netherfield. Sie schien verlegen zu sein, als Bingley sie freundlich begrüßte, und erklärte ihren Besuch damit, dass sie auf ihrem Morgenspaziergang zufällig an Netherfield vorbeigekommen sei, doch ihr suchender Blick machte deutlich, dass sie keineswegs zufällig den langen Weg gemacht hatte.

Bingley wollte sie nicht im Ungewissen lassen und sagte: „Mr. Darcy ist gestern Abend noch nach London gereist. Es tut mir leid." Ihre Reaktion war deutlich: Erstaunen, Enttäuschung, ein fragender Blick. Nachdem sie kurz ihr Gesicht abgewendet hatte, fragte sie, sich um Fassung bemühend: „ Weswegen, ähm, gibt es irgendeinen Grund für Mr. Darcys plötzliche Abreise?" Mr. Bingley wollte Elisabeth nicht anlügen und sagte deshalb ganz einfach: „Er hat mir alles erzählt." Lizzie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und wartete, ob Mr. Bingley noch etwas sagte.

Bingley, der spürte, wie unwohl Lizzie zumute sein musste, versuchte sie zu trösten: „Elisabeth, Darcy muss auch erst mal damit klarkommen, aber sobald er sich wieder gefangen hat, wird er gewiss zurück nach Netherfield kommen. Und vielleicht sieht dein Vater die ganze Sache dann auch etwas anders." Er warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, doch Lizzie lächelte nicht zurück.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Aber, hat Mr. Darcy wirklich gesagt, dass er bald wiederkommt?" Lizzie schaute Bingley erwartungsvoll an. „Nicht direkt", versuchte sich Mr. Bingley aus der Angelegenheit herauszuwinden, „aber er ist doch mein Trauzeuge und muss allein deswegen zu meiner Hochzeit mit deiner Schwester nach Netherfield kommen." Das Funkeln in Lizzies Augen verschwand wieder und wich dem trostlosen und entmutigten Ausdruck von vorhin. Sie verabschiedete sich von Bingley und eilte davon: verwirrt, traurig und enttäuscht.

Der Heimweg nach Longbourn dauerte um einiges länger als der Hinweg und dennoch schien ihr die Zeit nicht lang genug, um sich auf die Begegnung mit ihrem Vater und dem Rest ihrer Familie vorzubereiten. Sogar Jane grollte sie, da diese sie davon abgehalten hatte noch gestern Nacht nach Netherfield zu gehen. Nun war Mr. Darcy fort und nichts würde ihn zurückbringen. Wenn sie nicht so vernünftig wäre, wäre sie abgehauen und ihm nach London gefolgt.

Aber das war nicht Lizzies Art solche Dinge zu handhaben und so versuchte sie während der nächsten Tage und Wochen trotz ihrer Wut, Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung souverän mit der Situation umzugehen. Aber ihre Wut auf ihren Vater, ihre durch ihre jüngeren Schwestern und ihre Mutter strapazierten Nerven und ihre Eifersucht auf Jane und Bingley sorgten dafür, dass ihre Versuche regelmäßig scheiterten und sogar ihre Mutter ihre Unzufriedenheit bemerkte, die sie dann immer daran erinnerte, dass sie bei ihrer Ablehnung von Mr. Collins dieses Glück selbst ausgeschlagen hatte. Am liebsten hätte Lizzie dann ihre Mutter angefahren, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass sie nicht verlobt war, sondern die Schuld ihres Vaters, aber da sie sich gut denken konnte, wie Mrs. Bennet, wenn sie um Lizzies Verlobung mit Mr. Darcy wusste, reagieren würde, war sie klug genug ihren Mund zu halten, wenn sie sich auch manchmal auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nichts zu sagen.

Jane sah den Kummer und versuchte ihr zu helfen, indem sie versuchte sie zu schonen und zu trösten, aber solche Versuche waren leider wenig erfolgreich. Sie bemerkte, dass Lizzie viel weinte und wenig schlief, aber ihre Schwester behauptete, es ginge ihr gut, und ging auf nähere Nachfragen nicht ein. Sie ließ einfach niemanden mehr an sich heran und das war es, was Jane wirklich bekümmerte. Sie hatte auch ein paar Mal versucht mit ihrem Vater zu reden, aber Mr. Bennet bemerkte nur, als Jane ihm von der großen Zuneigung zwischen Darcy und Lizzie berichtete: „Und wo ist dieser junge Gentleman jetzt, von dem du behauptest, dass er meine Lizzie über alle Maßen liebt? Warum hat er sich so leicht davon überzeugen lassen, dass meine Tochter ihm gegenüber nichts empfindet, wenn er sie so sehr liebt, wie du glaubst? Und Lizzie, verliebt in diesen Mann? Nein, ich denke, sie ist nur ein bisschen aufsässig, weil ich meine Zustimmung verweigert habe. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." Danach sah Mr. Bennet das Gespräch als beendet an und schickte Jane mit den Worten aus der Bibliothek, dass sie sich besser wieder um ihren Verlobten kümmern sollte.

Jane konnte nun nichts anderes tun als zu beobachten, wie Lizzie immer schmaler und blasser wurde.

Und Lizzie selbst? Sie fühlte all den Schmerz, den die Trennung von ihrem geliebten Fitzwilliam mit sich brachte. Zuerst hatte sie gehofft, er würde bald zurückkehren oder ihr schreiben, aber als weder das Eine noch das Andere passierte, begann ihre Hoffnung mehr und mehr zu sinken. Sie hatte ihm Briefe geschrieben, diese aber nie abgeschickt, denn sie kannte noch nicht einmal seine Adresse in London und war zu verlegen Bingley danach zu fragen. Außerdem widersprach es Anstand und Tugend als Frau einem Mann, der keinerlei Verbindung zur eigenen Familie hatte zu schreiben. Sie waren zwar verlobt und daher wäre es nicht unbedingt verwerflich gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte man ihre Verlobung auch als beendet bezeichnen, da ihr Vater seine Zustimmung dazu verweigert hatte. Jedenfalls schickte Elisabeth keinen ihrer Entwürfe ab und betete jede Nacht er möge zu ihr zurückkommen.

Mr. Darcy kam nicht zurück nach Netherfield, aber Lizzie bekam eine Möglichkeit zu ihm nach London zu kommen. Denn für die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester mussten noch Kleider gekauft werden und wo konnte man dies besser tun als in London. Und Jane, die bei dieser Aufgabe ihre Mutter nicht dabei haben wollte, fragte Lizzie, ob sie sie begleiten wolle. Lizzie fasste Mut in der Hoffnung Mr. Darcy nun endlich wieder zu sehen und sagte sofort zu. Sie war wieder fröhlicher konnte die Fahrt nach London kaum erwarten. Tatsächlich redete sie von nichts anderem mehr. „Jane, ich werde ihn endlich wieder sehen! Jane, denkst, du er liebt mich noch? Jane, ich bin so aufgeregt!", so waren ihre Worte. Und Jane freute sich über Lizzies Reaktion, wenn ihr auch Lizzies Aufregung nach einer Weile auf die Nerven ging. Doch sie liebte Lizzie zu sehr, um ihr ernsthaft böse zu sein.

Auch Mr. Bennet freute sich, dass Lizzies Laune sich angesichts der Reise nach London gebessert hatte. Vielleicht würde sie dort ja auch endlich diesen Mr. Darcy vergessen, der es ihr anscheinend, wie Mr. Bennet zugeben musste, mehr als nur ein bisschen angetan hatte. Mittlerweile war er nämlich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass seine Tochter wirklich etwas für diesen Mann empfand, doch da er Mr. Darcy keineswegs für ebenbürtig gegenüber seiner Lieblingstochter hielt, bereute er sein Nein nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hatte Lizzie doch davor bewahrt einen Mann zu heiraten, den sie niemals respektieren könnte. Denn so sehr seine Tochter jetzt auch in Mr. Darcy verliebt war, er war doch immer noch derselbe Mann, den sie nicht hatte leiden können, den sie verachtet hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hätte seine Lizzie herausgefunden, dass sie mit Mr. Darcys Art und seinem Benehmen nicht klar kommen würde und dass Reichtum, gutes Aussehen und jugendliche Verliebtheit ihr eine unglückliche Ehe beschert hatten. Mr. Bennet fand es besser, wenn sie jetzt litt, anstatt sehen zu müssen wie sie seine Fehler wiederholte.

Zum Glück wusste Mr. Bennet nicht, was der Grund war für die Vorfreude seiner Tochter auf London, sonst hätte er Lizzie eventuell nicht gestattet Jane nach London zu begleiten.

Aber so reisten Mr. Bingley, seine Verlobte Jane und Elisabeth in der letzten Novemberwoche nach London. Während der ganzen Fahrt war Lizzie überaus heiter und ihr Kopf und ihr Herz waren schon, bevor sie von Longbourn losfuhren, in London bei ihrem Verlobten.

Doch was erwartete sie in London? Schon am zweiten Tag hörte sie von Bingley, dass Mr. Darcy nicht in der Stadt war. Sie war enttäuscht, aber nicht mutlos. Sie würde ihn sehen. Da war sie sich sicher.

Dann allerdings traf sie eines Abends Colonel Fitzwilliam in der Oper. Er begrüßte sie freundlich: „Miss Bennet, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet Sie hier zu treffen. Was machen Sie in London?" Sie klärte ihn darüber auf, dass sie wegen der baldigen Hochzeit ihrer Schwester hier sei. Colonel Fitzwilliam entgegnete: „Ah, Darcy hat mir davon erzählt. Er schien richtiggehend neidisch zu sein. Schade, dass er noch keine Frau gefunden hat. Eine freundliche, aber lebhafte Frau würde Schwung in sein Leben bringen und ihn glücklich machen. Ich würde es ihm sehr gönnen. Aber Sie wissen ja, wie er ist. Manchmal sehr von sich eingenommen." Colonel Fitzwilliam lachte über diese Bemerkung. Er fand seinen Kommentar über seinen Cousin sehr treffend und, da er Miss Bennets Verhalten gegenüber demselben in Kent bemerkt hatte, glaubte er nicht, dass sie den Charakter seines Cousins so unkritisch wie andere Frauen sah.

Aber Miss Bennet schwieg. Sie schien seine Bemerkung weder für lustig noch für wahr zu halten. Weshalb benahm sie sich so komisch? Colonel Fitzwilliam erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung mit Darcy, in der dieser gesagt hatte: „Ich beneide Bingley. Ich denke, es gibt kaum ein größeres Glück als die Zuneigung der Frau, die man liebt, zu gewinnen. Wenn ich nur auch so glücklich wäre! Ich würde all meinen Besitz dafür hergeben um diese Eine zu gewinnen." Hatte Darcy diese Worte in Bezug auf Miss Bennet gesagt? Colonel Fitzwilliam schwankte.

Er wollte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen: „Eigentlich ist es so, dass ich mir Sorgen um meinen Cousin mache. Darcy wirkte fast schon unglücklich, als er aus Hertfordshire zurückkam und danach hat er sich kaum eine Sekunde Ruhe gegönnt, da er so viele geschäftliche Angelegenheiten zu regeln hatte. Obwohl ich ja denke, dass er diese Dinge nur vorgeschoben hat und ihn in Wirklichkeit etwas anderes beschäftigt. Aber ich würde es natürlich nie wagen, mich in Darcys Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen. Darcy sieht das gar nicht gerne."

Die Worte des Colonels hatten den gewünschten Effekt: Elisabeth wurde blass, schien entsetzt und besorgt. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg dann aber. Es folgte eine unangenehme Pause, in der Colonel Fitzwilliam überlegte, ob seine Worte gegenüber Miss Bennet tatsächlich sinnvoll gewesen waren. Er schien sie beunruhigt und verletzt zu haben, was keineswegs seine Absicht gewesen war.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er seine Worte wieder gut machen konnte, fragte Lizzie, die nun wieder ihren Mut und ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder gefunden: „Wo hält sich Ihr Cousin denn zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt auf? Mr. Bingley hat gehofft, ihn in der Stadt zu treffen, aber man sagte ihm nur, dass weder Mr. Darcy noch seine Schwester da sind." Colonel Fitzwilliam konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass es tatsächlich Mr. Bingley war, der so unbedingt mit Mr. Darcy reden wollte, aber er beantwortete ihre Frage ohne irgendwelche Andeutungen in dieser Richtung: „Darcy ist derzeit mit seiner Schwester auf Pemberley." „Und", fügte er hinzu, als er Lizzies fragenden Augen sah, „er sagte, er beabsichtige nicht dieses Jahr noch mal nach London zu kommen. Diese Worte hatten eine deutliche Wirkung auf Miss Bennet. Sie wurde blass, schien verwirrt, enttäuscht. „Ich verstehe", brachte Lizzie mit Mühe und Not hervor, „ich denke, ich kehre jetzt besser zu meiner Gesellschaft zurück. Auf Wiedersehen, Colonel Fitzwilliam", dann war sie auch schon weg. Colonel Fitzwilliam war verblüfft über ihr Verhalten und schämte sich sofort für das seinige. Was auch immer zwischen Miss Bennet und seinem Cousin vorgefallen war, Miss Bennet war diesem gegenüber auf keinen Fall gleichgültig und schien es aus der Welt räumen zu wollen. Doch was konnte zwei Menschen, die sich anscheinend zugetan waren, trennen? War es Darcys Stolz? Wenn ja, dann würde er Darcy einmal gewaltig in den Hintern treten müssen. Wie konnte dieser Trottel nur diese wunderbare Frau einfach so gehen lassen?

Lizzies Hoffnung war nun nach der Begegnung mit Colonel Fitzwilliam endgültig vernichtet. Dass es Darcy offensichtlich so schlecht ging, dass er nicht beabsichtigte noch einmal nach London kommen, all das war schon schlimm genug. Aber nun schien es nach dem Gespräch mit Colonel Fitzwilliam auch noch, dass Darcy seinem Cousin von der ganzen Angelegenheit berichtet hatte und dieser alles für ihre Schuld hielt. Was musste er von ihr denken? Und was dachte Darcy von ihr? Gab er ihr auch die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel? Sie war am Boden zerstört und in dieser Nacht weinte sie sich nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder in den Schlaf. Alpträume peinigten sie und sie schrie laut nach Darcy, dass ihre Schwester zu ihr kommen und sie beruhigen musste. Nicht einmal die Hoffnung ihn bei der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester zu sehen, konnte ihr noch ein Lächeln abringen. Sie war am Ende.


	2. Fehlgeschlagene Pläne Kapitel 4, 5

**Kapitel 4:**

Lizzie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass es nach ihrem Gespräch mit Colonel Fitzwilliam nichts mehr geben konnte, was sie aufheitern könnte. Aber sie hatte sich glücklicherweise geirrt. Ihre Tante Mrs. Gardiner hatte Lizzies Seelenschmerz bemerkt und von Jane schließlich den Grund dafür erfahren. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass Lizzies Stimmungsschwankungen etwas mit Mr. Darcy zu tun hatten. Denn auch er hatte, als sie ihm zufällig vor kurzer Zeit im Londoner Theater begegnet war, unglücklich und irgendwie geistesabwesend gewirkt. Nachdem Jane ihr nun alles berichtet hatte, was zwischen Mr. Darcy und Lizzie in Hertfordshire vorgefallen war, hielt sie es für notwendig ein klärendes Gespräch mit Lizzie zu führen.

Lizzie winkte erst ab und versicherte ihrer Tante, dass es ihr gut ginge. Aber schon bei der zweiten Nachfrage Mrs. Gardiners, ob mit ihr wirklich alles in Ordnung sei, war sie es leid tapfer zu sein und erzählte ihrer Tante unter Tränen die ganze Geschichte.

Mrs. Gardiner hörte Lizzie zunächst einmal nur zu, aber dann ergriff sie das Wort: „Lizzie, noch ist nichts verloren, hörst du? Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Darcy dich für das Verhalten deines Vaters verantwortlich macht. Es hat ihn verletzt, dass dein Vater ihn abgelehnt hat, aber an seiner Liebe zu dir wird das nichts ändern. Und er hatte Recht damit Hertfordshire zu verlassen, denn stell dir mal vor, wie schlimm es für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn er nach der Auflösung eurer Verlobung dich und deinen Vater weiterhin fast täglich gesehen hätte. Er brauchte den Abstand, auch den Abstand von dir. Er musste mit der Enttäuschung fertig werden, dich nicht heiraten zu dürfen. Dabei konntest du ihm nicht helfen.

Aber, glaube mir, er wird sicher zur Hochzeit deiner Schwester kommen. Dann habt ihr eine Möglichkeit miteinander zu sprechen und dein Vater kann seine Entscheidung überdenken. Und ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn Mr. Gardiner und ich diese Möglichkeit nutzen, um mit deinem Vater über Mr. Darcy reden. Vielleicht können wir seine Sorgen soweit zerstreuen, dass er Mr. Darcy eine zweite Chance gibt. Schließlich ist dein Vater ein verständiger Mann und, wenn er erst einmal weiß, dass seine Lizzie in guten Händen sein wird, wird er keine Einwände gegen eure Hochzeit mehr haben."

Lizzie konnte den Worten ihrer Tante erst nicht glauben. Nein, Mr. Darcy war auch sauer auf sie und nicht nur auf ihren Vater, und ihr Vater würde auch nicht so leicht zu überreden sein, dass Mr. Darcy einen passenden Ehemann für sie darstellte. Aber die liebevollen und klugen Worte ihrer Tante hatten dennoch einen positiven Einfluss auf Lizzie. Sie wusste nun, dass jemand hinter ihr stand und mit ihr fühlte. Außerdem wusste sie, welchen Einfluss die Gardiners auf ihren Vater hatten. Vielleicht würden sie ihn eher überzeugen können, dass Lizzie und Mr. Darcy zusammen gehörten, als Lizzie oder Jane.

Und als Bingley dann eines Morgens verkündete, dass Mr. Darcy ihm einen Brief geschrieben hatte, in dem er sich bereit erklärt hatte sein Trauzeuge zu sein, kehrte Lizzies Fröhlichkeit zurück und sie bemerkte mit wiedererwachtem Humor: „So werde ich ihn doch letztendlich an einer Hochzeit teilnehmen sehen."

Die Zeit verging und Janes Hochzeit rückte näher und Lizzie wurde richtiggehend kribbelig angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie Mr. Darcy wieder sehen würde, doch dann kam am Dienstag vor der Hochzeit (Die Hochzeit sollte am Samstag stattfinden) ein Brief von Miss Darcy in Netherfield an. Der Brief, den Bingley seiner Verlobten und ihrer Familie vorlas, lautete folgendermaßen:

Lieber Mr. Bingley,

Leider ist es sowohl mir als auch meinem Bruder nicht möglich, zu Ihrer Hochzeit mit Miss Bennet zu kommen. Fitzwilliam hatte gestern einen Reitunfall und ist deshalb nicht in der Lage nach Netherfield zu reisen. Bitte, glauben Sie mir, dass es ihm gut geht. Er ist mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und einem gebrochenem Bein davongekommen, aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich ihn nicht alleine lassen möchte und daher auch nicht zu Ihrer Hochzeit kommen kann. Bitte entschuldigen Sie das Fehlen von meinem Bruder und mir. Es tut ihm wirklich außerordentlich leid, dass er nicht die Möglichkeit hat Ihr Trauzeuge zu sein und er hofft, dass dieser unglückliche Vorfall nicht Ihre Freundschaft belastet.

Fitzwilliam bestellt Ihnen die besten Wünsche zu Ihrer Hochzeit, denen ich mich hiermit anschließen möchte.

Wir beide wünschen Ihnen und Miss Bennet alles Glück der Welt und eine wunderschöne Hochzeit.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Miss Georgiana Darcy

Man kann sich denken, welche unterschiedlichen Gefühle dieser Brief bei den einzelnen Bewohnern von Longbourn auslöste: Mrs. Bennet war empört und schien Mr. Darcy seinen Unfall übel zu nehmen, als hätte dieser sich nur aus dem Grund verletzt, um Bingley die Mühe zu machen, einen neuen Trauzeugen suchen zu müssen. Mr. Bennet war hingegen erleichtert, da so ein Treffen zwischen Mr. Darcy und seiner Lizzie verhindert worden war. Jane tat Mr. Darcy Leid und Lizzie?

Lizzies Gefühle waren schwer zu beschreiben. Nach dem ersten Satz des Briefes war sie sauer auf Mr. Darcy gewesen, weil er nicht zur Hochzeit kommen würde und sie sich so sehr auf ihn gefreut hatte, ihn erwartet hatte. Dann, als Miss Darcy von dem Unfall berichtete, machte sich in ihrem Herzen große Sorge breit und der Wunsch ihrem Fitzwilliam beizustehen und schließlich fragte sie sich, ob der Unfall tatsächlich der Grund für seine Abwesenheit bei Bingleys Hochzeit war oder ob er sie meiden wollte.

Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber ihre Unruhe war offensichtlich, jedenfalls für ihren Vater und Jane, die sie besorgt - wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen - beobachteten.

Jane war besorgt, weil sie wusste, wie viel es Lizzie bedeutet hatte Mr. Darcy bei der Hochzeit wieder zu sehen, und Mr. Bennet war besorgt, weil es schien, dass seine Lizzie Mr. Darcy immer noch nicht überwunden hatte, obwohl er nach Lizzies Trip nach London davon überzeugt gewesen war, da Lizzie seitdem ruhiger und gefasster gewirkt hatte.

Lizzie zog sich, sobald ihr dies ohne aufzufallen möglich war, zurück und versuchte auf ihrem Zimmer ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war überrascht, als Jane plötzlich an ihre Tür klopfte und ihr einen Brief brachte mit den Worten: „Dieser Brief war für dich dabei. Charles hat mich beauftragt ihn dir zu geben." Lizzies Aufregung kannte keine Grenzen. Zwar sah sie an der Handschrift, dass der Brief nicht von Mr. Darcy selbst war, aber er war vielleicht auch nur zu schwach, um persönlich zu schreiben und hatte den Brief seiner Schwester diktiert. Sie brach das Siegel auf und las:

Liebe Miss Bennet,

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Ihnen diesen Brief schreiben soll, aber ich denke, dass Sie über einige Dinge Bescheid wissen sollten. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Freiheit, die ich mir nehme, mich in Ihr Privatleben und das von Fitzwilliam einzumischen, aber ich kann nicht länger zuschauen, wie mein Bruder leidet. Ich habe schon in London bemerkt, dass er irgendwie anders wirkte als sonst. Er war so melancholisch und reserviert, auch gegenüber mir.

Erst wollte ich mich nicht einmischen, denn ich wusste nicht, ob Fitzwilliam mir von seinem Kummer erzählen wollte, und ich dachte auch, dass er vielleicht nur zu viel Stress hatte, da er ständig unterwegs war. Gestern aber hat mein Bruder mir schließlich erzählt, was ihn bedrückt. Er hatte anscheinend ursprünglich nicht vor mir davon zu berichten, aber er war so erschöpft von einer Reise, von der er gerade eben zurückgekommen war und hatte, während er auf meine Rückkehr wartete (Ich hatte ein paar Nachbarn Besuche abgestattet), wohl ein bisschen zu viel Brandy getrunken. Jedenfalls traf ich, als ich nach Pemberley kam, auf meinen völlig apathischen Bruder. Ich fragte, was los sei und ob jemand gestorben sei, und er sagte nur: „Ich habe von ihr geträumt, Georgiana." Danach hat er mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Er hat tatsächlich geweint, während er von Ihnen sprach, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihn noch nie zuvor habe weinen sehen. Nicht einmal bei der Beerdigung unseres Vaters.

Ich versuchte daraufhin ihn zu trösten, denn ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es so hoffnungslos war, wie er es darstellte, und machte ihm Mut, um Sie, Miss Bennet, zu kämpfen.

Auf einmal wurde er schrecklich wütend und schrie mich an, dass ich mich nicht einmischen sollte und ihn mit solchen leeren Versprechungen in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er war richtiggehend außer sich vor Wut. Dann stürmte er aus dem Haus und ritt davon. Dabei hatte er auch diesen Unfall, von dem Sie sicher schon von Mr. Bingley gehört haben.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mit all diesen Dingen belästigt haben, aber ich dachte mir, dass Fitzwilliam vielleicht doch Unrecht hat und Sie ihn immer noch lieben. Ich denke es nicht nur, sondern glaube fest daran. Deshalb, bitte Miss Bennet, wenn Sie ihn noch lieben, sollten Sie schnellstmöglich einen Weg finden ihn davon zu überzeugen. Denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange er diese Ungewissheit noch aushält, und seitdem er ans Bett gebunden ist, ist er noch unerträglicher geworden. Er isst kaum etwas, trinkt zuviel und lässt sich auch von mir nicht aufheitern. Er ist in einer schrecklichen Verfassung. Ich denke, Sie sind die Einzige, die ihn aus seiner miserablen Stimmung herausholen kann. Wenn Sie ihn noch lieben, bitte tun Sie etwas. Ich würde Sie nicht damit belasten, wenn es nicht wirklich ernst wäre.

Sie wissen ja, dass Sie auf Pemberley immer willkommen sind und Fitzwilliam und ich bleiben über Weihnachten und Neujahr und wahrscheinlich noch weit darüber hinaus in Derbyshire.

Ich warte auf Ihre Antwort und würde mich freuen, Sie bald einmal wieder zu sehen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Miss Georgiana Darcy

Lizzie brach in Tränen aus, als sie Georgianas Brief las. Sie hatte vermutet, dass es Darcy nicht gut ging, aber dass er so erbärmlich dran war, hatte sie nicht glauben wollen. Sie litt mit ihm und wäre am liebsten auf direktem Wege nach Pemberley gegangen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jane, die, während Lizzie den Brief gelesen hatte, an der Tür gewartet hatte. Lizzie reichte ihr nur wortlos den Brief und fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Jane überflog den Brief schnell. Sie hatte Schlimmeres erwartet, als sie Lizzies Reaktion beobachtet hatte, und versuchte nun auch Lizzie davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war wie diese glaubte:

„Shh, ganz ruhig, er ist am Leben und er liebt dich noch. Es wird alles wieder gut." „Ich muss sofort nach Pemberley, Jane", war alles, was Lizzie hervorbrachte. Jane konnte Lizzie schließlich dazu überreden, sich nicht sofort nach Pemberley aufzumachen, sondern bis nach der Hochzeit und nach Weihnachten zu warten, wenn auch die Gardiners und Bingley und seine Jane nach London zurückkehrten.

So wurde es dann beschlossen, dass Lizzie mit dem jungen Ehepaar nach London kommen sollte und von dort weiter nach Derbyshire reisen sollte. Die Gardiners hatten nichts dagegen Lizzie bei sich aufzunehmen, bevor sie einen Tag später nach Derbyshire reisen würde, unter der Bedingung, dass Lizzie ihrem Vater von dem Vorhaben erzählen würde.

Lizzie überlegte dies nicht zu tun, aber sie wusste, dass sie es ihrem Vater schuldig war, ihn darüber zu informieren, wohin sie reiste. So ersann sie einen Plan, wie sie ihren Vater überzeugen konnte sie nach Derbyshire reisen zu lassen. Schließlich wusste Lizzie, dass er ihr, wenn sie ihn einfach nur darum bat, nach Derbyshire zu reisen zu können, dies sicher verbieten würde. Aber vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit ihm zu zeigen, wie wichtig ihr Mr. Darcy war und was für ein anständiger Mann er war, so dass ihr Vater sie Pemberley besuchen ließ. Zunächst hatte sie keine gute Idee, dann aber fiel ihr endlich ein, was sie tun würde.

**Kapitel 5:**

Das kam so: Ihre Mutter hatte mal wieder einen Brief von Lydia erhalten und sprach davon, wie glücklich ihre Tochter es doch mit ihrem Ehemann getroffen hatte. Lizzie konnte nicht anders als daraufhin die Augen zu verdrehen und zu denken: „Von wegen gut getroffen! Sie hat äußert unvorteilhaft geheiratet und unsere Familie mit ihrem Handeln in Verruf gebracht. Wenn Mr. Darcy nicht gewesen wäre, sähe es für sie sogar noch schlimmer aus." Und da kam ihr die Idee. Ihr Vater wusste ja gar nicht, was Mr. Darcy für ihre Familie getan hatte. Wenn er erst einmal wusste, wie sehr Mr. Darcy ihnen geholfen hatte, würde er gewiss nicht mehr dagegen sein, dass Lizzie Mr. Darcy heiratete. So kam es, dass sie kaum, dass Mrs. Bennet den Raum verlassen hatte, wie zufällig bemerkte: „Dass Mama so stolz auf Lydia ist, ist echt unglaublich. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Lydia und Wickham sich ohne die Hilfe von Mr. Darcy immer noch unverheiratet irgendwo in London versteckt hielten…" Dort brach sie plötzlich ab, als hätte sie dies aus Versehen preisgegeben und hoffte nun, dass weder ihr Vater noch ihre Schwestern sie danach fragen würden. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie aber nur deren Neugier anreizen und tatsächlich sahen sie Mary und Kittie mit erwartungsvollen Blicken an und ihr Vater schaute sie durchdringend und nachdenklich an und überlegte, was ihm die Information, die Lizzie gerade preisgegeben hatte, sagen sollte. Etwa eine Minute herrschte Schweigen, dann aber platze Kittie, die ihre Neugier nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, heraus: „Lizzie, was hat Mr. Darcy mit Lydias Heirat zu tun?" Lizzie schien betreten über diese Frage und wich einer klaren Antwort aus: „Kittie, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich hätte es gar nicht erst erwähnen dürfen. Mr. Darcy möchte nicht, dass es bekannt wird, und diesen Wunsch muss ich respektieren." Mit diesen Worten verließ Lizzie das Zimmer. Sie spürte, wie ihr die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Familie folgten. Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Sie kannte ihren Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie erneut danach fragen würde und dann könnte sie ihm alles berichten, was Mr. Darcy für ihre Familie getan hatte. Und wenn ihr Vater erst einmal wusste, was Mr. Darcy für ihre Schwester getan hatte, würde ihr Vater seine Meinung über denselben sicher ändern.

Lizzie sollte zumindest teilweise mit ihrer Voraussage Recht behalten. Ihr Vater bat sie noch am selben Tag in seine Bibliothek, um sie darüber auszufragen, was Mr. Darcy mit der Heirat von Lydia und Wickham zu tun gehabt hatte. Lizzie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, woraufhin Mr. Bennet grübelnd in der Bibliothek auf und ab ging. Lizzie glaubte, dass die Nachdenklichkeit ihres Vaters daher kam, dass dieser sich einfach dafür schämte Mr. Darcy so falsch beurteilt zu haben und sich nun überlegte, wie er seinen Fehler wiedergutmachen konnte. Doch da sollte Lizzie sich irren.

Denn als sie schließlich ihren Vater in seinen Gedanken unterbrach und sagte: "Du siehst also, dass du Mr. Darcy vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hast und er viele gute Eigenschaften hat und meiner Liebe durchaus würdig ist. Bei dem, was er für uns alle getan hat, sind wir ihm alle Dankbarkeit schuldig, meinst du nicht, Papa?" Lizzie schaute ihren Vater erwartungsvoll. Nun würde er doch sicher zugeben, wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte, aber Mr. Bennet blickte seine Tochter nur durchdringend an und sagte dann nach langem Schweigen: "Das ist also der Grund, wieso du Mr. Darcy angenommen hast? Du glaubst, dass du ihm das schuldig bist, nachdem er so viel für unsere Familie getan hat? Oh, Lizzie, wie konnte ich dich nur jemals in diese Situation bringen, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst, einen Mann zu heiraten, den du bisher immer verabscheut, ja sogar gehasst hast?" Hier wollte Lizzie ihrem Vater widersprechen. Schließlich hasste sie Mr. Darcy schon lang nicht mehr und hatte ihn nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit angenommen, sondern weil sie ihn liebte. Doch ihr Vater ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: "Aber ich verspreche dir, Lizzie, dass du diesen Mann nicht heiraten musst. Ich werde ihm alles Geld, was er Mr. Wickham dafür geboten hat, damit dieser deine Schwester heiratet, zurückzahlen. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass meine liebste Tochter nur deswegen heiratet, weil ihre Familie ihre Schulden nicht zurückzahlen kann. Ich werde Mr. Darcy bis auf den letzten Penny das erstatten, was er für Lydias Heirat ausgeben hat." "Aber, Papa, ich liebe ihn wirklich, du brauchst ihm nichts zurückzahlen, er erwartet das nicht von dir…", warf Lizzie ein, doch ihr Vater fiel ihr wieder ins Wort: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lizzie, ich kümmere mich darum. Du brauchst mir nicht vorzumachen, dass du diesen Mann liebst. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass du ihn nicht heiraten musst. Geh jetzt!"

Lizzie blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Wie hatte ihr Plan nur so schief gehen können? Nun glaubte ihr Vater, dass sie Mr. Darcy nur aus Dankbarkeit heiraten wollte und würde sie erst recht nicht nach Derbyshire reisen lassen. Außerdem würde er sich gewiss noch in Schulden stürzen, um Mr. Darcy für seine Bemühungen betreffs Lydia zu entlohnen. Und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Wie konnte sie ihren Vater nun wieder davon abbringen, Mr. Darcy auszahlen zu wollen? Und wie kam sie jetzt bloß nach Derbyshire und zu Mr. Darcy? Lizzie wusste es nicht, sie hatte keinen zweiten Plan mehr in petto. Aber so leicht war sie nicht zu entmutigen. Erst war sie jedoch ziemlich verzweifelt und unsicher, was sie nun noch tun konnte. Sie verbrachte die ganze Nacht damit in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern und sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie sie ihren Vater davon überzeugen konnte, dass sie Mr. Darcy liebte.

Dann aber kam ihr wieder eine Idee, als sie mitbekam, wie ihr Vater Mr. Gardiner nach der Summe, die Mr. Darcy für die Verheiratung von Lydia ausgegeben hatte, ausfragte und Mr. Gardiner diesem keine präzise Antwort darauf geben konnte. Lizzie sah den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, den ihr Vater daraufhin zeigte, und da wusste sie, was sie tun würde. Wieso war sie nicht früher darauf gekommen? Natürlich, das war die Lösung!

Kaum war Mr. Gardiner gegangen, sprach Lizzie ihren Vater an: "Papa, wenn du wissen willst, wie viel Mr. Darcy die Heirat von Lydia und Wickham gekostet hat, solltest du vielleicht Mr. Darcy persönlich fragen." Mr. Bennet sah seine Tochter leicht verwundert an, er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm dabei helfen wollte, ihre Schulden bei Mr. Darcy zu begleichen. Gestern Abend hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als wolle sie lieber selbstaufopferungsvoll Mr. Darcy heiraten als zu riskieren, dass ihre Familie wegen ihrer Schulden bei Mr. Darcy hungern musste. Lizzie fuhr fort, als ihr Vater nichts auf ihre Worte entgegnete: "Miss Darcy, die Schwester von Mr. Darcy hat mich eingeladen sie und ihren Bruder nach Weihnachten auf Pemberley zu besuchen. Vielleicht können wir ja zusammen nach Derbyshire reisen, so dass du die Möglichkeit hast, diese finanziellen Angelegenheiten mit Mr. Darcy zu klären." Mr. Bennet blickte seine Tochter durchdringend an. Das war also der Grund, wieso sie ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie hatte den Gedanken der Selbstaufopferung aufgegeben und wollte nun, dass ihr Vater sie auf die Fahrt nach Pemberley begleitete, so dass sie nicht mit Mr. Darcy allein sein musste und ihr Vater alles so regeln würde, dass sie in Zukunft nicht mehr mit Mr. Darcy zusammentreffen musste. Mr. Bennet war froh über die Sinneswandlung seiner Tochter und versicherte ihr schnell: "Lizzie, es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, dass ich nach Derbyshire fahre und dort alles mit Mr. Darcy regle. Aber du musst nicht mit nach Derbyshire kommen. Du bist nicht verpflichtet die Einladung von Miss Darcy anzunehmen oder ihren Bruder zu heiraten. Du brauchst ihn nie wieder zu sehen, wenn du das nicht möchtest." "Aber ich möchte ihn doch wieder sehen", widersprach Lizzie ihrem Vater. Aber dieser ließ sie nicht aussprechen: "Ich werde alles mit Mr. Darcy klären, aber es ist wirklich besser, dass du ihn nicht wieder siehst. Ich verstehe ja, dass du ihm die Gründe, wieso du eure Verlobung löst, lieber selber sagen möchtest, aber wenn er dich sieht, wird er nur daran erinnert, wie sehr er dich liebt und das ist sicher schmerzlich für ihn, wenn du es ihm ins Gesicht sagst, dass du ihn nicht liebst, sondern ihn nur aus Dankbarkeit heiraten wolltest. Es hat ihn schon sehr verletzt, als ich ihn über deine Gefühle aufgeklärt habe. Er muss doch diese Schmerzen nicht zweimal erleiden, was meinst du, Lizzie?", forderte Mr. Bennet seine Tochter zur Zustimmung auf. "Aber Papa, ich will unsere Verlobung doch gar nicht auflösen. Ich liebe ihn und ich will ihn heiraten", versuchte Lizzie ihren Vater von ihren Gefühlen für Mr. Darcy zu überzeugen. Aber Mr. Bennet winkte nur ab und meinte: "Lizzie, du brauchst mir nicht vorzumachen. Das funktioniert bei mir nicht. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du einen Mann heiratest, den du weder liebst noch respektierst, egal wie entschlossen du bist, dies doch zu tun. Ich habe dir gestern schon versichert und ich verspreche dir heute erneut, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass du Mr. Darcy nichts mehr schuldig bist. Obwohl er viel für unsere Familie getan hat, kann dich niemand zwingen, ihn zu heiraten. Du bist ihm zu nichts verpflichtet, hörst du? Ich werde alles mit Mr. Darcy klären!" Lizzie wollte wiederum etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber. Ihr Vater würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben. Er schien fest entschlossen zu sein, ihre Liebe zu Mr. Darcy einfach zu verleugnen. Frustriert verließ Lizzie die Bibliothek. Wieder einmal hatte ihr glorreicher Plan nur alles schlimmer gemacht. Nun würde sie ihren Fitzwilliam nicht nur nicht sehen, sondern ihr Vater würde auch noch nach Derbyshire fahren und ihren Verlobten dort mit seinen vollkommen falschen Mutmaßungen belästigen. Was würde Fitzwilliam wohl denken, wenn ihr Vater ihn aufsuchte und verlangte seine Schulden zu begleichen und damit seine Tochter vor einer Heirat aus Verpflichtung zu retten? Sie hatte ihm Mut machen wollen, ihm deutlich machen wollen, dass sie ihn liebte, und nun würde ihr Vater ihm gegenüber das Gegenteil verlauten lassen. Sie musste einfach eine Möglichkeit finden mit nach Derbyshire zu reisen, sie musste Darcy einfach sehen. Er musste wissen, wie sie zu ihm stand.

Wieder einmal musste Lizzie sich einen Plan überlegen und diesmal sollte es ein Plan sein, der auch so funktionierte, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sie unternahm lange Wanderungen im zugeschneiten Hertfordshire, aber eine rettende Idee wollte und wollte ihr nicht kommen. Es verging Weihnachten und Silvester und die Abreise ihres Vaters nach Derbyshire rückte immer näher. Lizzie wurde mehr und mehr mutlos, da sie nicht wusste, was sie noch machen sollte. Sie hatte ein paar Mal extra vor ihrem Vater von Mr. Darcy gesprochen, ihn gelobt und bewundert, aber Mr. Bennet hatte sie jedes Mal mit einem Blick bedacht, der sagen sollte: "Du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du ihn liebst." Dann zwei Tage vor Mr. Bennets Abreise nach Derbyshire fasste Lizzie einen verzweifelten Plan. Am nächsten Tag ging sie zu ihrem Vater in die Bibliothek und begann ein Gespräch folgendermaßen: "Papa, du hast gesagt, ich solle nicht mit nach Pemberley kommen, aber ich denke, ich sollte mitkommen. Es ist ungerecht gegenüber Mr. Darcy, wenn ich ihm nicht persönlich sage, wieso ich ihn nicht heiraten kann." Lizzie sah, wie ihr Vater ihr wieder ins Wort fallen wollte und fuhr schnell fort: "Außerdem denke ich, dass ich ihm seinen Verlobungsring persönlich zurückgeben sollte. Ich kann ihn unmöglich behalten. Er ist ein altes Familienerbstück und Mr. Darcy sollte ihn zurückbekommen."

Mr. Bennet blickte seine Tochter zunächst verwundert an. Der Gedanke, dass Mr. Darcy seiner Tochter einen Verlobungsring geschenkt haben könnte, war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen. Tatsächlich war es richtig, dass sie ihm diesen Ring zurückgeben sollte. Doch er verstand nicht, wieso sie dafür nach Derbyshire mitkommen sollte. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Mr. Darcy wieder sah. Dieser Mann sollte seine Tochter nicht bekommen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Lizzie ihr Lebensglück für ihre Familie aufgab. Sie würde nicht nach Derbyshire mitkommen. "Lizzie, deswegen musst du doch nicht den langen Weg nach Pemberley zurücklegen, vor allem nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ich werde den Ring Mr. Darcy mitnehmen. Oder denkst du etwa, ich würde den Ring verlieren? Also, bring mir den Ring, damit ich ihn einpacken kann. Ich wollte nämlich morgen sehr früh nach Derbyshire aufbrechen und weiß deswegen nicht, ob wir uns davor noch einmal sehen."

Lizzie sah ihren Vater geschockt hat, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Mr. Darcy den Verlobungsring zurückzugeben, war doch nur ein Vorwand gewesen, um mit nach Derbyshire reisen zu können. "Aber, Papa, ich denke wirklich, ich sollte Mr. Darcy den Ring persönlich wiedergeben", wand Lizzie empört ein, "Ich möchte nicht, dass du das für mich löst. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Mr. Darcy und ich halte es für weniger sinnvoll, wenn du dich da einmischt." "Und ich halte es für weniger sinnvoll, wenn du mit nach Pemberley kommst", erwiderte Mr. Bennet, "ich werde den Ring Mr. Darcy mitnehmen." "Weißt du was?", entgegnete Lizzie wütend, "ich werde diese Verlobung gar nicht auflösen und den Ring auch behalten. Ich liebe Mr. Darcy und ich bin nicht gewillt das zu verneinen, nur weil du mir nicht glaubst. Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, dir seinen Ring zu geben." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lizzie herum und verließ das Zimmer.

Nein, Mr. Bennet konnte seine Tochter nicht dazu zwingen, ihm ihren Verlobungsring mitzugeben, aber er schaffte es, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie dies tun musste, indem er sie darauf hinwies, wie ungebührlich es wäre, Mr. Darcys Ring zu behalten, wenn sie ihn nicht heiraten würde. Zwar war Lizzie nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie dies tatsächlich nicht tun würde, aber da sie langsam befürchtete, dass es für sie und ihren Mr. Darcy keine Zukunft mehr gab, gab sie schließlich nach und händigte ihrem Vater den Ring aus. Doch nicht, nachdem sie einen erklärenden Brief an Miss Darcy geschrieben hatte, wieso sie nun doch nicht mit nach Pemberley kommen würde (Lizzie hatte Miss Darcy nämlich hoffnungsvoll, dass sie ihren Vater überreden könnte, mit nach Derbyshire fahren zu dürfen, fest ihren Besuch zugesagt). Wenigstens eine Erklärung war sie Mr. Darcy schuldig, wenn sie diese ihm auch nicht direkt geben konnte, sondern nur indirekt über einen Brief an seine Schwester.

Am nächsten Tag sah sie dann ihrem Vater hinterher, wie er nach Derbyshire aufbrach und hoffte und betete, dass dieser Besuch ihres Vaters auf Pemberley die Meinung ihres Verlobten von ihr und ihrer Familie nicht noch mehr verschlechtern würde. Was musste Fitzwilliam nur von ihr denken, wenn ihr Vater ihm den Ring zurückgab? Wie musste er leiden?

Lizzie hasste sich dafür ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber nachdem ihr endgültig klar geworden war, dass sie ihr Vater nicht mitnehmen würde, war es zu spät gewesen, ihn von seiner Fahrt nach Pemberley abzuhalten. Er war entschlossen, Mr. Darcy aufzusuchen, die Summe zu erfahren, die seine Familie diesem Mann schuldete, und ihn schnellstmöglich auszuzahlen. Lizzie konnte nichts mehr tun außer zu hoffen, dass ihr Vater irgendwie Einsicht zeigen und endlich erkennen würde, dass sie wirklich Mr. Darcy liebte und heiraten wollte.


	3. Ein unangekündigter Besucher Kapitel 6,7

**Kapitel 6:**

Doch Lizzies schlimmsten Befürchtungen sollten wahr werden. Denn Mr. Bennet blieb weiterhin blind für die Liebe, die seine Lieblingstochter für Mr. Darcy empfand, und entschlossen in dem, was er vorhatte, nämlich Mr. Darcy auszuzahlen und so jede Verpflichtung, die er oder seine Familie diesem Mann gegenüber hatten, aufzuheben. So ließ sich Mr. Bennet nach seiner Ankunft auf Pemberley ohne irgendeine weitere Verzögerung zu Mr. Darcy führen. Diesen fand er in der großen Bibliothek von Pemberley.

Darcy saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war damit beschäftigt einige geschäftliche Briefe zu schreiben. Eigentlich hätte er diese geschäftlichen Verpflichtungen selbst übernehmen sollen, aber sein Arzt hatte ihm für eine weitere Woche jede längere Reise verboten und da seine Schwester unnachgiebig darauf bestand, dass er den Anweisungen seines Arztes folgte, war er auf Pemberley geblieben, wenn auch nur sehr unwillig. Die Geschäfte, die er in London hatte tätigen wollen, waren von einer Art, dass er sie nicht unbedingt seinem Verwalter anvertrauen wollte. Aber mehr noch als der Wunsch sich selbst um seine geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, war der Wunsch nach Abwechslung. Denn obwohl Darcy sowohl Pemberley als auch das Zusammensein mit seiner Schwester sehr schätzte, war er im Moment nicht in der Stimmung länger dort zu verweilen.

Die Ruhe, zu der er aufgrund seines Reitunfalls gezwungen worden war, hatte ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben, Zeit, die er nicht haben wollte, denn je mehr Zeit er hatte, desto mehr Zeit verbrachte er auch damit an Elisabeth zu denken und sich zu wundern, ob sie ihn vielleicht immer noch liebte, ihn mittlerweile vergessen hatte oder ihn tatsächlich - wie ihr Vater es ihm gesagt hatte - wirklich nie geliebt hatte. Auch in diesem Augenblick waren seine Gedanken wieder bei ihr. Er dachte daran, wie glücklich er mit ihr gewesen war, wie erfüllt sein Leben wäre, wenn er jetzt mit ihr verheiratet wäre, sie immer an seiner Seite hätte. Bei diesen Gedanken stöhnte er unwillig auf. Es brachte doch nichts weiter an sie zu denken, er hatte sie ein für alle Mal verloren und er musste endlich wieder an etwas anderes denken, sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Er hatte schließlich auch noch geschäftliche Verpflichtungen. Wenn er erst einmal wieder gesund war, würde es soviel für ihn zu tun geben, dass er gar keine Zeit mehr hätte an sie zu denken. Dann würde es ihm endlich möglich sein, sie aus seinem Kopf, seinen Gedanken und seinem Herzen zu verbannen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, den er gerade schrieb, und er las dort zu seinem größten Erstaunen "Liebste Elisabeth" anstatt den Namen seines Geschäftspartners.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", entfuhr es ihm. Schnell zerknüllte er den Brief und stemmte sich hoch, um zu dem nächstliegenden Schrank zu humpeln, um sich eine Flasche Scotch und ein Glas zu holen. Darcy wusste, dass es nichts half seinen Schmerz mit Alkohol zu bekämpfen. Das hatte er schon oft genug versucht und nie hatte es geholfen, aber die Hoffnung denselben wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu betäuben, war genug, um sich ein großes Glas Scotch einzuschenken und es mit einem Schluck zu leeren.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Mr. Bennet die Bibliothek. Mr. Darcy starrte seinen Gast vollkommen geschockt an. Hatte der Alkohol etwa schon seinen Verstand benebelt. "Mr. Bennet?", brachte er mit bebender Stimme hervor. Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Begrüßung. "Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy", entgegnete ein angesichts des Bildes, was er vor sich sah, amüsierter Mr. Bennet. Denn wer hätte gedacht, dass Mr. Darcy so dem Alkohol zusprach, dass er offensichtlich Mühe hatte einen Bekannten wieder zu erkennen. Welch ein Glück, dass ich ihm nicht meine Zustimmung gegeben habe, dachte Mr. Bennet erleichtert.

Mr. Darcy kämpfte währenddessen um seine Selbstbeherrschung und hoffte, dass Mr. Bennet nicht schon bemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihn dessen Besuch aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Doch es fiel ihm schwer seine Anspannung angesichts dessen, was Mr. Bennet mit ihm besprechen wollte, zu verbergen. Was konnte Mr. Bennet nur von ihm wollen, fragte er sich ungeduldig. Hatte er etwa seine Meinung bezüglich ihm und Lizzie geändert? Darcy wagte kaum dies zu hoffen und dennoch ließ allein der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit ihn nicht mehr los. Wenn es wahr war, war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde.

"Mr. Bennet, sagen Sie mir, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?", wollte Darcy ungeduldig von seinem Gast wissen. "Ich denke, Ihre Schwester hat Sie sicherlich über unseren Besuch informiert," entgegnete Mr. Bennet. "Unseren Besuch?", erkundigte Darcy sich perplex, "Ist Elisabeth etwa auch hier?" Er war schon halb auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Mr. Bennet antwortete: "Nein, meine Tochter ist nicht mitgekommen. Wir hielten dies angesichts der Umstände beide für weniger sinnvoll." Enttäuschung breitete sich auf Darcys Gesicht aus, doch er versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Bitte", er wies Mr. Bennet an Platz zu nehmen, "erzählen Sie mir, auf welche Umstände Sie Bezug nehmen und was Sie von mir wollen." Mr. Bennet setzte sich und begann mit folgenden Worten: "Ich habe nun endlich erfahren, warum meine Tochter Sie heiraten wollte." "Ach, wirklich?", erwiderte Darcy und blickte Mr. Bennet erwartungsvoll an. Eigentlich hatte er sich wie Mr. Bennet niederlassen wollen, aber nun war er zu aufgeregt, um an einer Stelle zu bleiben und so durchschritt er den Platz zwischen den Bücherregalen, während er sich auf seinen Stock stützte. Hatte Elisabeth ihren Vater doch noch davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn liebte? Und war Mr. Bennet tatsächlich hierher gereist, um ihm diese Botschaft zu bringen und ihm seine Zustimmung für seine Verlobung mit Elisabeth zu geben.

"Ja", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, "meine Tochter hat mir endlich gesagt, welche Rolle Sie in der Heirat Lydias gespielt haben und mir war natürlich sofort klar, dass das der Grund ist, wieso meine Tochter Ihren Heiratsantrag angenommen hat. Sie fühlte sich Ihnen verpflichtet, nachdem Sie soviel für unsere Familie getan haben." "Das hat Elisabeth Ihnen tatsächlich erzählt?", fragte Darcy mit wilder Entschlossenheit noch mehr herauszufinden, "Sie hat Ihnen von meiner Hilfe bei der Verheiratung Ihrer jüngsten Tochter erzählt und dies als Grund für die Annahme meines Heiratsantrages genannt?" Mr. Darcy hatte mittlerweile innegehalten und blickte Mr. Bennet durchdringend an, während er auf die alles entscheidende Antwort wartete. Es konnte doch nicht nur Dankbarkeit gewesen sein. Es musste noch einen zweiten Grund geben, wieso Elisabeth ihn angenommen hatte. Es musste ihn einfach geben.

Darcy wusste, dass er sich sozusagen an einen Strohhalm klammerte, aber er war nicht bereit die Hoffnung so schnell aufzugeben, Elisabeth so schnell aufzugeben. Aber Mr. Bennets Antwort ließ jegliche Hoffnung, die er sich bis dahin noch gemacht hatte, zugrunde gehen: "Mr. Darcy, es tut mir leid Ihnen dies zu sagen, aber ich weiß sicher, dass meine Tochter Ihnen gegenüber keine anderen Gefühle hegt als Dankbarkeit. Und so sehr ich auch froh bin über das, was Sie für unsere Familie getan haben, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dass meine Lizzie einen Mann nur aus Dankbarkeit und Verpflichtung heiratet."

Mr. Bennet wusste schon, während er diese Worte aussprach, dass es nicht ganz stimmte, dass Lizzie keine Gefühle neben Dankbarkeit für Mr. Darcy hegte. Denn obwohl Mr. Bennet der festen Überzeugung war, dass seine Lizzie Mr. Darcy nicht liebte, er hatte doch feststellen müssen, dass sie durchaus mehr als nur Dankbarkeit für diesen Mann empfand. Aber das musste Mr. Darcy nicht wissen, fand Mr. Bennet. Denn auch wenn Lizzie ihre Meinung über Mr. Darcy geändert hatte, glaubte er nicht, dass sie ihn so gern hatte, um ihn auch ohne die Dankbarkeit, die sie ihm wegen seiner Hilfe mit Lydia schuldig waren, anzunehmen. Und da Mr. Darcy anscheinend fest entschlossen war seine Tochter zu heiraten und Mr. Bennet ihr eine Ehe ohne gegenseitige Liebe ersparen wollte, hielt er es für besser, Mr. Darcy nicht zu sagen, dass er in der Achtung seiner Tochter zumindest gestiegen war.

Mr. Darcy hätte dies sicher ein bisschen anders gesehen. Mr. Bennets Worte zerstörten jedes Fitzelchen Hoffnung, das er sich bis dahin noch gemacht hatte. Unfähig die Worte in ihrer ganzen Bedeutung zu begreifen, starrte er sein Gegenüber eine Weile nur an. Darcy hatte damit gerechnet, dass das endgültige Wissen, dass Lizzie nichts für ihn empfand, auch eine äußere Reaktion bei ihm auslösen würde, aber so war es nicht. Nichts passierte. Er schrie nicht, hatte nicht das Verlangen irgendetwas an die Wand zu schmeißen oder zu weinen. Er blieb vollkommen ruhig und gefasst, er war nicht einmal dazu fähig Trauer oder Wut zu empfinden. Alles, was er spürte, war tiefe Leere. Er hatte das verloren, was ihm am meisten auf der ganzen Welt bedeutete. In diesem Moment wurde ihm deutlich, dass er nie wieder eine Frau so lieben würde wie Elisabeth, dass Elisabeth tatsächlich die einzige Frau war, die er sich als seine Ehefrau vorstellen konnte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis bröckelte seine Selbstbeherrschung nach und nach von ihm ab und er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen.

Schnell griff Darcy nach der Scotchflasche und füllte sich hastig ein neues Glas ein. "Auch einen Drink?", fragte er Mr. Bennet. Seine Stimme bebte und er hasste sich dafür nicht Herr seiner Emotionen zu sein. "Nein", erwiderte Mr. Bennet mit leicht tadelndem Tonfall. "Er muss mich für einen Säufer halten", dachte Darcy und hielt tatsächlich einen Augenblick inne, bevor er das Glas an seinen Mund führte. Dann aber wurde ihm erneut bewusst, dass es nun ja gleichgültig war, was Mr. Bennet von ihm hielt, da er dessen Tochter sowieso nicht heiraten würde, und so kippte er ungeachtet des Eindrucks, den dies auf Mr. Bennet machen würde, den Scotch mit einem Schluck hinunter.

Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle und verbreitete ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er errang wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst, fühlte sich bereit weitere Details zu erfahren. Der Alkohol gab ihm sogar den Mut - und die Unvernunft- noch weitere Fragen über die Gefühlslage, in der sich seine Herzensdame befand, zu stellen. "Mr. Bennet, ich sehe es natürlich genau wie Sie, dass Ihre Tochter sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen sollte, mich zu heiraten. Das war nie meine Absicht. Aber ich darf doch sicher fragen, was genau Sie so sicher macht, dass Ihre Tochter mich nur aus Verpflichtung heiraten wollte. Woher kann ich wissen, dass das, was Sie mir hier sagen, wirklich den Gefühlen Ihrer Tochter entspricht?"

Mr. Bennet legte den Verlobungsring, den seine Tochter ihm mitgegeben hatte, vor Mr. Darcy auf den Schreibtisch und fragte mit sarkastischem Unterton: "Überzeugt Sie das, Mr. Darcy?" Darcy starrte den Ring eine Sekunde lang an und berührte ihn dann, als wolle er sich überzeugen, dass der Ring tatsächlich dalag und nicht nur eine Halluzination war. "Ja, das überzeugt mich!", entgegnete er tonlos. Auch der letzte Rest Hoffnung - von dem er nicht einmal wusste, das er ihn besaß - war nun verloren. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibtisch auf, als brauche er diesen Halt. Und in diesem Moment brauchte er ihn wirklich. Er spürte, wie sich alles um ihn zu drehen begann und der Alkohol langsam seine Wirkung zeigte.

**Kapitel 7:**

Darcy wandte sich um und humpelte zum Fenster. Er wollte nicht, dass Mr. Bennet die Tränen sah, die ihm in die Augen getreten waren. "Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich allein lassen könnten, wenn es nichts weiteres gibt, was Sie noch mit mir besprechen wollen", sagte er zu seinem Gast ohne sich umzudrehen. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung verließ Mr. Bennet nicht das Zimmer, sondern warf ein: "Da gäbe es noch etwas, was ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde. Sie können sich gewiss denken, was es ist." "Nein, das kann ich nicht", erwiderte ein leicht verärgerter Mr. Darcy. Was wollte Mr. Bennet denn jetzt noch von ihm? War es nicht genug, dass er ihm jede Hoffnung genommen hatte? Musste er ihn jetzt auch noch weiter mit irgendwelchem Kleinkram belästigen?

"Es geht um Lydia und Wickham", begann Mr. Bennet. "Und?", fragte Mr. Darcy verdutzt. Er verstand nicht, was Mr. Bennet ihm über Wickham und Lydia sagen wollte. Mit den beiden war doch alles geklärt oder brauchten sie etwa wieder Geld von ihm, weil Wickham wieder Schulden gemacht hatte.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, wie viel Sie dafür ausgegeben haben, dass Wickham meine Tochter heiratet, und Ihnen den Betrag zurückerstatten." Darcy drehte sich abrupt um und starrte Mr. Bennet an. "Sie brauchen mir den Betrag nicht zurückerstatten, Sie sind mir nichts schuldig. Ich habe es allein für Elisabeth getan." "Ich will Ihnen das Geld aber zurückzahlen. Denn ich möchte nicht, dass meine Tochter Ihnen gegenüber in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet ist, " entgegnete Mr. Bennet ruhig. "Das denken Sie also von mir?", fragte Mr. Darcy geschockt und erbost, "Sie denken, ich habe Ihrer Familie nur geholfen, damit Elisabeth daraufhin sozusagen verpflichtet ist, mich zu heiraten? Glauben Sie mir, das war niemals meine Intention! Ich habe Ihre Tochter niemals dazu gedrängt, mich zu heiraten und ich würde so etwas auch nie tun. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter und wollte ihr nur weiteren Schmerz ersparen. Das war der einzige Grund, wieso ich Mr. Wickham dazu überredet habe, Ihre jüngste Tochter zu heiraten."

"Ich glaube Ihnen ja, dass Sie uns aus edlen Motiven geholfen haben," versuchte Mr. Bennet Mr. Darcy zu beschwichtigen, "aber ich weiß, dass meine Tochter sich Ihnen dennoch verpflichtet fühlt und möchte deshalb nicht, dass wir weiter in Ihrer Schuld stehen. Was Sie für uns getan haben, kann man nicht mit Geld vergelten, doch lassen Sie mich Ihnen wenigstens Ihre Ausgaben zurückzahlen."

"Wieso?", wollte Mr. Darcy verwundert wissen, "ich brauche das Geld nicht. Ich habe Wickham sozusagen aus der Portokasse bezahlt. Und meinetwegen braucht Ihre Tochter nicht zu wissen, dass Sie mir das Geld nicht zurückgezahlt haben. Es wird mir ein Trost sein, wenigstens das für sie getan zu haben."

"Ein Trost oder ein Druckmittel?", fragte Mr. Bennet scharf, "Wieso wehren Sie sich so dagegen von mir Geld anzunehmen, wenn es Ihnen, wie Sie ja behaupten, nicht darum geht, dass Elisabeth Ihnen gegenüber verpflichtet ist und bleibt? Erklären Sie mir dies doch bitte, ich sehe nämlich keinen Grund, wieso Sie mein Angebot Ihnen Ihre Ausgaben zurückzuzahlen nicht annehmen sollten?"

Mr. Darcy wurde es langsam leid sich mit Mr. Bennet über Geld zu streiten und antwortete gereizt: "Ein Grund ist, dass alles meine Schuld ist, weil ich es für unter meiner Würde hielt, öffentlich zu machen, was ich von Wickhams Charakter wusste. Ein anderer Grund ist die Befriedigung etwas für Ihre Tochter getan zu haben, Elisabeth helfen zu können. Ich bitte Sie inständig, mir das nicht wegzunehmen. Und ein weiterer Grund ist die Tatsache, dass es mir nichts ausmacht diesen Betrag zu entbehren, Sie aber, da Sie eine Familie zu ernähren haben, Schwierigkeiten haben werden, das Geld aufzutreiben. Daher frage ich Sie: Wieso belassen wir es nicht einfach dabei?"

Mr. Bennet betrachtete Mr. Darcy nachdenklich. "So tief stehen wir also in Ihrer Schuld?", bemerkte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mr. Darcy, "Nein, Mr. Darcy, wenn die Summe so hoch ist, wie ich langsam beginne zu vermuten, muss ich darauf bestehen, Ihnen dieselbe zurückzuzahlen. Also, wie viel bin ich Ihnen genau schuldig?"

Mr. Darcy, der nicht bereit war, Mr. Bennet die Summe bezahlen zu lassen, wand sich bei dieser Frage und entgegnete abwehrend: "Mr. Bennet, ich will wirklich nicht, dass Sie sich verpflichtet fühlen, mir irgendetwas zurückzuerstatten. Ich trage die Verantwortung für das, was passiert ist, und es ist nur gerecht, dass ich auch die Kosten dafür auf mich nehme. Sie sind mir nichts, wirklich nichts schuldig. Wenn hier irgendjemand irgendwem was schuldig ist, dann bin ich das, denn Ihre Tochter hat mir erst gezeigt, wie man richtig lebt und was wahre Liebe bedeutet. Und selbst wenn sie mich niemals heiratet, bin ich ihr doch ewig unendlich viel dafür schuldig, dass sie mich sozusagen zum Leben erweckt hat. Ich brauche Ihr Geld nicht und ich will es auch gar nicht."

Doch Mr. Bennet blieb starrsinnig: "Wie viel?" "Ich weiß die genaue Summe auch nicht," wich Darcy einer konkreten Antwort aus. "Natürlich wissen Sie, wie viel es Sie gekostet hat, dass Wickham meine Tochter heiratet. Stellen Sie sich doch nicht dumm. Also, wie viel? Wie viel bin ich Ihnen schuldig?" "Dreitausend Pfund", antwortete Darcy unwillig.

"So wenig?", kommentierte Mr. Bennet ironisch, "und Sie glaubten tatsächlich, dass wir so am Hungertuch nagen, dass wir Ihnen diesen Betrag nicht erstatten können? Natürlich kann ich Ihnen das Geld nicht aus der "Portokasse" bezahlen, aber in einer angemessenen Zeit wird es mir schon möglich sein, Sie für Ihre Dienste zu entgelten. Also, wann genau wollen Sie das Geld zurückhaben?"

"Es eilt nicht", erwiderte Darcy, während er verkniffen auf die Tür hinter Mr. Bennet starrte. Musste dieser Mann ihm echt alles nehmen, was ihm etwas wert war? Konnte er denn nicht verstehen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, wenigstens etwas für Elisabeth getan zu haben und nun nahm er ihm auch noch das. "Mr. Darcy, Sie brauchen mich nicht zu schonen", erklärte Mr. Bennet geschäftsmäßig, "Sagen Sie einfach ganz ehrlich, bis wann Sie das Geld benötigen und ich werde Ihnen die Summe bis dahin erstatten."

Darcy spürte Wut in sich emporsteigen. "Okay," dachte er sich erzürnt, "Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt, Mr. Bennet!" Laut sagte er mit deutlicher Herablassung: "Mr. Bennet, ich brauche das Geld überhaupt nicht zurück! Ich verdiene das Dreifache im Jahr! Denken Sie tatsächlich, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise "betrifft", ob Sie mir die dreitausend Pfund zurückzahlen oder nicht. Meine Schwester hat eine zehnmal so große Mitgift! Verstehen Sie endlich, Mr. Bennet, ich brauche Ihr Geld nicht und ich will es auch nicht! Ich würde es nie anrühren. Aber wenn es Ihnen schon so wichtig ist, Ihre eingebildeten Schulden bei mir zu bezahlen, können Sie Wickham auch die tausend Pfund zahlen, die ich ihm jährlich dafür versprochen habe, dass er Ihre Tochter nicht wieder verlässt. Oder erschöpft das die Möglichkeiten Ihres Geldbeutels?"

Die Herablassung in Darcys Stimme verärgerte Mr. Bennet. Er wusste, dass er Wickham nicht tausend Pfund pro Jahr zahlen konnte, vor allem, da sein eigener Jahresverdienst gerade einmal zweitausend Pfund betrug und er von diesem Geld auch noch seine Familie ernähren musste. Dennoch entgegnete er, provoziert durch Darcys Worte: "Nein, das erschöpft die Möglichkeiten meines Geldbeutels nicht und ich werde Ihnen die Summe noch innerhalb des nächsten halben Jahres zurückzahlen. Früher geht es nicht, da ich auch noch eine Familie zu ernähren habe, aber Sie bekommen Ihr Geld so schnell wie möglich zurück. Ich werde dafür an anderen Stellen Geld einsparen müssen, doch bedenken Sie: Meine Tochter ist mehr wert als alles Geld und Gold der Welt und damit Sie nicht einem so arroganten Snob wie Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet ist, würde ich sogar Longbourn verkaufen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Darcy!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Mr. Bennet sich um und verließ die Bibliothek, bevor Mr. Darcy, der sich mittlerweile für sein herablassendes und arrogantes Verhalten schämte, sich entschuldigen konnte. "Mr. Bennet, ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber…", begann er, aber als er sah, dass sein Gesprächspartner schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hielt er inne.

Er ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und fing an unterdrückt zu schluchzen. "Elisabeth", war alles, was er hervorbrachte. Er fühlte sich hilflos, er, der sonst immer eine Lösung für jedes Problem hatte, wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er hasste dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit und schnell wandelte sich sein Schmerz in Wut, Wut über sich selbst, seine Schwäche, Wut aber auch auf Elisabeth, die ihm dies angetan hatte. "Wieso hast du mir das angetan, Elisabeth?", schrie Darcy voller Wut und Schmerz, während er sein Glas an die Tür schleuderte, wo es mit einem berstenden Laut zerschellte.

Georgiana, die mittlerweile von Mr. Bennet Elisabeths Brief ausgehändigt bekommen und auch gelesen hatte, verstand gleich, was zwischen Mr. Bennet und ihrem Bruder vorgefallen sein musste, und eilte hoch in die Bibliothek um ihrem Bruder beizustehen. "Fitzwilliam, lass dich nicht von dem entmutigen, was Mr. Bennet gesagt hat. Lies diesen Brief, dann verstehst du alles!" versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Darcy blickte seine Schwester mit ausdrucklosem Blick an. "Von was für einem Brief sprichst du eigentlich, Georgiana?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme. "Von Miss Bennets Brief", sprudelte es nur so aus Georgiana heraus, "In dem Brief erklärt sie, wieso sie nicht mitgekommen ist und …" Darcys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich, sobald Elisabeths Name gefallen war, verdunkelt. Jetzt unterbrach er seine Schwester unwirsch: "Georgiana, ich will nichts von Miss Bennet oder ihrem Brief hören, verstanden?" "Aber, " begann Georgiana unsicher. Schließlich wusste sie ja, wie wichtig es war, dass ihr Bruder erfuhr, dass Miss Bennet ihn immer noch liebte, doch ihr Bruder ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Kühl wand er ein: "Georgiana, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du mich jetzt allein lassen würdest. Wäre das vielleicht möglich? Und kein Wort mehr über Miss Elisabeth Bennet! Unsere Verlobung ist nun endgültig gelöst und ich möchte Miss Bennet so schnell wie möglich vergessen, verstehst du?"

Georgiana verstand sehr wohl. Traurig schaute sie ihren Bruder an. Er würde ihr nicht glauben, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zuhören, wenn sie ihm erzählte, was Miss Bennet in ihrem Brief geschrieben hatte. Er würde es wahrscheinlich selbst dann nicht glauben, wenn er den Brief mit eigenen Augen sah. Er schien sich dafür entschieden zu haben, Elisabeth Bennet zu vergessen und das würde er auch tun. Nichts konnte ihn mehr davon überzeugen, dass diese junge Frau noch Gefühle für ihn hegte, nicht nach allem, was vorgefallen war. Und als Georgiana den Ring auf dem Schreibtisch liegen sah, begann sie zu verstehen, wie verletzt er sein musste. So sehr Georgiana es für die beiden bedauerte, es schien, als gäbe es keine Möglichkeit mehr, dass Miss Bennet und ihr Bruder ihre Missverständnisse klärten. Georgiana hoffte nur, dass es ihrem Bruder wirklich möglich war, Elisabeth Bennet zu vergessen. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen ihn immer so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, wie er in den letzten Wochen gewesen war. Sie schlich mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Zimmer. Sie wusste ja, dass ihr Bruder zu stolz war, sich von ihr trösten zu lassen. Es war besser ihn in seinem Schmerz allein zu lassen.

Mr. Bennet hatte übrigens von der Verzweiflung, in die er Mr. Darcy mit seinen Worten, vor allem seine letzten Worten, gestürzt hatte, nichts mitbekommen. Sobald er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, hatte er sich auch von Miss Darcy verabschiedet, der er bei dieser Gelegenheit den Brief seiner Tochter aushändigte, und war abgereist. Er war immer noch empört über das herablassende Verhalten, das Mr. Darcy ihm gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, und war in gewisser Weise froh, diesem arroganten Mann, der anscheinend glaubte, dass man mit Geld alles kaufen könnte, eins ausgewischt zu haben. Denn dass es Mr. Darcy nicht kalt ließ, was er über Elisabeth gesagt hatte, hatte Mr. Bennet bemerkt. Doch wenn er gewusst hätte, wie sehr seine Worte Mr. Darcy getroffen hatten, und verstanden hätte, dass es diesem Mann keineswegs darum ging, seine Tochter mit seiner Hilfeleistung in eine Ehe zu drängen, sondern er sie völlig selbstlos liebte, hätte Mr. Bennet sich dafür geschämt, dass er Mr. Darcy verschwiegen hatte, dass sich die Meinung seiner Tochter über ihn gebessert hatte und seine Tochter für ihn zwar vielleicht keine Liebe, aber zumindest mehr als nur bloße Dankbarkeit empfand. Aber Mr. Bennet hatte die Gefühle von Mr. Darcy genauso falsch gedeutet wie die Gefühle seiner Tochter und war daher eher zufrieden und froh darüber, wie er es geschafft hatte, dem großen Mr. Darcy zu zeigen, dass man mit Geld nicht alles bekommen konnte. Das Einzige, was Mr. Bennet wirklich Sorge machte, war die Frage, wie er das Geld auftreiben würde, was seine Familie Mr. Darcy schuldete. Er beschloss seinen Schwager Mr. Gardiner deswegen um Rat zu fragen. Denn selbst, wenn es Mr. Bennet unangenehm war, Verwandte um Geld zu bitten, bei Mr. Darcy Schulden zu haben, war ihm noch um einiges unangenehmer.


	4. Eine vorschnelle Reise Kapitel 8, 9

**Kapitel 8:**

Lizzie hatte ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr ihres Vaters aus Derbyshire gewartet. Vielleicht hatten die beiden Männer, die sie am meisten liebte, ja doch eine Art der Verständigung gefunden. Aber ein Blick auf das grimmige Gesicht ihres Vaters zerstörte ihr diese Hoffnung. Was war bloß geschehen und wie ging es ihrem Verlobten? Sie wusste, egal wie schlecht die Nachrichten sein würden, sie musste erfahren, was zwischen ihrem Vater und Mr. Darcy vorgefallen war.

So suchte sie ihren Vater auf, kaum hatte er sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. "Was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie, "Was ist los, Papa?" "Was er gesagt hat, willst du wissen? Er hat einiges gesagt, Lizzie, aber nur wenig Erfreuliches und nichts von Belang."

"Papa", mahnte Lizzie ihn, "bitte spann mich nicht auf die Folter. Was ist vorgefallen?" "Nichts ist vorgefallen, Lizzie", erwiderte Mr. Bennet, "er hat mir gesagt, wie viel er Wickham gezahlt hat. Und er hat einmal mehr bewiesen, dass er ein arroganter unerträglicher Mensch ist." "Wieso? Was hat er denn gemacht?", erkundigte sich Lizzie hastig. Angst stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste um Fitzwilliams wahren Charakter, wusste aber auch, dass er, wenn er wütend war, sein gutes Benehmen auch einmal vergessen konnte, vor allem wenn es um sie ging.

"Er hat mir sozusagen unter die Nase gerieben, dass das Geld, was wir ihm schuldig sind, für ihn nur ein Pappenstiel ist und sich dabei auf die unmöglichste Art und Weise erkundigt, ob wir überhaupt in der Lage sind, ihm sein Geld zurückzuzahlen", Mr. Bennets Stimme hob sich vor Verärgerung über Mr. Darcys Herablassung. "Er wollte gewiss nur sicher gehen, dass unsere Familie keinen Nachteil davon hat, wenn er dein Geld annimmt", versuchte Lizzie ihren Vater zu beruhigen. "Lizzie, ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihn verteidigen kannst. Wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, würdest du gewiss anders denken. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen diese Worte", Mr. Bennet ahmte Mr. Darcys Stimme nach, "'Ich verdiene das Dreifache im Jahr! Denken Sie tatsächlich, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise "betrifft", ob Sie mir die dreitausend Pfund zurückzahlen oder nicht. Meine Schwester hat eine zehnmal so große Mitgift!', ich bin noch nie mit solcher Herablassung behandelt worden und dann sagte er noch 'Aber wenn es Ihnen schon so wichtig ist, Ihre eingebildeten Schulden bei mir zu bezahlen, können Sie Wickham auch die tausend Pfund zahlen, die ich ihm jährlich dafür versprochen habe, dass er Ihre Tochter nicht wieder verlässt. Oder erschöpft das die Möglichkeiten Ihres Geldbeutels?' Was sagst du nun, Lizzie? Hast du jetzt immer noch Mitleid mit ihm?"

Lizzie hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen. Mr. Darcy hatte sich wirklich nicht besonders höflich gegenüber ihrem Vater verhalten, im Gegenteil seine Worte waren beleidigend und voller Spott. Sie verstand, wieso ihr Vater erbost war. Er hatte ihren Vater eindeutig beleidigen wollen, aber wieso?

"Papa, Mr. Darcys Worte waren wirklich nicht besonders höflich, ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es einfach so gesagt hat", tat Lizzie ihre Meinung zu Mr. Darcys Worten kund, "Vielleicht war er einfach schlechtgelaunt oder erbost über etwas, was du gesagt hast. Er ist nämlich eigentlich ein liebenswerter Mensch."

"Ein liebenswerter Mensch?", brauste Mr. Bennet auf, "ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der weniger liebenswert ist als Mr. Darcy. Das Einzige, was mich für Mr. Darcys ungehobeltes Benehmen entschädigt, ist die Genugtuung, die ich empfunden habe, als ich ihn darüber informieren konnte, dass du nur aus Dankbarkeit seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hast. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, Lizzie. Ich habe niemals einen Mann gesehen, dem die Liebe so zugesetzt hat. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sich am Tisch festgeklammert hat, als ich ihm den Verlobungsring wiedergegeben habe. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass er noch stehen konnte, bei den Mengen Alkohol, die er alleine während meines Besuches zu sich genommen hat." Mr. Bennet lachte bitter auf. "Ich hoffe bloß, er erschießt sich nicht vor lauter Liebeskummer, obwohl er schien nahe daran, sein Leben zu beenden."

Bei diesen Worten sprang Lizzie entrüstet auf. "Wie kannst du dich nur so über ihn lustig machen? Wie kannst du dich nur so an dem Schmerz eines anderen Menschen weiden? Er leidet und du findest das witzig. Wie kannst du nur so unbarmherzig sein?", schrie sie, dann fügte sie leiser und nachdenklich hinzu: "Selbstmord, oh mein Gott, wenn er es wirklich täte…" Bei diesen Worten traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

Mr. Bennet starrte seine Tochter perplex an. Wie sehr sie dieser Mann berührte? Ob sie ihn doch liebte, von ganzem Herzen und unabhängig von Dankbarkeit und familiärer Verpflichtung? Aber, nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie könnte seine Tochter jemals einen so unhöflichen, herablassenden und arroganten Mann lieben? Es war gewiss nur ihre allgemein mitfühlende Seele, die sie Mitleid mit Mr. Darcy haben ließ.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Darcy an Selbstmord denkt. Er wäre doch viel zu stolz dazu, sein Leben nur deshalb zu beenden, weil er nicht die Frau heiraten kann, die er liebt. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er dich wirklich liebt, Elisabeth. Er will dich nur besitzen. Er hat dich zum Beispiel nur mit deinem Vornamen angeredet, als gehörest du ihm. Und als ich wissen wollte, wie viel Geld wir ihm schuldig sind, nannte er als Grund, dass er mein Geld nicht annehmen wollte, die Befriedigung, die es ihm gebe, dass er das Geld für dich ausgegeben hat. Als ob er sich deine Zuneigung mit dem Geld erkaufen könnte. Absolut lächerlich!"

Lizzie begann im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Die letzten Worte ihres Vaters hatte sie kaum gehört. Das Einzige, woran sie denken konnte, war, dass Fitzwilliam sich wegen ihr umbringen könnte, und von Minute zu Minute stieg ihre Angst davor. Sie musste etwas tun, nur was?

"Komm, Lizzie", meinte Mr. Bennet, den seine durchs Zimmer streifenden Tochter nervös machte, "wenn du spazieren gehen willst, mache dies doch draußen an der frischen Luft und nicht in meiner Bibliothek. Und hör bitte auf dir Sorgen wegen Mr. Darcy zu machen. Er wird an seinem Liebeskummer schon nicht umkommen und selbst wenn, ist er selber schuld daran. Bei diesem Benehmen sollte er sich nicht wundern, dass ihn keine vernünftige Frau heiraten will." Mit diesen Worten schob er seine Tochter aus der Bibliothek.

Lizzie wusste nicht, wie sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater genau einschätzen sollte, beschloss aber, dem Rat ihres Vaters zu folgen und einen Spaziergang zu machen. Das würde ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Meryton, während sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater immer wieder in ihrem Kopf durchspielte.

Sie versuchte klar zu denken, aber es war ihr nicht möglich. Immer wieder hörte sie die Worte: "Ich hoffe bloß, er erschießt sich nicht vor lauter Liebeskummer, obwohl er schien nahe dran sein Leben zu beenden." Könnte ihr Fitzwilliam tatsächlich so was tun? Sie glaubte es nicht, aber dann dachte sie wieder daran, wie verletzt er sein musste. Er hatte einiges für sie ertragen, hatte sein Verhalten geändert, hatte sogar den Mann, der sein größter Feind war, aufgesucht, um ihn dafür zu bezahlen, ihre Schwester zu heiraten, und war sich dann noch nicht einmal zu schade gewesen, sich mit ihr und ihrer Familie zu verbinden, und nun musste er Abweisung und Missbilligung ertragen. Das war nicht gerecht! Wenn jemand es verdient hatte zu leiden, war sie das, die sie ihre ganze Familie mit ihrer schlechten Meinung von ihm negativ beeinflusst hatte, aber doch nicht er.

Lizzie bemerkte kaum, dass sie schon in Meryton war, bis sie auf einmal fast von einer Kutsche angefahren worden wäre. Blitzschnell hechtete sie zur Seite und da kam ihr die Idee: Sie musste ihn aufsuchen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Es durfte nicht passieren, dass er sich ihretwegen noch etwas antat. Sie könnte nicht damit leben. Nein, er musste wissen, dass ihre Liebe ihm immer noch sicher war. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, was ein solches Handeln ihrerseits nach sich ziehen würde, sie tat einfach das, was ihr in diesem Moment richtig erschien. Sie lief zu der Poststation, um sich einen Platz in der nächsten Postkutsche zu sichern. Leider hatte sie nur wenig Kleingeld dabei, aber als sie ihren kleinen Kreuzanhänger als Pfand anbot, bekam sie, was sie wollte, wenn auch der Postbeamte sie leicht verwirrt ansah. Er kannte die Bennets und wunderte sich, wieso die Zweitälteste der Mädchen vollkommen allein nach Derbyshire reisen wollte. Doch er sagte nichts dazu, jedenfalls nicht vor Lizzie. Aber sobald sie die Poststation verlassen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht anders als jedem weiteren Kunden davon zu erzählen.

Lizzie selbst bekam davon jedoch nichts mehr mit, denn schon eine Viertelstunde später fuhr eine Postkutsche nach Norden los und sie war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Verlobten, als die Gerüchte um ihre merkwürdige Reise in Meryton und Umgebung die Runde machten.

Zunächst waren Lizzies Gedanken nur mit dem Wunsch ihren Verlobten wieder zu sehen und der Hoffnung, ihn von dem Schlimmsten abhalten zu können, beschäftigt. Doch je mehr Lizzie über die ganze Situation nachdachte, desto mehr musste sie einsehen, dass sie viel zu überstürzt gehandelt hatte. Sie war wie Lydia einfach abgehauen und wenn sie auch nicht wie diese eine ganze Weile mit einem Mann von zweifelhaftem Charakter in den schäbigsten Vierteln Londons hausen würde, ihr Ruf würde nach diesem Ausflug genauso ruiniert sein. Auch konnte Lizzie nach reiflicher Überlegung nicht mehr glauben, dass ihr Verlobter kurz vor einem möglichen Selbstmord stand. Sie wusste zwar, dass Fitzwilliam verletzt und gekränkt sein würde, von dem was ihr Vater ihm glaubhaft gemacht hatte, aber er war nicht der Mann, der sich wegen einer Frau das Leben nahm.

So bereute Lizzie diese Reise schon, bevor sie nur in Sichtweite ihres Ziels gekommen war, und dachte ernstlich darüber nach, umzukehren, um ihrer Familie Angst und Sorgen zu ersparen. Aber als ihr klar wurde, dass sie die Schande, die sie mit ihrem unüberlegten Handeln über ihre Familie bringen würde, auch durch eine reuige Rückkehr nicht verhindern konnte, entschied sie sich, wenn sie schon sich selbst und ihre Familie in Verruf gebracht hatte, wenigstens noch etwas Gutes aus dieser ganzen unangenehmen Sache zu ziehen und ihren Fitzwilliam nichtsdestotrotz aufsuchen. Sie musste ihn einfach wieder sehen und ihm gestehen, wie es um ihre Gefühle tatsächlich bestellt war, auch wenn die Freude ihn bald wieder zu sehen, nun deutlich durch ihre Besorgnis bezüglich der Reaktion ihrer Familie und der Leute in Meryton getrübt wurde. Schließlich hatte sie nicht einmal eine Notiz hinterlassen, die besagte, wohin sie unterwegs war. Niemand wusste von ihrem Vorhaben. Oh, was würde sich ihr Vater für Sorgen machen!

Lizzie vergoss bittere Tränen darüber, wie sehr sie mit ihrem Handeln ihrer Familie geschadet hatte und sie alle ihre Lieben und vor allem ihren Vater beunruhigt haben musste. Aber dennoch kehrte sie nicht um. Ja, was sie getan hatte, war unentschuldbar, aber ihre sofortige Rückkehr konnte die Dummheit, die sie begangen hatte, auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Nein, für Lizzie stand fest, dass sie ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hatte, und wenn ihre Versöhnung mit Fitzwilliam, die Abkehr von ihrer Familie und ihrem alten Leben bedeuten würde, dann musste das wohl so sein und sie würde nichts daran ändern können. In diesem Moment war ihr trotz aller Reue klar, dass ihr Handeln, so falsch es auch gewesen war, auch die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, eine Aussöhnung mit ihrem Verlobten herbeizuführen. Sie hatte sich zwischen ihrer Familie und ihrem Verlobten entschieden und, bevor ihr überhaupt bewusst gewesen war, dass sie eine wichtige Entscheidung traf, ihren Verlobten gewählt. Diese Entscheidung wollte und konnte sie, so sehr sie auch die Folgen für sich selbst und ihre Familie bedauerte, nicht rückgängig machen.

**Kapitel 9:**

Nachdem sie fast zwei Tage gereist war, stand Lizzie endlich vor den Toren Pemberleys. Das letzte Wegstück von Lambton nach Pemberley hatte sie zu Fuß zurückgelegt. Der Schnee hatte mehr als nur den Saum ihres Kleides durchnässt und ihr Haar war durch den Wind in Unordnung geraten. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie in dieser Situation nicht Miss Bingley gegenüber treten musste. Zwar hatte sie das Geläster von Bingleys Schwestern einfach immer nur ignoriert, doch heute war sie so müde und erschöpft von der langen Reise und dem Fußmarsch, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass ihre Kräfte einem Zusammentreffen mit den "Lästerschwestern" gewachsen seien. Als sie von einer überraschten Mrs. Reynols begrüßt wurde, fiel ihr kaum noch eine höfliche Begrüßung ein. Stockend kamen ihr folgende Worte über die Lippen: "Mrs. Reynolds, guten Tag, ich wollte Mr. Darcy sehen. Könnten Sie mich zu ihm führen?"

Mrs. Reynolds grüsste sie höflich und brachte sie zu Miss Darcy ins Musikzimmer. Lizzie sah sich suchend im Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass die Person, die sie zu sehen wünschte, nicht dort war. "Miss Darcy, darf ich fragen, wo Ihr Bruder?", erkundigte sie sich ungeduldig nach Mr. Darcy. "Mein Bruder ist in der Bibliothek", antwortete die überrumpelte Georgiana und fuhr dann, an ihre Pflichten als Gastgeberin erinnert, fort, "aber wollen Sie sich nicht erstmal frisch machen?" "Nein, ich möchte zuerst mit Ihrem Bruder sprechen", entgegnete Lizzie bestimmt und fügte dann freundlicher hinzu, "bitte, Miss Darcy, wie finde ich ihn?" "Die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite im ersten Stock, aber…", begann Georgiana, doch Lizzie unterbrach sie: "Danke, Miss Darcy" und war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Leise führte Georgiana ihren Satz zu Ende: "…aber er wollte unter keinen Umständen gestört werden."

Als Lizzie die Bibliothek betrat, sah sie Mr. Darcy an einem Schreibtisch. "Ich habe doch gesagt, mich soll keiner stören. Ich habe zu tun.", war seine sofortige Reaktion auf das Öffnen der Tür. Doch dann hob er seine Augen zu dem Eindringling auf und hielt inne. Er sah Lizzie mit dem ihm eigenen eindringlichen Blick an und Lizzie wusste erst gar nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte so lange darüber nachgedacht, wie sie ihn begrüßen würde. Doch nun blieb sie stumm. Kein Wort kam von ihren Lippen. Auch Darcy schwieg, er schien darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas sagte oder tat. Schließlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder: "Fitzwilliam"

Darcy wand seinen Blick abrupt von ihr ab. "Fitzwilliam, was ist los?", wollte Lizzie wissen. Dieser wandte sich ihr wieder zu, aber diesmal war sein Blick nicht nur durchdringend, sondern auch kühl: "Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier wollen, Miss Bennet?" Lizzie zuckte bei der unpersönlichen Anrede zusammen. "Wieso nennst du mich nicht mehr Elisabeth?", fragte sie gekränkt. "Wir sind nicht mehr verlobt.", erwiderte Darcy kühl. Er versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, aber das Beben in seiner Stimme verriet seine Erregung. "Habe ich denn je etwas getan, was dich zu der Annahme geführt hat, dass ich dich nicht heiraten will, trotz allem?" Mr. Darcy stand erbost auf und schmiss ihr den Verlobungsring vor die Füße. "Zählt das etwa nicht als Beweis deiner Ablehnung?" Seine Stimme war deutlich lauter geworden. In dem Versuch seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen, drehte er sich zum Fenster um.

Lizzie stand perplex da und wusste nicht, was sie als Entschuldigung vorbringen sollte. Sie hob den Ring auf und legte ihn wortlos auf Darcys Schreibtisch. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und begann dann stockend: "Es tut mir leid, Fitzwilliam. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Aber nun sehe ich, dass mein Besuch nur alte Wunden aufreißt. Das wollte ich nicht. Und wenn ich endgültig zu spät komme…" sie hielt inne, "Ich meine, Mr. Darcy, wenn Sie möchten, dass ich wieder gehe, werde ich das auf der Stelle tun. Ich möchte Ihnen, dir, nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit zur Last fallen und Sie sicher nicht weiter belästigen. Also, soll ich wieder verschwinden, Fitzwilliam, sag es mir ehrlich, soll ich wieder abreisen? Ist es das, was du willst?" Lizzie waren Tränen in die Augen getreten und ihr Blick war auf Darcys Rücken fixiert. Schließlich kam die knappe Antwort Darcys: "Ja, es ist mir lieber, du gehst." Er sah nicht, wie Lizzie daraufhin erschreckt nach Luft schnappte. Schnell jedoch besann sie sich wieder und entgegnete: "Ich gehe dann jetzt, ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie glücklich werden, Mr. Darcy, und Gottes Segen." Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter und hätte fast einen Bediensteten umgerannt.

Als sie das Haus verließ, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Umhang im Haus vergessen hatte. Sie schwankte, ob sie zurücklaufen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aber dafür. Dass Mr. Darcy sie nicht sehen wollte, war kein Grund zu erfrieren. Sie trocknete schnell ihre Tränen. Denn schließlich musste nicht jeder von Darcys Angestellten gleich sehen, dass er sie zurückgewiesen hatte. Als sie fast bei der Tür zum Haus angelangt war, kam Mr. Darcy ihr entgegen. Entschieden drehte sie sich wieder um. Dann würde sie halt ohne Umhang zurück nach Lambton laufen. Lieber frieren als noch mal Mr. Darcy gegenübertreten zu müssen.

Doch Mr. Darcy ließ sie nicht so einfach gehen. "Miss Bennet", rief er ihr hinterher, "ich meinte nicht, dass Sie sofort gehen müssen? Wo wollen Sie überhaupt hin? Sie werden sich bei diesem Wetter sicher den Tod holen?" "Na, und?", schrie Lizzie zurück, "das kann Ihnen doch egal sein!" Ungebetene Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie wollte hier weg, sie musste hier weg. Entschlossen stapfte sie durch den Schnee vom Haus weg. Mr. Darcy folgte ihr humpelnd. "Miss Bennet, Elisabeth, wieso sind Sie überhaupt hier? Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sie wieder mit Ihrer Tante und Ihrem Onkel Urlaub machen?" "Wieso ich hier bin, geht Sie nichts an, Mr. Darcy. Kümmern Sie sich um die Unterlagen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe." Während sie das sagte, hatte Lizzie einen kurzen Moment nicht auf den Weg geachtet und war über eine Stufe gestolpert. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, was dazu führte, dass Mr. Darcy an ihre Seite eilte. "Elisabeth, geht es dir gut? Ist alles okay bei dir?"

Als er ihr Gesicht anhob, sah er, dass dem nicht so war. Tränen rannen Lizzie über die Wangen und sie presste vor Schmerz die Lippen zusammen. "Es tut mir leid, Elisabeth", bemerkte er mit rauer Stimme. Lizzie war nicht ganz klar, ob er ihren schmerzenden Fuß oder etwas anderes meinte. Und er selbst wusste es wohl auch nicht so genau. "Tut es sehr weh?", wollte er mitfühlend wissen. Lizzie nickte nur. Darcy ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Soll… darf ich nachschauen, ob du… Sie dir was gebrochen hast?" Lizzie nickte erneut und Darcy zog ihr vorsichtig den Schuh aus und befühlte sanft ihren Fuß. "Es ist nichts gebrochen", stellte er fest, ließ aber ihren Fuß nicht los. Selbstvergessen strich er über ihren zierlichen Fuß, bis er schließlich Lizzies Blick auf sich spürte. Schnell ließ er ihren Fuß los und stand hastig auf. "Ich werde jemanden rufen, der dich reinbringen kann oder denkst du, dass du es mit meiner Hilfe bis zum Haus schaffst." Er wagte es nicht sie anzuschauen.

"Ich denke, ich schaffe es bis zum Haus", erwiderte Lizzie mit leiser Stimme. Darcy blickte zu ihr runter. Der liebevolle Blick in ihren Augen bewegte ihn dazu sich instinktiv zu ihr herunter zu beugen. Gerade wollte er sanft ihre Stirn küssen, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte: "Mr. Darcy, was ist denn passiert? Hat sich Miss Bennet verletzt?" Darcy seufzte leise auf. Wieso musste Mrs. Reynolds sie gerade in diesem Augenblick stören?

Er drehte sich um und entgegnete: "Miss Bennet ist über diese Stufe gestolpert. Vielleicht könnten wir sie zusammen stützen, so dass sie sich im Haus hinlegen kann." Mrs. Reynolds stimmte zu und Mr. Darcy und Mrs. Reynolds brachten Miss Bennet ins Haus zurück. Dort hatte Mr. Darcy aber erst auch nicht die Möglichkeit, ein paar Minuten allein mit ihr zu verbringen, denn Mrs. Reynolds bestand darauf, dass Miss Bennet zur Aufwärmung ein warmes Bad nehme, und da Darcy sah, dass Lizzie vor Kälte zitterte, und keineswegs wollte, dass sie erkrankte, stimmte er zu, obwohl es bedeutete, dass er eine Weile von seinem Gast getrennt sein würde. Er beschloss zurück an seine Arbeit zu gehen, doch da er sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte, gab er es schließlich auf und wanderte im Flur vor dem Zimmer, in dem Miss Bennet untergebracht war, hin und her.

Schließlich kam Lizzie heraus, während sie sich auf eine Dienerin stützte. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass Mr. Darcy schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Mit einem "Danke, ich helfe Miss Bennet jetzt", schickte er die Dienerin weg, während er Miss Bennet seinen Arm anbot. Lizzie nahm seine Hilfe gerne in Anspruch und ließ sich von ihm die Treppen in das Musikzimmer hinunterführen. Erst sagte Mr. Darcy nichts, so dass Lizzie schon befürchtete, dass sie ihn vorhin missverstanden hatte und er immer noch nicht bereit war, ihr zu vergeben, aber dann bemerkte er plötzlich mit gesenkter Stimme: "Elisabeth, ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre." Lizzie war zunächst etwas überrascht von der Liebe in seinen Worten und wusste nicht, was sie entgegnen sollte, dann aber fing sie sich wieder und antwortete leise: "Ja, mir geht es besser, danke nochmals für deine Gastfreundschaft." Darcy zuckte bei diesen Worten merklich zusammen. "Meine Gastfreundschaft? Elisabeth, ich habe mich dir gegenüber unhöflich und grob verhalten. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hättest du dir sicher nicht den Knöchel verstaucht. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst mir mein ungehobeltes Verhalten verzeihen. Ich, oh, Lizzie, ich war nur so überrascht dich hier zu sehen, dass meine Gefühle mit mir durchgegangen sind. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber, ich könnte gut verstehen, wenn du mich nun nie wieder sehen möchtest." Er wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab.

Lizzie drückte sich näher an ihn und presste leicht seine Hand: "Fitzwilliam, hör doch bitte auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist doch vollkommen verständlich, dass du mich nach allem, was passiert ist, nicht mehr wieder sehen wolltest. Ich habe mich dir gegenüber auch nicht gerade fair verhalten. Was mein Vater dir über mich erzählt hat, muss dich sehr verletzt haben." "Ja, das hat es", erwiderte Darcy, "aber sag mir nur eins: Ist es wahr, was er gesagt hat?" "Dass ich dich nur aus Dankbarkeit heiraten wollte?", fragte Lizzie sanft nach. Darcy nickte nur stumm. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin dir natürlich schon dankbar für das, was du für uns, mich getan hast, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum ich dir meine Zustimmung gegeben habe. Ich liebe dich, wieso glaubst du mir das nicht endlich?" Lizzies Stimme klang fast schon frustriert bei diesen Worten und Darcy wollte ihr erklären, wieso er so misstrauisch war und erklärte: "Deine Reaktion auf meinen ersten Antrag hat wohl dazu geführt, dass es mir schwer fällt an deine Liebe zu glauben, vor allem, wenn dein Vater mir versichert, dass du mich sowieso nur aus Dankbarkeit angenommen hast. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber es schien alles dagegen zu sprechen, dass du etwas für mich empfindest und der Ring hat mich dann vollends überzeugt, dass du mich nie geliebt hast." "Natürlich der Ring", entfuhr es Lizzie, "ich hätte ihn nie aus der Hand geben sollen." "Dann tue es jetzt nicht wieder", entgegnete Darcy. Er nahm liebevoll ihre Hand in die seine und steckte ihr erneut den Verlobungsring auf den Finger. Dann hob er ihre Hand und küsste sie leicht. Lizzie blickte zärtlich zu ihm hoch und lächelte. Wieder einmal wünschte Darcy sich mit ihr allein zu sein, aber da sie schon fast das Musikzimmer erreicht hatten und er seine Schwester nicht warten lassen wollte, bezwang er den Wunsch, sie an einen etwas privateren Ort zu entführen, und begnügte sich damit zurückzulächeln.


	5. Erklärungen Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Georgiana stand, sobald Darcy und Lizzie das Zimmer betraten, von ihrem Platz am Klavier auf. Sie hatte von Miss Bennets Unfall gehört und wollte sich nun persönlich davon überzeugen, dass es ihrem Gast gut ging.

„Wie sind Sie eigentlich nach Pemberley gekommen, Miss Bennet? Ihr Vater sagte, Sie würden uns nicht mehr besuchen", wollte sie schließlich neugierig wissen, nachdem sie zuerst Miss Bennet begrüßt und sich nach ihrem Fuß erkundigt hatte. Lizzie erblasste bei dieser Frage so deutlich, dass Georgiana ihre Worte sofort wieder bereute. „Miss Bennet, es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen mit meiner Frage zu nahe getreten bin. Bitte glauben Sie mir, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sie sich hastig. „Es ist schon okay, Miss Darcy", entgegnete Elisabeth immer noch sehr bleich und mit leicht unsicherer Stimme. Mr. Darcy, der Lizzies ungewöhnliches Verhalten auch wahrgenommen und sie gegen weitere neugierige Fragen seiner Schwester abschirmen wollte, bat Georgiana ihnen etwas vorzuspielen und führte Lizzie behutsam zu einem Sofa, um gegenüber von ihr auf einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Georgiana, die sich für ihren Fauxpas schämte, ließ den beiden die offensichtlich gewünschte Privatsphäre und spielte, wie es ihr Bruder ihr befohlen hatte, ein Musikstück zur Unterhaltung ohne aber davon abgehalten zu werden, ab und zu von jugendlicher Neugier getrieben zu den beiden hinüber zu lugen.

Sobald er glaubte, dass Lizzie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ergriff Darcy sanft die Hand seiner Verlobten und erkundigte sich einfühlsam: „Wieso hat dich Georgianas Frage so aus der Ruhe gebracht, Elisabeth? Bist du gegen den Willen deines Vaters hierher gereist und fürchtest jetzt seine Missbilligung?"

„Was denkst du denn?", entgegnete Lizzie zynisch, „denkst du wirklich mein Vater hätte mich zu dir reisen lassen? Wenn du das denkst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich bin gegen den Willen meines Vaters hier, gegen den Willen meiner ganzen Familie. Ich habe etwas Schlimmes getan." Bei diesen Worten brach sie in Tränen aus.

Darcy drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand: „Was ist es, Lizzie? Sag mir, was los ist. Wir finden gewiss eine Lösung." Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Verlobte und wollte einfach wissen, was sie so belastete. Was konnte ihr nur so zusetzen? War ihrer Familie etwas passiert? Die schlimmsten Szenarien gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Schließlich antwortete Lizzie auf seine Frage und bereitete seiner quälenden Ungewissheit ein Ende: „Ich habe meine Familie ohne eine Erklärung verlassen, bin von Zuhause weggelaufen und hierher gekommen. Ich habe meine Ehre geopfert und meinen guten Ruf und den meiner Familie ruiniert. Ich bin nicht besser als Lydia und dabei müsste ich es zumindest besser wissen. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht." Erneut brach Lizzie in Tränen aus. Darcy betrachtete sie verwundert. Das also war es, was sie belastete. Im ersten Moment war er erleichtert, dass es nichts Gravierenderes war. Dann aber dachte er daran, wie Lizzies Benehmen in Meryton aufgenommen werden würde und dass es gewiss nicht verborgen bleiben konnte, vor allem weil für ihre Mutter Diskretion ein Fremdwort war. Was konnte man nur machen, um Lizzies Tugend wiederherzustellen? Wie konnte man Lizzies Verschwinden so erklären, dass ihr Ruf keinen Schaden nahm?

Während er über solche und ähnliche Fragen intensivst nachdachte, zog er unbeabsichtigt seine Hand zurück, um sich damit nachdenklich durch das Haar zu streichen. Lizzie bemerkte im Gegensatz zu ihm sofort diese Geste und zog daraus entsprechende Schlüsse. Leise und mit zittriger Stimme bat sie ihn: „Mr. Darcy, ich verstehe durchaus, dass dieser Umstand alles ändern muss. Sie können schließlich nicht…", sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um dann mit festere Stimme fortzufahren: „Mr. Darcy, dürfte ich Sie nur darum bitten, mich nach Lambton zur Poststation zu bringen, damit ich zurück nach Hertfordshire reisen kann?"

Diese Bitte riss Darcy aus seinen Gedanken und er meinte verwirrt: „Elisabeth, natürlich musst du nach Hertfordshire zurück, aber du kannst doch nicht wieder alleine mit der Postkutsche reise. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Was kümmert dich das?", fragte Lizzie schnippisch, „dir kann es doch egal sein, was aus mir wird." Darcy erwiderte leicht verärgert und so laut, dass seine Schwester überrascht hochblickte: „Es geht mich ja wohl etwas an, wenn meine Verlobte völlig unbeschützt durch halb England reist. Glaube mir, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du mit der Postkutsche zurückreist."

Lizzie blickte Mr. Darcy verwundert an. War es etwa möglich, dass er sich trotz ihres dummen und unschicklichen Verhaltens noch etwas aus ihr machte? „Ich bin also noch deine Verlobte, Fitzwilliam?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihn eindringlich ansah. „Aber natürlich", antwortete Darcy ihr, leicht verdutzt über eine derartige Frage, „wieso solltest du nicht mehr meine Verlobte sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Lizzie unsicher, „ich meine, bei meinem Verhalten würde ich es verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltest."

„Aber wieso das denn?", fragte Darcy überrascht, „Kennst du mich immer noch so schlecht, dass du glaubst, dass mir mein Ansehen oder das Ansehen meiner Familie wichtiger ist als du?" Er ergriff ihre Hand und versicherte ihr mit leisem und zärtlichem Ton: „Lizzie, ich bin dir nicht böse oder irgendwie empört. Ich fühle mich eher geschmeichelt, dass du alle Tugend und Schicklichkeit über Bord geworfen hast, um zu mir zu kommen. Ich werde dich in dieser Situation sicher nicht im Stich lassen. Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie man deinen guten Ruf am schnellsten wiederherstellen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir am besten einfach sofort heiraten oder ob man den Grund deiner plötzlichen Reise mit etwas anderem kaschieren sollte. Bitte Lizzie, sag mir, was du für das Beste hältst?"

Lizzie blickte Darcy verwundert an, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihm so wichtig war. Wie hatte sie nur so an ihm zweifeln können? Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der ab und zu Zweifel an der Liebe des anderen hatte. Lizzie dachte darüber nach, wie unsicher sie beide noch im Umgang mit dem anderen waren und ständig befürchteten etwas getan zu haben, was die Entscheidung des anderen ändern könnte.

Aber sie kam nicht weit mit ihren Überlegungen, denn Darcy unterbrach ihre Gedanken: „Wieso genau bist du eigentlich so überstürzt hergekommen? Du hättest doch auch eine andere Möglichkeit abwarten können, mich zu sehen? Oder hattest du Angst meine Liebe für dich könnte bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen verschwunden sein?"

„Nein, das war nicht der Grund", erwiderte Lizzie und platzte dann damit heraus: „Ich hatte Angst, du tust dir etwas an." Darcys Kinnlade klappte vor Erstaunen nach unten. „Das hast du tatsächlich gedacht?", erkundigte er sich bestürzt. „Ja", entgegnete Lizzie, „ich weiß, das war dumm von mir, aber mein Vater machte so eine blöde Bemerkung und dann hatte ich plötzlich so große Angst um dich, dass ich nicht anders konnte als zu dir zu reisen."

„Oh, Lizzie, das war vielleicht etwas übereilt, aber ich liebe dich dafür umso mehr. Du weißt nicht, was deine Sorge um mich mir bedeutet", war Darcys Antwort darauf. Er war sehr bewegt von der Angst, die seine Verlobte um ihn gehabt hatte, und hätte sie am liebsten in diesem Augenblick geküsst. Er hätte es auch fast getan – er hatte sich sogar schon zu ihr herunter gebeugt -, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass seine Schwester auch ihm Zimmer und so zog er sich zurück und begnügte sich damit Lizzies Hand zu drücken. Er schwor sich aber, sie noch vor ihrer Rückreise nach Longbourn zu küssen.

Lizzie bemerkte dennoch seine ursprüngliche Intention und konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. „Was ist so lustig, Elisabeth?", wollte ihr Verlobter von ihr wissen. „Nichts", entgegnete sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Doch Darcy hatte sie schon verstanden und hob ihre Hand an und küsste ihre Innen- und Außenfläche. Lizzie, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, errötete und schaute schnell weg. Sie war verlegen, dass sie schon diese Geste so durcheinander brachte. Es war alles so verwirrend: Sie war einerseits völlig verunsichert und wollte andererseits das wohlige Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das Fitzwilliams Berührung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, festhalten.

Um von ihrer Unsicherheit abzulenken, fragte sie schnell: „Zu welchem Ergebnis bist du nun eigentlich gekommen?" „Worin?", fragte dieser zurück. „Wie man meinen guten Ruf am besten wiederherstellen kann", entgegnete Lizzie. „Achso", antwortete Fitzwilliam, „ich denke, es wäre am sinnvollsten, wenn wir gemeinsam nach Hertfordshire reisen, deinen Eltern die ganze Situation erklären und schnellstmöglich heiraten. Aber was denkst du dazu?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sinnvoll wäre, gemeinsam nach Hertfordshire zu reisen. Mein Vater wird sich schrecklich aufregen, wenn er dich sieht. Und ich halte es auch nicht für gut, wenn ganz Meryton über den Grund meiner Reise Bescheid weiß. Ich finde, ich sollte allein zurückreisen und du kommst dann später nach", war Lizzies Meinung zu diesem Thema. Doch Darcy konnte nicht anders als ihr zu widersprechen: „ Lizzie, du hast natürlich Recht damit, dass es nicht ideal wäre, wenn unsere Heirat unter einem solchen Vorzeichen stattfände, aber es widerstrebt mir, dich allein der Merytoner Gesellschaft auszuliefern. Du wirst eventuell geschnitten werden, dich Leute werden hinter deinem Rücken über dich reden. Ich will nicht, dass du das allein ertragen musst. Wenn du mit mir verlobt wärst, würden sich die Leute nicht trauen dich offen zu schneiden, da ich einflussreich und vermögend bin. Außerdem hänge ich in der ganzen Sache mit drin und könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du die ganze Schande auf dich nehmen würdest. Und dann bedenke, dass du verletzt bist, du könntest allein körperlich eine so lange Reise unternehmen. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, Lizzie, egal, was du sagst."

Lizzie protestierte: „Fitzwilliam, ich war diejenige, die anstößig gehandelt hat, du hast dafür keine Verantwortung. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du und deine Familie mit meinem Fehlverhalten in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich werde alleine zurückreisen und möchte dich auch erst dann heiraten, wenn Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen ist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn deine Schwester gemieden wird wegen des ungeziemenden Verhaltens ihrer Schwägerin. Nein, das können wir Georgiana nicht antun."

Fitzwilliam verstand die Ängste seiner Verlobten, doch er wankte nicht in seiner Entscheidung, sie zu begleiten: „Lizzie, ich verstehe deine Besorgnis, aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Wenn du erst zurück in Longbourn bist und unsere Verlobung bekannt gegeben wird, wird dein kleiner Ausrutscher schon wieder halb vergessen sein. Die Leute werden etwas reden, aber es nicht wagen uns unhöflich oder grob zu behandeln. Und um Georgiana brauchst du dir erst recht keine Sorgen zu machen: In der besseren Londoner Gesellschaft wird man von deinem Verhalten nie auch nur Kenntnis erhalten und du und Georgiana werden immer mit dem Anstand behandelt werden, der euch zusteht.

Aber wenn du jetzt alleine und unverheiratet zurückreist, wird es unweigerlich zu bösen Gerüchten kommen. Die Leute werden dir die kalte Schulter zeigen, dich schneiden und auf dich herabschauen. Wieso willst du dir das antun, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gibt? Und wir würden doch in jedem Fall heiraten, also wieso willst du es dir noch schwerer machen?"

Lizzie setzte an, um ihm etwas zu entgegenhalten, aber sie hatte die Entschiedenheit in seinen Augen bemerkt und wusste, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihm weiter darüber zu streiten. Sie schaffte es allerdings ihm auszureden, gemeinsam in Meryton aufzutauchen. Zwar würde er sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten, das ließ er sich angesichts ihrer Verletzung nicht nehmen, aber er würde sie, sobald sie in die Nähe von Meryton kämen, in eine Postkutsche setzen und einen Boten zu ihrem Vater schicken, um selbst erst einen Tag später auf Longbourn aufzutauchen.

Nachdem sie dies alles beschlossen hatten, war es schon Zeit für das Abendessen. Bei diesem unterhielten sie sich auch mit Georgiana, die während dem ganzen Gespräch zwischen ihnen auf dem Klavier gespielt hatte, um ihre Privatsphäre zu achten. Nun aber beim Essen war es Darcy wichtig seine Schwester näher mit seiner zukünftigen Frau bekannt zu machen und auch Lizzie war erpicht, ihre baldige Schwägerin näher kennen zu lernen. Sie mochte Georgiana wirklich sehr und hätte sich gerne noch länger mit ihr unterhalten, hätte sie nach dem Abendessen nicht doch sehr deutlich die Erschöpfung ihrer Reise gespürt. Sie hatte sich erst vorgenommen trotzdem noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Fitzwilliam und Georgiana zu verbringen, aber ihr Verlobter merkte schon beim Essen die augenscheinliche Müdigkeit Lizzies und bestand darauf, dass sie sich früh zurückzog. Lizzie wollte zunächst protestieren, als er sie schon direkt nach der Mahlzeit zu ihrem Zimmer eskortieren wollte, aber dann spürte sie, wie entkräftet sie tatsächlich war und ließ sich von ihm ohne Widerspruch zu ihrem Schlafgemach bringen.

Als sie die Treppen emporstieg, merkte sie dann richtig, wie schwach und matt sie war. Vor lauter Müdigkeit rutschte sie auf einer der vielen Treppenstufen mit ihrem gesunden Fuß fast ab, doch ihr Verlobter war schnell genug und fing sie auf, bevor sie sich auch noch ihren zweiten Fuß verstauchen konnte.

„Pass auf, Elisabeth!", ermahnte er sie leise, während er sie eindringlich anblickte und sie festhielt. Auch als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ließ er sie nicht los. „Fitzwilliam", sagte Lizzie, um ihren Verlobten daran zu erinnern, dass er sie immer noch fest umschlungen hielt. Dieser aber dachte gar nicht daran sie loszulassen, sondern zog sie näher zu sich. Endlich sah er seine Chance gekommen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher, als er merkte, dass Lizzie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Erst als er spürte, wie Lizzie sich gegen ihn lehnte und sich eng an ihn presste, hielt er es für besser ihren Kuss zu beenden. Doch er löste sich nur mit Unwillen von ihr.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett", meinte er, um, sobald er die Zweideutigkeit in seinen Worten verstand, zu erröten. „Ich meine natürlich nicht… ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass...", versuchte er sich aus dieser Situation wieder herauszureden. „Es ist schon gut, Fitzwilliam", entgegnete Lizzie nur und strich ihm sanft über den Arm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie schon verstanden hatte, wie er das gemeint hatte und wie nicht.

Diese kurze Berührung allein weckte in Fitzwilliam schon den Wunsch sie erneut zu küssen, aber er hielt sich wohlweislich zurück. Denn er wusste, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht so stark war, wie er es sich wünschen würde. Als er Lizzie zu ihrer Zimmertür gebracht hatte und sie ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick verabschiedete, als erhoffe sie noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, und in der Erwartung eines solchen ihre Lippen befeuchtete, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und gab ihr einen schnellen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und so schnell er konnte die Treppen hinunterzueilen. Er wusste, er hätte nicht eine Sekunde länger bei ihr bleiben können ohne etwas zu tun, was er eigentlich nicht wollte. Das Wissen direkt vor ihrem Schlafzimmer zu stehen, wäre eine Herausforderung zuviel für seine ansonsten so große Selbstbeherrschung gewesen.


	6. Erpressung Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Am nächsten Tag verließen Lizzie und Mr. Darcy Pemberley in Richtung Hertfordshire. Zunächst saßen sie sich schweigend in der Kutsche gegenüber. Beide wussten nicht genau, wie sie vor den Dienern, die sie mitgenommen hatten, miteinander reden sollten. Es gab so viel, was sie dem anderen sagen wollten, aber andererseits waren diese Dinge auch zu persönlich, um sie in der Gegenwart von anderen auszusprechen. So sprachen sie über das Wetter, das Reisen allgemein und ähnliche Themen, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten und sich stattdessen verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen, die dem anderen sagen sollten, was auszusprechen sie nicht wagten.

Nach dem ersten Halt um die Mittagszeit saßen sie dann plötzlich nebeneinander. Dies bot ihnen die Gelegenheit sich nicht nur mit Blicken, sondern auch mit kleinen Gesten ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen. Wie zufällig legte Lizzie ihre Hand leicht auf Darcys Oberschenkel und genauso zufällig berührte er diese mit der seinen. Beide schauten sich nicht an, sondern in verschiedene Richtungen. Sie hätten die Charade der Zufälligkeit dieser Berührung nicht vor den Diener aufrechterhalten können, hätten sie sich angeschaut. Aber so wirkten beide eher unbeteiligt, wenn auch die leichte Röte in Lizzies Gesicht eine andere Sprache sprach.

Die Bediensteten bemerkten zu dem Verhalten ihres Masters und der jungen Dame nichts, obwohl sie sich, wenn die Herrschaften gerade nicht hinschauten, wissende Blicke zuwarfen.

Als es Abend wurde, hielt man in einem kleinen Dorf an. Darcy und Lizzie betraten gleich das Gasthaus des Dorfes und Darcy fragte den Wirt nach zwei Zimmern. „Zwei Zimmer, Sir, das wird schwierig. Wir sind derzeit völlig ausgebucht", antwortete dieser und blätterte in seinen Büchern. „Ja, wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer frei, Sir, aber einem so frischverheirateten Paar wie Ihnen macht das sicher wenig aus." Er zwinkerte Darcy zu. Dieser bemerkte nichts dazu, sondern teilte dem Wirt nur schnell mit, dass er dieses Zimmer nehmen würde, nahm die Zimmerschlüssel entgegen und entfernte sich wieder, während ihm eine nicht wenig aufgebrachte Lizzie folgte.

Kaum hatten sie das Gasthaus verlassen, machte Lizzie ihrem Ärger Luft: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Wir sind doch überhaupt nicht verheiratet! Wieso hast du das dem Wirt nicht gesagt? Wie kannst du überhaupt unter diesen Umständen ein Zimmer für uns beide mieten? Ich dachte, du würdest mich respektieren und nichts tun, um meinen Ruf noch weiter zu gefährden und nun das! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn jemand herausfindet, dass wir nicht verheiratet…" Hier unterbrach sie Darcy: „Elisabeth, beruhige dich bitte. Bald weiß es jeder. Denkst du, das ist sinnvoll? Es ist besser, man hält dich für meine Ehefrau als andersherum. Was würden denn die Leute sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir nicht verheiratet sind?" Lizzie wollte etwas entgegnen, aber Darcy ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern erklärte ihr mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Glaub mir, Elisabeth, es ist besser, wir tun so als wären wir verheiratet. An ein verheiratetes Paar erinnert sich niemand noch nach der Abreise, aber ein Mann und eine Frau, die alleine unterwegs sind und weder verheiratet noch verwandt sind, sorgen unweigerlich für Gesprächsstoff. Und meine Diener werden gewiss schweigen, sie sind vertrauenswürdig, deshalb bitte sei jetzt ruhig und spiele mit."

Lizzie verstand langsam, was Darcy meinte, und doch konnte sie sich damit nicht so einfach zufrieden geben. Sie würde nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen, so lange sie noch nicht verheiratet waren. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Und doch, was sollte sie anderes tun? Sie saß in der Falle: Gab sie zu, dass sie nicht verheiratet waren, wäre ihr Ruf ruiniert, und sagte sie nichts dazu und spielte mit, musste sie auch mit ihm das Zimmer teilen und dann war ihr Ruf, käme ihre Lüge heraus, erst recht ruiniert. Wo hatte sie Mr. Darcy hier nur mit hineingezogen?

Flüsternd, dafür aber umso erboster erwiderte sie: „Und das ist die perfekte Möglichkeit für dich mich in dein Bett zu locken. Vielleicht ist das ja alles, was du wolltest. Und da unsere Verlobung nicht offiziell ist, bist zu nichts verpflichtet, nicht? Schlau eingefädelt, Mr. Darcy! Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor Ihnen, Sie haben mich in eine Falle gelockt! Und ich dachte, Sie meinten es ernst, ich glaubte an deine Liebe, aber das war wohl auch nur ein mieser Trick…" Lizzie wandte sich von Darcy ab, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Hatte er sie etwa nur getäuscht? War das alles, was er von ihr gewollt hatte?

Darcy war erstmal sprachlos vor Schock angesichts der Worte seiner Verlobten, dann jedoch wurde ihm deutlich, dass er ihre Befürchtungen zerstreuen musste, wenn er wollte, dass sie wieder Vertrauen zu ihm hatte, deswegen lief er Lizzie, die sich von ihm entfernt hatte, hinterher. Kurz hinter ihr sprach er sie an: „Elisabeth." Keine Reaktion, sie blieb nicht einmal stehen. Erneut adressierte er sie: „Lizzie." Er sah, wie sie angesichts dieser vertrauten Anrede zusammenschreckte und stehen blieb. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich liebe dich, Lizzie, und es ist nicht so, dass es keine verlockende Aussicht wäre mit dir das Bett zu teilen, aber denkst du wirklich, ich hatte das vor? Ich werde bei den Bediensteten im Stall schlafen oder es mir in der Kutsche bequem machen. Ich wollte nur, dass du ein warmes und bequemes Bett hast. Das war der einzige Grund, wieso ich dieses Zimmer gemietet habe."

Lizzie drehte sich überrascht um. War das wahr? Es musste wahr sein, der leicht verletzte und immer noch geschockte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Verlobten wies darauf hin. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Darcy machte eine abwehrende Geste und doch sah Lizzie, dass ihn ihre Anschuldigungen tief verletzt hatten. Schweigend ließ sie sich von ihm zurück in das Gasthaus führen. Drinnen angekommen fragte Darcy sie: „Möchtest du dich zuerst frisch machen oder gleich etwas essen?" „Ich möchte erst etwas essen", erwiderte Lizzie. Sie wollte ihren Fehler wiedergutmachen und glaubte dies wäre bei einem Gespräch während des Essens vielleicht möglich. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, weder zu dem Essen noch zu einem solchen Gespräch. Denn kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt, hörten sie den Wirt, der ganz in ihrer Nähe stand, sagen: „Wir haben kein Zimmer mehr, Sir. Das letzte Zimmer wurde gerade eben von diesem jungen Ehepaar gemietet." Lizzie hob bei diesen Worten die Augen, um zu sehen, wer der Gast war, der nun kein Zimmer mehr bekommen würde. Als sie den Mann anblickte, hätte sie fast vor Schreck aufgeschrieen. Es war ihr Vater!

Mr. Darcy war Lizzies erschreckter Blick nicht entgangen. Er schaute hoch, wer oder was sie so eingeschüchtert hatte, und bemerkte Mr. Bennet, der ihn mit einem unheilverheißenden Blick anstarrte. Er stand auf, um Mr. Bennet zu begrüßen und wollte auch Lizzie hochhelfen, aber da hatte ihn Mr. Bennet schon erreicht.

„Mr. Darcy, ich hätte es mir denken können! Sie können wohl einfach nicht die Hände von meiner Tochter lassen, was? Sagen Sie mir nur eins: Sind Sie wirklich mit meiner Tochter verheiratet oder nicht?"

„Papa, Mr. Darcy und ich sind nicht verheiratet", gab Lizzie ohne weitere Umstände zu. Ihre Stimme bebte dabei und war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie wollte noch mehr hinzufügen, aber Mr. Bennet hatte schon auf ihre Worte reagiert. „Ist das so, Mr. Darcy", fuhr er ihren Verlobten an, „dann verlange ich Genugtuung für die so offensichtliche Schändung der Ehre meiner Tochter!" Lizzie erblasste. „Nein, Vater, bitte nicht!", rief sie aus, doch weder ihr Vater noch Mr. Darcy beachteten sie.

Darcy war aufgestanden und antwortete mit eisiger Entschlossenheit: „Ich bin nur zu bereit Ihnen Genugtuung zu geben, doch ich bin auch ohne solche Drohungen bereit Ihre Tochter zu heiraten und nicht nur weil es meine Pflicht wäre. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter und sie liebt mich, also Mr. Bennet, verlangen Sie immer noch nach Genugtuung?"

„Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich es tun würde, Mr. Darcy", entgegnete Mr. Bennet mit unterdrücktem Zorn, „Sie nehmen mir jeden Grund mich mit Ihnen zu duellieren, aber ich würde es dennoch verdammt gerne tun. Doch ich bin klug genug Ihr Angebot anzunehmen, würden Sie mir nun gestatten kurz alleine mit meiner Tochter zu sprechen?" „Natürlich", war die ebenso unterkühlte Antwort Darcys, bevor er sich ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Lizzie oder ihren Vater entfernte.

Lizzie, obwohl sie die Unterhaltung der beiden aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, wusste nicht genau, was sie denken sollte. Was bedeutete dies alles?

Sie war noch völlig abwesend mit ihren Gedanken, als ihr Vater anfing zu sprechen: „Hast du den Verstand verloren, Lizzie? Ich hatte dich für klüger als deine Schwester gehalten und nun das! Du rennst von zu Hause weg wegen diesem Mann und nimmst dir sogar ein Zimmer mit ihm zusammen. Erklär mir das bitte, Lizzie! Denn ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen."

„Papa", begann Lizzie, „Du verstehst das vollkommen falsch. Mr. Darcy hat dieses Zimmer für mich allein gemietet und er hat mich nur als seine Ehefrau ausgegeben, um böse Gerüchte zu verhindern. Seine Absichten sind edel, Papa. Er würde niemals etwas tun, was meinem guten Ruf schaden würde."

Ihr Vater schaute sie ungläubig an. „Und das glaubst du?", erkundigte er sich skeptisch, „Lizzie, in welcher Welt lebst du? Mr. Darcys Absichten sind ganz offenkundig und keineswegs edel. Wie kannst du nur auf solche Lügen hereinfallen? Ich hätte dich für vernünftiger gehalten." „Papa, es sind keine Lügen", widersprach Lizzie, „Mr. Darcy meint es ernst mit mir. Ich weiß das! Ich liebe ihn, Papa. Wieso verstehst du das nicht?"

„Vielleicht weil du ihn, seit du ihn das erste Mal getroffen hast, aus tiefster Seele hasst", konterte Mr. Bennet. „Aber Papa, ich war damals dumm, verblendet, beleidigt. Er ist so ein guter Mann, der beste, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Oh, Papa, ich liebe ihn so sehr! Ich habe ihn wahrlich nicht immer geliebt, aber ich liebe ihn nun von ganzem Herzen. Bitte versteh das doch!"

„Ich verstehe schon", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, „er hat dir den Kopf verdreht und fühlst etwas für ihn, was du für Liebe hältst, aber bitte Lizzie, überdenke deine Entscheidung noch einmal. Er ist arrogant, ein absoluter Snob, herablassend und unhöflich. Willst du wirklich mit ihm dein ganzes Leben verbringen? Lizzie, ich werde dich nicht zwingen ihn zu heiraten wegen diesem Fehler. Niemand weiß davon und es muss auch niemand erfahren. Natürlich wird es Gerüchte geben, aber willst du nur wegen dem, was die Leute sagen, dein ganzes Leben wegschmeißen?"

„Wieso wegschmeißen?", erwiderte Lizzie, „Ich kann mir keine bessere Art mein Leben zu verbringen vorstellen als an seiner Seite. Selbst wenn diese ganze Sache nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht von zu Hause weglaufen wäre, würde ich ihn heiraten wollen. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu leben. Ich bin nur froh, dass er mich immer noch heiraten möchte." „Oh, Lizzie", schrie ihr Vater auf, „wie blind bist du? Es ist nicht so, dass du diejenige bist, die sich schämen muss. Er sollte sich schämen für sein Verhalten. Er hat dich als seine Gattin ausgegeben, wollte dich in sein Bett locken und du sprichst davon, dass du ihn nicht verdient hast! Ja, du hast ihn wirklich nicht verdient, du bist nämlich viel zu gut für ihn. Gibt es denn nichts, was dich davon abbringen kann Mr. Darcy zu heiraten? Lizzie, denk wenigstens noch einmal darüber nach!"

„Nein, Papa, es gibt nichts, was mich davon abbringen könnte Mr. Darcy zu heiraten", antwortete Lizzie bestimmt. „Dann zwingst du mich zu der äußersten Maßnahme!", hielt Mr. Bennet ihr entgegen. „Willst du mir etwa verbieten ihn zu heiraten?", begehrte Lizzie auf, die diese Unterhaltung langsam nervte.

„Nein", erklärte Mr. Bennet, „unter diesen Umständen wäre es äußerst dumm von mir, dies zu tun. Und nachher würdest du erneut weglaufen, wenn ich es täte. Nein, ich werde dir nicht verbieten, Mr. Darcy zu heiraten, aber du sollst wissen, dass du in meinem Haus nicht mehr willkommen bist, wenn du diesen Mann heiratest. Natürlich wirst du noch bis zur Hochzeit auf Longbourn leben, doch danach will ich dich dort nie wieder sehen. Es fiel mir schon schwer genug, Lydia mit diesem Schuft Wickham zu sehen. Nicht einmal sie hat einen solchen Mann verdient, aber dich mit diesem nichtswürdigen Darcy zu sehen, könnte ich nicht ertragen. Denn ich weiß, Lizzie, dass er dir das Herz brechen wird! Er wird dir nur Kummer und Leid bringen und ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich unglücklich zu sehen. Deine Schwestern und deine Mutter dürfen dich gerne besuchen, aber ich will dich nie wieder sehen, sobald du deinen Namen in Darcy geändert hast. Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden, Elisabeth. Also überdenke deine Entscheidung gut!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ seine völlig verstörte Tochter, die vor Bestürzung nicht ein einziges Wort mehr herausbrachte.


	7. Eine Entscheidung wird gefällt Kapitel12

**Kapitel 12:**

Lizzie hätte im Nachhinein nicht sagen können, wie lange sie noch wortlos an dem Tisch gesessen hatte. Sie weinte nicht einmal, sie saß nur wie gelähmt da und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihr Vater ihr gerade eben gesagt hatte. Schließlich stand sie auf und schleppte sich aus dem Gasthaus hinaus. Sie brauchte etwas frische Luft. Sie nahm auf dem Weg nach draußen nichts wahr außer der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die auf ihr lag. Selbst an ihrem Verlobten, der draußen auf sie gewartet hatte, wäre sie einfach so vorbeigegangen, hätte er sie nicht bei ihren Schultern gepackt. „Was ist los, Elisabeth? Was hat dein Vater gesagt?", wollte er beunruhigt wissen. Er wusste nicht, wieso seine Verlobte kalkweiß im Gesicht war, aber er war entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Lizzie blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn hier zu treffen. „Fitzwilliam", flüsterte sie leise und berührte sein Gesicht leicht mit ihrer Hand.

„Lizzie, was ist los? Hat dein Vater seine Einwilligung verweigert?", erkundigte sich dieser erneut, diesmal eindringlicher. War es das, was sie belastete und wenn ja, wie konnte man Mr. Bennet umstimmen?

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie nur und brach dann plötzlich in Tränen aus. Darcy zog sie in seine Arme und bat sie ihm mitzuteilen, was sie belastete. Als Lizzies Tränen etwas versiegt waren, berichtete sie ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater: „Mein Vater hat mir nicht verboten, dich zu heiraten, aber er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Er hat gesagt, wenn ich dich heirate, will er mich nie wieder sehen. Ich werde dann in Longbourn nicht mehr willkommen sein und, auch wenn meine Schwestern und meine Mutter den Kontakt zu mir halten dürfen, er will mich, sobald ich Elisabeth Darcy heiße, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er verstößt mich sozusagen, wenn ich deine Ehefrau werde."

Fitzwilliam verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Dass Mr. Bennet so weit gehen würde, Lizzie, wenn sie ihn heiratete, zu verstoßen, hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Er spürte, wie sehr ein solcher Erpressungsversuch seine Verlobte verletzt hatte und Ärger stieg in ihm auf. Aber er war bereit seinen Zorn herunterzuschlucken und Lizzie ihre Trennung, die er jeden Augenblick erwartete, nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Bemüht beherrscht löste er sich langsam von Elisabeth. „Ich verstehe natürlich, Elisabeth", bemerkte er kühl und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Ich hätte dich sehr geliebt. Du hättest es bei mir gut gehabt."

Lizzie blickte überrascht zu ihm auf und erkannte schließlich hinter seiner unberührten Miene in seinen Augen die Angst sie zu verlieren. Sie streichelte leicht seine Wange. „Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, Fitzwilliam, auch nicht von meinem Vater. Ich werde dich heiraten. Meine Entscheidung steht fest", teilte sie ihm bestimmt mit. Sie sah die Freude in Darcys Augen aufleuchten und hob ihren Kopf näher zu ihm empor. „Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich nicht verlassen."

Ihr Verlobter war beruhigt, dennoch hielt er es für wichtig Lizzie nicht gleich zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen. Er wollte, dass sie ihre Entscheidung in Ruhe traf und sich nicht von ihm gedrängt fühlte. Er wusste, wenn sie diese Entscheidung gegen ihren Willen und nur ihm zuliebe traf, würde sie ihn irgendwann dafür hassen. „Lizzie, es macht mich glücklich, dass du unsere Verlobung trotz den Worten deines Vaters nicht lösen willst, aber ich bitte dich, darüber noch länger nachzudenken. Das ist eine Entscheidung, die dein ganzes Leben beeinflussen wird. Und wenn dein Vater bei seinem Entschluss bleibt, wirst du es eventuell bereuen mich geheiratet zu haben. Ich weiß, wie eng die Beziehung zu deinem Vater immer war, ich will nicht der Grund sein, dass ihr euch entfremdet", erklärte er ernst.

„Mein Vater und ich haben uns schon entfremdet", entgegnete Lizzie, „Er hätte mich nicht vor eine solche Entscheidung gestellt, wenn es nicht so wäre. Und selbst wenn ich dich nicht heirate, wird die Beziehung zu meinem Vater niemals so wie früher sein. Ich könnte ihm nie vergeben mich von dir getrennt zu haben und er könnte mir nicht vergeben, dass ich abgehauen bin, um dich zu sehen. Fitzwilliam, ich lass mich nicht durch meinen Vater von dir trennen. Das ist doch was er erreichen will mit diesem Erpressungsversuch. Die Frage ist nur, ob du mich immer noch heiraten willst nach allem, was mein Vater dir vorgeworfen hat."

„Natürlich will ich dich heiraten", erwiderte Darcy etwas ausweichend. Er wusste, wie schwer Lizzie die Trennung von ihrem Vater fallen würde, egal, was sie ihm jetzt erzählte. Er wünschte sich, sie würde diese Entscheidung nicht so leichtfertig treffen, selbst wenn diese zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel. Er wusste, was es bedeutete einen Vater zu verlieren und dass es keineswegs einfach war damit umzugehen, und er wollte ihr das gerne deutlich machen, bevor sie eine Entscheidung traf, die sie später bereuen würde. Aber ehe er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, dass sie sich das alles nicht zu leicht vorstellen sollte, meinte Lizzie entschlossen: „Dann ist ja alles entschieden!" und küsste ihn. Sie wollte nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater einfach nur vergessen, was vorgefallen war, und den Trost ihres Verlobten spüren.

Ihre Lippen auf seinem Mund vertrieben alle Ermahnungen, die er sich in seinem Kopf überlegt hatte. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Gehirn außer dem Wunsch sie nicht mehr loszulassen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich und zog sie eng an sich. Sie durfte nicht gehen, war alles, was er denken konnte.

„Elisabeth", rief Mr. Bennet verärgert aus. Lizzie und Mr. Darcy drehten sich überrascht herum. Direkt hinter ihnen stand Mr. Bennet und sah wenig begeistert aus. „Ich sehe, du hast deine Entscheidung schon getroffen, Elisabeth", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Ja", entgegnete Lizzie aufmüpfig, „meine Entscheidung steht fest, Papa." „Gut", erwiderte dieser kühl, „aber ich würde dich dennoch bitten mitzukommen. Wir reisen sofort nach Longbourn ab. Mr. Darcy kann jedoch gerne nachkommen und dir den Hof machen." Mit einem letzten feindseligen Blick zu Mr. Darcy bestieg er die gerade bereitstehende Postkutsche und überließ es Lizzie ihm zu folgen oder nicht. Lizzie verabschiedete sich schnell von Mr. Darcy ohne es aber zu vergessen, ihn noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass er ihr folgen sollte und dass sie seine Ankunft in Hertfordshire erwarten würde, und stieg dann hinter ihrem Vater in die Kutsche. Der Abschied von Mr. Darcy fiel ihr schon jetzt so schwer, dass ihr klar wurde, dass sie es nicht aushalten würde erneut für längere Zeit von ihm getrennt zu sein. Ihre Entscheidung stand fest. Da konnte ihr Vater nichts dran ändern.

Kaum waren sie losgefahren, schien Mr. Bennet aber auf das allbekannte Thema zurückkommen zu wollen. „Elisabeth, ich werde meine Entscheidung auch nicht ändern. Meine Worte waren völlig ernst gemeint und nicht nur eine bloße Drohung. Du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter, wenn du Mr. Darcy heiratest."

Lizzie brauste daraufhin auf: „Denkst du, ich will noch deine Tochter sein, wenn du meinen Ehemann ablehnst. Nein, Sir, meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich lass mich nicht von dir erpressen. Ich liebe Fitzwilliam und wir werden heiraten."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", erwiderte Mr. Bennet grimmig. Danach herrschte feindseliges Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Lizzie war so wütend auf ihren Vater, dass sie gar nicht erst einen Versuch machen wollte sich mit ihm auszusöhnen oder ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch je länger ihre Reise dauerte, desto mehr wich ihr Ärger so etwas wie Trauer. Sie würde ihren Vater für immer verlieren, wenn sie den Mann, den sie liebte, tatsächlich heiratete. Aber Fitzwilliam aufzugeben, das konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen. Wieso war das alles nur so schwierig? Wieso konnte ihr Vater nicht einfach ihre Liebe zu Mr. Darcy akzeptieren? Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso er jeden Schritt, den ihr Verlobter machte, gegen ihn auslegen musste. War sein Verhalten nur pure Eifersucht oder hielt er Mr. Darcy tatsächlich für den falschen Mann für sie und glaubte ernsthaft, er würde sie nur unglücklich machen? Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde sie ihren eigenen Vater plötzlich nicht mehr kennen und das machte sie traurig und jagte ihr auch ein bisschen Angst ein. Schließlich hatte sie bisher geglaubt, ihren Vater zu kennen und nun schien es ihr so als wäre er ein völlig Fremder für sie. Das verletzte sie zutiefst.

Die ersten Tage wieder in Longbourn waren sehr hart für Lizzie: Ihr Vater behandelte sie weiterhin wie Luft und ihre Mutter machte ihr ständig Vorwürfe und hatte beständig neue hysterische Anfälle. Und dann war da bei Lizzie noch die unterschwellige Angst, dass Fitzwilliam nicht zu ihr zurückkommen würde, dass sie in dieser Situation auf sich selbst gestellt bliebe. Und während sie gegenüber ihrer Familie vollkommen ruhig blieb, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich nachts in ihrem Bett hin und her warf und Probleme wälzte. Traf sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Sollte sie für Mr. Darcy tatsächlich ihre gute Beziehung zu ihrem Vater opfern? Gab es nicht vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg? War es denn nicht vielleicht möglich ihren Vater und Mr. Darcy miteinander zu versöhnen? Wieso musste sie zwischen den Männern, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten, eine Entscheidung treffen? Und wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie unglücklich werden würde, egal welche Entscheidung sie traf?

Endlich nach vier Tagen tauchte Mr. Darcy in Longbourn auf, er hatte vorher einige wichtige Geschäfte in London erledigt und hatte dann die Bingleys besucht.

Er war zuerst zu Mr. Bennet in die Bibliothek gegangen, um noch einmal mit diesem zu reden. „Mr. Bennet", begann er, „ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie nach den Ereignissen der letzten Woche gewisse Vorurteile mir gegenüber gefasst haben, und kann durchaus verstehen, warum Sie mir Ihre Tochter nicht zu Frau geben wollen, aber bitte geben Sie mir doch die Möglichkeit, Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich Miss Bennets würdig bin. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter wirklich sehr, aber ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich deshalb von Ihnen entfremdet. Ich weiß, wie vertraut Ihre Beziehung zu Elisabeth immer gewesen ist. Bitte zerstören Sie das nicht, ich weiß, es würde Elisabeth schwer treffen, wenn Sie wegen mir auf immer brechen. Bitte lassen Sie das nicht geschehen! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie so verletzt zu sehen.

Mr. Bennet blickte Mr. Darcy ernst an und erwiderte: „Wenn Sie sich so um das Wohl meiner Tochter sorgen, dann nehmen Sie doch einfach Ihren Antrag zurück und verschwinden Sie aus Elisabeths und meinem Leben. Aber das wollen Sie nun auch wieder nicht, oder? Sie sind sehr selbstsüchtig in Ihrer Liebe, wenn Sie sie nicht zu ihrem Glück freigeben wollen, Mr. Darcy!"

„Selbstsüchtig?", fragte Mr. Darcy empört, „Ihre Tochter und ich lieben uns, daran können Sie nichts ändern, Mr. Bennet. Glauben Sie tatsächlich Ihre Tochter würde glücklich, wenn ich Sie verließe? Denken Sie, sie würde mich einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts vergessen? Da irren Sie sich, Mr. Bennet. Sie würde unglücklich sein und es wäre alles Ihre Schuld!"

„Und mit Ihnen wird sie nicht unglücklich, Mr. Darcy?", entgegnete Mr. Bennet mit sarkastischem Unterton, „Denken Sie wirklich, Ihre Liebe würde Lizzie genügen, wenn Sie von ihrem Zuhause verbannt ist? Dann sind Sie ein weniger intelligenter Mann als ich dachte, Mr. Darcy."

Wütend begann Mr. Darcy das Zimmer zu durchschreiten. „Sie bleiben also bei Ihrer Entscheidung, Mr. Bennet. Schön, aber ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht erpressen genauso wenig wie Elisabeth. Ich werde Ihre Tochter heiraten!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Bibliothek. „Tun Sie das nur!", rief ihm Mr. Bennet hinterher, „Sie werden sehen, Sie werden meine Tochter nur unglücklich machen!"

Nachdem das Gespräch mit Mr. Bennet nichts gebracht hatte, kehrte Mr. Darcy zurück in den Salon zu den anderen. Dort hörte er genervt Mrs. Bennets Tiraden über ihre ungezogene Tochter zu und wünschte sich weit weg. Er wollte mit Lizzie allein reden, wusste aber nicht, wie er eine Möglichkeit dazu bekommen konnte, doch da kam ihm glücklicherweise Mr. Bingley zur Hilfe, der alle zu einem Spaziergang anregte und bei diesem fielen Mr. Darcy und Lizzie schon bald weit hinter den anderen zurück. „Ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen", eröffnete Mr. Darcy die Unterhaltung. „Ich habe es vermutet, als ich dich in die Bibliothek gehen sah", erwiderte Lizzie ruhig. „Er war nicht umzustimmen, er wird seine Meinung nicht ändern, Elisabeth", fuhr er fort. „Das weiß ich Fitzwilliam", kommentierte Lizzie kurz angebunden seine Worte und setzte dann liebevoller hinzu: „Aber an meiner Entscheidung ändert das nichts." Darcy widersprach ihr sofort: „Bitte Lizzie, überdenke deine Entscheidung noch einmal. Du wirst sicher unglücklich sein, deinen Vater zu verlieren. Es scheint nicht so, als ließe er sich nachträglich noch einmal umstimmen. Er ist sehr entschieden in seiner Ablehnung mir gegenüber. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir unglücklich wirst und diese Entscheidung vielleicht dein Leben lang bereust."

Seine Verlobte blickte ihn durchdringend an und meinte dann nach einer kurzen Stille: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich unglücklich werde, dann verlasse mich nicht. Ich weiß, ich werde ohne meinen Vater niemals ganz glücklich sein, aber ein Leben ohne dich kann ich mir noch weniger vorstellen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste diese Entscheidung nicht treffen, aber ich muss sie nun mal treffen und ich entscheide mich für dich. Mein Vater ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Kindheit, es wird schwierig sein, sich davon zu lösen, aber du bist meine Zukunft und ohne Zukunft leben, das geht auch nicht. Bitte Fitzwilliam, stehe mir hier bei! Ich will einfach nur deine Unterstützung und Liebe hierbei, bitte mach du es mir nicht auch noch schwer."

Fitzwilliam Darcy sah Elisabeth besorgt an. Sie schien so sicher in ihrer Entscheidung und er hatte Angst, sie würde es später bereuen, aber er würde sie nicht weiter mit dieser Sache bedrängen. „Elisabeth, ich werde dir beistehen und wir werden auch heiraten, aber wenn du noch mehr Bedenkzeit brauchst oder wenn deine Entscheidung sich doch noch ändern sollte, werde ich das auch akzeptieren."

„Ich brauche nicht mehr Bedenkzeit", antwortete Lizzie ihm mit einem Lächeln, "und meine Entscheidung wird auch nie eine andere sein. Da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben." Mit diesen Worten zog sie sein Gesicht leicht zu sich hinunter und besiegelte ihr Versprechen und ihre Verlobung mit einem Kuss.


	8. Offizielle Verlobung Kapitel 13, 14

**Kapitel 13:**

An diesem Nachmittag, nachdem Darcy gegangen war, informierte Lizzie ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern von ihrer Verlobung. Mrs. Bennet war natürlich hellauf erfreut und brach in Begeisterungsstürme aus. Auf einmal war Lizzie ihre liebste Tochter und dass diese von zu Hause weggelaufen war, war das vernünftigste auf der Welt, wenn es dazu gedient hatte, Mr. Darcy zu gewinnen. Kittie und Mary schienen eher unbewegt von der Verlobung ihrer Tochter und Mr. Bennet sagte kein Wort dazu, sondern warf seiner Tochter nur einen ernsten Blick zu, der bedeuten sollte: „Du hast dich also endgültig entschieden, dann lebe auch mit den Folgen!"

Lizzie ließ sich aber von dem Blick ihres Vaters nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie war sich ihrer Entscheidung sicher und daran würde die Ablehnung ihres Vaters gegenüber ihrem Verlobten sicher nichts ändern. Das Einzigste, was sie bekümmerte, war, dass ihr Vater vielleicht, wenn er bemerkte, dass seine Erpressungsversuche nichts gebracht hatten, noch zu anderen Methoden greifen würde, um sie und Fitzwilliam auseinander zu bringen. Doch es schien nicht so auszusehen, als wollte er sich in ihre Verlobung einmischen. Das Einzige, was er an diesem Abend noch zu der Verlobung seiner Tochter bemerkte – und das auch nur auf Drängen von Mrs. Bennet – war, dass Geld und Besitz nicht alles sei und er seiner Tochter einen anderen Ehemann gewünscht hätte. Daraufhin begann Mrs. Bennet natürlich laut zu protestieren und die vielen Vorteile dieser Verbindung aufzuzählen. Lizzie konnte zwar bei den Vorteilen nicht hundertprozentig mit ihrer Mutter übereinstimmen, aber sie war froh, dass wenigstens eins ihrer Elternteile hinter dieser Verlobung stand.

Als sie abends im Bett lag, sann sie noch einmal über das nach, was am Tag passiert war. Nein, sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht, aber es fühlte sich so komisch an, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie sich mit dieser Entscheidung endgültig von ihrem Vater lossagte. Sie hatte ihn immer so sehr geliebt. Schon als kleines Mädchen war sie die Einzige gewesen, der er es vergeben hatte, wenn sie ihn in der Bibliothek störte. Sie war ihm immer willkommen gewesen und nichts konnte sie tun, dass ihn gegen sie einnahm, und nun sollte sich das alles ändern, nur weil sie einen Mann heiratete, den er nicht für geeignet hielt. Nun würde sie bald nicht nur in seiner Bibliothek unwillkommen sein, sondern auch hier in Longbourn, in ihrem Zuhause. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte, doch sie versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Wenn ihr Vater erst erkannte, was für ein guter Mann Mr. Darcy eigentlich war, würde er sicher einlenken. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte an Darcy zu denken. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihren Fuß untersucht hatte und daran, wie er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte, an den liebevollen Blick, mit dem er sie immer bedachte, und da war ihr klar, dass sich alle Traurigkeit für ihn lohnte. Um dieses Strahlen immer wieder in seine Augen zu bringen, würde sie alles tun. Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Nein, ihr Herz hatte schon lange diese Entscheidung für sie gefällt, bevor sie sich bewusst für Mr. Darcy und gegen ihren Vater entschieden hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und sie wollte auch nicht mehr zurück. Ihre Zukunft lag vor ihr und sie würde jetzt nicht zögern.

Am nächsten Tag kamen dann Mr. Darcy und Jane und Mr. Bingley zum Dinner. Die Kühle, mit der ihr Vater Mr. Darcy behandelte, führte Lizzie hier erneut den Konflikt, in dem sie steckte, vor Augen. Vor allem bei der Freundlichkeit und Vertrautheit, mit der Mr. Bennet Bingley behandelte, war es hart zu sehen, wie kühl und abweisend ihr Vater Mr. Darcy gegenüber war. Es tat ihr geradezu weh, wie wenig sich die beiden Männer, die sie am meisten liebte, verstanden. Ihr Verlobter sah, in welcher Zwickmühle sich Lizzie befand, und versuchte es ihr leichter zu machen und auf ihren Vater zuzugehen, aber Mr. Bennet ließ es einfach nicht zu und forderte Mr. Darcy mit seiner Unfreundlichkeit geradezu heraus. Es war, als wollte er den Verlobten seiner Tochter dazu provozieren ausfallend zu werden. Das gelang ihm zwar nicht, aber es zerrte deutlich an den Nerven von seiner Tochter und ihrem Verlobten. Und als Mr. Bennet dann auf die höfliche Frage Mr. Darcys nach dem Hochzeitstermin, nur antwortete, es sei ihm völlig egal, wann sie heirateten, eine lange Wartezeit sei aber wohl weniger zu empfehlen, denn schließlich sei es schon zu näheren Kontakten gekommen, konnte Mr. Darcy nicht mehr an sich halten. „Sie urteilen sehr schnell, Mr. Bennet", rief er empört aus, „ich habe Ihre Tochter immer mit Anstand behandelt, aber wenn Sie daran zweifeln, kann ich wohl auch nichts dagegen machen. Aber ich will Sie nicht noch weiter beunruhigen. Ein Monat wird wohl Ihrer Frau reichen, um die Hochzeit vorzubereiten und ich habe kein Problem damit, Ihre Tochter möglichst bald zu heiraten." Damit verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Mrs. Bennet schimpfte Mr. Bennet für sein unhöfliches Verhalten gegenüber Mr. Darcy, wo dieser doch so freundlich gewesen war ihre Elisabeth als seine Frau zu wählen, und vor allem dafür, dass sie nun wegen seinen Worten nur einen Monat Zeit hätte, die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Lizzie begnügte sich indes damit ihrem Vater nur einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen und lief dann Mr. Darcy hinterher. „Es tut mir leid", begann sie, als sie ihn draußen eingeholt hatte. Er dreht sich zu ihr um. „Nein, mir tut es leid", entgegnete er, „ich hätte mich nicht so von deinem Vater provozieren lassen dürfen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Natürlich Fitzwilliam", erwiderte sie und drückte seine Hand liebevoll, „du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass mein Vater sich so benimmt. Ich wünschte er würde dich höflicher behandeln, aber das ist wohl nicht möglich."

Darcy sah die Traurigkeit in den Augen seiner Verlobten und fragte leise: „Willst du, dass ich gehe? Lizzie, du musst es nur sagen." Lizzie schaute langsam zu ihm hoch, sie wusste, dass er mit seinen Worten mehr meinte, als nur, ob er für heute gehen sollte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Tränen in ihren Augen. „Halt mich einfach nur fest, Fitzwilliam, bitte!", flüsterte sie. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Es tat ihm weh, sie so leiden zu sehen, aber was konnte er machen? Wenn er ging, würde es ihr dann besser gehen? Würde das irgendetwas zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater ändern? Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber andererseits vielleicht war er einfach nur selbstsüchtig wie Mr. Bennet gesagt hatte, vielleicht war es wirklich besser für sie, wenn er ging und damit nicht weiter zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater stand. Aber dann spürte auch wieder ihre Arme um seinen Körper und wie sie sich an ihn lehnte. Konnte er sich da einfach so von ihr trennen? Tat er ihr nicht Schlimmeres an, wenn er erst der Grund für eine Entfremdung zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater war und sie dann wieder verließ? Und außerdem konnte er es überhaupt übers Herz bringen sich von ihr zu trennen, sie aus eigenem Willen wieder zu verlassen? Sein Herz sagte Nein, also würde er bei ihr bleiben. Zusammen würden sie das durchstehen. Er wusste, er konnte ihr ihren Vater nicht ersetzen, aber nun, wo sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte, würde er alles tun, damit es ihr gut ging.

Sanft beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Lizzie, ich liebe dich, ich weiß, das hilft dir gerade wenig, aber ich will nur, dass du es weißt. Ich stehe zu dir, egal, was passiert, hörst du?"

Lizzie lächelte leicht zu ihm hoch: „Danke Fitzwilliam." Darcy beugte sich noch tiefer zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft. Er wollte ihr eigentlich nur einen kurzen Kuss geben, schließlich standen sie direkt vor ihrem Elternhaus. Aber Lizzie zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter und intensivierte ihren Kuss. Sie strich zärtlich durch seine dunklen Locken und wisperte Worte der Liebe gegen seine Lippen. Für Fitzwilliam war das genügend Anreiz sie noch näher an sich zu ziehen und seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Genau in diesem Augenblick trat Mr. Bennet aus dem Haus. „Mr. Darcy", rief er verärgert aus, woraufhin sich dieser schnell von seiner Verlobten löste. Lizzie schnappte nach Luft, sowohl vor Erschrecken über das plötzliche Auftauchen ihres Vaters als auch, weil sie Luft nach Darcys Küssen mehr als nötig hatte, und wurde puterrot.

„Mr. Darcy, kommen Sie bitte mit", bat Mr. Bennet mit kühler Wut. Dieser tat wie im geboten war und ließ seine konsternierte Verlobte zurück.

0100090000037800000002001c00000000000400000003010800050000000b0200000000050000000c0226005407040000002e0118001c000000fb021000070000000000bc02000000000102022253797374656d00005407000030060000103e110004ee8339e043d9050c020000040000002d01000004000000020101001c000000fb02ceff0000000000009001000000000440001254696d6573204e657720526f6d616e0000000000000000000000000000000000040000002d010100050000000902000000020d000000320a2d000000010004000000000053072600202d1600040000002d010000030000000000

„Was sollte das, Mr. Darcy?", fragte Mr. Bennet erbost, sobald sich die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe meine Verlobte geküsst. Wollen Sie mir das etwa verbieten?", entgegnete Darcy ähnlich verärgert.

„Ja, genau, das würde ich gerne tun", erwiderte Mr. Bennet kühl, „ich weiß natürlich, dass ich Sie schwer dazu zwingen kann, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn meine Tochter ihre Unschuld nicht schon vor der Hochzeit verliert und würde sie daher bitten von solchen Gesten Abstand zu nehmen."

Mr. Darcy musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, seine Empörung ob einer solchen Mutmaßung zu verbergen. „Sie glauben also tatsächlich, ich würde Ihre Tochter mit so wenig Respekt behandeln, sie schon vor unserer Hochzeit in mein Bett zu holen? Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Mr. Bennet, ein solcher Lüstling bin ich nicht, auch wenn es Ihnen offensichtlich gefällt mich als einen solchen zu sehen. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter und würde niemals etwas tun, um sie zu verletzen oder ihren Ruf und ihre Tugend zu gefährden."

„Dann haben Sie sicher nichts dagegen bis zu ihrer Hochzeit von Küssen und Umarmungen Abstand zu nehmen, oder?", wollte Mr. Bennet provozierend von seinem Gegenüber wissen.

Darcy ballte wütend seine Fäuste, blieb aber ansonsten ruhig, als er in kühlem Ton antwortete: „Nein, damit habe ich kein Problem, Mr. Bennet, wenn Sie das wünschen. Haben Sie mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?"

Mr. Bennet verneinte dies und Mr. Darcy verließ das Zimmer. Seine Wut auf Mr. Bennet war groß, aber er wusste, dass er sich den Respekt dieses Mannes nur damit verdienen konnte, wenn er trotz aller Provokationen ruhig blieb und ihm gehorchte. Wenn er jetzt Mr. Bennets Anweisungen folgte, vielleicht würde dann dieser Mann seine Meinung über ihn ändern und Lizzie nicht verstoßen. Entschlossen alles zu tun, um Lizzie wieder mit ihrem Vater zu versöhnen, trat er wieder zu seiner Verlobten hinaus, die vor dem Haus auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lizzie besorgt, „Was hat mein Vater gesagt? Er hat doch nicht unsere Verlobung wieder aufgelöst."

„Nein", erwiderte Darcy, während er Lizzie beruhigend seinen Arm auf die Schulter legte, „er will nur, dass ich mich demnächst etwas mehr zusammenreiße."

„Inwieweit?", erkundigte sich Lizzie verdutzt.

„Keine Küsse, keine Umarmungen, auf dass deine Unschuld geschützt werde", entgegnete Mr Darcy mit deutlich sarkastischen Unterton.

„Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen", erwiderte Lizzie geschockt und fragte dann nach einer kurzen Pause, „und was hast du gesagt, Fitzwilliam? Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen? Ich meine, wir sind verlobt."

„Ja, wir sind verlobt", meinte dieser daraufhin deutlich erregt, „aber wir sind noch nicht verheiratet und er ist dein Vater. Natürlich werde ich tun, was er von mir verlangt."

Lizzie blickte ihren Verlobten verwundert und enttäuscht an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst; oder?"

„Natürlich," entgegnete Darcy, „wie soll ich sonst die Akzeptanz deines Vaters erlangen. Wenn ich seine Wünsche einfach ignoriere, wird ihn das sicher nicht für mich einnehmen. Und da ich nicht will, dass er dich nach unserer Hochzeit wie eine Fremde behandelt, halte ich es für wichtig, jetzt jede Forderung, die er an mich stellt, zu erfüllen."

„Und wenn er dich bittet, mich zu verlassen, wirst du das auch tun? Wirst du dann unsere Verlobung lösen?", fragte Lizzie wütend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", verteidigte sich ihr Verlobter, „aber Lizzie, versteh doch bitte, dass ich bei solchen Kleinigkeiten lieber deinem Vater gehorche als mich mit ihm anlege."

„Dass wir uns nun einen Monat weder küssen noch umarmen noch sonst irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten austauschen können, ist also eine Kleinigkeit?", empörte sich Lizzie.

„Lizzie, bitte reg dich nicht auf", versuchte Mr. Darcy seine Verlobte zu beruhigen, „es ist natürlich keine Kleinigkeit und denkst du, mir wird es nicht schwer fallen, aber es ist eine Kleinigkeit verglichen damit, dass dein Vater vorhat dich nicht mehr zu sehen, sobald du mich heiratest. Das war, was ich meinte."

„Ich verstehe schon", erwiderte Lizzie, „aber du wirst mit deinem Verhalten meinen Vater nicht umstimmen können, das ist, was ich denke, und es wird somit völlig umsonst sein, nur eine weitere Sache, mit der mein Vater uns das Leben schwer macht."

Darcy strich sanft über Lizzies Gesicht. „Das kann man aber nicht wissen, oder?", argumentierte er, „und wir werden ja bald den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen, da ist doch diese kurze Zeit unserer Verlobung nicht so entscheidend, oder?"

Lizzie lächelte ihn versöhnlich an, es widerstrebte ihr aber immer noch, dass Fitzwilliam sich einfach so mit Mr. Bennets Forderung abgefunden hatte. Sie wusste, ihr Vater wollte sie nur provozieren und sie auseinander bringen und seine Forderung, dass sie sich nicht küssten und umarmten, diente auch nur diesem Ziel und hatte keineswegs den Grund in der Sorge ihres Vaters um ihre Tugend. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso Fitzwilliam das nicht erkannte, und hatte gleichzeitig Angst davor, was ihrem Vater in dieser Hinsicht noch einfallen würde. Welche Steine würde er ihnen noch in den Weg legen?

0100090000037800000002001c00000000000400000003010800050000000b0200000000050000000c0226005407040000002e0118001c000000fb021000070000000000bc02000000000102022253797374656d00005407000030060000103e110004ee8339e043d9050c020000040000002d01000004000000020101001c000000fb02ceff0000000000009001000000000440001254696d6573204e657720526f6d616e0000000000000000000000000000000000040000002d010100050000000902000000020d000000320a2d000000010004000000000053072600202d1600040000002d010000030000000000

Zu Lizzies Verwunderung schien Mr. Bennet nicht gewillt die Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Mr. Darcy zu vereiteln, denn in den nächsten Tagen war er zwar gegenüber ihnen beiden unfreundlich und kühl, aber machte keinerlei Versuche sie auseinander zu bringen. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen liefen völlig normal ab und das Einzigste, was Lizzie zur Verzweiflung brachte, war, dass ihr Verlobter nie auch nur ein bisschen von der Forderung Mr. Bennets abwich. Nicht einmal, wenn sie völlig allein waren, ließ er solche kleinen Zärtlichkeiten zu, so dass Lizzie ihn mit ihrem Verhalten manchmal geradezu herausforderte. Doch Mr. Darcy blieb stark durch seine jahrelang trainierte Selbstbeherrschung. Er mochte sich manchmal zu ihrem Mund herabbeugen, aber bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, hatte er sich auch schon wieder zurückgezogen. Lizzie frustrierte dies sehr, doch alle Diskussionen mit ihrem Verlobten halfen nichts. Fitzwilliam war davon überzeugt, dass es wichtig war Mr. Bennets Wünsche zu achten, und Lizzie blieb nichts anderes übrig als das zu akzeptieren. Nachts lag sie jedoch oft wach und sehnte sich nach Liebesbeweisen von ihrem Verlobten, während sie darüber nachsann, ob ihr Vater ihren Verlobten jemals akzeptieren würde. Es war alles so verworren: Ihr Verlobter behandelte sie so distanziert und die Ablehnung ihres Vaters gegenüber demselben wurde auch nur von Tag zu Tag größer. Nicht konnte sie tun, das ihren Vater umgestimmt hätte, und auch das Verhalten Fitzwilliams, der immer um Höflichkeit bemüht war, bewegte ihren Vater nicht zum Einlenken. Lizzie war verzweifelt. Es schien ihr, als würde sie auf der Stelle gehen, als wären alle ihre Bemühungen um Versöhnung umsonst. Sogar ein erneuter Krach zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Verlobten wäre ihr lieber gewesen als dieses ständige Auf-der-Stelle-Treten.

**Kapitel 14:**

An einem Nachmittag in dieser ersten Woche ihrer Verlobung sprach sie mit Jane über ihre Gefühle bezüglich ihrer Verlobung und der Ablehnung ihres Vaters.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte sie ihre Schwester, „Fitzwilliam und ich könnten so glücklich sein, aber Papas Ablehnung ist wie ein dunkler Schatten über unserer Beziehung. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde er uns ständig beobachten und selbst wenn er nicht da ist, ist er dadurch anwesend, dass Fitzwilliam sich total zurücknimmt in seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber. Es kommt mir so vor, als kenne ich weder meinen Vater noch meinen Verlobten mehr richtig. Es ist unerträglich, Jane. Es ist einfach nur unerträglich. Ich kann es jetzt schon nicht mehr erwarten, dass diese Verlobungszeit endlich zu Ende ist und gleichzeitig fürchte ich diesen Augenblick, denn ab dann bin ich für Vater eine Fremde."

Jane legte den Arm um ihre Schwester und tröstete diese: „Ich denke, du siehst das viel zu negativ, du bist Papas Lieblingstochter, er wird sicher nicht wegen Mr. Darcy mit dir brechen. Das denkst du nur, weil er nicht ganz so begeistert ist von deiner Wahl eines Ehemanns."

„Nicht ganz so begeistert?", rief Lizzie ungläubig aus, „Papa verabscheut Fitzwilliam und hat mir angekündigt mich zu verstoßen, sobald ich meinen Namen in Darcy ändere. Das ist mehr als nicht ganz so begeistert von etwas zu sein."

Das musste auch Jane zugeben, aber sie konnte dennoch nichts Schlechtes von ihrem Vater denken und meinte deshalb: „Aber Lizzie, das meint er doch nicht ernst. Das hat er sicher nur gesagt, weil er denkt, dass Fitzwilliam nicht der richtige Mann für dich ist, aber spätestens bei deiner Hochzeit wird er einlenken, dich um Vergebung bitten und daraufhin ein gerngesehener Gast auf Pemberley sein. Er muss sich nur einfach damit abfinden, dass du wirklich heiratest und dein Zuhause verlässt, doch sobald er sich damit abgefunden hat, wird eure Beziehung wieder wie vorher sein."

Lizzie lachte bitter auf: „Du kannst das gerne glauben, wenn dich das glücklich macht. Ich werde mich keinen Illusionen hingeben." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ ihre Schwester.

Auf dem Weg nach Longbourn traf sie ihren Verlobten, der einen Ausritt gemacht hatte. Als, er sie sah, lenkte er sein Pferd in ihre Richtung und blieb schließlich dort mit seinem Pferd stehen. „Guten Tag, Elisabeth, hier bist du also, da ist es ja klar, dass ich dich auf Longbourn nicht finde." Er stieg ab und lief neben ihr her.

Ihre Schweigsamkeit verunsicherte ihn. „Was ist los?", wollte er beunruhigt wissen.

„Meine Schwester", erklärte Lizzie, „ich habe sie eben besucht. Ich hatte mir einen Rat von ihr erhofft, aber sie erzählt mir nur in ihrer Naivität, dass Papa seine Worte nicht so gemeint hat und dass unsere Beziehung wieder wie früher wird. Dabei weiß ich doch selbst am besten, dass es niemals wieder wie früher wird. Alles hat sich geändert, seit ich von hier weggelaufen bin, nein, schon vorher, seit ich dich lieben gelernt habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, Fitzwilliam. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre alles aus den Fugen geraten. Bitte Fitzwilliam, halt mich einfach nur fest, ja?" Sie blickte ihn bittend, fast flehend an.

Fitzwilliam zögerte. „Natürlich", dachte Lizzie erbost, „er kann mich ja nicht in die Arme nehmen, das ist gegen die Regeln meines Vaters und er ist doch so darauf bedacht, meinem Vater zu gehorchen." Ärgerlich drehte sie sich weg und wollte weggehen. Was half es ihr mit Fitzwilliam zusammen zu sein, wenn dieser sie nicht einmal tröstete, wenn sie ihn darum bat? Sie konnte auch gut alleine mit der Situation fertig werden.

Doch bevor sie sich entfernen konnte, hielt sie Fitzwilliam fest und zog sie in seine Arme. Im ersten Moment dachte sie zynisch, dass er wohl nicht damit rechnete hier ihrem Vater zu begegnen und es deshalb wagte, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, dann aber ließ sie sich einfach nur von seinen Armen umfangen und lauschte auf seinen stetigen, beruhigenden Herzschlag. Es war so gut zu wissen, dass er zu ihr stand, egal, was passierte. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass er ihr seine Zuneigung häufiger so zeigen würde, dann wäre die ganze schwierige Situation vielleicht leichter für sie zu ertragen.

Einige Zeit standen die beiden reglos da, bis Fitzwilliam sich langsam von seiner Verlobten löste. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er fürsorglich. Lizzie nickte.

„Ich muss dir etwas gestehen", begann er, während sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Longbourn machten, „ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen und muss morgen geschäftlich nach London. Das wollte ich dir mitteilen, als ich eben nach Longbourn geritten bin."

Lizzie sagte einen Moment nichts und fragte dann: „Du reist dann direkt von London nach Pemberley weiter, oder?"

Fitzwilliam nickte. Er wusste, dass er Lizzie damit keine Freude machte, wenn er sie so kurz nach ihrer Verlobung wieder allein ließ, doch er wusste, es musste sein. Er wollte noch einige Vorbereitungen für Lizzies Ankunft in Pemberley treffen und auch sonst wollte er viele Dinge lieber noch vor seiner Hochzeit regeln als danach. „Ich verspreche dir aber spätestens eine Woche vor der Hochzeit wieder bei dir zu sein", versicherte er ihr.

Lizzie lächelte schwach und blickte auf den Boden. Er wusste, sie war enttäuscht. Sie hätte vor ihrer Hochzeit lieber noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht.

„Wenn dir das nicht passt, sag es", forderte er sie, „und wenn dir das alles zu schnell geht mit unserer Verlobung, können wir unsere Hochzeit auch verschieben. Ich will dir gerne noch Bedenkzeit einräumen, falls du diese brauchst. Ich habe kein Problem damit und deine Mutter wird wohl auch eher froh darüber sein."

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie entschlossen, „wir verschieben die Hochzeit nicht. Du hast zwar Recht, mir geht das alles zu schnell mit unserer Hochzeit, aber einerseits werde ich ganz sicher meinem Vater nicht diese Genugtuung gönnen sie zu verschieben. Für ihn käme das nämlich so ziemlich einer Auflösung unserer Verlobung gleich. Und andererseits will ich diese schreckliche Verlobungszeit endlich hinter mich bringen. Es liegt nicht an dir, Fitzwilliam, dass ich unsere Verlobungszeit als unerträglich empfinde, aber es ist dennoch so. Ständig beobachtet uns mein Vater, ob er nicht einen Fehler in deinem Verhalten finden kann. Am laufenden Band provoziert er dich und mich ignoriert er fast völlig. Ich habe Angst davor zu heiraten, vor allem nach den Drohungen meines Vaters, dass ich für ihn ab dann nicht mehr als seine Tochter gelte, aber diese Zeit des Abwartens auf eine Veränderung in seiner Einstellung zu dir halte ich auch nicht mehr viel länger aus. Wenn wir geheiratet haben, ist wenigstens unsere Beziehung endlich offiziell, dann kann er uns nicht mehr auseinander bringen, dann gehören wir vor Gott und der Welt zusammen. Dann brauchen wir uns nicht mehr verstecken, dann kannst du mich endlich in deinen Armen halten, egal wer zuschaut und egal, wo wir sind. Ach Fitzwilliam, um das zu erreichen würde ich dich auch schon morgen heiraten."

Überwältigt starrte Fitzwilliam seine Verlobte an: „Es freut mich, dass du dir deiner Gefühle für mich so sicher bist, aber ich denke dennoch, dass wir unsere Hochzeit lieber verschieben sollten, wenn es dir auch nur ein bisschen zu schnell geht. Ich will dir alle Zeit der Welt geben, dich darauf vorzubereiten und darüber nachzudenken, ob du es wirklich möchtest."

„Ich möchte es wirklich", entgegnete Lizzie, „Ich bin mir sicher in meiner Entscheidung. Ich finde es nur schade, dass du so schnell abreist und ich allein die Ablehnung meines Vaters und die hysterischen Anfälle meiner Mutter durchstehen muss."

„Das tut mir auch leid", erwiderte Fitzwilliam, „aber ich komme, sobald wie möglich nach Netherfield zurück. Das verspreche ich dir." Der liebevolle Blick in seinen Augen unterstrich die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Worten.

0100090000037800000002001c00000000000400000003010800050000000b0200000000050000000c0226005407040000002e0118001c000000fb021000070000000000bc02000000000102022253797374656d00005407000030060000103e110004ee8339e043d9050c020000040000002d01000004000000020101001c000000fb02ceff0000000000009001000000000440001254696d6573204e657720526f6d616e0000000000000000000000000000000000040000002d010100050000000902000000020d000000320a2d000000010004000000000053072600202d1600040000002d010000030000000000

Am nächsten Tag kam Mr. Darcy bei den Bennets vorbei, um von Lizzie Abschied zu nehmen. Diese sah durchaus unglücklich darüber aus, dass ihr Verlobter Hertfordshire so schnell wieder verlassen musste und auch Mrs. Bennet war enttäuscht. Nur bei Mr. Bennet konnte man, wenn man genau hinsah, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln erkennen. Ihm konnte sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn gar nicht früh genug abreisen und als Mr. Darcy sich dann verabschiedete, beobachte er das Pärchen sehr genau, so dass ihm Mrs. Bennet ungehalten zuzischelte: „Lass den beiden doch ein bisschen Privatsphäre, so dass sich Mr. Darcy richtig von Lizzie verabschieden kann."

„Man weiß nie, was Männer wie er sich herausnehmen, wenn man sie nicht im Auge behält und sie sind immerhin noch nicht verheiratet", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, woraufhin Mrs. Bennet wieder ins Haus ging, während sie darüber jammerte, dass ihr Ehemann mit seinem Verhalten Mr. Darcy noch vollständig vertreiben würde.

Lizzie und Mr. Darcy verabschiedeten sich in der Zeit etwas entfernt von den anderen voneinander.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", meinte Lizzie leicht bekümmert. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihrem Verlobten seine Abreise schwer zu machen, aber als er nun tatsächlich abreiste, fiel es ihr nicht leicht ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin bald wieder zurück", versicherte Darcy ihr, während er sanft ihre Wange streichelte, seine Hand aber unter dem Blick von Lizzies Vater schnell wieder zurückzog.

Lizzie bemerkte es und erkannte auch den Grund für sein Verhalten. Leise flüsterte sie: „Bitte Fitzwilliam, hör auf dich wegen meinem Vater zu verstellen. Verabschiede dich nur heute einmal richtig von mir!" Dabei streckte sie ihm bittend und erwartungsvoll ihre Lippen entgegen, doch Fitzwilliam ignorierte ihre Geste und ergriff stattdessen ihre Hand und küsste diese. Die Enttäuschung war deutlich in Lizzies Augen zu lesen, ihr Verlobter versuchte sie mit seinen Augen zu besänftigen, aber Lizzie war wütend und keineswegs gewillt ihm diese Zurückweisung einfach so zu vergeben. Fitzwilliam erkannte, dass er mit seinem streng sittsamem Verhalten den Zorn seiner Herzensdame auf sich gezogen hatte, wusste aber auch, dass er ihr unter den Augen ihres Vaters unmöglich seine Liebe auf die Weise zeigen konnte, die sie von ihm erwünschte. Als kleinen Beweis seiner Zuneigung drehte er ihre Hand herum und küsste auch die Handinnenfläche.

Diesmal war sein Kuss mehr als nur eine billige Höflichkeitsfloskel. Die Berührung der Lippen ihres Verlobten auf ihrer Haut löste bei Lizzie ein flaues, aber angenehmes Gefühl im Magen aus. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, nun ohne auch nur einen Hinweis der Missbilligung, sondern mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Liebe. Als Mr. Darcy den liebenden und sehnsüchtigen Blick seiner Verlobten wahrnahm, hielt er es für an der Zeit zu gehen. Er wusste, wenn er nur noch einige Sekunden länger in ihre hübschen und erwartungsvollen Augen blickte, würde er schwach werden und sie direkt vor Mr. Bennet küssen, wobei der Kuss, der ihm vorschwebte, mehr war als nur ein kurzer Abschiedskuss.

Er ließ langsam ihre Hand los. „Auf Wiedersehen, Liebste", flüsterte er. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stieg auf sein Pferd. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Elisabeth ritt er davon.

Lizzie blieb reglos vor dem Haus stehen und starrte ihm hinterher. Sie vermisste ihn schon, während er noch in Sichtweite war und fragte sich, wieso es ihr trotz des Wissens, dass sie bald Mann und Frau sein würden, so schwer fiel, sich auch nur für kurze Zeit von ihm zu trennen. Die Tiefe ihrer Liebe zu ihm erschreckte sie fast schon. Es war schwer sich vorstellen, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm so schnell so sehr gewachsen war und es machte ihr auch etwas Angst. Noch im Herbst hatte sie geglaubt, sie könnte auch gut damit leben, wenn er nicht aus London zurückkam und, wie seine Tante es wünschte, seine Cousine heiratete, und mittlerweile fühlte sie sich schon völlig verlassen, wenn sie nur zwei Wochen von ihm getrennt war.

„Kommst du auch endlich wieder herein, Lizzie?", riss sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter aus ihren Gedanken, „Mr. Darcy wird sicher nicht schneller zurückkommen, wenn du draußen auf seine Rückkehr wartest. Außerdem holst du dir bei der Kälte draußen nur den Tod, also komm endlich rein."

Jetzt erst wurde Lizzie bewusst, dass sie fror, und sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht oft Recht, aber es stimmte tatsächlich, dass es nichts brachte länger draußen zu stehen und hinter ihrem schon längst hinter einer Biegung verschwundenen Verlobten herzustarren. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus wischte Lizzie sich übers Gesicht und bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen feucht waren. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint, obwohl sie das selbst nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Das würden zwei lange Wochen, stellte sie im Stillen fest, als sie das Haus betrat.


	9. Ein freudiges Wiedersehen Kapitel 15, 16

_So, noch einmal die überarbeite Version. Ich warte auf Reviews von euch!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 15:**

Die zwei Wochen, bis zur Rückkehr ihres Verlobten wurden Lizzie wirklich lang. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, was sie mehr nervte: Die kühle Abweisung ihres Vaters oder die hysterische Geschäftigkeit ihrer Mutter. Da war die Woche, die sie in London verbrachte, um dort ihr Hochzeitskleid zu besorgen, geradezu entspannend, denn hier hatte sie nur Mr. Gardiner und ihre Schwester um sich. Trotzdem war auch die Zeit in London nicht ohne Stress, denn es gestaltet sich nicht einfach in so kurzer Zeit ein Hochzeitskleid zu finden. Keines der fertigen Kleider in den Geschäften passte ihr und, um noch ein Kleid zu nähen, reichte die Zeit nicht. Lizzie war richtig verzweifelt. Am vorletzten Tag vor ihrer erneuten Abreise fanden sie endlich ein passendes Kleid, aber obwohl es hübsch war und Lizzie gut stand, war es nicht das Kleid, in dem sie hatte heiraten wollen. Sie hatte sich ihre Hochzeit und ihr Hochzeitskleid anders vorgestellt, aber nichts kam so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie musste einen Großteil ihrer Verlobungszeit ohne ihren Verlobten verbringen, ihr Vater war gegen ihre Heirat und sie war zu Hause nur noch ein geduldeter Gast und nun fand sie nicht einmal ein Hochzeitskleid, das ihr gefiel. Das war ungerecht.

Ein Lichtstrahl in dieser ganzen unglücklichen Situation war ein Besuch Georgianas am Abend vor ihrer Abreise. Sie freute sich ihre zukünftige Schwägerin zu treffen, zumal Georgiana sie mit einer solchen Herzlichkeit begrüßte, dass es sie fast vergessen ließ, wie viel sie diese Heirat kostete und sie sich wie Georgiana einfach nur auf die Hochzeit freuen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag ging es dann aber wieder zurück nach Hertfordshire und damit zurück in den harten Alltag auf Longbourn. Je näher die Hochzeit rückte, desto aufgeregter und hysterischer wurde Mrs. Bennet und Lizzie konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch sie aufgeregt war, zumal das Verhalten ihres Vaters sie äußerst verwunderte. Denn dieser blieb völlig ruhig, obwohl die Hochzeit, gegen die er doch so viele Einwände hatte, immer näher rückte. Trotzdem machte er keinen Versuch Lizzie noch einmal umzustimmen, was Lizzie irgendwie beunruhigte. Was bezweckte ihr Vater bloß mit seinem Verhalten? Wollte er nicht sie und Fitzwilliam auseinander bringen? Und wenn ja, wieso versuchte er sie nicht umzustimmen? Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater ja auch seine Meinung zu der Hochzeit geändert, machte Lizzie sich Hoffnungen, doch sein Verhalten blieb weiterhin distanziert, so dass das kaum als Möglichkeit in Betracht kam. Schließlich entschied sich Lizzie, dass ihr Vater vielleicht einen Plan austüftelte, wie er sie und ihren Verlobten auseinander bringen könnte, wenn dieser wieder in Hertfordshire war, und dass er deshalb nicht versuchte sie in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen. Dennoch blieb das Verhalten Mr. Bennets komisch und kostete Lizzie den Schlaf mehr als einer Nacht. Insgesamt bekam sie in diesen zwei Wochen wenig Schlaf. Denn wenn sie sich mal keine Sorgen um die Hochzeit oder über das Verhalten ihres Vaters grübelte, dachte sie an Fitzwilliam und ihre Sehnsucht nach ihrem Verlobten raubte ihr den Schlaf.

Als er dann endlich, etwa zwei Wochen nach seiner Abreise wieder zurück nach Hertfordshire kam, war Lizzies Freude daher sehr groß. Als sie die Kutsche ihres Verlobten sah, sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Haus und Fitzwilliam entgegen. Dieser war sehr überrascht, als ihm seine Verlobte entgegenlief, doch er freute sich genau wie Lizzie über ihr Wiedersehen und schloss sie ihn seine Arme. Er roch den Duft von Lilien in ihrem Haar und plötzlich überkam ihn das Bedürfnis sie nicht nur zu riechen, sondern auch zu schmecken. Ehe er es sich versah, fanden seine Lippen den Weg zu ihrem Mund. Er küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht, die er in den paar Tagen, die er weg gewesen war, empfunden hatte, und Lizzie antwortete ähnlich stürmisch. Er zog sie näher zu sich und erforschte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Alle Gedanken an seine Absprache mit Mr. Bennet waren vergessen. Mittlerweile war auch der Rest der Bennet-Familie nach draußen gekommen. "Sieh nur, Mr. Bennet", rief Mrs. Bennet verzückt aus, "Wie sehr Mr. Darcy unsere Lizzie liebt!" Mr. Bennet erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern starrte nur erbost das küssende Pärchen an.

Mit Mrs. Bennets Worten waren auch Lizzie und Mr. Darcy wieder in die Wirklichkeit versetzt worden und sie lösten sich schnell voneinander. Hochrot vor Verlegenheit musterte Lizzie den Boden unter ihren Füßen, während Mr. Darcy beunruhigt zu Mr. Bennet schaute. Was würde Mr. Bennet zu diesem Zwischenfall sagen? Würde er deswegen die Verlobung lösen? Auf welche Strafpredigt musste er sich gefasst machen.

Doch Mr. Bennet begnügte sich damit Mr. Darcy einen feindseligen, tadelnden, aber irgendwie auch genugtuenden Blick zuzuwerfen und wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Da wusste Mr. Darcy, dass er sich auf keine Strafpredigt gefasst machen musste, dafür aber Mr. Bennets Meinung über ihn endgültig entschieden war. Dieser Mann hielt ihn nun mehr denn je für einen Lüstling, der keinen Respekt vor ihm oder seiner Tochter hatte. Nun würde er sicher nicht einlenken, sondern Lizzie tatsächlich verstoßen. Dieser Gedanke tat Darcy in der Seele weh und er wünschte, er hätte sich eben besser beherrschen können. Ein unterdrückter Fluch entwich ihm. Lizzie, die sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, schaute fragend zu ihm hoch.

"Dein Vater", erwiderte er leise, sodass nur sie es hören konnte. Lizzie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie verstand, worauf er anspielte.

"Ich rede mit ihm", bot Lizzie ihm an.

"Nein, das mache ich selbst", erwiderte Darcy, "ich will nicht, dass du dich wieder aufregst."

"Du brauchst mich nicht zu schützen", entgegnete Lizzie, "ich kenne meinen Vater und weiß, wie er sein kann."

"Natürlich", meinte Fitzwilliam, "aber ich möchte nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten zwischen mir und deinem Vater zu lösen versuchst. Ich will nicht, dass du zwischen die Fronten gerätst."

Lizzie lächelte dankbar zu ihrem Verlobten hoch. "Danke, dass du so besorgt um mich bist, aber ich kann mich ganz gut selbst durchsetzen, weißt du? Man muss mich nicht beschützen."

Darcy lächelte nun auch. "Das weiß ich, Lizzie, doch nun lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen. Ich habe dir nämlich etwas mitgebracht:" Er griff in die Kutsche und reichte ihr ein großes Paket.

"Was ist das?", fragte Lizzie überwältigt.

"Mach es auf", forderte sie ihr Verlobter auf.

Lizzie nahm den Deckel ab und schaute in das Paket. Ihr gingen fast die Augen über. Es war ein Hochzeitskleid. "Fitzwilliam, ich...", rief sie überrascht aus.

"Freust du dich?", fragte dieser zärtlich.

"Ja, natürlich freue ich mich," erwiderte Lizzie, "Ich habe zwar schon ein Kleid, aber das hat mir von Anfang an nicht gefallen und dieses Kleid scheint genau das zu sein, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Woher weißt du...?"

"Georgiana", beantwortete Fitzwilliam ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

"Oh, wie lieb von ihr", entgegnete Lizzie gerührt, "ich muss ihr unbedingt dafür danken, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe."

"Und mir?", fragte Fitzwilliam pointiert nach.

"Dir sowieso", antwortete Lizzie und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, "ich muss das Kleid gleich anprobieren."

"Ja, mach das", meinte ihr Verlobter, "ich hoffe, es passt dir auch, sonst war alle Mühe umsonst."

"Sicher", erwiderte Lizzie gutgelaunt, "entschuldigst du mich einen Augenblick?"

"Gewiss", sagte Fitzwilliam, "Aber ich wollte sowieso nicht lange bleiben und werde dann jetzt besser gehen, nachdem ich noch einmal mit deinem Vater geredet habe."

Enttäuschung machte sich auf Lizzies Gesicht breit.

"Ich muss wirklich nach Netherfield, Schatz", erklärte ihr Verlobter entschuldigend, "ich muss mich waschen und umziehen, ich bin völlig verschwitzt von der langen Reise und stinke sicher drei Meilen gegen den Wind."

Lizzie lachte. "Du stinkst doch nicht, Fitzwilliam, " bemerkte sie und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Fitzwilliam lachte auch und führte sie zum Haus. "Für dich vielleicht nicht, aber für den Rest der Welt sicherlich. Bis morgen, meine Liebe", verabschiedete er sich von ihr, als sie sich im Haus der Bennets trennten. Er ging in die Bibliothek zu ihrem Vater, während sie auf ihr Zimmer eilte, um ihr Kleid anzuprobieren.

Mr. Bennet war überrascht, als Mr. Darcy die Bibliothek betrat. „Was wollen Sie von mir, Mr. Darcy?", wollte er kühl wissen.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Mr. Bennet. Sie haben ja bemerkt, wie Lizzie und ich,... na ja, sie wissen schon. Ich wollte mich jedenfalls bei Ihnen entschuldigen, dass ich Ihren Wunsch in dieser Richtung nicht erfüllen konnte, aber Sie werden gewiss verstehen, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und..."

„Ich würde zwei Wochen nicht als eine lange Zeit bezeichnen", erwiderte Mr. Bennet pointiert, „aber Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich wusste ja von Anfang an, für was für einen Mann sich meine Tochter entschieden hat, und habe mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden. Wenn meine Tochter nichts gegen die Freiheiten, die Sie sich ihr gegenüber herausnehmen hat, kann ich mich schwer beschweren, oder? Sie haben mir nur einmal mehr bewiesen, dass Elisabeth mit dieser Heirat die unvernünftigste Entscheidung ihres Lebens trifft. Aber ich muss ja nicht sehen, wie meine Tochter daran zugrunde geht."

Mr. Darcy stand perplex da und entgegnete schließlich: „Sie haben eine sehr klägliche Meinung von Ihrer Tochter und noch eine kläglichere von mir. Wann werden Sie endlich verstehen, dass ich Elisabeth liebe und nicht nur in meinem Bett haben möchte?"

„Vielleicht, wenn Sie endlich diese Verlobung auflösen und meine Lizzie in Frieden lassen", bemerkte Mr. Bennet.

„Nein," erwiderte Mr. Darcy in deutlich sarkastischem Ton, „denn dann würden Sie denken, dass Ihre Tochter mir schon gegeben hat, auf was ich nach Ihrer Meinung so aus bin, und keinen Grund mehr sehe sie zu heiraten. Sie hassen mich offensichtlich und wollen eine schlechte Meinung von mir haben, doch bedenken Sie: Elisabeth ist auch Ihre Tochter und mit Ihrem Verhalten vergiften Sie Ihre Beziehung zu ihr."

Zynisch antwortete Mr. Bennet: „Ich brauche meine Beziehung zu Elisabeth gar nicht mehr vergiften, denn Sie haben sie schon genug gegen mich aufgebracht und außerdem ist sie in nicht einmal zwei Wochen nicht mehr meine Tochter. Haben Sie das etwa vergessen, Mr. Darcy?" Dieser behielt es sich vor, darauf nichts zu antworten und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bibliothek und das Haus der Bennets.

Während Mr. Darcy sich mit Mr. Bennet stritt, probierte Lizzie das Kleid an, das Mr. Darcy ihr mitgebracht hatte. Es passte wie angegossen und sah tatsächlich so aus, wie sich Lizzie ihr Hochzeitskleid immer vorgestellt hatte. Schnell zog Lizzie sich wieder um und eilte nach unten, um sich noch einmal bei ihrem Verlobten zu bedanken, bevor dieser sich auf den Weg nach Netherfield aufmachte. Sie hatte jedoch kein Glück, denn Mr. Darcy war schon wieder weg, aber auch das konnte Lizzies gute Laune nicht verderben. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen und das Hochzeitskleid hielt den ganzen Tag vor und selbst der tadelnde Blick Mr. Bennets, als er hörte, welches Geschenk Mr. Darcy seiner Tochter gemacht hatte, konnte sie heute nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie war einfach nur glücklich.

**Kapitel 16:**

Lizzies glückliche Stimmung hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Als die Tage vergingen, ihre Hochzeit immer näher rückte und ihr Vater weder seine Meinung zu der Hochzeit revidierte noch etwas dagegen unternahm, wurde sie deutlich nervös. Sie fragte sich, was war bloß mit ihrem Vater los war. Wenn er nicht seine Meinung zu der Hochzeit geändert hatte, wieso tat er dann nichts, um sie umzustimmen? War es ihm etwa egal, dass sie danach Fremde füreinander sein würden? Hatte er sich einfach so damit abgefunden, sie zu verlieren? Lizzie konnte es nicht glauben. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass das untätige Verhalten ihres Vaters ihr größere Angst einjagte als die rigorose Ablehnung, die er am Anfang ihrer Verlobung gezeigt hatte. Nachts lag sie häufig wach und sann über alles nach. Dann wagte sie es auch vor sich selbst zuzugeben, dass sie Angst vor der Hochzeit hatte. Es war nicht so, dass sie befürchtete, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht und war immer noch fest entschlossen ihren Fitzwilliam zu heiraten, was auch immer geschehen würde. Aber die Vorstellung ab ihrer Hochzeit eine Fremde für ihren Vater zu sein verfolgte sie. Was sollte sie bloß tun, wenn ihr Vater nicht doch noch einlenkte? Würde sie es ertragen von Zuhause verstoßen zu sein? Würde die Liebe ihres Gatten reichen, um sie glücklich zu machen?

Sie hoffte es, aber dass Fitzwilliam nach seiner Ankunft in Hertfordshire wieder auf Abstand gegangen war, machte es ihr nicht gerade einfach darauf zu vertrauen. Zwar kannte sie den Grund dafür und akzeptierte auch, dass Fitzwilliam die Anordnung ihres Vaters bezüglich solcher Gefühlsäußerungen respektieren wollte, sehnte sich aber dennoch nach einer stärkeren Bestätigung seiner Liebe. Seine Umarmungen und Küsse hätten vielleicht ihre Sorgen und Befürchtungen etwas vertreiben können.

In einer dieser schlaflosen Nächte stand Lizzie auf und zog sich ihr Tageskleid über. Sie würde ja sowieso nicht schlafen können. Eine plötzliche Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf und mit entschiedenen, aber leisen Schritten verließ sie ihr Zimmer.

Mr. Darcy hatte währenddessen mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen. Miss Bingley, die nach Netherfield zu Besuch gekommen war, versuchte ihn nämlich beständig davon zu überzeugen, dass er anstatt Miss Bennet doch besser sie heiraten sollte. Kaum eine Minute hatte er vor ihr Ruhe. Sie hatte sogar schon einmal abends an seine Schlafzimmertür geklopft, um ihn wegen einer bestimmten Stelle in einem Buch auszufragen. Als ob sie sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hätte ein Buch durchzulesen.

Und als ihn an diesem Abend ein Klopfen aus dösendem Halbschlaf aufschreckte, glaubte Fitzwilliam Darcy im ersten Moment, es sei wieder Miss Bingley. Zwar war er durchaus irritiert, als das Klopfen vom Fenster und nicht von der Tür kam, denn dass Miss Bingley über den Baum vor seinem Schlafgemach hochgeklettert sein sollte, kam ihm doch recht komisch vor. Nichtsdestotrotz begrüßte er die Person vor seinem Fenster, nachdem er dieses entriegelt hatte, mit den Worten: „Bitte lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe, Miss Bingley", woraufhin Lizzie, die es natürlich gewesen war, die zu seinem Fenster emporgestiegen war, in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Darcy wurde hochrot ob seines Faux Pas und konnte nur dankbar sein, dass es im Zimmer dunkel war, so dass Lizzie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er auch seine Sprache wieder gefunden und fragte immer noch sehr perplex: „Was machst du denn hier, Lizzie?"

„Und wieso erwartest du eher Miss Bingley an deinem Schlafzimmerfenster als deine Verlobte?", erkundigte sich Lizzie spröde, „Muss ich mir da etwa Sorgen machen?" Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste Darcy, dass Lizzie lächelte und somit nicht böse war. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie mich diese Dame verfolgt. Gestern oder vorgestern hat sie doch tatsächlich an meine Schlafzimmertür geklopft und hatte eine Frage zu irgendeinem Buch an mich", erwiderte Darcy.

„Ich habe kein literarisches Anliegen, Mr. Darcy, wenn Sie das beruhigt", konterte Lizzie. Darcy lachte auf. „Das beruhigt mich ungemein, Miss Bennet", bemerkte er schmunzelnd, während er ihr ins Zimmer herein half. „Ich glaube aber auch Miss Bingley hat weniger literarische Anliegen an mich", fügte er noch trocken hinzu, als Lizzie schließlich vor ihm im Zimmer stand.

„Oh", entgegnete Lizzie, „muss ich da etwa die Antastung Ihrer Tugend befürchten?" Ihr Verlobter musste unweigerlich lächeln. Obwohl er Lizzies Gesicht nur in Schemen erkennen konnte, glaubte er ein vorwitziges Leuchten in ihren Augen sehen zu können. „Das ist ein gefährliches Gebiet, Miss Bennet", erwiderte er scherzend, „Ich würde mir eher Sorgen um Ihre Tugend machen, schließlich sind Sie mitten in der Nacht in das Schlafzimmer eines Mannes gestiegen, der dazu noch über die Maßen in Sie verliebt ist."

Lizzie nahm die Herausforderung an und schritt einen Schritt näher auf ihren Verlobten zu. Nun konnte er ihr Gesicht trotz der Dunkelheit genau erkennen. „Vielleicht will ich ja meine Tugend und meine Unschuld verlieren, Mr. Darcy", stachelte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln an. Ihr Verlobter spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging. Er musste rasch das Thema wechseln, bevor er sich vergaß, aber er konnte nicht an einen passenden Themenwechsel denken, geschweige denn an irgendetwas außer der Frau, die dort so einladend vor ihm stand. Ganz sanft zog er sie in seine Arme, während er beständig mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Doch trotz dem Wunsch Lizzie noch mehr zu spüren gab er sich damit zufrieden sie nur in seinen Armen zu halten. Wie sie ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll an seiner Brust bettete, erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Dankbarkeit. Er brauchte keinen weiteren Beweis ihrer Liebe zu ihm als diese Geste. Einige Zeit standen sie nur eng umschlungen in Darcys Schlafzimmer, bis Lizzie schließlich leise fragte: „Küssen wirst du mich nicht wieder, oder Fitzwilliam?"

Ihre Worte klangen so verletzlich und enttäuscht, dass Fitzwilliam sie am liebsten auf der Stelle geküsst hätte, aber stattdessen löste er sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah, wie sie liebevoll zu ihm hochblickte, und er brauchte alle seine Kraft, um sie nicht auf der Stelle leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht richtig wäre, dies zu tun, und so beantwortete er nur mit Geduld ihre Frage: „Nein, ich werde dich nicht küssen, jedenfalls nicht bis ich das Recht dazu habe. Einerseits wegen dem Wunsch deines Vaters und andererseits: Wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde, könnte ich nicht mehr aufhören. Willst du das, Lizzie?"

Lizzie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Fitzwilliam, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrem Verlobten, „eigentlich bin ich auch wegen was ganz anderem gekommen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich dachte, es würde mir vielleicht gut tun mit dir über die Dinge zu sprechen, die mich beschäftigen und meinen Schlaf stören."

Darcy nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und deutete sie darauf hin sich auf einem Sessel in seinem Zimmer niederzulassen. Lizzie ließ sich den Sessel fallen und ihr Verlobter schob einen Stuhl an ihre Seite.

„Also, was ist los, Lizzie?", fragte er liebevoll und geduldig.

„Mein Vater", meinte Lizzie, „es ist nicht so, dass er sich bei mir beschwert hat oder versucht hat mich umzustimmen, aber gerade das macht mir Sorge. Ich habe Angst, dass er sich irgendwie einen Plan ausdenkt uns auseinander zu bringen, und andererseits habe ich Angst, dass es ihm einfach egal ist, dass ich dich heirate, dass er sich einfach damit abgefunden hat und es ihm nichts ausmacht, dass ich dann gehe. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja, sehr gut", entgegnete ihr Verlobter, während er ihre Hand in die seine nahm und sie tröstend drückte, „du hast – nun wo unsere Hochzeit immer näher rückt – Angst, dass dein Vater nicht einlenkt und du von ihm verstoßen wirst, und dass dein Vater sich weder gegen die Hochzeit wehrt, wogegen du dann zumindest protestieren könntest, noch einsieht, dass sein Verhalten überzogen war, verunsichert dich noch zusätzlich. Denn das löst bei dir die Angst aus, dass du ihm egal bist, dass er aufgehört hat, dich zu lieben. Ist es nicht so?"

Lizzie nickte daraufhin, während ihr bisher unterdrückte Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Fitzwilliam rückte seinen Stuhl näher zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.

Lizzie ließ ihren Tränen und ihren Gefühlen nun freien Lauf. „Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich mich niemals mehr mit meinem Vater versöhne", schluchzte sie, „ich bereue meine Entscheidung dich zu heiraten zwar in keinster Weise, aber die Frage, ob es so weit kommen musste, dass Papa mich deswegen verstößt, stelle ich mir oft. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn er seine Meinung nicht noch ändert. Ich bin sicher wütend wegen seinem Verhalten dir und auch mir gegenüber, aber er ist doch auch mein Vater und ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Fitzwilliam, was soll ich nur tun?"

„Willst du, dass wir unsere Hochzeit verschieben?", fragte dieser sanft.

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie sofort, „ich will endlich klare Verhältnisse, ich will nicht, dass wir uns schuldig fühlen müssen, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit küssen oder umarmen, und ich will auch meinem Vater zeigen, dass ich zu meiner Entscheidung stehe, aber anderseits habe ich auch Angst, dass er..."

„Zu seiner Entscheidung auch steht?", fragte Fitzwilliam einfühlsam. „Ja", war alles, was Lizzie herausbrachte, bevor sie sich schluchzend an der Schulter ihres Verlobten barg. Dieser zog sie noch ein bisschen näher zu sich und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar und platzierte leichte Küsse auf ihrem Haar und ihrer Stirn. Schließlich fanden sich auch ihre Lippen. Zunächst waren es nur zurückhaltende Küsse, dann aber erwachte in beiden Leidenschaft und ihre Küsse wurden immer fordernder. Die vielen Schwierigkeiten, die lange Unsicherheit und die Probleme, die in der Zukunft noch auf sie warteten, wollten mit Küssen und Zuneigung vertrieben werden. Lizzies Puls ging schneller und in ihr erwachte eine Regung, die sie vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Bisher hatten ihr Küsse immer gereicht, aber nun wollte sie mehr, viel mehr und dieses Gefühl, das bisher allerhöchstens unterschwellig vorhanden gewesen war, erschreckte sie. Fitzwilliam war schon länger mit diesem Gefühl des Verlangens vertraut, ihn erschrak somit nicht so sehr das, was er fühlte, was Lizzies Küsse mit ihm machten; sondern mehr sein eigenes Handeln. Als er bemerkte, wie sehr er sich über Lizzie gelehnt hatte und wie seine Hände besitzergreifend ihre Taille umfassten, zog er sich schnell von seiner Verlobten zurück. Schwer atmend und um Kontrolle ringend ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er fühlte, wie laut und hektisch sein Herz schlug und glaubte, Lizzie müsse es auch hören.

Lizzie war aber wegen dem Klopfen ihres eigenen Herzen nicht wirklich in der Lage Darcys Verfassung wahrzunehmen. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun ihre eigenen widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, fragte sie ihren Verlobten leise und deutlich verlegen: „Was ist nur in uns gefahren, Fitzwilliam? Ich weiß nicht, das ist alles so verwirrend. Ich wollte nicht mehr aufhören,... ich wollte... ich weiß auch nicht, was genau, Fitzwilliam. Erkläre mir doch bitte, wieso und was...?" Sie brach ab und nahm dann ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Ist das, wie unsere Hochzeitsnacht sein wird? Und waren wir sehr nahe an den ehelichen Pflichten?"

Fitzwilliam zuckte bei Lizzies Worten zusammen, seine Hose war ihm plötzlich sehr eng und sein Mund fühlte sich ganz ausgetrocknet an. Er hatte über seinen Bemühungen um Selbstkontrolle völlig vergessen, dass Lizzie ja immer noch in einem Sessel kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt saß, aber sie saß immer noch da und blickte ihn fragend an. Fitzwilliam wusste, dass er mit Lizzie über das, was eben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, reden musste, doch er wusste auch, dass er jetzt nicht in der Lage war mit seiner Verlobten zu reden, geschweige denn sie weiter in seiner Nähe zu haben. Sobald er sich halbwegs in der Lage fühlte auf Lizzies Frage zu antworten, sagte er stockend und mit rauer Stimme: „Lizzie, ich denke, wir besprechen das besser wann anders außer du legst Wert auf eine praktische Lektion. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, solltest du besser gehen."

Lizzie nickte: „Natürlich, Fitzwilliam." Sie stand auf und ging zum immer noch offenen Fenster. Bevor sie aber wieder hinausstieg, sprach sie noch einmal ihren Verlobten an: „Fitzwilliam?" Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor, es gab soviel, was sie hätte sagen oder fragen wollen, aber in diesem Wort lag ihre ganze Verwirrung angesichts des Verhaltens von ihnen beiden, angesichts ihrer Gefühle dazu und angesichts der ganzen verworrenen Situation. Es war nicht so, dass sie nun doch noch Erklärungen von ihm fordern wollte, sie wollte nur einfach hören, dass er ihr ihr wenig damenhaftes Verhalten nicht vorwarf. Sie wusste, dass die Gesellschaft sie für das, was eben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, verantwortlich machen würde. Schließlich war sie aus eigenem freien Willen in das Schlafzimmer ihres Verlobten gestiegen. Alle Schuld lag somit bei ihr, das wusste sie wohl, aber sie wollte dennoch hören, dass ihr Verlobter sie deswegen nicht wie die Gesellschaft verurteilte, sondern verstand, was hinter ihrem unschicklichen Verhalten stand.

Doch Lizzie bekam keine Antwort von ihrem Fitzwilliam, denn obwohl dieser verstand, dass Lizzie noch ein versöhnliches Abschiedswort von ihm hören wollte, war er nicht Herr genug über sich selbst, um ihr zu antworten. Seine Fantasie spielte ihm Streiche und malte ihm in den schönsten Farben aus, wie es wäre Lizzie in seinem Bett zu haben. Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen versuchte er solche Vorstellungen zu vertreiben und endlich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Gedanken wiederzuerlangen.

Lizzie war enttäuscht, als ihr Verlobter sich noch nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedete, aber sie sah, wie seine Schultern bebten und wusste, dass es besser war ihn allein zu lassen. Sie würden über diesen Abend zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt sprechen müssen. Es wäre nicht gut, auch nur noch eine Minute länger zu bleiben. Sie kletterte aus dem Fenster und an dem Baum hinunter in den Garten.

Fitzwilliam Darcy saß noch einen Moment auf dem Stuhl in seinem dunklen Schlafzimmer. Dann stand er auf und streckte seine Glieder. „Das war haarscharf", dachte er und dennoch konnte er Lizzies nächtlichen Besuch nicht bedauern. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus, ob er sie noch irgendwo erspähen konnte, aber sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. Der kühle Abendwind stellte eine angenehme Kühlung für Körper und Geist dar und so stand er eine Weile am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den dunklen Abendhimmel und zu den hell-strahlenden Sternen, die am Firmament blitzten. „Nur noch drei Tage", flüsterte er, „dann lasse ich dich nicht gehen, Elisabeth." Die Erinnerung an seine Verlobte brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Mit diesem seligen Lächeln zog er sich nach einem kurzen Drink, den er nach diesem abenteuerlichem Abend für nötig hielt, ins Bett zurück. Er hatte heute einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommen, was ihn in seiner Ehe mit Elisabeth erwartete, und auch wenn ihn die Ungeduld beim Warten auf ihren Hochzeitstag fast umbrachte, war er glücklich wie selten zuvor. Er hatte in ihr dieselbe Leidenschaft wecken können, die er für sie empfand, und das befriedigte ihn außerordentlich. Bald fiel er in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf, aus dem er am nächsten Morgen aber sehr unsanft geweckt werden sollte.


	10. Ein unglückseliger Zwischenfall Kap17,18

**Kapitel 17:**

Mrs. Bennet, die sonst eher spät aufstand, war an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh wach. Sie war sehr aufgeregt wegen der bevorstehenden Hochzeit ihrer Tochter Elisabeth und da noch niemand sonst auf war und sie darauf hoffte, dass Elisabeth, die eine Frühaufsteher war, vielleicht auch schon wach war und sie mit dieser über die ehelichen Pflichten reden konnte, öffnete sie die Tür zu Lizzies Zimmer und wollte ihre Tochter wecken, doch in dem Bett lag niemand.

„Mr. Bennet", schrie Mrs. Bennet hysterisch, „unsere Lizzie ist entführt worden. Lizzie ist nicht in ihrem Bett. Sie ist einfach verschwunden. Wer hat es gewagt sie aus unserem Haus zu stehlen?" Mr. Bennet, der an die hysterischen Ausbrüche seiner Ehefrau gewöhnt war, nahm ihre Worte zunächst einmal nicht war und drehte sich im Bett herum, aber als seine Gattin nicht aufhörte zu kreischen und ihn zu rütteln, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihr zuzuhören.

„Was ist denn Mrs. Bennet, wieso weckst du mich um diese Zeit? Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?", fragte er gleichgültig.

„Lizzie ist weg", rief Mrs. Bennet entsetzt aus, „Ich weiß nicht, was wir Mr. Darcy erzählen sollen! Was wird er denken, wenn seine Braut einige Tage vor der Hochzeit verschwindet! Aber wahrscheinlich macht Lizzie das alles nur, um mich zu kränken. Sie hatte noch nie Mitleid für meine schwachen Nerven. Aber, wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert ist, oh mein armes Kind! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll? Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

Dieser blickte sie weiterhin eher unbeteiligt an und erklärte dann kühl: „Wir wissen beide, dass Lizzie gerne Morgenspaziergänge unternimmt. Sie wird sicher schon spazieren gegangen sein und zum Frühstück wieder hier sein."

„Aber Mr. Bennet", rief Mrs. Bennet aus, „es ist gerade einmal fünf. So früh steht noch nicht einmal Lizzie auf und ihr Bett war unberührt."

Mr. Bennets Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er hatte die schlimmsten Befürchtungen um seine Tochter, wenn diese auch von denen seiner Ehefrau etwas abwichen. Sie war doch nicht etwa, sie konnte nicht über Nacht Nach Netherfield zu Mr. Darcy gegangen sein, nein, das war hoffentlich nicht wahr. Schließlich war ein solches Verhalten nicht typisch für seine Tochter, aber wann hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit schon einmal normal verhalten? Er wusste, er musste das Schlimmste befürchten! Schnell zog er sich an und erklärte seiner Ehefrau, er würde nach Netherfield gehen, um dort um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Lizzie zu bitten, obwohl er vermutete, dass er da schon seine Tochter ohne weiteres Suchen finden würde. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, Mr. Darcy solche Freiheiten vor der Hochzeit zu gestatten? Hatte sie vollständig den Verstand verloren?

Bevor seine Frau noch weiter darüber klagen würde, was sie machen würden, wenn sie ihre Tochter tot in einem Straßengraben finden würden, war er schon aufgebrochen. Das letzte, was er mitbekam, war die erschreckte Frage Marys, die durch Mrs. Bennets Hysterieanfall aufgewacht war, was denn eigentlich los sei. Aber er hatte keine Zeit noch Lust, das zu beantworten. Lizzie sollte Antworten geben, wenn sie wieder auf Longbourn war.

Auf Netherfield angekommen verlangte Mr. Bennet sofort seinen Schwiegersohn, seine Tochter und auch Mr. Darcy zu sehen. Ein Diener meinte leicht verängstigt, er würde die Herrschaften wecken. Darcy, der direkt über der Eingangshalle schlief und einen eher leichten Schlaf hatte, hörte sofort den Lärm und stand verwirrt auf, was soviel Aufregung so früh am Morgen verursachen konnte. Kaum hatte er sich sein Gesicht gewaschen, kam auch schon sein Kammerdiener und bemerkte, Mr. Bennet sei hier und sehr aufgebraucht. Eine schreckliche Vorahnung beschlich Darcy, wenn er auch noch nicht genau sagen konnte, was er genau befürchtete. Schnell zog er sich seine Hose und ein paar Schuhe über und eilte unrasiert und ohne Weste oder Jackett hinunter, um sich bei Mr. Bennet nach dem Grund seines überstürzten Besuches zu erkundigen.

„Was bringt sie so früh nach Netherfield, Mr. Bennet?", begrüßte er den Vater von seiner Verlobten.

„Das müssten Sie eigentlich am besten wissen, Mr. Darcy", erwiderte Mr. Bennet mit deutlicher Verärgerung, „Meine Frau hat heute morgen festgestellt, dass Elisabeth nicht in ihrem Bett liegt, und bin hierher gekommen um sie zu holen."

„Lizzie ist heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen? Sie liegt nicht wieder in ihrem Bett?", fragte Darcy geschockt, während er sich setzte, um die Nachricht zu verarbeiten. In seinem Kopf stellte er sich die schlimmsten Szenarien vor. Lizzie ermordet und voller Blut, ihre Schändung von irgendwelchen Besoffenen oder Zigeunern, ein Sturz von einem Felsen, alles Schreckliche, was einer Frau nachts alleine passieren konnte, stellte er sich vor. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. „Oh, mein Gott", stieß er hervor. Tränen trieben ihm in die Augen, er wünschte, er hätte Lizzie nach Hause begleitet, er wünschte sogar, er hätte das getan, was er gestern noch für so falsch hielt, weil er nun befürchten musste, sie nie mehr in seinen Armen halten zu können. Wenn ihr wirklich etwas passiert war, hätte er dann wenigstens noch eine Erinnerung, die ihm seinen Schmerz erleichtern würde. Aber so hatte er nichts.

Er stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und verbarg so den Schmerz in seinen Augen und in seiner Seele vor Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet, der einerseits verwundert war, dass er Lizzie nicht hier fand, und zunächst einen Moment brauchte, bis er verstand, was Mr. Darcy neben der Tatsache, dass Lizzie nicht auf Netherfield implizierten, meinte schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause erbost: „Sie war also hier? Damit habe ich also richtig gelegen. Sie haben sich schon vor der Hochzeit genommen, was Sie wollten. Naja, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist, brauchen Sie meine Tochter nicht einmal zu heiraten." Die Verzweiflung über das Verschwinden seiner Tochter schürte seine Wut auf Mr. Darcy noch weiter. „Wie konnten Sie sie auch nur jemals nachts hierher kommen lassen, Mr. Darcy? Ich verstehe natürlich, was Sie begehrten, aber Lizzie hätte etwas passieren können. Ihr ist etwas passiert und das ist alles Ihre Schuld."

Mr. Darcy stand auf und versuchte seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater zu beschwichtigen: „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie überhaupt kommen wollte, sonst hätte ich es ihr sicher verboten. Ich hätte Sie natürlich nicht alleine heimgehen lassen sollen, aber ich habe nicht nachgedacht und… wir können sie immer noch finden, Mr. Bennet. Lizzie ist niemand, dem so schnell etwas passiert… vielleicht macht sie nur noch einen kleinen Spaziergang."

„Ah, sie ist also eben erst von Ihnen weggegangen, oder wie?", wollte Mr. Bennet selbstgefällig wissen, „da ist zumindest Ihre Schuld bewiesen."

Doch Mr. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Sie hat mich vor mindestens drei Stunden verlassen!"

Mr. Bennet blickte Darcy geschockt an, er wusste, was das bedeutete: Lizzie war wirklich etwas passiert.

Wütend und verzweifelt schrie er Mr. Darcy an: „Wie konnten Sie sie nur jemals nach Hause laufen lassen, Mr. Darcy! Wenn meiner Tochter irgendetwas passiert ist, dann gnade Ihnen Gott! Ich bringe Sie um, ich lasse Sie so leiden, wie meine Lizzie gelitten hat, Sie haben sie auf dem Gewissen, Sie ganz allein! Und Sie werden dafür bezahlen!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen schrie Mr. Darcy zurück: „Denken Sie, ich leid nicht genug allein bei dem Gedanken, dass der Frau, die ich liebe, wegen meiner Unbesonnenheit etwas zugestoßen ist. Wenn Lizzie tatsächlich etwas passiert ist, werde ich auch ohne Ihre Rache mein Leben lang nicht mehr glücklich. Mein schlechtes Gewissen würde mich umbringen. Denken Sie wirklich, ich könnte weiterleben wie bisher, wenn die einzigste Frau auf der Welt, die mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat, wegen mir gestorben ist? Denken Sie so schlecht von mir? Denken Sie, ich liebe Ihre Tochter nicht? Dass ich nicht fähig bin einen Menschen zu lieben?"

„Ja, genau das denke ich", entgegnete Mr. Bennet zornig.

Bevor Mr. Darcy darauf antworten konnte, betraten Mr. und Mrs. Bingley den Raum. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Mr. Bingley wissen, während er von einem der beiden Männer zum anderen blickte. Schnell wurden er und Jane darüber aufgeklärt, was los war. Auch Bingley und Jane warfen Darcy einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu angesichts seiner Mitteilung, dass Lizzie ihn noch spät in der Nacht aufgesucht hatte, aber keiner der beiden wagte auch nur die Frage nach Lizzies Kommen zu stellen oder ihrem Vorwurf verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war ihnen beiden zu deutlich, wie Darcy selbst unter der Situation litt, und Bingley, der seinen Freund kannte, wusste, dass niemand Darcy mehr Vorwürfe machen konnte als dieser sich selbst schon machte. Wenn Miss Elisabeth wahrhaftig etwas zugestoßen war, würde Mr. Darcy sein Leben lang nicht mehr froh werden. Das wusste er.

Es wurde beschlossen, dass Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet und Mr. Bingley zusammen mit einigen der männlichen Bediensteten nach Elisabeth suchen würden, während Jane auf Netherfield bleiben sollte, falls Elisabeth dort auftauchen sollte.

Die Männer trennten sich, kaum hatten sie Netherfield verlassen, um an verschiedenen Orten nach Elisabeth zu suchen. Die Gefühle der verschiedenen Männer waren so unterschiedlich wie die Wege, auf denen sie nach der verschollenen jungen Dame suchten. Während Bingley an das Beste zu glauben entschlossen war und sich vor allem darum Gedanken darüber machte, wie seine geliebte Gattin die Nachricht aufnehmen würde, wenn ihrer lieben Schwester etwas passiert war, gab Mr. Bennet eher der Wut auf Mr. Darcy nach. Dieser Mann war schließlich an allem schuld, er hatte ihm seine Tochter weggenommen und nun war sie vielleicht auch körperlich versehrt wegen ihm. Das würde er Mr. Darcy niemals verzeihen, dieser Mann würde bezahlen für alles, was er ihm angetan hatte. Das schwor Mr. Bennet sich.

Und Darcy selbst? Seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren wohl die schmerzlichsten. Neben starken Schuldgefühlen und Vorwürfen, die er nicht einfach verbannen konnte, erlebte er den ganzen Schmerz, den der Verlust eines sehr lieben Menschen mit sich bringt. Er hatte doch schon mit seinen Eltern alles, was ihm im Leben etwas bedeutet hatte, verloren. Wenn er nun auch noch Elisabeth verlor und aufgrund seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit wüsste er nicht, wie er noch weiterleben sollte. Verzweifelt rief er ihren Namen, aber nirgends war sie. Er ritt ziellos umher, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Schließlich wurde die Angst um sie so stark, dass er von seinem Pferd abstieg, zu Boden fiel und laut zu Gott schrie: „Vater im Himmel, lass Lizzie nicht sterben! Lass ihr nichts passiert sein! Ich liebe sie, oh Gott, ich bin bereit sie aufzugeben, wenn das nötig ist, aber lass sie nicht für meine Fehler sterben! Bitte lass sie nicht sterben! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue, wenn ihr etwas zustößt! Ich weiß, ich war kein guter Mensch, ich war arrogant und stolz, aber, oh Herr, sie hat mich Demut gelernt, sie hat mir meine Fehler aufgezeigt und dennoch wieder Freude in mein Leben gebracht, die ich lange nicht mehr gekannt habe. Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben, nimm sie mir nicht weg, oh Herr. Ich werde versuchen mein Leben nach deinem Willen zu leben, ich werde versuchen ein besserer, gottesfürchtiger Mensch zu sein, aber lass meiner Lizzie nichts passiert sein! Nimm sie mir nicht weg, wie du mir schon meine Eltern weggenommen hast! Ich habe mich nie deswegen beklagt, da es ein Schicksal war, was nun einmal passieren musste, aber nicht auch noch Lizzie. Das ertrage ich nicht! Verschone sie, oh bitte lass ihr nichts passiert sein! Ich flehe dich an, oh Gott, lass meine Lizzie am Leben!"

Mr. Darcy merkte nicht, wie ihm die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht liefen. Nicht einmal, dass er auf einer öffentlichen Straße kniete und schluchzte, machte ihm etwas aus. Das Einzige, was für ihn zählte, war, dass Lizzie verschont geblieben war, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Er wusste, wenn er ihre Leiche tatsächlich finden würde, er würde nach seinem Revolver greifen und sich das Hirn wegblasen. Nicht einmal die Trennung von ihr hatte einen solchen Schmerz in ihm hervorgerufen. Es war etwas ganz anders zu glauben, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, als zu wissen, dass sie tot war und dass alles seine Schuld war. Er schwor sich den morgigen Tag nicht mehr zu erblicken, sollte ihr etwas passiert sein. Er würde die Verantwortung für sein Verhalten übernehmen, obwohl er wusste, dass Selbstmord wenig mit Verantwortung zu tun hatte, sondern mehr mit Feigheit, aber er konnte einfach nicht ohne sie leben, nicht mit dieser Schuld, mit diesem Vorwurf, dass sie wegen ihm gestorben war. Er wusste, sollte dies ihr letzter Tag gewesen sein, würde es auch sein letzter Tag sein. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Georgiana, die er damit vollkommen allein lassen würde, konnte ihn von diesem Entschluss abbringen.

Darcy wusste nicht, wie lange er untätig auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, aber irgendwann erinnerte er sich an etwas, an eine Begebenheit vor langer Zeit. Er dachte daran, wie er zum ersten Mal Lizzies Hand festgehalten und geküsst hatte, an diesen Tag nach seinem zweiten Heiratsantrag, als sie zum Oakham Mount gewandert waren. Was hatte sie damals noch gesagt? „Dieser Ort wird mir immer teuer sein, Mr. Darcy, ich habe ihn schon als Kind geliebt und verbinde viele schöne Erinnerungen damit, jetzt noch mehr als damals." Dann hatte sie ihn schüchtern, aber dennoch voller Zuneigung angeschaut. Er wusste noch genau, wie er ihre Hand ergriffen und geküsst hatte. Er wusste noch genau, wie sehr es ihn frustriert hatte, dass sie Handschuhe angehabt hatte, aber ihr Lächeln und ihr Erröten hätten dennoch nicht liebreizender sein können. Wieso dachte er genau jetzt daran? Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber vielleicht war sie dahin gegangen, vielleicht hatte sie diesen Ort aufgesucht in Erinnerung an diese Begebenheit im Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Er wusste nicht, ob er hoffen durfte, tat es aber nichtsdestotrotz. Entschlossen sprang er vom Boden auf, wischte sich den Schmutz ab und stieg auf sein Pferd. Bevor er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab, dankte er leise in Gedanken Gott. Vielleicht war das die Antwort vom Himmel, auf die er so verzweifelt gehofft hatte.

**Kapitel 18:**

Lizzie war tatsächlich nach ihrem nächtlichen Besuch auf Netherfield zum Oakham Mount gewandert. Sie hatte nachdenken wollen über alles, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie wollte nicht wütend auf Fitzwilliam sein, dass er sie einfach so fortgeschickt hatte, konnte aber auch nicht leugnen, dass es sie tief verletzt hatte. Wie konnte er sie einmal so nah zu sich ziehen und sie dann wieder von sich wegstoßen? Sie wusste, es war notwendig gewesen, um ihre Tugend zu schützen, doch in dieser Situation war ihr ihre Tugend herzlich wenig wert gewesen, sie hatte eine Antwort, eine Erklärung gebraucht, aber ihr diese zu geben, war Fitzwilliam nicht bereit gewesen. Eine Weile starrte sie in die Sterne und dachte daran, wie schnell Fitzwilliam und sie tatsächlich Mann und Frau sein würden. Dann würde er sich nicht mehr von ihr zurückziehen. Dann würde auch ihr Vater nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stehen.

Schließlich hatte Lizzie lange genug über ihre Begegnung mit Fitzwilliam und was sonst noch ihr Leben bestimmte nachgedacht und ging langsam den Weg zurück in Richtung Longbourn, doch, oh, nein, plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, wo sie genau hinmusste. Bei Tag kannte sie sich in der Gegend super aus, aber nun mitten in der Nacht war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, in welche Richtung Longbourn noch mal lag. So irrte sie lange umher, bis letztlich der Morgen graute.

* * *

Darcy ritt jeden Weg zum Oakham Mount hoch und wieder herunter und schließlich sah er ein paarhundert Meter vor sich eine Person entgegenkommen. Er spornte sein Pferd an und hielt auf die Person zu. Es war eine Frau und, bevor er noch darum beten konnte, dass es Lizzie war, sah er, dass sie es tatsächlich war. Kaum war er bei ihr angekommen, sprang er vom Pferd herunter und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", gestand er.

„Ich habe im Dunkeln den Weg nicht mehr zurückgefunden", erklärte Lizzie, aber bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte ihr Verlobter seine Lippen schon auf die ihren gepresst. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr", brachte er während leidenschaftlichen Küssen hervor, „mach das nie mehr. Hörst du?"

Sie nickte leicht und Fitzwilliam erforschte mit seinen Lippen ihr Gesicht und ihre Hals. Lizzies leises Stöhnen war nur Ansporn für ihn. Jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers wollte er spüren, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er gemacht hätte, hätte er sie verloren. Er zog sie immer näher zu sich und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Ausschnitt wandern. Seine Hände lösten die Spangen in ihrem Haar, bis ihr langes Haar ganz heruntergelassen war und durch seine Hände floss. „William", stöhnte Lizzie leise. Er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn genauso begehrte wie er sie, wenn auch in ihrer Stimme noch eine gewisse Zurückhaltung lag. Ermutigt durch ihre Zustimmung küsste er ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, ihr Dekollete, während er mit seinen Händen ihre kalten Arme rieb. „Oh, Lizzie, du weißt gar nicht, was für Angst ich um dich hatte", flüsterte er ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr und er konnte spüren, wie sie bei der Berührung seines Atems auf ihrer Haut schauderte. Fitzwilliam vergaß nun völlig, wo sie waren und zog sie noch näher zu sich, so dass keine Distanz mehr zwischen ihren beiden Körpern lag. Sanft und dennoch entschlossen legte er eine Hand auf ihre Brüste und fühlte ihren schnellen Herzschlag. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr los, Lizzie", versprach er ihr, seine Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle haltend, bevor er erneut ihren Mund suchte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste, seine Hand weiterhin auf ihrer Brust. Er spürte, wie sein eigenes Herz immer schneller schlug, aber es war ihm mittlerweile alles egal. Jede Abmachung mit Mr. Bennet war vergessen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass Lizzie noch am Leben war und er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Fitzwilliam hätte wohl keine Verantwortung für seine weiteren Handlungen übernehmen können, hätte ihm in diesem Moment nicht eine Stimme in die Gegenwart zurückgerufen: „Mr. Darcy, was machen Sie da mit meiner Tochter?" Die Wut in Mr. Bennets Stimme war unüberhörbar. Rasch nahm Mr. Darcy seine Hand von Lizzies Brust und drehte sich zu Mr. Bennet um, wobei er gerade noch so klug war, mit seinem Zylinder eine gewisse Ausbeulung seines Unterleibes zu bedecken. Doch Mr. Bennet hatte auch dies schon bemerkt und die Falte über seinen Augenbrauen wurde noch tiefer. Einen Augenblick blickte er nur erzürnt von seiner erröteten Tochter zu seinem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Eine Sekunde lang überwog fast die Freude, seine Tochter gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, über seine Wut auf Mr. Darcy, aber als er die roten Flecken auf Lizzies Hals und Dekollete bemerkte, war es mit solchen Gedanken vorbei. Erbost schlug er Mr. Darcy mit seinem Stock den Hut aus der Hand, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er mit dem Stock nicht nur den Hut traf. Darcy zog vor Schmerz Luft ein und krümmte sich zusammen.

„Was soll das, Papa?", fragte Lizzie ärgerlich.

„Schau dich einmal an, Elisabeth, dann weißt du für was das war!", entgegnete ein mindestens ebenso wütender Mr. Bennet.

„Bitte, Mr. Bennet", bat Mr. Darcy, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte, "verzeihen Sie mir, Ich wollte Ihre Tochter nicht so behandeln, aber ich hatte solche Angst um sie und als ich sie dann sah, ist mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen. Das müssen Sie doch verstehen!"

„Muss ich das?", erkundigte sich Mr. Bennet erbost, „Sie behandeln meine Tochter wie Ihre Mätresse, nein, mehr noch wie eine billige Hure und ich soll Ihnen glauben, dass Sie sie lieben, dass Sie meine Tochter respektieren, dass Ihnen nur eben mal gerade Ihr Temperament durchgegangen ist, halten Sie mich für dumm, Mr. Darcy?" Er trat drohend einen Schritt auf den besagten Mann zu.

„Nein", erwiderte Darcy beschwichtigend, „ich verstehe natürlich, was Sie von mir denken müssen, ich habe Ihre Tochter nicht so behandelt, wie man eine Lady behandeln sollte, aber bitte glauben Sie mir: Ich habe mir niemals, niemals etwas genommen, was mir noch nicht zusteht, Ihre Tochter ist noch völlig unangetastet."

„Das nennen Sie also unangetastet, Mr. Darcy?", wollte Mr. Bennet zynisch wissen, während er mit seinem Stock auf Elisabeth zeigte.

„Mr. Bennet, bitte", begann Mr. Darcy erneut, aber Mr. Bennet ignorierte ihn und sprach stattdessen seine Tochter an: „Kommst du jetzt bitte! Du kannst dich auf Netherfield zurechtmachen, bevor wir dich zu deiner Mutter und deiner Familie zurückbringen."

Lizzie folgte dem Befehl ihres Vaters wortlos und warf Fitzwilliam nur noch einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Und was heißt das jetzt für mich?", rief dieser Lizzie und ihrem Vater hinterher, „Wollen Sie mir jetzt verbieten, ihre Tochter zu heiraten oder mich duellieren?"

Mr. Bennet drehte sich noch einmal um: „Keins von beiden, Sie haben zuviel Schaden bei meiner Tochter angerichtet, als dass es jetzt noch möglich wäre sie vor einer Heirat mit Ihnen zu bewahren, aber denken Sie immer daran, Sie haben mir meine Tochter weggenommen, Sie haben meiner Lizzie ihre Unschuld und ihre Tugend geraubt und das wird Sie etwas kosten. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich Sie strafen kann, aber ich hoffe, es ist Strafe genug für Sie zu wissen, dass Sie meine Tochter auf immer von ihrer Familie getrennt haben. Ich hoffe, Sie werden es eines Tages bereuen Vater und Tochter auf diese Art voneinander getrennt zu haben." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Mr. Bennet wieder um und führte seine Tochter von Mr. Darcy weg.

Darcy schlug wütend die Hände vors Gesicht. Seine Wut auf sich selbst überstieg sogar noch seine Wut auf Mr. Bennet, der nicht einmal bereit war, sich seine Erklärung anzuhören. Für diesen Mann stand fest, dass er Lizzie schon vor ihrer Hochzeit entjungfert hatte und dass er daher weder Anstand noch Respekt vor Lizzie und ihrem Vater besaß. Dieses Bild, das Mr. Bennet nun von ihm hatte, würde er nie wieder gut machen können. Jetzt würde Mr. Bennet Lizzie hundertprozentig mit ihrer Heirat verstoßen und er würde damit leben müssen, dass alles allein seine Schuld war. Das er es zu verantworten hatte, dass Lizzie und ihr Vater ab nun an Fremde füreinander sein würden.

Und Lizzie? Nach dem Verhalten, das er ihr gegenüber heute an den Tag gelegt hatte, würde auch sie ihn hassen. Bei dem, was er heute getan hatte, musste alle Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand sterben. Er hatte ihr zeigen wollen, wie sehr er sie liebte und respektierte, und stattdessen nur bewiesen, dass er keinen Anstand besaß und auch keinen Respekt vor ihr und ihrer Tugend hatte. Was wäre wohl passiert, wäre Lizzies Vater nicht dazugekommen? Die Antwort darauf wagte Darcy nicht einmal sich auszumalen. Er hatte heute einen schweren Fehler begangen und dieser Fehler würde sein ganzes Leben lang auf ihm lasten. Was er heute zwischen Lizzie und ihrem Vater kaputt gemacht hatte, konnte er nicht einfach so wieder reparieren, und genauso wenig konnte er es sich verzeihen.

Auf Netherfield machte sich Lizzie mit der Hilfe ihrer Schwester zurecht. Sogar die liebe Jane warf ihr vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu, sodass Lizzie sich schließlich mit folgenden Worten verteidigte: „Es ist nichts passiert, Jane! Er war einfach nur froh mich zu sehen, es war doch harmlos. Schließlich haben wir auf offener Straße gestanden, er hätte nie mehr versucht. Papa hat das völlig missverstanden."

Jane schaute sie ungläubig an und meinte: „Und was war mit heute Nacht? War das auch so harmlos?"

„Ja, Jane, " erwiderte Lizzie, „wir haben nur geredet."

„Wirklich nur geredet?", fragte Jane noch einmal nach.

„Okay, wir haben uns geküsst", platzte Lizzie hervor, „bist du nun zufrieden? Aber es ist nicht mehr passiert. Ja, wir haben uns in einer gewissen Gefahr befunden, er war so über mir gebeugt, dass mir ganz anders wurde, aber als ihm klar wurde, was los war, hat er mich weggeschickt und das ist die Wahrheit. Wir mögen eine Grenze überschritten haben, ja, aber wir heiraten auch in zwei Tagen, da kann man nicht erwarten, dass wir genau das tun, was man als schicklich von uns erwartet. Und Fitzwilliam wagt nicht einmal daran zu denken das zu tun, was Vater ihm vorwirft. Er mag zuviel von mir genommen haben, aber meine Unschuld hat er mir nicht geraubt. Und ich habe keine Lust weitere Diskussionen darüber zu führen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Lizzie auf und verließ ihre Schwester. Sie verstand nicht, wie jeder auf einmal nur noch das Schlimmste von ihrem Verlobten denken konnte. Jane und Bingley kannten ihn doch. Wieso waren sie so bereit dazu, das Schlechteste von ihm anzunehmen?

* * *

Zurück auf Longbourn musste Lizzie sich erneut neugierigen Fragen stellen, die diesmal aber zumindest anderer Natur waren, da sie sich mit ihrem Vater und den Bingleys geeinigt hatte, den Besuch in Darcys Schlafzimmer und alles, was darauf gefolgt war, nicht zu erwähnen. So erfuhren Mary, Kittie und Mrs. Bennet nur, dass Lizzie einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unternommen und sich dabei verlaufen hatte. Darüber regte sich Mrs. Bennet schon genug auf und die Gardiners, die am Mittag kamen, mussten sich ein ums andere Mal Mrs. Bennets Tiraden über ihre unvernünftigen Tochter anhören. Mr. Bennet schwieg bei diesen Tiraden zunächst, aber dann sagte er doch etwas: „Mrs. Bennet, Sie haben Recht, Elisabeth muss für ihr Verhalten bestraft werden. Deswegen habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich Sie nicht bei der Hochzeit an Mr. Darcy geben werde, sondern Onkel Gardiner das tun soll. Sie hat eine Strafe verdient und das ist eine öffentliche Strafe, die ihr zeigen wird, was ihr Verhalten bewirkt. Sie wird sich nicht noch mal so verhalten."

Mrs. Bennet fiel ebenso wie Lizzie bei diesen Worten aus allen Wolken. Dass Mr. Bennet Lizzie nicht zum Altar führte, würde ein schlechtes Bild auf Lizzies Hochzeit werfen, es würde aussehen, als befürworte Mr. Bennet die Hochzeit nicht und das würde zu bösen Gerüchten führen, vor allem nachdem Lizzie nach Derbyshire abgehauen war, argumentierte sie. Mr. Bennet nickte nur, meinte aber nur kühl, dass Lizzie wohl mit solchen Gerüchten leben müsse, solange sie nicht die Achtung vor ihren Eltern gelernt hätte und verließ das Zimmer.

Alle versuchten Mr. Bennet umzustimmen, auch die Gardiners, aber keinem wollte es gelingen. Lizzie selbst fühlte sich schrecklich elend. Sie hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass ihr Vater gegen ihre Hochzeit war, aber dass er es so offensichtlich vor allen Menschen zeigen würde, das tat ihr noch einmal mehr weh. Und dass er nicht einmal bereit war, sie zum Altar zu führen, zeigte ihr einmal mehr, dass er ihr seinen Segen für diese Hochzeit nicht geben würde. Er würde es nicht einmal nach außen hin so aussehen lassen, als gebe er ihr seinen Segen und das verletzte sie zutiefst. Aber was konnte sie tun? Nichts, sie konnte ihren Vater um Verzeihung bitten, aber er würde ihr nicht zuhören. Außer natürlich sie sagte die Worte, auf die er seit ihrer Verlobung mit Fitzwilliam wartete, dass sie diesen nicht liebte und nicht heiraten würde. Wenn sie diese Worte aussprechen würde, wusste sie, würde sie wieder einen Platz im Herzen ihres Vaters haben, aber sie konnte doch nicht lügen. Ihre Liebe zu Fitzwilliam und ihr Wunsch diesen zu heiraten konnte nicht verleugnet werden, so musste sie wohl mit der Ablehnung ihres Vaters leben. Sie wünschte bloß, nicht auch noch das Gerede der Leute ertragen zu müssen, doch das war ein eher unerfüllbarer Wunsch. Gut war nur, dass Pemberley so weit von Longbourn weg lag, aber für ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern bedauerte sie es, dass es nun einmal mehr Gerüchte über die Bennet-Familie geben würde.


	11. Eine Hochzeitsfeier Kapitel 19

_So, Leute wollte euch doch mal wieder eine Fortsetzung gönnen, die Hochzeit von Mr. Darcy und Lizzie, endlich. Es ist übrigens nicht Kapitel 20 wie angekündigt, sondern Kapitel 19, das ich aus irgendeinem mir unverständlichen Grund übersprungen habe. ;-) Aber die Handlung ist dieselbe. Also, lest es euch durch! Ich erwarte übrigens Reviews von euch, Leute, also nicht nur lesen, sondern auch eure Meinung als Review dalassen!

* * *

_

**Kapitel 19:**

Schließlich war der Tag der Hochzeit gekommen, an einem eher regnerischem Tag Anfang März wurde Elisabeth Bennet die Frau von Fitzwilliam Darcy. Die Gardiners hatten es doch noch geschafft Mr. Bennet zu überreden Elisabeth zum Altar zu führen, aber als er sie dann dorthin führte, sah weder ihr noch sein Gesicht besonders fröhlich aus. Darcy schmerzte es Elisabeth unglücklich zu sehen, vor allem am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Von ihrer Miene konnte er darauf schließen, dass ihr verzweifelter Versuch ihren Vater mit der Hochzeit zu versöhnen, den sie sich für den letzten Abend vorgenommen gehabt hatte, fehlgeschlagen sein musste. Einen Augenblick überlegte Darcy sogar die Hochzeit abzusagen, weil er die Traurigkeit in Lizzies Blick nicht ertragen konnte, aber ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das sie ihm zuwarf, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen, überzeugte ihn, dass ihre Hochzeit richtig war, egal was andere davon denken. Er betete nur im Stillen, dass er Lizzie glücklich machen konnte, und sie ihre Heirat nicht irgendwann bereuen würde.

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie traten gemeinsam vor den Pfarrer.

Dieser las Korinther 13,4-7 vor, ihre Trauverse:

„Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich, die Liebe eifert nicht,

die Liebe treibt nicht Mutwillen, sie bläht sich nicht auf,

sie verhält sich nicht ungehörig, sie sucht nicht das Ihre,

sie lässt sich nicht erbittern, sie rechnet das Böse nicht zu,

sie freut sich nicht an Ungerechtigkeit, sie freut sich aber an der Wahrheit,

sie erträgt alles, sie glaubt alles, sie hofft alles, sie duldet alles."

Nachdem er diese Verse gelesen hatte, sprach der Pfarrer sie an: „Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gemeinde! Wir sind hier zusammengekommen um diese beiden Menschen im Vertrauen auf unseren Herrn Jesus Christus und seinen Vater, den Schöpfer des Himmels und der Erde, in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu entlassen. Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy, Christus, der Sie in der Taufe geheiligt hat, will Ihre gegenseitige Liebe segnen, Ihnen beistehen und Sie stärken, damit Sie einander für immer in Treue verbunden sind und die Pflichten in der Ehe und Familie gemeinsam auf sich nehmen.

Sollte jemand der hier Anwesenden jedoch etwas gegen die Verbindung dieser beiden Menschen einzuwenden haben, so soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Als niemand sich daraufhin meldete – Darcy und Lizzie hatten beide schon halb damit gerechnet, dass Mr. Bennet aufstehen und etwas sagen würde, aber es geschah dann doch nicht – wandte der Pfarrer sich an Darcy und begann die Traufragen zu stellen: „In dieser für Ihr Leben so wichtigen Stunde frage ich Sie nun vor allen Anwesenden nach Ihrer Bereitschaft und Ihrem Willen zu einer christlichen Ehe: Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy, sind Sie gewillt, mit der hier anwesenden Elisabeth Josefine Bennet den heiligen Bund der Ehe einzugehen, sie als Ihre künftige Gattin zu achten, zu lieben, zu ehren und ihr die Treue zu halten, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis der Tod Sie scheidet?

„Ja, ich will", versprach er, während er ihr seine Liebe mit seinen Augen noch eindringlicher versprach. „Dann sprechen Sie mir jetzt nach: Ich nehme dich, Elisabeth Josefine Bennet, zu meiner rechtmäßigen Ehefrau. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren und dir die Treue halten in guten wie in bösen Tagen, in Krankheit wie in Gesundheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet."

Dann wiederholte ernsthaft und ehrlich: „Ich nehme dich, Elisabeth Josefine Bennet, zu meiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren und dir die Treue halten in guten wie in bösen Tagen, in Krankheit wie in Gesundheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet."

Nun wandte sich der Pfarrer an Elisabeth: „Elisabeth Josefine Bennet, sind Sie gewillt, mit dem hier anwesenden Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy den heiligen Bund der Ehe einzugehen, ihn als Ihren künftigen Gatten zu achten, zu lieben, ihm zu gehorchen und ihm die Treue zu halten, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis der Tod Sie scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will", erwiderte sie leise, fast unhörbar, Darcy konnte sehen, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er wusste, wie viel sie zurückließ. Traurig beobachte er, wie der Blick seiner Braut zu ihrem Vater glitt, doch dieser schaute starr zu Boden. Kein Zeichen der Vergebung war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Dann sprechen Sie mir jetzt nach: Ich nehme dich, Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy, zu meinem mir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann. Ich will dich lieben, achten, dir gehorchen und dir die Treue halten in guten wie in bösen Tagen, in Krankheit wie in Gesundheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet."

Lizzie sprach die Worte entschlossen nach, zwar etwas leise und stockend, aber dennoch klar und gut verständlich.

Nachdem sie Darcy ihr Trauversprechen gegeben hatte, fuhr der Pfarrer fort: Nun schließt den Bund heiliger Ehe. Reichet einander die rechte Hand und sprecht mir nach:

Vor Gottes Angesicht nehme ich dich, Elisabeth Josefine Bennet, zu meiner mir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau. Vor Gottes Angesicht nehme ich dich, Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy, zu meinem mir rechtmäßig angetrautem Ehemann."

Elisabeth und Darcy sprachen dem Pfarrer nach und tauschten dabei die Ringe aus.

Sanft steckte Darcy Elisabeth den Ring an den Finger, seine Lippen formten die Worte „Ich liebe dich". Sie lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie, als sie ihm seinen Ring an den Finger steckte. Doch sie hätte nichts sagen brauchen, in ihren Augen sah er ihre Liebe, aber auch ihren Schmerz. Er schwor sich, sie immer gut zu behandeln, sie vollends glücklich zu machen. Und als der Pfarrer endlich sagte: „Der Herr, unser Gott, festige euren Bund und begleite euch mit seinem Segen. Was Gott verbunden hat, soll der Mensch nicht scheiden. Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", besiegelte er diesen Schwur schnell mit einem Kuss.

* * *

Nach der Hochzeitzeremonie konnten sich Mr. und Mrs. Darcy vor Gratulationen kaum retten. Jane und Bingley hatten den Zwischenfall der le tzten Tage schon vergessen und wünschten den beiden alles Glück, das sie selbst bisher in ihrer Ehe hatten erfahren dürfen, und waren froh, dass die Prüfungen der beiden nun endlich zu Ende seien.

Auch Colonel Fitzwilliam und Georgiana freuten sich für die beiden, Georgiana noch mehr, die an dieser Ehe nicht nur erfreute, dass ihr Bruder eine liebevolle und nette Gattin geheiratet hatte, sondern auch dass sie dadurch eine enge Freundin und Vertraute gewinnen würde, denn Elisabeth schien durchaus gewillt zu sein, Freundschaft mit ihrer Schwägerin zu schließen.

Gleichfalls entzückt waren die Gardiners von der Verbindung: Mrs. Gardiner umarmte ihre Nichte innig und wünschte ihr von ganzem Herzen alles erdenklich Gute, während Mr. Gardiner Mr. Darcy kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und ihn scherzhaft ermahnte auch gut für seine Nichte zu sorgen.

Natürlich war auch Mrs. Bennet völlig verzückt von der guten Partie ihrer Tochter und ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem jungen Paar immer wieder und wieder zu gratulieren. Jedoch waren ihre übertriebenen Glückwünsche weniger erwünscht als die ernsthaften und ehrlichen Glückwünsche der zuvorgenannten Personen, dennoch ließen Darcy und Lizzie auch die Glückwünsche von Mrs. Bennet und ihren anderen Merytoner Bekannten geduldig über sich ergehen. Und schließlich hatte ihnen jeder gratuliert außer Mr. Bennet, dieser hatte es vermieden sich in der Nähe des Brautpaares aufzuhalten und auch keinem der beiden irgendwelche Glückwünsche ausgesprochen. Darcy hoffte für Elisabeth, dass ihr Vater dies noch tun würde, bevor sie am Nachmittag nach London aufbrachen. Denn obwohl diese es versuchte zu verbergen, konnte er sehen, wie sie darauf wartete, und wollte nicht, dass sie so enttäuscht wurde. Sie mit ihrer Hochzeit zu verstoßen, war eine Sache, sie nicht einmal zu ihrer Hochzeit zu beglückwünschen, war etwas anderes.

Doch die ganze Hochzeitsfeier machte Mr. Bennet keinen Versuch mit seiner Tochter oder ihrem Ehemann zu sprechen. Er hockte ungehalten und stumm in einer Ecke, während er seine Tochter und deren Bräutigam mit zornigen Blicken verfolgte. Sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergab, verließ er sogar die Feier und zog sich in seine Bibliothek zurück. Darcy konnte sehen, wie sehr Elisabeth diese Tatsache mitnahm, erneut sah er Tränen in ihren Augen und begann zu fürchten, dass die Ringe unter ihren Augen, der traurige Ausdruck in ihrem Blick und ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe nie wieder verschwinden würde. Sie sah so erschöpft und schwach aus, dass er sich vornahm noch früher als geplant nach London aufzubrechen. Doch Mrs. Bennet wollte davon nichts wissen, sie wollte noch möglichst viel Zeit mit ihrem Schwiegersohn und ihrer frischvermählten Tochter verbringen. Immer wieder jammerte sie über die weite Entfernung nach Derbyshire und darüber, wie schwer es ihr fiel sich von ihrer Tochter zu verabschieden, dabei hatte sie Lizzie, der sie wegen deren Sturheit immer am wenigstens gewogen gewesen war, nie zuvor so viel Zuneigung entgegen gebracht, wie jetzt, als diese für immer wegging.

Nun kostete sie der Abschied von ihrer geliebten Tochter einige Tränen, aber auch Lizzie vergoss mehr als eine Träne beim Abschied von ihrem bisherigen Zuhause. Und die Aussicht nie mehr wieder zurück nach Longbourn kommen zu können machte ihr den Abschied noch schwerer. Ihr Ehemann, der sah, wie schwer es ihr fiel ihr Vaterhaus hinter sich zu lassen, bot ihr an, noch eine Nacht auf Longbourn zu bleiben, aber Lizzie entgegnete daraufhin nur kühl: „Ganz sicher werde ich mich nirgendwo aufdrängen, wo ich nicht mehr willkommen bin. Dies ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause und mir bleibt nichts übrig als das zu akzeptieren. Ich werde sicher keine Träne Menschen nachweinen, die mich nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollen." Damit wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte wieder eine unbeteiligte Miene auf, nur in ihren Augen war noch ihre Traurigkeit zu erkennen.

Bevor sie endgültig Longbourn verließen, führte Darcy seine Gattin aber noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu ihrem Vater. Er wusste, die beiden mussten sich aussprechen, bevor Elisabeth ein für allemal von Longbourn fortging. Doch Darcy bereute seine Entscheidung fast sofort, nachdem er sie getroffen hatte, denn Mr. Bennet zeigte keine Intention sich von seiner Tochter verabschieden zu wollen. Er ignorierte sowohl Elisabeth als auch ihren Ehemann und tat so, als wären sie nicht da. Darcy brach schließlich die Stille und sagte: „Wir verlassen Longbourn nun, Mr. Bennet. Wollen Sie sich nicht von Elisabeth verabschieden, von ihrer Tochter?"

Mr. Bennet blickte Darcy nur kühl an und erwiderte ebenso gefühllos: „Von welcher Tochter sprechen Sie, Mr. Darcy, ich habe keine Tochter mehr, die Elisabeth heißt."

Lizzie brach erneut in Tränen aus, aber Mr. Bennet blieb völlig unberührt.

Mit unterdrücktem Zorn sagte Mr. Darcy erneut: „Wir gehen jetzt, Mr. Bennet, haben Sie nichts mehr zu ihrer Tochter zu sagen?"

Doch Mr. Bennet entgegnete lieblos: „Schaffen Sie Elisabeth schon fort, Mr. Darcy, Sie haben mir meine Tochter schon vor langer Zeit geraubt. Diese Frau, die Sie geheiratet haben, ist nicht mehr meine Lizzie, ich kenne Sie nicht."

Darcy führte Lizzie hinaus, die nun heftig schluchzte. „Es tut mir leid", bat er sie um Vergebung, „ich wollte nur, dass ihr euch aussprecht. Es tut mir so leid, dass du dies alles wegen mir ertragen musst." Lizzie jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte unter Tränen: „Es ist nicht dein Fehler, Fitzwilliam. Bring mich nur hier weg." Das tat ihr Ehemann dann auch, er führte sie zu seiner Kutsche und half ihr hinein. Ungesehen von dem Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft verließen sie Longbourn.

* * *

Auf der Fahrt nach London wünschte sich Darcy mehr als einmal etwas sagen zu können, was Lizzie ein Trost sein würde, aber er wusste nichts. So blieb ihm nichts übrig, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihr beruhigend übers Haar zu streichen.

Schließlich fragte der die Frage, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag: „Bereust du es mich geheiratet zu haben, Elisabeth, jetzt wo dein Vater nicht eingelenkt hat?"

Lizzie blickte irritiert zu ihm hoch. „Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie, „ich liebe dich und die Beziehung zu meinem Vater wäre in keinem Fall wieder zu reparieren gewesen, auch wenn ich mich entschieden hätte, dich nicht zu heiraten. Und", sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an, „ich bin mir sicher, mein Schmerz vergeht bald, wie kann ich unglücklich sein, wenn ich deine Frau bin, mich Mrs. Darcy nennen darf? Das Glück, das ich aus unserer Ehe ziehen werde, wird alle Traurigkeit wegen dem Zerwürfnis mit meinem Vater bald vertreiben. Es ist nur so, es ist so schwierig tatsächlich wegzugehen, selbst wenn man sich die ganze Zeit darauf vorbereitet hat. Ich wusste, mein Vater würde nicht einlenken, aber nun, wo ich erfahren musste, dass er seine Meinung tatsächlich nicht ändert, tut es mehr weh als ich dachte. Ich habe wohl irgendwo in meinem Inneren die ganze Zeit noch darauf gehofft, dass wir uns doch noch vertragen, dass er doch noch seinen Segen zu unserer Ehe gibt." Sie blickte ihren Gatten betrübt an und erneut rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Darcy zog seine Elisabeth näher zu sich. Es tat so weh, sie so leiden zu sehen und er wusste, ihr Schmerz würde nicht so einfach verschwinden, auch wenn sie es sich und ihm einreden wollte. Er wünschte sich heiß und innig, er könnte etwas tun, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern, und spürte gleichzeitig umso deutlicher, dass das außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten lag. So begnügte er sich damit ihren Schmerz zu teilen und sie zu trösten. Erneut hoffte er, sie nicht nur unglücklich damit zu machen mit dieser Heirat. Er hatte sie von ihrem Zuhause weggeführt in der Hoffnung sie beide glücklich zu machen, aber konnte er ihr wirklich das Glück geben, das sie sich ersehnte oder würde sie es letztlich bereuen ihre Familie für ihn verlassen zu haben. Er hoffte und bat darum, ihr ihr Glück und ihr Lachen zurückzugeben, und versprach sich einmal mehr, dass es ihr bei ihm immer gut gehen würde, dass er alles tun würde, um nie wieder Tränen in ihre Augen zu bringen. Diese Ehe würde sie von ihren bisherigen Verletzungen heilen und ihr nicht neue Sorgen bereiten, das war sein verzweifelter Schwur auf ihrer Fahrt nach London, ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Fahrt als Ehepaar.


	12. Ein Besuch zu später Stunde Kapitel 20

_So, ihr Lieben, ich kam gestern endlich mal wieder zum Schreiben und so nun endlich Kapitel 20 für, diesmal ist es echt Kapitel 20. Wenn ihr Ideen oder Anmerkungen dazu habt oder zu der Fortsetzung der Geschichte, nehme ich die gerne entdecken._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 20:**

Lizzie war sehr müde, als sie endlich in London ankamen. Ihre Reise hatte sich aufgrund eines gebrochenen Rades um zwei Stunden verzögert, und so war es schon entsprechend spät und sie entsprechend erschöpft. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich ohne Essen ins Bett gegangen, aber Darcy bestand darauf, dass sie noch gemeinsam aßen, bevor sie sich zurückzogen.

„Lass mich nur schnell Mrs. Jones Bescheid geben, dann ist sicher schon innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde für uns der Tisch gedeckt. Und du willst ja auch nicht das Abendessen auslassen. Schließlich haben wir heute Mittag nur eine kurze Mahlzeit auf der Reise eingenommen und du hast sicher Hunger. Außerdem soll dein Vater mir schließlich nicht vorwerfen können, dass du, sobald du meine Frau bist, nichts Richtiges mehr zu essen bekommst", meinte Fitzwilliam und war dann verschwunden. Lizzie ließ sich lächelnd auf ein Sofa im Salon nieder. Tatsächlich hatte sie Hunger, aber sie hatte zu einer so späten Stunde niemandem mehr Mühe machen wollen und wäre auch ohne Essen ins Bett gegangen.

Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Sie döste einen kurzen Augenblick ein, aber dann wurde ihr kurzes Nickerchen durch das geräuschvolle Schließen der Tür unterbrochen. Sie blickte hoch, überrascht, dass ihr Ehemann schon so schnell von Mrs. Jones zurückgekehrt war. Doch vor ihr stand nicht Fitzwilliam, sondern Lady Catherine de Bourgh, deren Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Lady Catherine, was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Lizzie verwundert.

„Was ich hier will, fragst du. Das ist ja wohl klar", erwiderte Lady Catherine harsch, „ich will natürlich diese Hochzeit zwischen Ihnen und meinem Neffen wieder rückgängig machen. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr grade erst angekommen, also wird es nicht schwer sein, die Ehe zu annullieren..."

„Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Neffen sprechen wollen, sind Sie hier falsch. Er ist gerade zu Mrs. Jones gegangen, um sie zu bitten, uns eine Mahlzeit vorzubereiten", unterbrach Lizzie Lady Catherine. Sie war jetzt zu müde für einen Streit mit Darcys besserwisserischer Tante.

Doch Lady Catherine blieb stur stehen und entgegnete kühl: „Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Miss Bennet…."

„Mrs. Darcy", verbesserte Lizzie sie, aber Lady Catherine fuhr ungerührt fort: „Mein Neffe hat sie nun also geheiratet, und Sie glauben Ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, aber ich sage Ihnen: Sie liegen falsch. Sie kennen die Männer nicht: Sobald Mr. Darcy genug von ihrem hübschen Gesicht und ihrem schönen Körper hatte, wird er bemerken, was Ihnen an Erziehung und gesellschaftlichem Umgangsformen fehlt. Dann wird er auf Sie und Ihre Familie herabschauen. Vielleicht werden Sie Glück haben und er wird sich damit begnügen sich eine Mätresse zu nehmen und darüber taktvoll schweigen, aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Sie und Ihre Kinder dann in ein einsames Cottage verbannt, um die Schande zu vergessen, die er mit der Heirat mit Ihnen über die Familie gebracht hat. Und wenn Sie ihm keinen Erben schenken, wird er sich auf jeden Fall von Ihnen scheiden lassen. Denken Sie nicht, dass er davor zurückschrecken würde. Mr. Darcy ist genau wie jeder andere Mann von Welt und braucht einen Erben. Wenn Sie ihm den nicht schenken können, wird es eine andere tun und Sie werden ruiniert sein. Wollen Sie das wirklich, Miss Bennet? Wollen Sie das sich selbst und Ihrer Familie antun? Ich kann es kaum glauben. Also hören Sie sich mein Angebot an: Ich werde Ihnen 5.000 Pfund Mitgift versprechen, wenn Sie diese Ehe annullieren. Bisher hat sich Ihre Hochzeit noch nicht herumgesprochen. Sie können es sich also noch anders überlegen, und mit dem Geld, das ich Ihnen anbiete, werden Sie sicher bei Ihrem zweiten Versuch eine fast ebenso gute Partie machen. Was meinen Sie dazu, Miss Bennet?"

Zunächst saß Lizzie nur schweigend da, sie konnte nicht glauben, was Lady Catherine de Bourgh ihr hier angeboten hatte. Es war zu unglaublich. Fast war ihr, als befände sie sich in einem Albtraum, aber es war die Wirklichkeit. Erbost sagte sie schließlich: „Ihr Angebot, Lady Catherine beleidigt mich zutiefst. Was Sie auch darüber denken möchten, ich heirate Ihren Neffen nicht wegen seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung oder seinem Reichtum. Ich liebe Fitzwilliam und Sie könnten mir Ihr ganzes Vermögen anbieten und ich würde immer noch ablehnen. Denken Sie, wenn ich mich sogar mit meinem eigenen Vater zerstritten habe, um Fitzwilliam zu heiraten, würden mich Ihre 5.000 Pfund zu dem Annullieren der Ehe bewegen, vor allem wenn ich weiß, dass Fitzwilliam das Doppelte dieses Betrages in einem Jahr verdient. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, ich weiß, dass nicht nur ich Fitzwilliam von ganzem Herzen liebe, sondern er auch mich liebt, und zwar nicht nur wegen meinem reizenden Gesicht oder meiner guten Figur. Er liebt meinen Charakter und würde sich niemals von mir trennen. Also hören Sie mit Ihren Lügengeschichten auf, Lady Catherine!"

Lizzie hatte kaum bemerkt, wie sie aufgestanden war und in der Hitze des Gefechts einige Schritte auf Lady Catherine zugemacht hatte, nur standen sie kaum noch einen Meter voneinander entfernt und starrten sich wütend an.

„Aha, dann hat Ihr Vater also auch gesehen, was Sie selbst nicht sehen wollten, dass Sie mit dieser Heirat jeglichen Anstand und Ehrgefühl verraten, dass mein Neffe viel zu hoch in der Gesellschaft steht als eine dahergekommene, verarmte Landadelige wie Sie zu heiraten", antwortete Lady Catherine mit Verachtung und Hochmut.

„Da irren Sie sich, Lady Catherine", diese Worte schrie Lizzie schon fast heraus, „mein Vater glaubt nicht, dass ich Mr. Darcy zu gut für mich ist, sondern dass ich zu gut für ihn bin. Er glaubt genau wie Sie, er hätte nicht den Takt dafür mich mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit zu behandeln, dass er mich schlecht behandeln oder verlassen würde, aber ich weiß, dass Fitzwilliam mich liebt und dass ich ihn liebe. Daran können weder mein Vater noch Sie etwas ändern. Ich liebe ihren Neffen und wir sind verheiratet, finden Sie sich endlich damit ab!"

Lady Catherine zog zornig die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Sie zu gut für meinen Neffen, dass ich nicht lache. Man muss sich ja für Darcy schämen, dass er in eine solche Familie eingeheiratet hat. Aber glauben Sie mir und Ihrem Vater, es wird nicht lange halten, mein Neffe wird noch innerhalb des ersten Jahres bereuen Sie geheiratet zu haben und dann werde Sie traurig sein, soviel dafür geopfert zu haben. Denn wenn Sie Ihre eigene Familie verloren, nehmen Sie bloß nicht an, Darcys Familie und Freunde würden Sie mit offenen Armen aufnehmen. Sie werden kritisiert werden, wo Sie auch hinkommen und niemals dazugehören, und wären Sie hundert Jahre mit meinem Neffen verheiratet. Also nehmen Sie mein Geld und werden Sie glücklich damit. Ich wäre sogar bereit Ihnen noch mehr zu geben, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Dann wird auch Ihr Vater Sie wieder in seine Arme schließen. Sie werden auf jeden Fall nicht mit leeren Händen heimkehren, Miss Bennet."

„Ich heiße nun Mrs. Darcy, akzeptieren Sie das endlich, Lady Catherine", schrie Lizzie Darcys Tante nun wie eine Furie an, „und nein, ich will Ihr Geld nicht. Ich will keine Annullierung, ich liebe Ihren Neffen und ich werde diese Ehe nicht lösen. Verstehen Sie das bitte endlich!"

Mittlerweile hatte besagter Neffe den Raum betreten, unbemerkt von Lady Catherine und Elisabeth, die nur einander aufgebracht fixierten. Lady Catherine, die glaubte, dass sie nun, wo Miss Bennet schon anfing zu schreien, diese sicherlich weichkochen konnte, fuhr fort: „Hören Sie doch auf von Liebe zu reden, Miss Bennet, oder glauben Sie tatsächlich daran? Mein Neffe hat Sie doch nur geheiratet, weil sie ein süßes Lächeln haben und ein paar sanfte Kurven vorzuweisen haben. Wenn Sie das für Liebe halten, halte ich Sie für sehr dumm. Sie haben das Privileg ein paar Monate sein Bett zu wärmen, aber mehr auch nicht. Denken Sie etwa, es hätte vor Ihnen keine Frauen gegeben, mit denen er intim gewesen wäre. Viele von ihnen intelligenter, angesehener und hübscher als Sie. Sie sind nichts besonders, meine Liebe, außer, dass er sie geheiratet hat, um Sie ins Bett zu bekommen und die anderen nur seine Mätressen waren. Aber sein Interesse an Ihnen wird nicht länger andauern als sein Interesse an diesen Frauen. Ein paar Monate, vielleicht ein Jahr und Sie sind ihm langweilig. Sie werden schon sehen."

Lizzie, die bisher auf alle Beleidigungen Lady Catherines etwas hatte entgegen können, wusste nun nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Auf einmal wurde ihr alles zuviel. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihr war müde und schwindelig zumute und sie wollte einfach nur noch, dass diese Frau aufhörte solche Dinge über ihren Gatten zu behaupten. Unvermutet für sie selbst und Fitzwilliam und Lady Catherine brach sie in Tränen aus. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage, der schwere Abschied von Longbourn, all der Herzschmerz und die Ungewissheit brachen nun in heftigen Schluchzern aus ihr hervor.

Darcy machte schnell einige Schritte auf seine Gattin zu und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es ist alles gut, Lizzie, meine Tante wird sofort gehen", versprach er ihr tröstend, dann wandte er sich an Lady Catherine. Seine Stimme war kalt wie Stein: „Lady Catherine, bitte verlassen Sie mein Haus, ich dulde niemanden hier, der Elisabeth und mich beleidigt und meine Gattin zum Weinen bringt. Und wenn Sie nicht sofort gehen, lasse ich einen Diener rufen und Sie persönlich auf die Straße zerren."

„Ich gehe ja schon", erwiderte Lady Catherine, „Aber denk daran, Neffe, du machst einen großen Fehler, und Sie auch, Miss Bennet. Sie werden noch zu bald sehen, wie sich meine Worte bewahrheiten." Dann verließ sie erhobenen Hauptes das Haus der Darcys.

Darcy seufzte, während Lizzie immer noch schluchzte und offensichtlich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass Lady Catherine sie verlassen hatte. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Gatten wie eine Ertrinkende. Die einzigen Worte, die sie hervorbrachte, waren: „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, bitte."

„Es ist nicht wahr", beruhigte sie Fitzwilliam, „natürlich hatte ich vor dir auch schon Frauenbekanntschaften, aber du bist etwas Besonderes, ich würde nie daran denken, dich durch eine andere zu ersetzen. Du bist einzigartig, das Liebste, was ich habe. Ich könnte nicht leben ohne dich."

Lizzie nickte leicht als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und vergrub ihren Kopf tiefen in seiner Schulter. Egal was passierte, er war da und das gab ihr Kraft.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, hob sie leicht den Kopf zu ihrem Gatten, so dass sie sich in die Augen blicken konnte und flüsterte leise: „Bring mich bitte ins Bett, Fitzwilliam."

Dieser nickte nur, der tränenverschleierte Blick Lizzies sagte ihm, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie zu bitten noch auf das Abendessen zu warten, das Mrs. Jones ihnen zubereiten wollte. Er würde sie einfach nur in ihr Zimmer bringen, sich dann leise entfernen, etwas essen und hoffen, dass sie sofort einschlafen würde. Ihre Erschöpfung war zumindest groß genug.

Sanft hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie die Treppen zu ihrem zukünftigen Schlafzimmer hoch. Es war genau, wie in seinen Träumen, aber eines war anders: Anstatt gutgelaunt, leidenschaftlich und frisch verliebt, war die Frau in seinen Armen erschöpft, traurig und müde. Ihr standen immer noch Tränen in den Augen. Das war nicht die Hochzeitsnacht, die er sich für Lizzie und sich gewünscht hatte. Er war wütend und frustriert, aber auch entschlossen, dass nicht an Elisabeth auszulassen. Was konnte sie denn für das unmögliche Verhalten seiner Tante?

Er beschloss, sofort wieder zu gehen, wenn er Lizzie auf ihrem Bett abgesetzt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er handeln würde, wenn er seine Gattin in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer, in ihrem neuen Bett sah. Dieser Versuchung fühlte er sich nicht gewachsen. Allein der Gedanke an daran und an das, was hätte sein können, trieb ihm das Blut durch die Adern. Doch er würde stark bleiben, Lizzie zuliebe.


	13. Die Hochzeitsnacht Kapitel 21

_So, ich habe dieses Kapitel dann doch nochmal verändert. Irgendwie war mir nicht wohl dabei, es so naja... doch sehr anregend zu belassen, so nun hier die gekürzte Version von Kapitel 21. Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 21:**

Lizzies verlorener Blick, nachdem er sie auf dem Bett abgesetzt hatte, hätte eigentlich schon fast gereicht, um Darcy zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Und als diese mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme: „Bitte William, bleib bei mir", war es ihr unmöglich zu gehen. Er streichelte beruhigend ihre Wange und nahm sie in seine Arme. Erst als er merkte, wie sehr sein Körper auf Lizzies Nähe reagierte, stand er mit einem Seufzer auf. Er sollte besser gehen, solange er noch konnte.

„Bleib hier, bitte", Lizzie hielt seinen Arm fest und blickte ihn flehend mit großen braunen Augen an. Es brach ihm das Herz sie verlassen zu müssen, aber er konnte nicht bei ihr bleiben, nicht, wenn er sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte, wie es gerade der Fall war. Er machte sich sanft von ihr los: „Du solltest besser versuchen zu schlafen."

„In meinem Hochzeitskleid?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt und mit einem kleinen ironischem Lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete er. Sie war ja noch völlig bekleidet, das fiel ihm jetzt erst wieder wirklich auf. Wo war denn ihre Zofe überhaupt?

„Und?", Lizzie musterte ihn mit fragendem Blick, „ich kann das Kleid nicht alleine ausziehen. Es ist hinten zugeknöpft."

Jetzt fiel Fitzwilliam Darcy ein, wieso Lizzies Zofe nirgendwo zu finden war. Er hatte sie weggeschickt in der Annahme, dass seine Lizzie heute niemanden beim Auskleiden brauchen würde außer ihm. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit, aber wie hatte er auch wissen können, dass Lady Catherine auftauchen würde und seine Gattin so beschimpfen würde, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr traute, daran zu denken, das mit ihr zu tun, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Nur wer half jetzt Lizzie beim Auskleiden, wenn nicht ihre Zofe? Ihre Augen waren auf ihn fixiert. Fitzwilliam seufzte und widmete sich der Aufgabe, die keinesfalls besonders schwierig war und ihn doch mehr Anstrengung kostete als manche schwere körperliche Arbeit. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während er mit zittrigen Fingern ihr Kleid aufknöpfte, und das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Er war nur froh, dass Lizzie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Endlich hatte er alle Knöpfe aufgeknöpft und half Lizzie das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen. Nur im Unterkleid hatte sie noch eine größere Wirkung. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würde er gleich über sie herfallen, und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er ihr nach diesem anstrengenden Tag antun wollte. Wieder wollte er aufstehen und gehen, aber Lizzie hatte andere Pläne. Sie streckte ihm ihre Beine hin. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, sie nickte auf ihre Füße, an denen sie immer noch Schuhe trug. Er begann langsam zu glauben, sie mache das mit Absicht, aber ihr Blick war völlig ernst und sie wirkte immer noch so erschöpft, dass er auch diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte. Er legte ihre Füße in seinen Schoß und begann die Schuhe aufzubinden. Dann zog er ihr langsam und behutsam die Strümpfe aus. Er bemerkte, wie sein Atem stockender wurde, als er mit seinen Händen über ihre nackten Beine strich. Er musste dieses Zimmer sofort verlassen, wenn er tatsächlich bei seinem Vorhaben bleiben wollte, Lizzie in dieser Nacht ihre Ruhe zu lassen. Entschlossen stand er auf und verabschiedete sich mit rauer Stimme von ihr. Für dieses Verhalten hatte er es echt verdient zum Heiligen gemacht zu werden, sagte er sich und hoffte nur, dass Lizzie seine Selbstbeherrschung und sein Opfer auch angemessen zu würdigen wusste.

Diese hatte aber immer noch nicht vor ihn gehen zu lassen: „William, ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst." Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie dies von ihm erbat, doch bei Fitzwilliam lief jetzt das Fass über. Mit rauer Stimme und lauter als er vorgehabt hatte, fuhr er sie an: „Lizzie, Herrgott, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich auf der Stelle über dich herfalle, dann schick mich sofort fort. Ich kann das nicht, hörst du, ich schaffe es einfach nicht bei dir zu bleiben und dich nicht anzurühren. Bitte versteh das!" Damit wandte er sich zur Tür.

Das leise Schluchzen seiner Frau brach ihm fast das Herz, aber was konnte er denn schon tun? Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann.

Als er schon die Tür geöffnet hatte, hörte er Lizzie leise und traurig sagen: „Das will ich doch auch gar nicht, Fitzwilliam. Ich will, dass du mich berührst, ich dachte, das wüsstest du mittlerweile."

Fitzwilliam drehte sich zu seiner Gattin um: „Aber nicht so, Lizzie, ich will dir nicht wehtun und du bist sowieso schon so erschöpft und wir sind beide aufgebracht. Ich denke, es ist besser, wir verschieben das auf morgen Nacht, in Ordnung?"

Lizzie blickte ihn nachdenklich an: „Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung, ich bin deine Ehefrau, Fitzwilliam, ich möchte an deinem Leben teilhaben, deine Gefühle mit dir teilen und du verbannst mich schon in der ersten Nacht aus deinem Bett. Ich bin vielleicht müde, aber nicht so müde, dass es mir egal wäre, ob du bei mir bist oder nicht. Und William, ich will in jedem Sinne deine Gattin sein und nicht nur auf dem Papier. Ich will einen Grund haben deiner Tante morgen triumphierend ins Gesicht sehen zu können, weil eine Annullierung der Ehe dann nicht mehr möglich sein wird. Wieso verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Fitzwilliam schloss die Tür wieder und trat zurück zu Lizzie ans Bett. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Stirn, während er sich neben ihr niederließ: „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, Elisabeth, ich wollte dir nur etwas Ruhe gönnen."

„Das weiß ich, aber ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, dass Ruhe, zumindest Ruhe von dir, nicht das war, was ich anstrebte?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück.

„Ich wagte nicht, es für möglich zu halten", erwiderte er leise, während er seine Lippen von ihrer Stirn zu ihrem Mund herabwandern ließ. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlicher als er vorgehabt hatte, aber Lizzie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit mindestens ebensoviel Leidenschaft, so dass ihm fast völlig der Atem stockte. Erneut wurde ihm klar, was für eine wunderbare Frau er geheiratet hatte, was er ihr zwischen zwei Küssen auch schnell zuflüsterte.

Lizzie selbst war von den Gefühlen, die Williams Berührungen und Küsse in ihr weckten, überrascht. Sie hatte zwar in den letzten Tagen ihre Verlobung schon einige Erfahrungen damit gesammelt, nicht zuletzt bei ihrem nächtlichen Besuch in Darcys Schlafgemach, aber dennoch war ihr damals nicht so zumute gewesen, wie ihr jetzt zumute war. Sie schob die Aufregung auf ein bisschen darauf, dass sie nun im Gegensatz zu damals wusste, dass William nicht nach ein paar Küssen aufhören würde. Das wurde ihr besonders deutlich, als dieser ihr nun auch das Unterkleid auszog. Ihre Wangen wurden hochrot und im ersten Moment versuchte sie ihren Körper vor ihm zu verdecken.

Fitzwilliam bemerkte natürlich ihren Abwehrmechanismus und löste sich etwas von ihr und setzte sich auf. „Es tut mir leid, Lizzie, ich gehe das alles falsch an, ich weiß", brachte er mühsam hervor, während er noch um Luft rang und sich zwang sie nicht zu unverhohlen anzustarren, auch wenn ihn ihr nackter Anblick fesselte.

„Nein", entgegnete Lizzie, „mir tut es leid, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand mich so sieht. Aber es ist nicht so, dass du etwas falsch machst. Es ist nur alles so ungewohnt."

Darcy nickte und schwieg. Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte er mit sich selbst, dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme: „Soll ich vielleicht doch besser gehen?"

Das wollte sie ja nun auch nicht, aber dennoch hatte sie plötzlich einen ganz trockenen Hals und war schrecklich aufgeregt. Sie wollte, dass er ging, aber auch dass er blieb. Ihr Wunsch, dass er bei ihr blieb, überzog. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, während das Blut in ihre Wangen strömte und sie rot färbte. Ihre Hände zitterten. William bemerkte ihre Aufregung und griff nach ihren Händen und streichelte sie zärtlich. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, Lizzie, das verspreche ich dir. Es könnte sein, dass es einen kurzen Moment schmerzhaft ist, aber danach nicht mehr, ja? Und wenn du Angst hast, wir können immer noch aufhören. Ich würde dich zu nichts zwingen, das weißt du doch."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und brachte dann stockend hervor: „Ich habe keine Angst… es ist nur alles so ungewohnt… ich habe so was noch nie gefühlt… noch nie gemacht… ich weiß auch nicht William… was mit mir los ist… bitte sei vorsichtig mit mir."

Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre geröteten Wangen. William wischte sanft mit dem Daumen die Träne weg. „Ich werde es ganz langsam angehen lassen, liebste Lizzie", versprach er ihr und besiegelte sein Versprechen mit einem kurzen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Lizzie zuerst wach. Einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sie sich, wo sie sei, aber dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie schaute zu ihrem immer schon schlafenden Gatten. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn, er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, und sie fühlte einen Moment lang nur völliges Glück. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die ganzen Schwierigkeiten, die sie überwunden werden mussten, damit sie so glücklich sein konnten und selbst jetzt in einem Augenblick vollständiger Zufriedenheit war ihr bewusst, was sie verloren hatte, als sie sich für William entschieden hatte. Nein, sie bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht, aber sie wusste, sie würde erst dann richtig glücklich sein können, wenn sie sich auch mit ihrem Vater wieder versöhnt hatte. Aber in diesem kurzen Moment genoss sie nur das Aufwachen neben ihrem frischvermähltem Gatten und wehrte alle traurigen Gedanken ab. Sie waren endlich zusammen und das zu erreichen, war alle Hürden, die sie bisher genommen hatten, wert gewesen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass noch weitere Hürden auf sie warteten. 


	14. Dunkle Wolken Kapitel 22, 23

_So, endlich bin ich mal wieder zum Schreiben gekommen. Also, gibt's mal wieder zwei neue Kapitel. Es wird leider wieder trauriger, aber ein Happy End ist schon in Planung. Achja, und ne Review wäre sicher erwünscht, wenn ihr das hier lest.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 22:**

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Fitzwilliam und Elisabeth Darcy sowohl von Glück als auch von Traurigkeit geprägt. Beide genossen sehr die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie nun hatten, das Eheleben und alles, was dazu gehörte. Und dennoch waren beide nicht ganz glücklich. An Lizzie nagte das Heimweh, das sie noch nie so sehr verspürt hatte wie in dieser Zeit. Sie war schon früher weit weg von daheim gewesen, aber nun war es etwas anderes. All die Tränen, die sie als kleines Mädchen schon vergossen hatte, als sie einmal für ein halbes Jahr bei den Gardiners untergekommen war, waren für sie nicht so schlimm gewesen wie die Situation, in der sie sich jetzt befand. Denn damals hatte sie trotz allem gewusst, dass sie zurückkehren würde nach Longbourn, nun wusste sie, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen durfte. Longbourn war für sie Vergangenheit, ihre Zukunft war Pemberley. Doch so sehr sie sich Mühe gab mit dem Darcy-Anwesen vertraut zu werden und so sehr sie es auch schon auf den ersten Blick geliebt hatte, es war nicht Longbourn und würde Longbourn nie ersetzen können.

Mit ihrem Ehemann sprach Lizzie selten über ihr Heimweh, aber Fitzwilliam bemerkte dies auch ohne, dass Lizzie ihm davon erzählte. Es deprimierte ihn, dass er Lizzie nicht das geben konnte, was ihr so sehr fehlte. Auch Lady Catherine de Bourgh ließ ihnen keine wirkliche Ruhe, denn sie schrieb mal dem einen, mal dem anderen der beiden über ihre Meinung zu dieser Ehe, was Lizzie und Fitzwilliam aber zu ignorieren lernten. Lizzie versuchte so glücklich zu sein wie möglich und William versuchte ihr das Leben auf Pemberley so angenehm zu machen wie möglich, aber er konnte ihr ihre Familie nicht ersetzen und sie konnte nicht vergessen, was zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater vorgefallen war. Und so scheiterte Fitzwilliam bei den Versuchen sie aufzumuntern ein ums andere Mal, aber sie waren in der ersten Zeit dennoch zufrieden mit ihrem Leben und miteinander.

Aber dann waren die Flitterwochen vorbei, Fitzwilliam hatte geschäftliche Verpflichtungen, die er nicht aufschieben konnte, und die Zeit, die er mit seiner Ehefrau verbringen konnte, verringerte sich. Zwar kam Georgiana nach Pemberley und somit hatte Lizzie eine Gefährtin, mit der sie ihre Tage verbringen konnte, aber Georgiana war nicht wie Jane oder eine andere von Lizzies Schwestern. Sie war extrem schüchtern und wusste nicht genau, wie sie mit Elisabeth umgehen sollte. Normalerweise wäre Georgianas Schüchternheit kein Problem für Lizzie gewesen. Sie war ein Mensch, der eigentlich sehr geübt darin war, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen, aber ihre eigene Situation, das quälende Heimweh, das sie vor Fitzwilliam und Georgiana ohne Erfolg zu verbergen suchte, all das machte sie selbst zu einer zurückgezogeneren Persönlichkeit als sie es je zuvor gewesen war.

Wäre Georgiana albern und aufgeweckt gewesen, hätten die beiden Frauen vielleicht schneller Zugang zueinander gefunden. Aber Georgiana traute sich nicht, einen Schritt auf Lizzie zuzumachen und Lizzie selbst hatte neben all den inneren Kämpfen, die sie mit sich selbst ausfocht, weder Kraft noch Lust viele Bemühungen um Georgianas Freundschaft zu machen. Da war das Anwesen, das sie lernen wollte zu führen, da war Fitzwilliam, dem sie nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr sie eigentlich litt, sie hatte keine Inclination auch vor Georgiana zu schauspielern und deren Mitleid wollte sie erst recht nicht und so zog sie sich zurück und überließ Georgiana sich selbst. Georgiana, die merkte, wie Lizzie sich nach einigen Freundschaftsversuchen zu Anfang zurückzog, glaubte, es sei das Beste Lizzie in ihrem Heimweh um ihre Familie allein zu lassen und wagte es nicht, viel mit Lizzie zu reden oder deren Freundschaft zu suchen. Hätte sie ihre Schüchternheit überwunden und mehr als nur die üblichen Höflichkeiten mit Lizzie ausgetauscht, hätte sie Lizzies Freundschaft sicher erringen können und dieser Trost spenden können, aber sie tat es nicht und Lizzie bat nie um Georgianas Freundschaft oder ihr Mitgefühl.

Fitzwilliam konnte die fehlende Vertrautheit zwischen seiner Ehefrau und seiner Schwester nicht ignorieren, aber er glaubte und hoffte, dass die Intimität zwischen Georgiana und Lizzie mit der Zeit wachsen würde. Doch das passierte nicht, jedenfalls zunächst nicht. Als Fitzwilliam wieder von einer Reise nach London, die aus geschäftlichen Gründen notwendig geworden war, zurückkam, war es allein Georgiana, die noch im Salon auf ihn wartete. Lizzie, so erfuhr er von seiner Schwester fühlte sich nicht gut und war schon zu Bett gegangen. Sein erster Impuls war zu seiner Ehefrau zu eilen und zu sehen, wie es ihr ging, aber Georgiana hielt ihn zurück: „Fitzwilliam, ich würde gerne meine Tante und meinen Onkel auf Matlock besuchen. Denkst du, das wäre möglich?"

Fitzwilliam erfragte natürlich, was seine Schwester bewog einen solchen Wunsch zu hegen und erfuhr zwischen den Zeilen – denn es offen auszusprechen traute sich Georgiana nicht - , dass sie sich in Lizzies Gesellschaft nicht wohl fühlte. Fitzwilliam spürte Wut auf Elisabeth in sich aufsteigen. Er liebte sie sehr und versuchte beständig ihr zu helfen, sich auf Pemberley einzuleben, aber dass sie seine Schwester abweisend behandelte, das war etwas, worüber er nicht einfach hinwegsehen würde.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden", versprach er seiner Schwester, eine tiefe Falte auf der Stirn.

„Nein, Bruder, das will ich nicht, ihr geht es schon nicht gut", bat Georgiana, die nicht wollte, dass Fitzwilliam und Lizzie wegen ihr Streit hatten, aber Fitzwilliam blieb resolut: „Es geht ihr nicht gut, das weiß ich wohl, aber das ist kein Grund dich abweisend und kühl zu behandeln. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen." Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Er fand seine Gattin in ihrem Schlafzimmer, wo sie es sich mit einem Buch im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Fitzwilliam", begrüßte sie ihn erfreut und überrascht, „Du bist schon zurück!" Sie hatte erst am nächsten Tag mit seiner Rückkehr gerechnet und war verwundert und froh ihn schon früher bei sich zu haben. Sie hatte gelernt die einsamen Nächte, die sie auf Pemberley verbrachte, wenn Fitzwilliam wieder einmal nach London reisen musste, zu fürchten. Dann kam zu dem Heimweh nach Longbourn noch Sehnsucht nach ihrem Gatten hinzu. Eine gefährliche Mischung, die ihr schon die eine oder andere schlaflose und tränenreiche Nacht beschert hatte. Dankbar, dass er ihr eine weitere solche Nacht erspart hatte, lächelte sie ihn an. Doch er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht, sondern meinte kühl und ernst: „Elisabeth, ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."

Lizzie setze sich im Bett auf. „Was war bloß los?", fragte sie sich im Stillen, während ihr schon die schlimmsten Szenarien durch den Kopf gingen. „Fitzwilliam, sag bitte, was los ist", bat sie, leicht erblasst, was man aber aufgrund ihrer allgemeinen Blässe nicht wirklich bemerkte. Wäre Fitzwilliam nicht so wütend gewesen, hätte er sicher wahrgenommen, wie erschöpft seine Ehefrau aussah, aber so begann er ohne weitere Schonung seine Kritik an Lizzies Verhalten kundzutun. „Elisabeth, was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?", fragte er erbost.

„Nichts", entgegnete Lizzie verblüfft. Sie hatte Mühe zu verstehen, worauf Fitzwilliam hinauswollte. Dann jedoch verstand sie. „Meine Schwester erzählt mir, sie fühlt sich hier nicht mehr wohl und möchte gerne meine Tante und meine Onkel besuchen. Hast du da irgendeine Erklärung für?"

„Was habe ich mit deiner Schwester zu schaffen?", wollte Lizzie wütend wissen. Es ärgerte sie, dass Fitzwilliam sie für das Verhalten Georgianas verantwortlich machte.

„Das sollst du mir sagen", erwiderte Fitzwilliam sauer, „meine kleine Schwester ist völlig verunsichert und möchte nur noch hier weg, von ihrem eigenen Zuhause. Also, sag mir nicht, alles ist in Ordnung zwischen euch."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, was deine Schwester verletzt haben könnte. Ich war vielleicht nicht ganz umgänglich, weil ich mich in letzter Zeit etwas unwohl fühlte, aber ich habe Georgiana nicht beleidigt oder mit ihr gestritten oder irgendetwas anderes getan, was ihr Verhalten begründen würde." Lizzie hatte sich aufgesetzt und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett auf.

„Nein, so kommst du mir nicht davon, Elisabeth, denkst du, ich habe die Kühle, mit der du meine Schwester behandelst, nicht bemerkt? So kannst du deine eigenen Schwestern gerne behandeln, sie haben es sowieso nicht besser verdient, aber meine Schwester ist es nicht gewöhnt, dass man so mit ihr umgeht. Also bitte, versuch wenigstens freundlich zu ihr zu sein oder wir bekommen großen Ärger miteinander."

„Ich war von Anfang an freundlich und entgegenkommend zu deiner Schwester", Lizzies Stimme wurde ungewollt lauter, „sie war diejenige, die auf keine Freundlichkeit einging und irgendwann war es mir zu anstrengend mich weiter um sie bemühen. Wenn ihr an meiner Freundschaft liegt, soll sie auf mich zukommen."

„Meine Schwester ist sehr schüchtern und das weißt du genau!", entgegnete Fitzwilliam erhitzt, „und nur weil es dir nicht gut geht, musst du nicht auch noch jedem anderen das Leben schwer machen. Wir nehmen beide Rücksicht auf dich, aber irgendwann musst du auch einmal dein Heimweh überwinden und dich damit abfinden, dass du nun hier dein Zuhause hast. Ich erwarte wirklich nicht viel von dir, nur lass deine Stimmungsschwankungen nicht an Georgiana aus. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja", Lizzies Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen, sie hätte gerne laut zurück geschrieen, aber dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft. Sie drehte sich von Fitzwilliam weg und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. Ihr war elend zumute. Sie hatte so lange auf ihn gewartet, sich so gefreut ihn zu sehen und er schalt sie nur. Sie war müde und enttäuscht und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Sie rollte sich zusammen und biss in ihre Hand, um nicht laut loszuschluchzen. Es war ihr erster richtiger Streit und sie hatte weder die Kraft es mit ihm auszudiskutieren noch seine Kritik anzunehmen. Sie hörte immer noch seine Worte im Ohr: „aber irgendwann musst du auch mal dein Heimweh überwinden und dich damit abfinden, dass du nun hier dein Zuhause hast." Verstand er denn nicht, was es bedeutete sein Zuhause und seine Familie zu verlieren? Ihr Vater hatte sie verstoßen, und er sagte, sie solle es einfach so vergessen. Was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Fitzwilliam schwankte, als seine Ehefrau sich einfach so unter den Laken verkroch, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte und noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihr über die ganze Sache reden sollte oder es einfach dabei belassen sollte. Er entschied sich, erschöpft von der Reise, für Letzteres, entkleidete sich und wusch sich und legte sich dann neben Lizzie ins Bett. Er machte keinen Versuch mehr mit ihr zu reden, wünschte ihr keine Gute Nacht und nahm sie auch nicht in seinen Arm. Das lag aber auch daran, dass er, kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, eingeschlafen war.

Lizzie hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Leise weinte sie, damit ihr Ehemann sie nicht hörte. Selten war sie so verzweifelt gewesen wie jetzt, selbst in den vielen einsamen Nächten, in denen sie Fitzwilliam so sehr vermisst hatte. Nun lag er zwar neben ihr und war ihr dennoch so fern, dass sie hätte heulen können, und dabei hatte sie sich so sehr auf seine Rückkehr gefreut. Sie hatte ihm doch sagen wollen, was sie schon eine Weile vermutet hatte, aber jetzt sicher wusste: Sie war schwanger. Von ihm. Sie bekamen ein Kind zusammen, und er begrüßte sie mit Kritik und Anschuldigungen. Sie liebte ihn und er behandelte sie so kalt. Sie hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben und er achtete ihr Opfer gering. Sie schluckte einen weiteren Schluchzer herunter, während sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Zum ersten Mal, seit ihrer Hochzeit bereute sie ihre Entscheidung und das tat weh. Sie war gewillt gewesen jedes Opfer für Fitzwilliam auf sich zu nehmen, aber als sie nun sah, dass es ihm offensichtlich nichts bedeutete, was sie für ihn aufgegeben hatte, machte sich Verzweiflung in ihr breit. Sie konnte nicht zurück und vorwärts konnte sie auch nicht. Jeder Weg schien ihr versperrt. Mit diesem traurigen Gedanken schlief sie schließlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen und dennoch unerholsamen Schlaf.

**Kapitel 23:**

Als Fitzwilliam Darcy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Elisabeth schon aufgestanden. Er war etwas enttäuscht, denn eigentlich hatte er noch mit ihr über ihr Gespräch am gestrigen Abend reden wollen, aber auch so war er zufrieden. Er würde nachher noch genug Zeit haben, mit Elisabeth zu reden. Beim Frühstück war er zunächst mit Georgiana alleine. Diese wagte kaum mit ihm zu reden, denn sie befürchtete, dass es Streit zwischen ihrem Bruder und Elisabeth wegen ihr gegeben hatte. Doch Fitzwilliams ruhige Art ließ sie vermuten, dass es nicht zu einer großen Auseinandersetzung gekommen war. Aber sie war trotzdem beruhigter, als Lizzie sich zu ihnen gesellte und sie beide mit einem Lächeln begrüßte: „Guten Morgen Fitzwilliam, guten Morgen Georgiana."

Die beiden hießen sie ebenso freundlich willkommen, obwohl sich bei Fitzwilliam auch etwas Verwunderung in seine Stimme mischte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Elisabeth nach ihrem Gespräch gestern besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen, aber sie schien sich seine Worte offensichtlich zu Herzen genommen zu haben. Denn an diesem Morgen kamen Lizzie und Georgiana wirklich miteinander ins Gespräch. Georgiana gab das aufmunternde Lächeln ihres Bruders Mut etwas aus sich herauszugehen und Lizzie schien sich nach dem gestrigen Gespräch ihr Benehmen gegenüber Georgiana überdacht zu haben, was Fitzwilliam freute. Er beobachte erfreut, wie die beiden Frauen, die er am meisten liebte, so ungezwungen miteinander umgingen. Er hatte sich schon überlegt, wie er Lizzie für ihr Verständnis, das sie seiner Bitte gestern Abend entgegengebracht hatte, belohnen könnte, als diese nach einer Frage Georgianas, ob sie nicht gemeinsam einen Spaziergang machen würden, plötzlich aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Fitzwilliam war so verwundert über Elisabeths ungewöhnliches Verhalten, dass er erst zweimal blinzeln musste, bis er es glaubte, dass es seine Ehefrau war, die völlig grundlos einfach aus dem Frühstückszimmer gerannt war. Georgiana war ähnlich verblüfft und verunsichert von Lizzies Verhalten: „Willst du ihr nicht nachgehen, Fitzwilliam? Vielleicht geht es ihr nicht gut. Sie wirkte so blass."

„Nein", erwiderte dieser finster, „sie wird ihr Verhalten schon noch erklären und wenn nicht, ist das auch nicht wichtig. Wir werden jetzt einfach weiter essen und uns nicht von ihrem Verhalten stören lassen."

„Bruder, vielleicht ist sie...", Georgiana brach hier ab, unsicher, wie sie die Vermutung, die sie in Bezug auf Lizzies ungewöhnliches Verhalten hegte, ihrem Bruder mitteilen sollte.

„Was ist sie?", fragte dieser eher unwirsch, empört über das unhöfliche Benehmen seiner Gattin.

„Nichts", entgegnete Georgiana schnell und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Wenn es stimmte und Lizzie ein Kind erwartete, wie sie insgeheim vermutete, würde Fitzwilliam dies schnell genug selbst herausfinden.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück zog sich Fitzwilliam in seine Bibliothek zum Arbeiten zurück und Georgiana machte den vorgeschlagenen Spaziergang allein. Lizzie hatte sich von der Morgenübelkeit, die sie vom Tisch hatte aufspringen lassen, wieder etwas erholt und suchte nun ihren Gatten auf. Sie wollte noch einmal mit ihm über Georgiana reden und natürlich auch die fröhliche Nachricht weitergeben, die sie zu verkünden hatte. Ohne Anzuklopfen trat sie in die Bibliothek.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich will nicht gestört werden", war die Antwort Fitzwilliams auf das Öffnen der Tür. Er schaute nicht einmal hoch. Lizzies Mut begann sie zu verlassen, so hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt, ihm zu sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Dennoch meinte sie mit ruhiger und bestimmter Stimme: „Ich bin es!"

Fitzwilliams Kopf schnellte in die Höhe: „Elisabeth, mit dir wollte ich sowieso reden. Gut, dass du da bist."

Lizzie verwirrte die Unpersönlichkeit, mit der er sie ansprach etwas, aber sie war froh, dass er Zeit für sie hatte, und rechnete nicht mit seinem Zorn, deshalb wurde sie von den folgenden kühlen Worten vollständig überrollt: „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns gestern geeinigt, wie du in Zukunft mit meiner Schwester umgehst. Aber anstatt dass du dein Verhalten änderst, benimmst du dich heute so. Was sollte denn diese Aktion beim Frühstück, dass du plötzlich aus dem Zimmer gerannt bist?"

„Mir ging es nicht gut", verteidigte sich Lizzie. Sie hatte nicht mit Anschuldigungen gerechnet und schon wieder hörte sie nur Kritik von ihrem Gatten. Sie verkrampfte ihre Hände ineinander und hoffte, dass Fitzwilliam sie verstehen würde. Dieser aber verstand nichts.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige in diesem Haus. Georgiana und ich sind wirklich bereit, Rücksicht auf dich zu nehmen, aber ein solches Verhalten wie heute morgen dulde ich nicht. Es ist nicht höflich einfach ohne ein Wort vom Tisch aufzustehen."

„Mir ging es nicht gut!", Lizzies Verzweiflung begann sich in Wut zu wandeln, „deshalb bin ich aufgestanden. Und es wäre nett von dir das zu verstehen!"

„Georgiana und ich fühlen uns auch nicht immer wohl, aber du hättest dich wenigstens entschuldigen können, bevor du urplötzlich aus dem Zimmer rennst", argumentierte Fitzwilliam.

„Mir ging es plötzlich nicht gut, versteh das doch, William, ich konnte einfach nicht länger im Zimmer bleiben", schrie Lizzie empört auf, „aber ich sehe, du willst mich nicht verstehen. Demnächst werde ich alleine frühstücken, wenn ich euch nicht willkommen bin." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschmissen, kamen auch schon die Tränen. Fitzwilliam hatte ihr nicht einmal zugehört. Sie war ihm schon jetzt gleichgültig. Die Tränen verschleierten ihre Augen. Dieses Anwesen war nicht ihr Zuhause und würde es nie sein und zurück konnte sie auch nicht mehr. Sie war gefangen in diesem Haus, in dieser Situation und in dieser Ehe, die sie selbst gewählt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte Lady Catherines am Abend ihres Hochzeitstages in London. Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass es wahr sein könnte, doch nun begann sie zu fürchten, dass es vielleicht doch wahr war und sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in einer unglücklichen Ehe ohne Liebe gefangen war. Der Gedanke daran wollte ihr das Herz brechen, doch so schnell wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht war dies ja nur eine Phase ihrer Ehe, die wieder vorbeigehen würde. Trotzdem überwand sie allen ihren Stolz und schrieb an diesem Abend an ihren Vater. Sie schrieb nichts von dem Streit mit Fitzwilliam, aber so sehr sie sich auch noch immer im Recht glaubte, sie bat um Vergebung und sie erzählte ihm, was sie Fitzwilliam noch nicht hatte sagen können, nämlich dass sie schwanger war.

* * *

Diese Nacht kam Fitzwilliam nicht zu seiner Ehefrau und sie machte sich auch nicht die Mühe ihn aufzusuchen. „Was sollte das denn auch helfen?", fragte Lizzie sich. Vor allem aber hatte sie Angst vor weiterer Kritik durch ihren Gatten. Sie konnte seine Anschuldigungen und Zurückweisungen einfach nicht länger ertragen. So tat sie so, als sei es nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sie getrennt schliefen, aber das war es. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie getrennt schliefen seit ihrer Hochzeit, obwohl Fitzwilliam auf Pemberley anwesend war. Und so machte keiner der beiden wirklich ein Auge zu.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Elisabeth nicht am Frühstückstisch. Fitzwilliam hatte schon damit gerechnet und wunderte sich nicht. Er war nur enttäuscht darüber, dass Lizzie ihre Drohung wahr gemacht hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu gestern war er bereit einzusehen, dass sie sich beide nicht richtig verhalten hatten. Auch Lizzies bleiche Gesichtsfarbe an diesem Tag machte ihm klar, dass es nichts brachte, ihr zu grollen. Sie liebten sich doch beide, da musste es möglich sein, ein solches Missverständnis aus der Welt zu räumen. So suchte er am Abend Elisabeth in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf, um mit ihr über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu reden.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er, „dass ich dich gestern und vorgestern so kritisiert habe. Ich hätte dir zumindest zuhören sollen, aber du verstehst sicher, dass es mir wichtig ist, dass auch meine Schwester sich bei uns wohl fühlt. Das ist aber kein Grund, dein Wohlbefinden völlig zu übergehen. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du versuchen würdest, dich mit Georgiana anzufreunden, und bin bereit dir dabei zu helfen, aber ich sehe auch ein, dass ich dich nicht zwingen kann und es nichts bringt, wenn ich mich in die ganze Sache einmische. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Lizzie nickte nur stumm, sie war dankbar, dass Fitzwilliam sich entschuldigt hatte, wusste jedoch nicht genau, was sie erwidern sollte. Seine Worte von gestern hallten noch immer in ihren Ohren wider. Sie konnte ihm vergeben, aber vergessen konnte sie nicht so schnell. Das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht verstand, blieb bestehen. Er konnte ihren Schmerz einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Sie überlegte ihm von dem Kind zu erzählen, aber dann ließ sie es bleiben. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater ja auf ihr Versöhnungsangebot eingehen und dann hätte sie zwei gute Nachrichten zu verkünden und dann wäre ihre ständige melancholische Stimmung vielleicht auch endlich vorbei.

Fitzwilliam war froh, dass Lizzie ihm offensichtlich seine bösen Worte vergab und ihn in ihrem Bett willkommen hieß, aber sein Glück war getrübt, denn sie blieb weiterhin stumm. Sie redete von unwichtigen Dingen, aber er erkannte, dass sie ihm verschwieg, was ihr tatsächlich auf der Seele lag. Das verletzte ihn gleichsam wie es ihn betrübte. Hatte sie denn kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm?

Diese Frage sollte ihn in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr quälen. Hatte sie sich bisher an seiner Schulter ausgeweint, so war das nun vorbei. Nun verbarg sie ihren Schmerz noch mehr als zuvor vor ihm. Das hatte sie vorher auch schon getan, aber da hatte sie ihm wenigstens einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Seele gegeben, jetzt schien es, als trüge sie ständig eine Maske, selbst, wenn sie alleine waren, wenn sie miteinander im Bett lagen, war sie nicht ganz sie selbst. Es schien, als hätte irgendjemand über Nacht seine Gattin ausgetauscht, Elisabeth schien ihm plötzlich völlig fremd.

Auch vom Frühstück blieb sie weiterhin fern und sie war blasser geworden. Er fürchtete, sie sie sei krank, denn er bemerkte, dass sie sich immer öfter übergab, aber auf seine besorgten Nachfragen entgegnete sie nur, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Fitzwilliam maqchte sich aber Sorgen, große Sorgen sogar, und er begann sich verletzt immer mehr von seiner Gattin zurückzuziehen und vergrub sich in Arbeit, um seine Sorgen um Lizzie zu vergessen. Er mied immer mehr Lizzies Gesellschaft, weil er dort seine Sorge um sie nicht ignorieren konnte und wandte sich mehr seiner Schwester zu.

Lizzie bangte währenddessen, ob sie Antwort von ihrem Vater auf ihren Brief bekommen würde und was er schreiben würde. Mehr als einmal wünschte sie sich, ihrem Vater keinen Brief geschrieben zu haben, denn nun würde sich zeigen, ob er ihr vergeben konnte oder nicht und sie fürchtete die Antwort auf diese Frage mehr als nur ein bisschen. Sie war soweit gegangen, um seine Vergebung zu betteln. Wenn er sie nun zurückstieß, wusste sie nicht, was sie noch tun konnte. Ihren Stolz hatte sie aufgegeben, so konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran festhalten. Sie liebte Fitzwilliam sehr, aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass sie nicht nur einen Vater für ihr Kind wollte, sondern sich auch wünschte, dass ihr Kind einen Großvater hatte. Sie nahm in ihren Befürchtungen und Sorgen kaum wahr, wie Fitzwilliam und sie sich immer mehr von einander entfernten. Es geschah einfach so, ohne, dass sie es groß bemerkte.


	15. Der Brief Kapitel 24

_So, ein neues Kapitel, langsam wird es spannend, ihr Lieben. Wenn ihr also story-mäßig noch irgendwas gerne anders haben wollt, sollte ihr auch bald melden. Naja, viel Spass erstmal beim Lesen! Reviews wären sehr erwünscht!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 24:**

Der Brief, dessen Ankunft Lizzie gleichsam erwartete wie fürchtete, kam schließlich an und er enthielt nichts, was Lizzie hätte freudig stimmen können, sondern lautete, wie folgt:

_Liebe Elisabeth,_

_ich habe deinen Brief erhalten und ebenso die Nachricht über mein künftiges Enkelkind. Ich verstehe natürlich, wie sehr du gerade in einer solchen Situation deine Familie vermissen musst. Doch ich kann und will von meiner Entscheidung, die ich zu deiner Hochzeit getroffen habe, nicht abweichen. Du wusstest, welche Folgen deine Heirat mit Mr. Darcy haben würde und hast dich dennoch nicht davon abbringen lassen. Du hast meinen Rat bewusst und stur missachtet und deshalb werde ich auch nun stur sein. Meine Entscheidung von damals ist heute noch so gültig wie zum Tag deiner Hochzeit. In meinem Haus werde, bis zu meinem Tod weder du noch dein Ehegatte noch irgendeines eurer Kinder willkommen sein. Davon weiche ich nicht ab, Elisabeth, und auch die Nachricht, dass du nun ein Kind erwartest, wird mich nicht versöhnlich stimmen. Du warst diejenige von uns beiden, die mit ihrer Familie gebrochen hat. Nun lebe auch mit dieser Entscheidung._

_Liebe Grüße von deiner Mutter und deinen Schwestern,_

_Edward Bennet_

Lizzie las den Brief ihres Vaters dreimal, bevor sie wirklich verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte. Es würde keine Versöhnung zwischen ihnen geben, niemals. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und trübten ihren Blick, aber sie nahm es noch nicht einmal wahr. Jedenfalls machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, sich ihre Tränen abzuwischen. Aus einzelnen Tränen wurden mehrere, und aus mehreren Tränen wurden laute Schluchzer. So fand Georgiana nach einer Weile ihre Schwägerinnen zusammengesunken in einem Sessel und laut schluchzend. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Georgiana Tränen auf Lizzies Wangen gesehene hatte. Elisabeth war in letzter Zeit allgemein sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut und oft stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Aber die Tatsache, dass Lizzie offensichtlich nicht wahrnahm und nicht darauf reagierte, dass sie sie ansprach, machte Georgiana mehr als nur ein bisschen Angst. War etwas mit dem Kind, von dem sie vermutete, dass Lizzie es unter ihrem Herzen trug? Elisabeth selbst gab keine Antwort und so eilte Georgiana aus dem Zimmer und zu ihrem Bruder.

„Ich wollte nicht gestört werden, ich habe zu arbeiten", begrüßte dieser sie, als sie die Bibliothek betrat.

„Lizzie", brachte Georgiana stockend hervor, während ihr nun selbst die Tränen kamen, „sie sitzt unten im Salon und weint. Sie ist völlig apathisch, William. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist."

Dieser hatte nun den ernsten Blick Georgianas wahrgenommen und wäre auch ohne ihre Erklärungen mitgekommen. Sofort ließ er seine Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch liegen und sprang auf. „Ich werde nach ihr schauen", versprach er Georgiana und eilte dann die Treppen zum Salon hinunter.

Auch ihn schien Elisabeth erst nicht wahrzunehmen, aber als er sie mehrmals mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte und ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, wandte sie ihm schließlich ihren Blick zu. Sie schien eher durch ihn hindurch zu schauen als ihn wahrzunehmen, aber sie blickte ihn zumindest an.

„Was ist los, Lizzie?", rief er beunruhigt aus. Keine Antwort.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief: „Was stand in diesem Brief? Und wem ist dieser Brief überhaupt?"

Lizzie hatte nun mittlerweile wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgefunden, denn sie zog den Brief näher zu sich, als wolle sie ihn vor Fitzwilliams Blicken schützen. Dann stand sie urplötzlich auf und rannte mit den Worten: „Es ist nichts, lass mich einfach mal fünf Minuten in Ruhe!" aus dem Zimmer. Fitzwilliam lief ihr nach, während er verlangte, dass sie ihm sagte, was sie beschäftigte: „Du hast doch etwas, Lizzie, das kannst du nicht leugnen. Oder brichst du nun schon, völlig grundlos in Tränen aus? Nun sag schon: Was ist los? Du kannst doch Vertrauen zu mir haben, ich bin schließlich dein Ehemann. Also red endlich und schließ mich nicht aus deinem Leben aus!"

Aber genau das tat Lizzie, sie schlug Fitzwilliam ihre Schlafzimmertüre vor der Nase zu und schloss ab. Fitzwilliam wusste zwar, dass das ein erfolgloses Unterfangen war, wenn sie ihn ausschließen wollte. Denn schließlich gab es noch die Zwischentüre zwischen ihren Schlafzimmern und diese hatte keine Verriegelung. Aber diese zu nutzen erschien ihm nicht fair. Er wollte sich Lizzie nicht aufdrängen, er wollte, dass sie ihn von selbst aus an ihren offensichtlich schlechten Neuigkeiten teilhaben ließ. Was war es eigentlich, das sie so niedergeschlagen gestimmt hatte? War etwas mit ihrer Schwester Jane oder mit ihrem einem anderen Familienmitglied? Und wenn ja, wieso ließ sie ihn daran nicht teilhaben?

Mindestens eine Stunde blieb er vor ihrer Türe stehen und wartete, dass sie diese öffnete und ihn hereinließ, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Er konnte hören, wie sie darin laut schluchzte, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu sich. Irgendwann gab er deprimiert auf. Lizzie verließ an diesem Tag nicht mehr ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auch bei den Mahlzeiten nicht blicken. Am Abend machte Fitzwilliam einen weiteren Versuch mit ihr zu reden, als er sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufsuchte, aber sie drehte sich im Bett von ihm weg und tat so, als würde sie schlafen. Einen Moment überlegte er einfach wieder zu gehen und sich in sein eigenes Bett zu legen, dann jedoch überwog seine Liebe zu Lizzie. Sie protestierte nicht, als er sich neben ihr niederließ, und wehrte sich auch nicht, als er sie in seine Arme schloss. Zwar zuckte sie erst zusammen und schien sich aus seinen Armen winden zu wollen, doch dann gab sie nach und rückte sogar noch ein Stück näher zu ihm. Fitzwilliam konnte spüren, wie sie immer noch weinte, aber sie antwortete auf keine seiner Fragen. Fitzwilliam war betrübt darüber. Zwar ließ es zu, dass er seine Arme um sie legte, aber trotzdem hatte sie nicht soviel Vertrauen zu ihm, ihm zu sagen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Würde es ab jetzt immer so sein, fragte sich Fitzwilliam verzweifelt, während er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie sehr ihn das fehlende Vertrauen seiner Gattin verletzte. Er beschloss Geduld mit ihr zu haben und zu warten, bis sie auf ihn zukam mit ihrem Problem, in der Hoffnung, dass dies bald der Fall sein würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Elisabeth schon aufgestanden, als Fitzwilliam aufwachte. Sie sei schon spazieren gegangen, so informierte ihn Mrs. Reynolds. Er sah sie erst beim Mittagessen wieder. Sie wirkte gefasster als am gestrigen Tag, aber ihre geröteten Augen sagten ihm, dass sie schon wieder geweint.

„Geht es dir besser, Elisabeth?", wollte Georgiana wissen, die auch bemerkt hatte, dass Lizzie immer noch sehr blass und traurig aussah.

„Aber natürlich", entgegnete Lizzie mit einem Lächeln, das nie ihre Augen erreichte, „Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

Fitzwilliam wäre bei diesen Worten am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte seiner Frau gesagt, was er von ihrer Heuchelei hielt, aber er beherrschte sich und begnügte sich damit ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Aber Lizzie ignorierte dies einfach und tat so, als ginge es ihr völlig gut, was Fitzwilliam mehr störte, als wenn sie wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

An diesem Abend saßen sie zu dritt im Salon. Lizzie las in einer Ecke, während Georgiana am Klavier spielte und Fitzwilliam für sie die Notenseiten umblätterte.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht ein Duett mit mir spielen, Lizzie?", bot Georgiana ihrer Schwägerin, die nur lustlos in ihrem Buch herumblätterte.

„Nein, danke, ich will einfach nur in Ruhe lesen", erwiderte Lizzie eher barsch, so dass Georgiana schnell verunsichert den Blick auf die Tasten senkte.

Halblaut flüsterte Fitzwilliam, sowohl beunruhigt als auch verärgert von Lizzies Verhalten, seiner Schwester zu: „Mach dir nichts draus, mich behandelt sie auch nicht besser. Es geht ihr nicht gut und das muss sie natürlich jeden spüren lassen. Lass sie einfach, du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Lizzie, die diese Worte, die eigentlich nur für Georgianas Ohren bestimmt waren, auch mitbekommen hatte, stand daraufhin abrupt auf und verließ das Zimmer. Fitzwilliam blickte ihr überrascht und verwundert nach, dann verstand er, entschuldigte sich schnell bei Georgiana und rannte seiner Ehefrau nach. Er fand sie in Tränen aufgelöst auf ihrem Bett liegend.

„Es tut mir leid, die Worte sind mir einfach so herausgerutscht, das darfst du nicht so ernst", begann er.

„Verschwinde", schrie und drehte sich wütend zu ihm um, „ich brauche dich nicht. Geh lieber wieder zu deiner geliebten, bevor sie noch einen Schock bekommt, weil du eine so ungezogene Gattin hast."

Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus und schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Fitzwilliam kniete sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Hände, so dass sie ihn anschauen musste.

„Geh", flüsterte sie leise, aber ihr Ehemann schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich werde dich sicher nicht in diesem Zustand allein lassen. Du brauchst mich jetzt."

„Braucht deine Schwester dich etwa nicht?", fragte Lizzie mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Sicher", entgegnete Fitzwilliam ruhig, „aber du brauchst mich jetzt mehr. Ich kann dir nur noch einmal sagen, wie leid mir meine Worte von vorhin tun. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, bitte verzeih mir."

„Nein, du hast wirklich nicht nachgedacht", bestätigte Lizzie, diesmal in einem etwas versöhnlicherem Ton.

„Ich habe mir einfach Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte mir das selbst nicht wirklich eingestehen und daher diese Worte. Es tut mir leid!"

„Das erwähntest du schon", ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Lizzies Gesicht.

„Ja", lachte Fitzwilliam, „ich glaube, da hast du Recht. Sagst du mir nun, was du auf dem Herzen hast, bitte Lizzie, ich bin dein Ehemann, ich will wissen, was in dir vorgeht und warst du nicht diejenige, die immer so sehr darauf bestand alle Sorgen und Nöte miteinander zu teilen?"

„Da hast du wohl recht", wisperte Lizzie. Sie wirkte immer noch unentschlossen und einen Moment befürchtete William, dass sie ihm nun immer noch nicht sagen würde, was ihr solche Sorgen machte. Dann aber griff sie in ihr Nachtschränkchen und holte einen Brief heraus, den sie ihrem Gatten reichte: „Lies!"

Das tat dieser dann auch, während eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn erschien: „Dein Vater spricht von einem Kind, von unserem Kind? Ist das wahr?"

Sie nickte stumm. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht weg, damit sie nicht sah, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass sie ihrem Vater vor ihm von ihrem Kind berichtet hatte. Sie spürte sofort, was ihn beunruhigte, und drehte ihn wieder zu sich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfährst, dass ich ein Kind erwarte. Ich wollte es dir schon längst, aber erst war es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt und dann wollte ich erst abwarten, was mein Vater zu schreiben hatte. Irgendwie glaubte ich, ich hätte dann vielleicht zwei gute Nachrichten zu verkünden. Und nun erfährst du es so und ich… ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte, dass du es anders erfährst und nicht so…"

Erneut brach sie in Tränen. William schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", dabei war nichts in Ordnung. Sie erzählte ihrem Vater, dass sie ein Kind erwartete und er erfuhr nichts. Das nagte mehr an ihm als ihm lieb war, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, sie mit Anschuldigungen zu konfrontieren.

„Denkst du, es würde etwas nützen, wenn ich noch einmal mit deinem Vater sprechen würde?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, dann plötzlich kam alles aus ihr heraus: „Er wird sowieso nicht einlenken, niemals. Für ihn gehöre ich nicht mehr zur Familie. Ich bin für ihn gestorben, aber das wäre alles nicht schlimm, wenn es nur nicht gleichzeitig dem Kind in meinem Bauch und jedem weiteren Kind gelte, dass es auch verstoßen ist. Ich könnte für mich selbst alles ertragen, aber ich will, dass mein Kind eine Familie hat. Ich will, dass mein Kind nicht nur einen Vater, sondern auch einen Großvater hat. Ich will, dass mein Kind eine wirkliche Familie hat. Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Fitzwilliam, „Aber bedenke doch, dass dein Kind mit Georgiana und mir eine Familie hat. Es wird vielleicht keinen Großvater haben, aber wir sind auch so schon eine Familie. Unsere Kinder werden auch so glücklich sein. Es wird ihnen sicher nicht an Liebe fehlen."

„Du verstehst einfach nicht", entgegnete Lizzie wütend, „ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder in eine solche Situation hineingeboren werden. Sie hätten Georgiana, dich und mich, aber wen denn sonst noch? Deine eigene Familie war doch genauso gegen unsere Hochzeit. Deine Tante schreibt mir immer noch Briefe, in denen sie mich bittet, mich von dir zu trennen, und deine Tante und dein Onkel haben bis auf einen sehr förmlichen Brief an dich unsere Hochzeit eher ignoriert. Sie haben in all der Zeit, die ich jetzt schon deine Frau bin, nie versucht mich kennen zu lernen oder mir geschrieben. Sieh doch ein, Fitzwilliam, wir stehen völlig allein, willst du, dass unser Kind in einer solchen Umgebung aufwächst, wo es von den einen Verwandten ignoriert wird und im Haus der anderen Verwandten nicht willkommen ist."

„Du übertreibst maßlos, Lizzie", versuchte Fitzwilliam seine Ehefrau zu beruhigen, „sobald du ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht hast, wird sich die Meinung meiner Tante zu unserer Ehe sicher ändern, und meine Tante und mein Onkel ignorieren dich nicht, sondern hatten einfach noch nicht die Zeit und Gelegenheit uns zu besuchen. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du vielleicht lieber erstmal einige Zeit nur mit Georgiana und mir hier verbringen wolltest, um dich in die neue Umgebung einzufinden. Und deine Mutter wird uns sicher, sobald sie hört, dass du schwanger bist, erwünscht oder nicht erwünscht, einen Besuch abstatten und dich einweisen, wie man sich als schwangere Frau verhält."

„Du hast ja Recht, William", gab Lizzie zu, „aber es war einfach immer ein Wunsch von mir, dass mein Vater meine Kinder einmal genauso wie mich früher auf seinem Schoß halten würde, dass er sie mit Süßigkeiten verwöhnen würde und ihre Späße mit ihnen treiben würde. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Seit ich anfing, an eigene Kinder zu denken kann, war dies mein Wunsch. Ich habe dieses Bild genau vor Augen, wie mein Vater meine Tochter auf dem Schoß hält, während er den älteren Kindern eine spannende Geschichte erzählt und zwischendurch mit meinem Ehemann scherzt, und wird das niemals möglich sein."

Wieder kamen die Tränen. Fitzwilliam zog Lizzie in seine Arme und tröstete sie, bis sie schließlich ruhiger wurde und in schließlich seiner Umarmung einschlief. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine hübsche Gattin, deren Gesicht sogar im Schlaf noch von Sorgen gequält war. Er konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, Mr. Bennet umzustimmen. Er konnte einfach nicht weiter zusehen, dass seine Elisabeth so unglücklich war. Während er sie sanft streichelte, erwägte er alle Möglichkeiten, die er hatte, um Mr. Bennet umzustimmen. Kurz bevor ihn auf der Schlaf überkam, kam ihm eine Idee, eine Idee jedoch, die ihm nicht schmeckte, denn sie wäre mit einem großen Opfer seinerseits verbunden. Bevor er aber erwägen konnte, ob er diese Möglichkeit dennoch wählen sollte, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	16. Fitzwilliam Darcys Entscheidung Kap 25

_So, ich hatte heute mal Zeit zum Schreiben und so wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen. Werde hoffentlich bald updaten, auch wenn ich internetmäßig diese Woche kleine Probleme habe, aber ich werde, wenn ich Zeit habe weiterschreiben und sobald wie möglich dann auch die neuen Kapitel online stellen._

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 25:**

_Fitzwilliam schaute sich im ganzen Haus um, doch nirgendwo war Elisabeth zu finden. Ihr Kleiderschrank war leer, sie war fort. Irgendwie hatte er das sofort verstanden, als sie an diesem Morgen nicht neben ihm im Bett lag, aber er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Das ganze Anwesen hatte er nach ihr abgesucht, laut hatte er ihren Namen gerufen, aber sie war weg. Fitzwilliam redete sich ein, sie würde bald wiederkommen, sie sei nur für eine begrenzte Zeit fort, wusste aber in seinem Herzen, dass sie nie mehr zurückkehren würde. Sie war endgültig fort und er war allein. Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung begannen sich in seinem Herzen breit zu machen. Er rief wieder und wieder ihren, doch sie war nicht da. Sie war einfach nicht mehr da!_

Fitzwilliam Darcy schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Im ersten Moment glaubte er sein Alptraum sei Wirklichkeit, dann aber nahm er wahr, dass dies nicht die Realität war und seine Ehefrau noch ruhig neben ihm schlief. Er fuhr sich über die Augen, um den Alptraum völlig zu vergessen.

Dann jedoch fiel ihm etwas wieder. Plötzlich wusste er wieder, welche Idee er gestern Abend noch gehabt hatte bezüglich einer Versöhnung zwischen Elisabeth und ihrem Vater und er seufzte leise auf. Dieser Versöhnungsversuch würde ihn nämlich viel kosten, mehr als er bereit war zu geben. Denn nachdem er jegliche Möglichkeit einer Versöhnung zwischen Lizzie und ihrem Vater abgewägt hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass Mr. Bennet sich nur in einer Situation mit seiner Tochter wieder versöhnen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr seine Frau war. Zwar hatte er nicht vor sich von ihr scheiden zu lassen, aber das wäre von Mr. Bennet sicher auch nicht erwünscht, es würde sicher reichen, wenn er Mr. Bennet aufsuchte und diesem vorschlug, dass Lizzie wieder bei ihrer Familie leben sollte und er die Rechte, die er als Ehemann eigentlich gegenüber ihr hätte, aufgab. Es wäre immer noch viel Überzeugungsarbeit bei Mr. Bennet zu leisten, aber es wäre einen Versuch wert. Die Frage, die Fitzwilliam Darcy nun beschäftigte, war, ob er bereit wäre, Mr. Bennet diesen Vorschlag zu machen. Er liebte Elisabeth und er wollte sie glücklich sehen und er wusste, sie war derzeit nicht glücklich, aber andererseits konnte er sich einmal mehr vorstellen, wie sein Leben ohne sie aussehen würde. Sein Leben würde trist und leer sein, aber könnte er es ertragen mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass er für sein eigenes Glück das Glück seiner Gattin geopfert hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte auf die schlafende Elisabeth, die sogar im Schlaf sorgengeplagt und blass aussah. Was sollte er bloß tun? Sollte er alles tun, damit Lizzie und ihr Vater sich versöhnen konnten, in dem Wissen, dass er dann alles verlor, was ihm lieb und teuer war? Oder sollte er mit Lizzies Melancholie und ihrem Heimweh leben, wohlwissend, dass es eventuell eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte sie und ihren Vater zu versöhnen?

Bevor diese Gedanken und Fragen ihn weiter beschäftigen konnten, stand er auf, machte sich fertig und machte einen langen Ausritt, bei dem er versuchte zu vergessen, was ihn seit gestern Abend auf der Seele lag, aber es wollte nicht gelingen. Kaum hatte er eine Minute vergessen, welche Entscheidung vor ihm lag, kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem Thema wieder zurück.

Beim Frühstück war Lizzies bleiche Erscheinung wie eine Anklage an ihn und er brachte kaum einen Bissen herunter. Ständig dachte er: „Du könntest sie wieder glücklich machen, nur du bist zu egoistisch dazu! Du willst sie für dich haben und machst sie damit unglücklich!" Krampfhaft versuchte er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf ignorieren, sie hatte sich doch für ihn entschieden, er hatte sie nicht gedrängt und sie wäre sicher auch nicht glücklich, wenn sie von ihm getrennt wäre.

Doch dann fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf leise: „Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Sie liebt ihre Familie sehr, schließlich war es ihr wichtiger ihrem Vater von eurem Kind zu berichten als dir. Denkst du nicht, sie wäre bei ihren Eltern glücklicher als bei dir? Und sie hat ihre Entscheidung zwar eigenständig getroffen, aber auch sehr übereilig? Und waren deine Küsse und Umarmungen damals nicht auch eine Art Beeinflussung? Sie war damals nun mal sehr verliebt, da tut man alles für den geliebten Menschen, aber glaubst du tatsächlich, sie würde sich noch einmal für dich entscheiden?"

Fitzwilliam wehrte mit seiner Hand diese unliebsamen Gedanken ab, was Lizzie, die neben ihm am Tisch saß, nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was ist los, Fitzwilliam? Geht es dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke", log er, „ich muss nur einige wichtigen geschäftlichen Briefe schreiben. Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Mit diesen Worten floh er aus dem Raum, während ihm Georgiana und Lizzie konsterniert nachblickten.

Hatte Fitzwilliam erwartet, dass er an seinem Schreibtisch mehr Ruhe finden würde, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Auf keinen der Geschäftsbriefe, die er zu erledigen hatte, konnte er sich konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren nur bei Elisabeth. Er sah sie wieder vor sich, weinend und am Boden zerstört, und er war nicht bereit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Erneut kamen Schuldgefühle in ihm auf und verzweifelt schlug er seine Hände vors Gesicht. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, aber er konnte auch nicht ertragen sie noch länger so unglücklich zu sehen. Was sollte er bloß tun? Was konnte er überhaupt tun? Er fühlte sich völlig hilflos.

* * *

Am Abend hatte Fitzwilliam sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen. Er würde das Richtige tun, er würde Mr. Bennet aufsuchen und diesem den Vorschlag machen, dass Elisabeth wieder auf Longbourn leben sollte. Er würde alles daran setzen Lizzie mit ihrem Vater zu versöhnen. Das war das, was ihm sein Herz gebot. Er wusste, er würde ohne Elisabeth verloren sein, aber er ebenso genau wusste er auch, dass er es nicht länger ertragen könnte, sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Er würde sie mit ihrem Vater versöhnen und sich damit zufrieden geben, sie wieder glücklich gemacht zu haben, selbst wenn es ihn selbst unglücklich machen würde. Die Zeit, die er seit ihrer Hochzeit schon mit Lizzie hatte verbringen dürfte, würde etwas sein, worauf er zurückblicken könnte. Sie würde nicht mehr ihm gehören, aber er könnte sich zumindest sagen, dass sie einmal die Seine gewesen war. Diese nicht mal zwei Monate würden immer die schönsten zwei Monate seines Lebens sein, auch wenn er ab nun sein Leben ohne sie verbringen würde.

Dennoch war er niedergeschlagen und fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Er beschloss noch morgen nach Longbourn zu reisen, bevor ihn seine Entschlossenheit verließ. Er wusste, es würde die schwerste Sache sein, die er je getan hatte, die Frau, die er liebte, seine geliebte Gattin wieder zurück in die Obhut ihres Vaters zu geben. Er würde allen Mut, den er hatte, dafür brauchen. Müde stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. Einen Moment überlegte er sogar, Lizzie in dieser Nacht nicht aufzusuchen, da ihm das sicher seine Abreise morgen noch schwerer machen würde. Aber er wusste auch, wenn er diese Nacht - ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht, wenn Mr. Bennet seinen Vorschlag annahm, - nicht mit ihr teilte, würde er es sein Leben lang bereuen. So öffnete er mit klopfendem Herzen die Zwischentür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Gattin.

Lizzie wartete schon auf ihn. „Was hast du denn so lange in der Bibliothek zu tun gehabt? Du warst ja noch nicht einmal beim Abendessen anwesend und dein Mittagessen hast du dir auch dorthin bringen lassen? Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, die zu lösen hattest, Fitzwilliam?"

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und rau. „Es gab kein Problem, ich hatte nur viel zu tun", erklärte er leicht stockend. Er glaubte, Lizzie müsste seine Lüge sofort bemerken, aber sie nickte nur und meinte lächelnd: „Dann musst du ja sehr erschöpft sein, du Armer!"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln so gut es ging, obwohl es sich falsch anfühlte auch nur ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen. Langsam trat er an ihr Bett, dann jedoch übermannte ihn sein Verlangen und bevor er sich auch nur halb auf der Bettkante niedergelassen hatte, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und besitzergreifend.

Lizzie löste sich leicht von ihm und rückte von ihm ab, sie schien ihn offensichtlich etwas aufziehen zu wollen, was er an dem kessen Blick sah, den sie ihm zuwarf. Doch wenn er etwas heute nicht ertragen konnte, war es, dass sie ihn auf die Folter spannte. Mit einem Satz hatte er sie ergriffen und aufs Bett gedrückt. Erneut küsste er sie leidenschaftlich, während seine Hände unter ihr Nachthemd wanderten. Doch sie schob ihn wieder etwas von sich weg, als er seine Lippen von ihren löste, um nach Luft zu schnappen. „Ich finde es ja sehr aufregend, wenn du so stürmisch bist, Fitzwilliam, aber was hast du es denn so eilig? Wir haben schließlich alle Zeit der Welt, also lass es uns doch etwas langsamer angehen." Sie musterte ihn halb amüsiert, aber auch ein bisschen überrumpelt, so dass Fitzwilliam sofort wusste, dass er es zu schnell angegangen war.

„Es tut mir leid, Lizzie", entschuldigte er sich für sein ungestümes Verhalten, während er sanft ihren Hals streichelte, „aber es nun einmal so: Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt! Deshalb würde bin ich so ungeduldig. Ich wollte morgen…"

Hier brach er ab, es war besser ihr nichts von seinem Vorhaben nach Longbourn zu erzählen, er wusste, sie würde ihn überzeugen nicht zu fahren, und das wollte er nicht. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und sich schwer genug damit getan. Es würde nichts bringen, diese jetzt noch vor Lizzie verteidigen zu müssen, so sagte er stattdessen: „Ich muss morgen wieder einmal nach London, Lizzie, deshalb…"

„… musst du heute noch einmal genießen, was du in London nicht haben wirst", vollendete Lizzie seinen Satz lachend, „Du bist wunderbar süß. Wirst du mich denn in diesen paar Tagen so sehr vermissen oder hast du etwa vor, länger wegzubleiben?"

„Ich werde nicht lange wegbleiben", entgegnete Fitzwilliam, „aber ich vermisse dich dennoch jede Nacht, die ich von dir getrennt bin." Fast wären ihm bei diesen Worten Tränen in die Augen gestiegen.

„Mir geht es ähnlich", meinte Lizzie lächelnd, „und ich muss zugeben, ich bin beruhigt, dass es so ist, denn dann muss ich jedenfalls nicht befürchten, dass du eine Mätresse in London hast."

Fitzwilliams Stirn zog sich bei solchen Worten in Falten. „Ich habe keine Mätresse, allein der Gedanke daran ist abstoßend", sagte Fitzwilliam lauter als beabsichtigt. Doch Lizzie lachte nur: „Das weiß ich doch, William, es war nur ein dummer Scherz, vergiss es einfach und komm her. Wenn du morgen früh nach London fährst, sollten wir unsere Zeit besser nutzen als mit Reden." Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

In dieser Nacht liebte Fitzwilliam Darcy seine Gattin gleich mehrmals, er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr kriegen. Der Gedanke, dass er ab dem morgigen Tag diese Nähe zu ihr nicht mehr genießen würde, war ihm unerträglich und er versuchte die Sehnsucht, die er schon jetzt nach ihr hatte, obwohl sie noch in seinen Armen lag, mit Küssen und Umarmungen zu verringern. Er musste sich sehr bemühen nicht loszuheulen, nachdem er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. So wie in dieser Nacht würde er sie nie wieder halten, dieser Gedanke verfolgte ihn. Es war ihm zumute als lastete eine schwere Last auf seiner Brust, so dass er kaum atmen könnte. Das blieb auch Lizzie nicht verborgen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Fitzwilliam?", fragte diese mehr als einmal, aber er wehrte nur ab und meinte, er wäre nur müde und hätte keine Lust morgen nach London zu fahren. Sie witzelte, dass er sie ja bald wieder sehen würde und nicht so ein Drama daraus machen sollte. Er lachte mit ihr und meinte, er sei wohl schon völlig liebeskrank, aber in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass es mehr als das war und dass dieser Abschied mehr sein würde als nur eine kurze Trennung. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie, wenn er zurückkam nach Pemberley, nicht mehr seine Frau sein, jedenfalls nicht mehr in dem Sinne, in dem er sie seine Frau nennen wollte. Dann würde sie ihn verlassen und er würde völlig allein sein. Er hatte große Angst vor der Einsamkeit, die er dann zu ertragen hätte, aber er tat es für sie und so war es nicht umsonst.

Als Lizzie schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief, war er gleichsam enttäuscht, weil er sie nun nicht noch einmal lieben konnte wie es eigentlich sein Wunsch gewesen war, und gleichsam erleichtert, denn nun musste er seine Tränen und seine Niedergeschlagenheit nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen.

Während ihm einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, ließ er noch einmal seine Hände über jeden Millimeter von Elisabeths Körper gleiten. Er wollte sich genau einprägen wie sie sich anfühlte, denn nun würde er nur noch davon träumen können. Sogar im Schlaf reagierte sie auf seine Berührung. Wieso mussten sie nur schon wieder getrennt werden? Es war einfach nicht fair. Es war so ungerecht und falsch.

Verzweifelt zog Fitzwilliam seine Gattin zu sich und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Diese eine Nacht würde er sie noch einmal bei sich haben und er würde keine Sekunde verschwenden. Irgendwann übermannte ihn aber auch der Schlaf und er schlief ein, immer noch beide Arme fest um seine Elisabeth geschlossen.


	17. Ein Gespräch mit Mr Bennet Kapitel 26

_So, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel, habe grade etwas Zeit und da dachte ich: Ich schreibe die Story mal eben zu Ende, das Ende ist das hier noch nicht, aber wir nähern uns demselben in schnellen Schritten. Reviews sind sehr erwünscht, übrigens! Viel Spass beim Lesen und regt euch nicht zu sehr auf. Ich verspreche euch, alles endet letzlich gut!_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 26:**

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es Fitzwilliam Darcy sehr schwer aufzustehen, er zögerte seinen Abschied von Elisabeth sogar noch hinaus, indem er noch eine halbe Stunde länger bei ihr im Bett liegen blieb. Dann aber war es Zeit und er wusste, er musste sich langsam fertig machen, wenn er heute noch nach Longbourn reisen wollte. Lizzie schlief immer noch friedlich und irgendwie war es Fitzwilliam nur recht. Der abschied fiel ihm schon schwer genug und irgendwie wusste er, dass es noch schwieriger wäre, wenn Lizzie wach wäre. Andererseits bereute er es auch, dass er nicht noch einmal mit ihr sprechen konnte.

Er machte sich fertig und beobachte sie dabei, wie sie sich im Schlaf von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere wälzte. Er wusste, sie würde bald aufwachen und beeilte sich. Er wollte sie nicht noch aufwachen sehen. Er wusste, sobald sie ihn mit ihren verschlafenen Augen anblicken würde, wäre es um ihn geschehen und er würde nicht mehr wegreisen können. Sanft küsste er noch einmal ihre Stirn und ihren Mund, dann verließ er ohne einen weiteren Blick auf sie das Zimmer. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Hätte er sich auch nur umgedreht, er hätte seinen Entschluss zu gehen sicher nicht aufrechterhalten können.

Genauso hastig wie er Lizzie verlassen hatte, verließ er eine halbe Stunde später auch Pemberley. Auf der Fahrt nach Longbourn versuchte er seine Gedanken beständig darauf zu richten, was er mit Mr. Bennet besprechen würde. Er legte sich seine Worte zurecht und übte sogar, was er sagen würde, nur um nicht die ganze Zeit an seine Gattin zu denken, an die Art, wie sie ihre Nase gekräuselt hatte, als er sie zum Abschied geküsst hatte, oder daran, wie ihn gestern Nacht ihre Zuneigung gezeigt hatte. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt länger darüber nachdachte, würde er sofort wieder umkehren und das wollte er schließlich. So versuchte er verzweifelt seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu richten, was leider eher weniger erfolgreich war.

Die eine Nacht, die er in einem Gasthaus auf dem Weg nach Longbourn verbrachte, sollte eine der schrecklichsten Nächte seines Lebens werden. Er konnte nicht schlafen und wälzte sich von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er Elisabeth und nichts vertrieb das Bild seiner lächelnden Gattin. Nicht einmal Alkohol vertrieb dieses Bild und als er am nächsten die Reise fortsetzte, war er weniger ausgeruht als am Abend zuvor.

Glücklicherweise kam er schon am Nachmittag dieses Tages auf Longbourn an, so musste er zumindest nicht noch eine Nacht in einem Gasthaus verbringen. Nun jedoch lag eine schwierigere Aufgabe vor ihm als eine einsame, lange Nacht in einem Gasthaus hinter sich zu bringen. Er musste mit Mr. Bennet reden und das war sicher keine Aufgabe, auf die er sich freute.

Mrs. Bennet begrüßte ihn freundlich, aber sehr überrascht und fragte zugleich beunruhigt, ob es Lizzie denn gut ginge. Diese Frage konnte Mr. Darcy mit Ja beantworten. Auf weiteren Klatsch mit Mrs. Bennet ließ er sich aber gar nicht erst ein und meinte zugleich, er müsste wegen einer geschäftlichen Frage Mr. Bennet sprechen, woraufhin ihn Mrs. Bennet in die Bibliothek schickte.

Vor der Tür zur Bibliothek blieb Fitzwilliam Darcy einen Augenblick stehen. Er wusste, wenn er nun durch diese Tür ging und das mit Mr. Bennet besprach, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, würde sein Leben nie mehr so sein wie es bis jetzt gewesen war. Er wusste aber, er musste gehen, also gab er sich einen Ruck, klopfte an die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Mr. Bennet war sehr überrascht, als Mr. Darcy die Bibliothek betrat. „Was bringt Sie denn nach Longbourn, Mr. Darcy?", fragte er.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen über eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu sprechen", erklärte Mr. Darcy rasch. Es war ihm wichtig dieses Gespräch so bald wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Aha", entgegnete Mr. Bennet, „lassen Sie mich raten: Sie sind wegen meinem Brief an Elisabeth gekommen, sie verlangen, dass ich ihre Ehefrau mit mehr Respekt behandle und außerdem wollen Sie mich zwingen mich mit meiner Tochter auszusöhnen, ist es nicht so?"

„In gewisser Weise", antwortete Mr. Darcy, „ich weiß natürlich, dass ich Sie nicht zwingen sich wieder mit Elisabeth zu versöhnen, aber ich will Ihnen gerne ein Angebot machen, das Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema eventuell verändern wird."

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht mit Geld kaufen, oder Mr. Darcy?", spottete Mr. Bennet, „ich meine, Sie müssten mittlerweile wissen, dass man mich nicht kaufen kann und dass Ihr Vermögen bei mir keinen Eindruck hinterlässt. Also gehen Sie besser lieber wieder, es gibt nichts, was mich überzeugen könnte, mich mit Elisabeth auszusöhnen."

„Das denke ich nicht, Mr. Bennet, wenn ich das so formulieren darf", erwiderte Mr. Darcy kühl, „und seien Sie versichert: Mein Angebot hat nichts mit Geld zu tun. Es ist vielmehr so, ich würde mich bereit erklären…" Er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wie er die Worte aussprechen sollte, wegen deren er nach Longbourn gekommen. Eine Weile schritt er im Raum auf und ab und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, dann begann er: „Sie haben gesagt, Elisabeth würde unglücklich bei mir werden. Sie hatten Recht, sie ist unglücklich, sie hat Heimweh und es lastet schwer auf ihr, dass Sie sie verstoßen haben. Ich kann ihre Traurigkeit nicht länger ertragen, deshalb bin ich gekommen, um Ihnen Ihre Tochter …zurückzugeben." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, blickte Fitzwilliam Darcy auf den Boden, nervös drehte er seinen Ehering und wartete auf Mr. Bennets Worte.

Diese waren kalt und zynisch: „Sie haben also jetzt schon genug von Elisabeth und wollen sie wieder loswerden. Ich wusste es doch, es ging Ihnen nur darum sie in Ihr Bett zu bekommen und nun wollen Sie sie wieder loswerden. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit Recht und nun wagen Sie es auch noch hierher zu kommen und mir so einen Vorschlag zu machen."

Mr. Darcy hob seinen Kopf und blickte Mr. Bennet zornig an. Wütend und unkontrolliert entgegnete er: „Mr. Bennet, Sie haben Unrecht, wenn Sie denken, dass ich hierher gekommen bin, um meine Gattin wieder loszuwerden. Wenn es nur danach ginge, was ich wöllte, stände ich jetzt sicher nicht vor Ihnen. Ich liebe Elisabeth, mehr als mein Leben, ich will nicht, dass sie mich verlässt und wieder zu Ihnen zurückkehrt, aber wie kann ich sie lieben und gleichzeitig zusehen, wie sie fast vor Heimweh vergeht? Elisabeth gehört zu Ihrer Familie und Ihre Familie sind nun einmal Sie. Bitte machen Sie dies nicht schwerer für mich als es sowieso schon ist. Lassen Sie sie wieder zu sich zurückkehren und versöhnen Sie sich mit ihr! Um mehr bitte ich ja gar nicht, ich will nur, dass Lizzie glücklich wird."

Darcy fuhr sich über die Augen, um einige ungebetene Tränen zu verscheuchen. Mr. Bennet betrachtete den Mann, der dort vor ihm stand, völlig verwirrt. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Mr. Darcy behauptete Elisabeth zu lieben und wollte dennoch, dass sie ihn verließ. Das entbehrte jeder Logik.

„Mr. Darcy, ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz. Sie behaupten Elisabeth zu lieben und wollen dennoch, dass sie zurück nach Longbourn zieht? Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber Sie haben keine Geliebte oder so und meine Tochter und Sie haben sich auch nicht gestritten und Sie wollen trotzdem nicht mehr mit Lizzie zusammenleben? Wieso und was genau habe ich damit zu tun?", erkundigte sich Mr. Bennet ruhig. Mr. Darcy war eher weniger ruhig. Erneut begann er aufgeregt im Raum herumzulaufen, während er sprach: „Nein, Mr. Bennet, ich habe mich nicht mit Elisabeth gestritten und eine Geliebte habe ich auch nicht, aber es ist einfach so: Ich kann nicht länger zusehen, wie traurig Elisabeth ist. Sie war einmal ein so fröhlicher, lebensfroher Mensch und nun scheint Traurigkeit ihr ständiger Begleiter zu sein. Ich will meine Ehefrau wieder lachen sehen, ich will nicht, dass sie weiter so traurig sein muss, und deshalb bin ich hierher gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Elisabeth wünscht sich nichts mehr als dass sie sich wieder mit ihr versöhnen. Das ist ihr größter Wunsch, ich denke, sie bereut sogar mich geheiratet zu haben, auch wenn sie mir das niemals sagen würde. Nun habe ich beschlossen, dass ich das nicht länger ertragen möchte, sie so unglücklich zu sehen, und mache Ihnen daher den Vorschlag, sie aufzugeben, wenn Sie dann bereit wären sich mit ihr zu versöhnen."

„Sie wollen also meine Tochter als Ihre Gattin verstoßen und denken ihr damit einen Gefallen zu tun?", fragte Mr. Bennet verwirrt und leicht erbost. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was Mr. Darcy genau von ihm wollte. Er verstand nur, dass Mr. Darcy Lizzie verstoßen wollte und das konnte er nicht gutheißen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Darcy rasch, „Lizzie würde meine Gattin bleiben, sie würde nur wieder bei Ihnen wohnen und ich würde auf alle ehelichen Rechte verzichten, Lizzie stände wieder völlig unter Ihrem Schutz und Ihrer Obhut, würde aber offiziell meine Frau bleiben."

„Und Sie würden sich dann eine Mätresse nach Pemberley holen und meine Tochter zum Gespött der Leute machen?", fragte Mr. Bennet zornig.

„Nein, niemals", versicherte Mr. Darcy seinem Schwiegervater, „ich liebe Elisabeth, wie könnte ich ihr so etwas antun? Außerdem könnte keine Frau sie ersetzen?"

„Dann werden Sie sich also den Rest Ihres Lebens in Enthaltsamkeit üben oder wollen Sie Longbourn immer dann besuchen, wenn Sie nach etwas Zuneigung verlangen?", spöttelte Mr. Bennet mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich wäre bereit enthaltsam zu leben, wenn das Ihre Forderung wäre", entgegnete Mr. Darcy. Sobald er diese Worte aussprach, wusste er, dass was er hier versprach eigentlich völlig unerfüllbar war. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dieses Problem anders zu lösen, zwar konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen eine andere Frau als Elisabeth in seinem Bett zu haben, doch sich schon damit abgefunden, dass es so sein würde. Natürlich gab es keine Frau, die Lizzie ersetzen könnte und eine Mätresse in sein Heim zu holen, das stieß ihn ab, aber schließlich gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten sich als Mann außer Haus Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Aber wenn es die Bedingung war, dass er völlig enthaltsam lebte, damit Mr. Bennet seinem Vorschlag zustimmte, würde er auch diese Forderung erfüllen. Er hätte ehrlich gesagt allem zugestimmt, was Mr. Bennet ihm vorschlagen hätte können, wenn es nur am Ende zu einer Versöhnung zwischen Mr. Bennet und Elisabeth kam.

Mr. Bennet musterte verwundert seinen Schwiegersohn, er konnte nicht umhin das Angebot Mr. Darcys mit Argwohn zu betrachten, aber die Bereitschaft Mr. Darcys jegliche Forderung, die er stellte, zu erfüllen, überzeugte ihn dann doch von der Ernsthaftigkeit Mr. Darcys. Er nickte: „In Ordnung, Mr. Darcy, wir haben eine Abmachung, Sie bringen Elisabeth in den nächsten Tagen nach Longbourn, dann werde ich mich mit ihr versöhnen und sie hier aufnehmen. Sie können Sie ab und an besuchen, damit es keine Gerüchte gibt und ansonsten halten Sie sich an Ihre Versprechungen mir gegenüber. Ich will nicht hören, dass Sie meiner Tochter irgendwie Kummer bereiten. Vielleicht setzen wir noch einen Vertrag auf, der regelt, was passiert, wenn Sie sich nicht an Ihre Abmachung halten. Ich halte Sie zwar für einen Mann von Ehre, der sein Wort hält, aber ich will dennoch lieber sicher gehen."

Mr. Darcy nickte. Er war einverstanden, er war nur froh, dass Mr. Bennet einer Versöhnung mit Elisabeth zugestimmt hatte.

* * *

Als er Longbourn am frühen Abend wieder verließ, fühlte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy völlig zerschlagen. Die Einigung mit Mr. Bennet war dann zwar nicht so schwer gewesen, aber es war ihm dennoch nicht leicht gefallen, sich mit Mr. Bennet auf all diese Dinge zu einigen, die ihn dann aus dem Leben Elisabeths fast vollständig verbannen würde. Aber es war alles geregelt und er war froh darüber. Nun war sein einziger Wunsch zurück nach Pemberley zu reisen und zu schlafen. Schlafen konnte er schon in der Kutsche. Er war zwar sonst nicht so der Mensch, der in Kutschen schlafen konnte, aber die Anspannung und die wenig erholsame letzte Nacht ließen ihn dann doch ein bisschen schlafen, wenn auch weniger als er sich gewünscht hätte. So war er am nächsten Morgen verspannt und immer noch müde, aber das machte auch wenig aus, denn seine Laune war allgemein schon schlecht und ob er nun Schlaf bekommen hatte oder nicht, war ihm nun auch völlig gleichgültig. Auch die nächste Nacht kehrte er nicht in einem Gasthaus ein. Er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden, fast hätte er sich sogar selbst in den Sattel gesetzt, weil er die Zeit zum Nachdenken, die er auf der langen Reise hatte, kaum ertragen konnte. Dies ließ er dann aber doch bleiben, jedoch bereute er es ein ums andere Mal, wenn er wieder auf die Uhr schaute und nur eine halbe Stunde vergangen war ohne dass sie in Sichtweite ihres Ziels gekommen waren.

Hatte Fitzwilliam es vor dem Gespräch noch geschafft den Gedanken an Elisabeth zu verdrängen, so war ihm dies jetzt eher unmöglich. Immer wieder sah er seine Ehefrau vor sich und musste daran denken, dass er nun kein Recht mehr auf sie hätte. Sie gehörte nun wieder zu der Familie ihres Vaters. So war auch der Gedanke an seine Heimkehr nach Pemberley mehr Tortur als irgendetwas sonst, denn dann würde er ihr von seiner Vereinbarung mit ihrem Vater berichten müssen, dann müsste er sie gehen lassen, und. der Gedanke daran jagte ihm mehr als nur einen Schauer über den Rücken.


	18. Zurück auf Pemberley Kapitel 27

_So, wieder ein neues Kapitel, viel Spass damit! Wir näherns uns sehr schnell dem Ende..._

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 27:**

Fitzwilliam Darcy konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich gefreut hätte nach dieser Reise nach Longbourn zurück nach Pemberley zu kommen. Wenn er sich auch sonst immer gefreut hatte, wenn Pemberley langsam hinter den Hügeln in Erscheinung trat, so löste dies heute bei ihm nur Beklemmung aus. Er war zwar irgendwie erleichtert, dass er nun endlich nach Hause kam, aber die Aufgabe, die dort auf ihn wartete, war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Er würde mit Elisabeth über sein Gespräch mit Mr. Bennet reden und dann würde sie ihn verlassen und er würde allein sein. Allein der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne Elisabeth löste Panik bei ihm aus. Er hatte sich in diesen paar Monaten so sehr an sie gewöhnt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte wieder ohne sie hier zu leben. Es schien alles fast wie ein schrecklicher Traum, aus dem er bald wieder aufwachen würde, aber es war Wirklichkeit. Wenn sie erst wusste, dass ihr Vater sich mit ihr versöhnen wollte, würde sie ihn sofort verlassen, ohne auch noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Fitzwilliam versuchte die Gefühle, die diese Aussicht bei ihm auslöste, zu verdrängen, aber es war ihm nicht möglich.

Als die Kutsche schließlich vor Pemberley hielt, stieg er rasch aus. Er wollte zunächst einmal ein heißes Bad nehmen, bevor er sich der wichtigen Aufgabe, die auf ihn heute noch wartete, widmen konnte. Doch kaum war er ausgestiegen, kam ihm Elisabeth entgegen, die offensichtlich vorgehabt hatte einen Spaziergang zu machen.

„Fitzwilliam", rief sie erfreut aus und lief auf ihn zu, „da bist du ja schon, wie war deine Reise? Du siehst müde aus."

Fitzwilliam war damit überfordert, als Elisabeth ihm so entgegenkam und ihn sogar umarmen wollte. Er wand sich aus ihrer Umarmung und ging an ihr vorbei. Lizzie starrte ihn verwirrt und verletzt an. „William, was ist denn los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht oder sind deine Geschäfte schlecht gelaufen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Fitzwilliam nur knapp ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, „ich bin nur müde und brauche erstmal ein heißes Bad."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort passierte er auch seine Schwester, die Elisabeth gefolgt war, und eilte dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Lizzie und Georgiana starrten ihm verwirrt nach. Keine der beiden konnte ausmachen, was mit Fitzwilliam los war. Er verhielt sich sonst nie so.

Während Elisabeth und Georgiana ihren Spaziergang fortsetzten und einmütig über Fitzwilliams ungewöhnliches Verhalten schwiegen, versuchte dieser seine Gedanken bei einem heißen Bad zu beruhigen. Er wollte Lizzie nicht gehen lassen, er wollte sie nicht verlieren, soviel war ihm schon einmal klar. Bei der Erinnerung, wie sie ihn mit ihrem wunderbaren, herzlichen Lächeln begrüßt hatte, fuhr ihm ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper. Am liebsten hätte er jede Vereinbarung mit Mr. Bennet wieder rückgängig gemacht, denn sie gehörte zu ihm und zu niemandem sonst. Doch er wusste, dass es sehr egoistisch war so zu denken. Er würde das Richtige tun, auch wenn das ihm selbst kein Glück bringen würde.

* * *

Lizzie und Georgiana waren gerade wieder zurückgekehrt und hatten sich auf eine Tasse Tee im Salon niedergelassen, als Fitzwilliam zu ihnen trat. Er wirkte gefasster als bei der vorigen Begegnung, doch sowohl Elisabeth als auch Georgiana konnten sehen, dass irgendetwas ihn belastete. Lizzie war diejenige der beiden, die die Initiative ergriff, ihm eine Tasse Tee reichte und einfühlsam fragte: „Fitzwilliam, du siehst do blass aus? Sind deine Geschäfte in London nicht gut gelaufen? Oder ist etwas anderes Schlimmes passiert? Du kannst uns doch sagen, was das Problem ist, schließlich sind wir deine Familie."

„Ich war nicht in London", entgegnete Fitzwilliam daraufhin, „ich war in Longbourn bei deinen Eltern."

Lizzies Tasse glitt aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Georgiana stand daneben schaute betreten von Elisabeth zu Fitzwilliam, unschlüssig, ob sie das Zimmer besser verlassen sollte oder nicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass bei meinem Vater darum bittest, dass er sich mit mir versöhnt", erklärte Lizzie mit bebender Stimme, „das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen meinem Vater und mir und es wäre besser, wenn du dich da heraushalten würdest."

Fitzwilliam blickte zu Georgiana und nickte ihr leicht zu, ein Zeichen für diese, sich zu entschuldigen und den Raum zu verlassen. Kaum hatte seine Schwester das Zimmer verlassen trat er einen Schritt näher zu Elisabeth.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich eingemischt habe, aber ich konnte einfach nicht länger zusehen, wie sehr du an der Situation mit deinem Vater leidest."

„Und?", fragte Lizzie ganz leise, fast lautlos, „Hast du etwas erreicht?" Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und Fitzwilliam wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ihre Enttäuschung sah, wenn seine Antwort Nein lautete.

„Ja", antwortete Fitzwilliam, und stellte sich neben sie, den Blick aus dem Fenster in die Sommerlandschaft gerichtet. Er versuchte seine Stimme gleichmütig klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz: „Ich habe etwas erreicht, dein Vater ist bereit sich mit dir zu versöhnen, du musst nur nach Longbourn reisen und ihn dort besuchen…"

Seine Hand hielt die Teetasse fest umklammert, als wäre sie sein einziger Halt und mit seinem Blick fixierte er starr einen Punkt am Ende des Horizonts. Er hatte es gesagt und nun würde sie gehen, nun würde sie ihn verlassen.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Elisabeth, Fitzwilliam konnte die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimmer heraushören.

„Ja", entgegnete er kühl ohne sie anzusehen. Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken, dachte er sich, bloß nicht daran denken, dass du sie hiermit auf immer verlierst.

„Aber?", wollte Lizzie wissen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Fitzwilliam verwundert und schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„Da kommt doch ein Aber…", stellte Elisabeth ruhig fest.

Fitzwilliam seufzte leise: „Ja… aber woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kenne dich und merke, wenn etwas nicht stimmt und ich kenne meinen Vater, er würde nie einfach so nachgeben, nicht nachdem er mir einen solchen Brief wie neulich geschrieben hat. Also was genau ist die Bedingung meines Vaters?"

„Die Bedingung deines Vaters, besser gesagt unsere gemeinsame Vereinbarung ist, dass du ab nun wieder auf Longbourn wohnst. Ich gebe dich frei."

„Was?", rief Lizzie vollkommen perplex aus, „wie konntest du dich nur auf eine solche Vereinbarung einlassen? Liebst du mich etwa nicht mehr oder welches Problem hast du sonst mit mir? Und wie kam mein Vater überhaupt auf die Idee so etwas von dir zu verlangen?"

Fitzwilliam konnte seinen Blick nicht seiner Gattin zuwenden, er wusste, hätte er in ihre Augen gesehen, wäre er auf die Knie gegangen und hätte sie angefleht bei ihm zu bleiben. Mit bebender Stimme, aber bemüht kühl sagte er: „Die Vereinbarung war meine Idee, Elisabeth."

Lizzie zog ihn zu sich, so dass er sie anblicken musste, Tränen standen in ihren Augen: „Liebst du mich nicht mehr, William? Hatte deine Tante doch Recht? Bist du meiner jetzt schon überdrüssig?"

„Nein", erwiderte Fitzwilliam zärtlich, seine Augen sehnsüchtig auf seine Gattin gerichtet, „ich liebe dich, Elisabeth, über alles, aber ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dich noch länger unglücklich zu sehen. Du bist mit mir nicht glücklich und sage mir nicht, dass das eine Lüge ist. Ich weiß, dass es stimmt."

Lizzie begannen die Tränen über die Wangen zu rinnen, sie hatte ihre Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle, als sie erwiderte: „Du magst Recht haben, William, aber denkst du, ich würde ohne dich glücklicher sein? Ich liebe dich, wie kannst du mich da von dir wegstoßen?"

„Es ist nur zu deinem Besten", entgegnete Fitzwilliam, während er seinen Blick wieder zum Fenster wandte, damit Lizzie nicht sehen konnte, wie nahe er selbst den Tränen war.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, hörst du?", verkündete Lizzie, „Ich habe dich geheiratet und ich verlasse dich nicht, egal, was du mit meinem Vater ausgemacht hast."

„Bitte überlege es dir wenigstens", erwiderte Fitzwilliam, den Blick immer noch aus dem Zimmer gewandt, „du hast dich schon einmal leichtfertig dafür entschieden mit deiner Familie zu brechen, und ich weiß, dass du es bereust, egal, was du mir erzählen magst. Versprich mir einfach, dass du meinen Vorschlag wenigstens überdenkst. Das ist vielleicht deine einzige Chance, dich mit deinem Vater auszusöhnen, wirf sie nicht leichtfertig weg, Elisabeth. Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte.

„Wie kannst du nur so reden?", schrie Elisabeth, „Bist du völlig kalt? Du sagst, du liebst mich, und schickst mich dennoch fort. Ich hätte damit leben können, dass mein Vater mir nicht verzeiht, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und ich hätte gelernt damit zu leben, aber nun kommst du und stellst mich erneut vor eine Entscheidung, bei der ich, ganz gleich wie ich wähle, nur verlieren kann. Wie konntest du nur?"

Nach diesen Worten rannte Lizzie schluchzend aus dem Zimmer, Fitzwilliam blieb zurück und spürte nun, wie auch ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinunterströmten. Er machte nicht einmal einen Versuch sie wegzuwischen, ihm war alles gleichgültig, er wusste, sie würde gehen, ganz egal, was sie auch gerade eben behauptet hatte. Sie liebte ihren Vater zu sehr, als diese Chance auf eine Versöhnung auszuschlagen.

„Was ist denn mit Elisabeth los?"

Georgianas Stimme klang wie durch einen Schleier zu ihm. Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass seine Schwester das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte.

Er wischte sich unwirsch übers Gesicht und drehte sich dann zu Georgiana um: „Elisabeth wird uns verlassen, Georgiana, deswegen war sie etwas aufgebracht. Entschuldige mich bitte!"

Er stellte seine Teetasse mit einem Klirren auf dem Fensterbrett ab und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass ihn seine Schwester in diesem Zustand sah.

* * *

Lizzie war derweil in ihrem Schlafzimmer damit beschäftigt zu verstehen, was Fitzwilliam ihr eben gerade erzählt hatte. Ihr Vater wollte sich mit ihr versöhnen, das war wunderbar, das war etwas, was sie sich lange herbeigesehnt hatte, aber damit diese Versöhnung vonstatten gehen konnte, müsste sie Fitzwilliam verlassen. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht, aber war sie bereit eine Versöhnung mit ihrem Vater auszuschlagen, schließlich wusste sie nicht, wie lange dieser noch leben würde. Sie stand schon wieder vor der Entscheidung zwischen zwei Menschen, die sie sehr liebte, und wusste nicht, wie sie sich entscheiden soll. Denn wie sollte sie ohne Fitzwilliam leben, wie konnte sie verantworten, dass ihr Kind ohne Vater aufwuchs und andererseits wie konnte sie ihren Vater zurückweisen und eine Versöhnung mit ihm ausschlagen? Sie fühlte sich völlig zerrissen und wusste nicht mehr aus noch ein. Sie wünschte sich nur Fitzwilliam hätte sie nie noch einmal vor diese Entscheidung gestellt, einmal zwischen Vater und Ehemann zu entscheiden reichte doch schließlich.

* * *

Fitzwilliam ging es nicht besser als Elisabeth. Auch er kämpfte mit sich selbst. Er hasste sich dafür Elisabeth gehen zu lassen und überlegte, sie zu bitten bei ihm zu bleiben, während er gleichzeitig fest davon überzeugt war, dass dies falsch wäre und es das einzig Richtige sei, sie gehen zu lassen. Denn sie gehörte zu ihrer Familie. Er liebte sie zwar und sie liebte ihn, aber sie gehörte ebenso zu ihrer Familie und es war nicht richtig, dass sie ihre Familie für ihn zurückließ. Und so gab es nur eins: Er musste sie gehen lassen.

Und doch konnte er das nicht. Sie war seine Ehefrau, seine Gattin, sie gehörte an seine Seite und er liebte sie. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gedanken auf die Papiere und Briefe zu konzentrieren, denen er sich zugewandt hatte, um sich abzulenken. Er musste seine Pflichten erfüllen, er musste sie wenigstens für ein paar Minuten aus seinem Kopf bekommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er begann einen Brief an seinen Anwalt und stellte am Ende des Briefes verzagt fest, was er geschrieben hatte:

_Lieber Mr. Bradley,_

_können Sie bitte veranlassen, dass 1000 Pfund meines Vermögens einem Mr. Darson zukommen. Der besagte Mann soll diese 1000 Pfund für ein Landstück in der Nähe von Matlock erhalten. Und bitte bieten Sie auch meiner Gattin Mrs. Elisabeth Darcy alles an Geld, was sie verlangt, damit sie bei mir bleibt._

_Sie können ihr alles zugestehen, was sie verlangt, selbst wenn es mein Vermögen übersteigen sollte, sie soll nur bei mir bleiben._

_Ich verbleibe dankbar_

_Ihr_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Fitzwilliam Darcy zerriss besagten Brief sofort und schenkte sich einen Brandy aus, dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Porträt Elisabeths, das seine Schwester ihm geschenkt hatte. Er hielt das Bild in seinen Händen, als könnte es ihm irgendwie Hoffnung geben. Bald war dies alles, was ihm von seiner Ehefrau noch blieb. Mit diesem Gedanken schenkte er sich den nächsten Brandy ein. Er wusste, es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er wusste, dass ihm Schlaf trotz seiner großen körperlichen Erschöpfung verwehrt bleiben würde. Allein der Gedanke, sich in sein Bett zu legen, in dem er zuvor so viele Nächte mit Elisabeth verbracht hatte, war eine Qual. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Alkohol ihn vergessen ließ, was er vergessen musste, wenn er die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Jahre überstehen wollte.

* * *

Georgiana aß an diesem Abend alleine zu Abend, aber sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass ihr irgendjemand der anderen beiden Gesellschaft leisten würde. An ihr nagte die Frage, was zwischen Elisabeth und Fitzwilliam vorgefallen war, so dass die beiden sich nun trennen wollten. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Bruder Elisabeth liebte. Somit konnte dies nicht das Problem sein. Lag es dann etwa an Lizzie? Liebte sie ihren Bruder nicht mehr? Auch das schien Georgiana eher unverständlich.

Ihre Fragen sollten beantwortet werden, als Elisabeth ihr am fortgeschrittenen Abend Gesellschaft leistete.

„Du wirst uns also verlassen, Elisabeth?", stellte sie leise fest, den Blick starr auf ihre Handarbeit gerichtet, damit Lizzie nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr sie diese Entscheidung für ihren Bruder verletzte.

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie sanft, „ich verlasse euch nicht. Fitzwilliam wollte, dass ich es tue. Er will, dass ich zurück zu meiner Familie gehe und mich dort mit meinem Vater versöhne, aber die Wahrheit ist: Ich kann das nicht. Ich liebe meinen Vater und ich würde fast alles tun, um mich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen, aber ich kann William nicht verlassen, er ist mein Ehemann, ich gehöre zu ihm, ich erwarte ein Kind von ihm. Nein, ich werde Pemberley nicht verlassen, ganz gleich was er sagen mag."

„Wieso möchte William denn, dass du uns verlässt?", fragte Georgiana überrascht, sie hatte gedacht, es war Elisabeths Idee gewesen sie zu verlassen. Dass ihr Bruder nicht wollte, dass seine Gattin bei ihnen blieb, schien ihr ob seiner großen und offensichtlichen Zuneigung zu ihr unverständlich.

„Er meint, ich sei unglücklich hier ohne meine Familie und unversöhnt mit meinem Vater", antwortete Lizzie Georgiana, „und er hat Recht. Ich kann nicht wirklich zufrieden sein mit dieser Situation. Ich liebe meinen Vater zu sehr, um diesen Bruch zwischen uns einfach zu akzeptieren, aber ich liebe auch Fitzwilliam und ich kann nicht von ihm fortgehen."

„Weiß mein Bruder das schon?", erkundigte sich Georgiana, während sie ihre Schwägerin musterte.

„Nein, noch nicht", entgegnete Lizzie, „aber ich werde es ihm noch heute Abend sagen, ich glaube sogar, ich sage es ihm sofort, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich dich schon wieder hier allein lasse. Er sollte wissen, wie ich fühle."

Georgiana nickte zustimmend und ergriff leicht Lizzies Hand: „Danke, dass du meinen Bruder so liebst."

Lizzie lächelte ihre Schwägerin an und meinte dann humorvoll: „Ich vermute, ich kann gar nicht anders als ihn zu lieben. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass ich mich jemals dafür entschieden hätte, es zu tun. Ich habe mich entschieden, mein Leben mit ihm zu teilen, aber da hatte ich mein Herz schon lange an ihn verloren."

Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sie würde noch auf der Stelle mit Fitzwilliam reden, er würde nicht länger daran zweifeln müssen, ob sie ihn wirklich liebte. Denn das tat er ja offensichtlich, sonst hätte er ihr niemals einen Vorschlag wie den an diesem Nachmittag gemacht.


	19. Ich gehe nicht! Kapitel 28

_So, nun endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel voin mir. Bald kommt hoffentlich auch das Ende, naja, muss mal gucken, wenn ich morgen nicht dazu komme, wird es wegen dem Kongress am WE schwierig, aber da ihr ja auch keine Reviews schreibt, kann ich mir mit dem Schreiben auch etwas Zeit lassen. ;-) Viel Spass beim Lesen jedenfalls!_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 28:**

Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte schon mehr als die Hälfte der Brandyflasche geleert, als Elisabeth ihn in der Bibliothek aufsuchte. Er blickte von seinen Papieren auf, als sie die Türe öffnete. „Lizzie", stieß er überrascht hervor. Seine Augen folgten Elisabeth, wie sie näher an seinen Schreibtisch trat.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Fitzwilliam", erklärte Elisabeth. Fitzwilliam zuckte zusammen und schüttete sich ein weiteres Glas Brandy aus. Er schaute Lizzie nicht an. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie sah, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass sie ihn verließ.

Mit gezwungener Ruhe fragte er: „Und? Wie hast du dich entschieden, Elisabeth?"

Elisabeth umrundete den Schreibtisch und stand nun neben ihm. „Ich bleibe bei dir, William, ich bin deine Ehefrau, ich werde dich nicht verlassen", flüsterte sie.

Fitzwilliam konnte zunächst seinen Ohren nicht trauen, sie verließ ihn nicht, sie liebte ihn und er konnte wieder glücklich sein. Dann aber wurde ihm aber wieder klar, dass dies Elisabeth nicht glücklich machen würde. Er regte sich nicht, blickte sie auch nicht an und sagte betont kühl: „Das dulde ich nicht, Elisabeth, du wirst gehen."

„Wieso Fitzwilliam?", rief diese erregt aus, „liebst du mich nicht mehr? Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan, dass du mich von hier verbannen willst? William, ich liebe dich, hörst du denn nicht oder bedeutet es dir nichts mehr? Ich kann und werde dich nicht verlassen. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen zu gehen."

„Natürlich kann ich dich zwingen", entgegnete Fitzwilliam mit bebender Stimme, „ich bin dein Ehemann, du musst mir gehorchen und ich sage, du gehst. Du gehörst zu deiner Familie."

Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und blickte seine Gattin durchdringend an. Er hatte nicht mit ihrer Sturheit gerechnet. Wenn sie sich so wehrte zu gehen, würde sie ihm den Abschied gewiss nicht leichter machen. Er wünschte, sie könnte einfach bei ihm bleiben, aber das wäre nicht richtig. Sie würde niemals auf Pemberley glücklich werden können, nicht solange sie und ihr Vater sich nicht versöhnt hätten. Und das war nur möglich, wenn sie ihn verließ. Also musste sie gehen. Und wenn nötig, würde er sie auch zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

Lizzie verstand nicht, dass Fitzwilliam sie fortschicken wollte. Jeder seiner Blicke sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte, aber wieso wollte er sie dann gegen ihren Willen fortschicken. Wusste er denn nicht, dass sie ihn liebte und ohne ihn niemals glücklich sein würde? Was war bloß geschehen, dass er sie plötzlich von sich stieß?

Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste eins: Sie würde nicht gehen, nicht solange nicht eine wichtige Frage, die sie hatte, beantwortet war: „Liebst du mich noch, William? Willst du mich aus Liebe gehen lassen oder weil du mich nicht mehr ertragen kannst?"

Es wäre so leicht zu lügen, schoss es Fitzwilliam durch den Kopf, dann würde sie gewiss gehen und sich nicht weiter gegen ihr Glück wehren, aber er sagte dennoch die Wahrheit. Leise und stockend brachte er hervor: „Aus Liebe", während seine Augen einen Punkt hinter Lizzie fixierten und er blinzelte, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, die ihm ungebeten in die Augen stiegen.

„Dann bleibe ich!", meinte Lizzie eigenwillig.

Innerlich stöhnte Fitzwilliam auf, er hatte es gewusst, wieso hatte er nicht einfach gelogen? Doch er würde nicht nachgeben, er straffte die Schultern, bereit Lizzie zu überzeugen zu ihrem Vater zu fahren, während ein stechender Schmerz sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Sie würde gehen, er wusste es. Wenn sie jetzt noch zweifelte, würde er ihre letzten Zweifel vertreiben. Er würde sie glücklich machen und sich selbst unglücklich.

„Du wirst fahren, ich habe das mit deinem Vater vereinbart. Nichts, was du sagst, kann das ändern", seine Stimme war kühl und geschäftsmäßig, aber Lizzie hörte das leise Zittern darin.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm. „Ich bleibe hier, William. Du kannst mir so oft du willst befehlen, dass ich nach Longbourn fahre, aber ich bleibe hier. Mein Vater und du, ihr könnt gerne alle Vereinbarungen treffen, die euch belieben, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich mit diesen Vereinbarungen einverstanden erklären muss. Meine Entscheidung ist schon lange gefallen. Ich habe mich mit unserer Heirat für dich entschieden und bei dieser Entscheidung bleibe ich. Nichts, was du sagst, wird mich davon überzeugen dieses Haus zu verlassen. Würdest du mich nicht mehr lieben, würde ich es erwägen, aber da dem nicht so ist, werde ich hier bleiben."

„Ich liebe dich nicht!", schrie William ihr ins Gesicht, „das wolltest du doch hören oder? Nun habe ich es gesagt, wirst du jetzt gehen?"

Tränen liefen über Lizzies Wangen: „Hör doch auf damit, du verletzt uns beide mit solchen Lügen!"

„Es sind keine Lügen, ich liebe dich nicht mehr und ich will, dass du gehst!"

Kaum waren diese Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen, bereute er sie auch schon. Er musste zusehen, wie sich Elisabeth verletzt von ihm abwandte. Nun würde sie endgültig gehen, das wusste er und es brach ihm das Herz. Nun würde sie ihn nicht nur verlassen, sondern ihn auch noch hassen. Wieso hatte er nur so etwas gesagt? Wieso nur?

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr damit leben konnte, dass sie glaubte er liebte sie nicht. „Lizzie, es tut mir leid, es stimmt nicht. Natürlich liebe ich dich, aber ich kann es nicht länger ertragen, dass du so unglücklich bist, deshalb habe ich diese Vereinbarung mit deinem Vater getroffen."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte ihn forschend an, immer noch standen Tränen in ihren Augen. Bemüht beherrscht fragte sie: „Wieso sagst du dann so etwas? Denkst du, derartige Worte verletzen mich nicht? Denkst du, ich sei gefühllos, oder welche Erklärung hast du sonst für dein Verhalten?"

„Ich will nur, dass du glücklich wirst." Die Worte hingen einen Moment in der Luft.

„Und du glaubst, dass ich ohne dich glücklich werde, William? Zweifelst du so sehr an meiner Zuneigung? Ich liebe dich und ich werde sicherlich nicht glücklicher sein, wenn du mich tatsächlich nach Longbourn schickst. Und nun, nenn mir nur einen Grund, wieso ich dich verlassen sollte!"

„Deine Familie", entgegnete er, „du wirst niemals ohne sie glücklich werden, jedenfalls nicht, so lange du dich nicht mit deinem Vater versöhnt hast."

„Das stimmt vielleicht", erwiderte Lizzie ruhiger, „aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dafür unsere Ehe aufgeben würde. Die Versöhnung mit meinem Vater ist mir sehr wichtig, aber ich bin nicht bereit dafür unsere Ehe zu opfern."

„Aber ich bin es", entgegnete Fitzwilliam kühl und bestimmt, „ich werde es nicht länger dulden, dass du wegen mir unglücklich bist. Du wirst nach Longbourn fahren."

Lizzie trat erregt einen Schritt näher zu ihm: „Und glaubst du, du wirst mich damit glücklicher machen, dass du mich auch noch verstößt?"

„Ich verstoße dich nicht, ich gebe dich frei. Und wenn ich dich gehen lasse, wird zumindest mein schlechtes Gewissen endlich Ruhe geben: Ich werde unglücklich sein, ja, aber der Gedanke, dich dadurch glücklicher zu machen, der Gedanke, dass ich damit zumindest teilweise, das Unrecht wieder gutmache, das ich dir angetan habe, als ich zustimmte, dich gegen den Willen deines Vaters zu heiraten, dies alles wird mir Trost sein. Und wenn du erst einmal deine Familie wieder siehst, wirst du verstehen, wieso ich mich so entschieden habe. Du weißt es nicht, aber jeden Tag belastet mich deine Melancholie mehr und mir wird mit jedem Tag deutlicher, dass deine Traurigkeit allein meine Schuld ist. Ich hätte dich unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht heiraten dürfen, nicht heiraten sollen! Hätte ich mich richtig verhalten, hätte ich mich verhalten wie ein Gentleman, dann müssten wir beide nun nicht so leiden. Alles Unglück ist allein meine Schuld, weil ich nicht bereit war auf dich zu verzichten! Nun muss ich dies auf die schwierigere Art lernen!", stieß Fitzwilliam mit bebender Stimmer hervor.

„Das alles hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mich zu deiner Gattin gemacht hast. Nun sind wir aneinander gebunden, William, in Freud und in Leid, und ich habe weder die Kraft noch den Wunsch diese Bindung zwischen uns wieder zu lösen. Du kannst sagen, was du willst. Ich werde auf Pemberley bleiben, bei dir. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du auch mich liebst, unabhängig von deinen Worten und deinem Handeln derzeit."

Bei diesen Worten war Lizzie noch näher an ihn herangetreten, so dass ihre Gesichter nun kaum mehr 30 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Fitzwilliam musste schlucken, als er ihm mehr als deutlich bewusst wurde, wie sich Lizzies Brust erregt hob und senkte. Am liebsten hätte er sie auf der Stelle in seine Arme gerissen, verdammt, er liebte und begehrte sie in diesem Moment mehr als jemals zuvor. Um Selbstbeherrschung ringend schloss er einen kurzen Moment die Augen, nur ein Mandra im Kopf: „Bleib stark, Fitzwilliam, bleib stark!"

Elisabeths Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart: „Ich werde hier bleiben, das ist mein letztes Wort, wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich gehe, wirst du mich mit Gewalt dazu zwingen müssen."

William öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte in Lizzies herausfordernde Augen. Er fühlte sich müde und abgeschlagen. Er wollte sich nicht streiten, vor allem, da er sich in seinem Herzen ja genau das wünschte, aber er erwiderte trotzdem kampfbereit und bestimmend: „Du wirst gehen, Elisabeth. Ich bin dein Ehemann und dies ist meine Entscheidung."

„Ich gehe nicht und du kannst mich auch nicht zwingen." Sie hob ihren Kopf streitlustig zu ihm hoch und versuchte ihn mit ihren Augen zum Aufgeben zu bewegen.

Aber noch hatte er die Kraft gegen Elisabeth und sein eigenes Herz anzugehen: „Du gehst, und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

„Nein, ich gehe nicht!"

Sie schrie ihm diese Worte richtiggehend entgegen, einige Tränen der Wut hatten sich ihren Weg über Lizzies Wangen gebahnt. Mittlerweile waren ihre Gesichter kaum noch eine Hand weit voneinander entfernt, Fitzwilliam roch den wohltuenden Geruch von Rosenwasser, den seine Gattin zu verbreiten pflegte. Seine Willenskraft begann zu bröckeln und er begann sich zu besinnen, ob denn ein Streit mit Elisabeth, der ihrer beiden Gemüter nur erhitzen würde, wirklich sinnvoll gewesen war. Doch er blieb rigoros, er wollte diese Auseinandersetzung gewinnen.

„Du gehst; Elisabeth." Die Worte kamen kühl, eiskalt. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Elisabeth diesmal keine Antwort gab. Erstaunt blickte er sie an. Diese musterte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, der ihm das Herz erweichte. Er wollte sie küssen, jetzt, auf der Stelle. Er neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Oh, William, siehst du nicht, was du dir antust, du zitterst ja sogar", Lizzies Wangen waren erneut feucht, aber dieses Mal weinte sie nicht um sich selbst, sondern um ihn. Erst jetzt nahm Fitzwilliam wahr, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte und, oh, nein, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Schnell versuchte er diese abzuwischen, sie vor Elisabeth zu verbergen, aber diese ergriff seine Hände zärtlich. „Ruhig", flüsterte sie, während sie ihm aus der einen Hand das Brandyglas nahm, das er immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Sie streichelte seine Hände liebevoll und fragte nach einer kurzen Stille leise und sanft: „Soll es jetzt immer so sein, William? Willst du dich nun jede Nacht betrinken? Oh, William, was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Ist das deine Taktik mit meinem Weggang, den du offensichtlich schon fest geplant hast, umzugehen? Oh, nein, William, das kann ich nicht dulden, ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nicht in dieser Verfassung, du solltest dich sehen, du siehst so erbärmlich aus. Bitte versprich mir, dass du nie mehr soviel trinkst wie heute!"

Nun brach Fitzwilliams Selbstbeherrschung zusammen. „Ich verspreche es dir, aber geh nicht!", Fitzwilliams Worte waren kaum mehr als das Bewegen der Mundwinkel, aber Lizzie nahm sie wahr. Sie blickte fragend zu ihm hoch, dann lächelte sie. „Niemals", erwiderte sie und blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen. In diesem Augenblick war Fitzwilliam auf einmal alles andere gleichgültig, ihm war gleichgültig, was er sich vorgenommen und welche Vereinbarung er mit Mr. Bennet getroffen hatte, nur noch eins war ihm wichtig: Er liebte Elisabeth und, bei Gott, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen, nicht an diesem Abend und auch nicht morgen früh. Leidenschaftlich zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie stürmisch auf den Mund, sie gab sofort nach. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und für ihn schien ein Traum in Erfüllung zu gehen. Sie liebte ihn und zwar so sehr, dass sie bei ihm zu bleiben bereit war.

Der Weg zum Bett war ihnen beiden zu weit, William ließ sich einfach nur zurück auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und zog Lizzie mit sich. Dass ein Schreibtischstuhl sich für Aktivitäten, wie Elisabeth und William es im Sinn hatten, nicht unbedingt eignete, war ihnen beiden einerlei. Erst als der Stuhl ihrer beider Bewegungsfreiheit allzu sehr einschränkte, verlagerten sie ihren Standort auf ein Fell vor dem Kaminfeuer. Dort liebten sie sich, leidenschaftlich und innig.

Danach fiel Fitzwilliam, der im Laufe des Abends mehr als einen Brandy zuviel gehabt hatte, sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Elisabeth war noch etwas länger wach und konnte über alles, was passiert war in Ruhe nachdenken. Sie war erschrocken, dass Fitzwilliam offensichtlich glaubte, dass er sie ziehen lassen müsste. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee, dass sie von ihm wünschte? Und hatte er eventuell doch Recht? Sie liebte ihren Ehemann, das war ihr mehr als klar und sie würde auch bei ihm bleiben, aber wäre sie wirklich hier auf Pemberley geblieben, wenn Fitzwilliam verlangt hätte, dass sie ginge? Diese Frage ließ ihr keine Ruhe, denn tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass der Wunsch nach Versöhnung mit ihrem Vater doch größer war als sie sich eingestehen konnte und wollte.

Sie hoffte bloß, dass dieses Thema zwischen ihr und Fitzwilliam nun endgültig ausdiskutiert sei. Sie wusste, wie sehr es William zu schaffen machte und sie wusste auch etwas, was dieser nicht wusste, dass seine Hartnäckigkeit an ihrer Entscheidung zu bleiben zumindest gerüttelt hatte. Sie hatte zwar keine Zweifel daran, dass sie das Richtige tat, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie so oder so nie mehr so glücklich und zufrieden sein könnte, wie sie es einmal früher gewesen war. Aber es half nichts darüber zu klagen. Sie musste sich mit ihrer Situation abfinden. Sie liebte William und sie würde ein Kind mit ihm bekommen, das musste ihr genug sein, wenn sie auch nur annährend so etwas wie Glück erleben wollte. Und sie war bereit sich mit diesem Glück zweiter Wahl abzufinden. Sanft strich sie ihrem schnarchendem Ehemann die Locken aus dem Haar, er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Leicht küsste sie seine Stirn, sie würde ihn nie mehr verlassen, soviel stand fest. Und ihrem Vater würde sie es nicht gestatten sich zwischen sie zu stellen, nein, sie hatte denselben sogar schon fast vergessen, er war ihr gleichgültig geworden. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder sehen und damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie ihm noch schneller als gedacht wieder gegenüber stehen würde.


	20. Eine unerwartete Wendung Kapitel 29

_So, ihr Lieben, das letzte Kapitel, nun kommt nur noch ein Epilog. Viel Spass beim Lesen und Rückmeldungen sind sehr erwünscht!_

**

* * *

Kapitel 29:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Elisabeth zuerst auf, zunächst fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu orientieren, wo sie wahr, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an den letzten Abend und alles, was passiert war. Sie seufzte leise und ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Gatten. Er sah so friedlich aus und doch schien ihr gestriger Streit und die Herausforderungen der letzten Tage noch schwer auf ihm zu lasten. Sie betrachtete, wie er sich im Schlaf hin und her wand, während sie ihn beruhigend und zärtlich streichelte. Sie hatte nicht häufig Gelegenheit ihn beim Aufwachen zu beobachten, da er meist derjenige von ihnen beiden war, der zuerst aufwachte, und so genoss sie die Möglichkeit ihn im Schlaf zu kosen, die ihr dieser Morgen bot, sehr. Ihre Finger strichen durch sein Haar und über seinen entblößten Oberkörper und langsam begannen sich andere Gefühle in ihr zu regen als nur die der Zärtlichkeit und sie begann zu hoffen, ihr Gatte würde bald aufwachen. Sie begann ihre Liebkosungen zielstrebig dazu einzusetzen, ihren Gatten zu wecken, und beobachtete zufrieden, wie er sogar im Schlaf auf ihre Berührungen reagierte. Aber er schlief immer noch fest zu Lizzies großem Missfallen, so dass Lizzie ihre Bemühungen noch verstärken musste, und tatsächlich deuteten seine unruhigen Bewegungen an, dass er bald aufwachen würde. Er ergriff sogar Lizzies Hand, die seinen Oberkörper streichelte und murmelte halb im Schlaf: „Lizzie." Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf deren Gesicht und sie sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Dann erkennst du also doch noch deine Frau, was?" Liebevoll lehnte sie sich noch näher zu ihm und küsste seinen Mund, erst nur leicht, aber kurz darauf leidenschaftlicher. Sie spürte, wie er ihre Küsse erwiderte, erst eher instinktiv und noch halb schlafend und dann immer entschlossener. Als er sie schließlich mit sich zog und sich auf dem Boden so drehte, dass er nun auf ihr lag, wusste Lizzie, dass ihr Ehemann wach war.

Dieser war tatsächlich aufgewacht und spürte nun all die Folgen seines gestrigen Alkoholkonsums: hämmernde Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und Übelkeit und die schnelle Bewegung hatte zusammen mit der Drehung diese Effekte nur verstärkt. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position fallen. Woher kamen nur diese Kopfschmerzen, doch dann nahm er seine Umgebung wahr und die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend kehrte zurück.

„Fitzwilliam, was ist los?", fragte Lizzie alarmiert. Wenn ihr Gatte einen Verführungsversuch so abrupt abbrach, war etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihm. Beunruhigt blickte sie ihren blassen Gatten an. Diesem war sein eher schwächlicher Zustand deutlich peinlich und er murmelte nur: „Nichts."

Doch Lizzies stetiger und ernster Blick zwang ihn schließlich dazu einzugestehen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte: „Ich denke, ich hatte gestern ein Glas Brandy zuviel."

Lizzie lachte leise und erhob sich. „Wohin willst du?", fragte ihr Ehemann, während er mit seinen Augen jeder Bewegung Lizzies folgte und sich frustriert wünschte, dass er keinen Kater hätte, so dass er jetzt tun konnte, was er eigentlich beim Aufwachen vorgehabt hatte. „Ich mache Frühstück", erwiderte Lizzie lächelnd, während sie sich ihr Kleid über den Kopf zog.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", entgegnete Fitzwilliam leise und verdrießt, denn wenn er Lizzie schon nicht in der Weise nahe sein konnte, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, so hätte er sich doch zumindest gewünscht sie länger in seiner Nähe zu haben. Er wollte Streicheleinheiten und kein Frühstück, was aller Voraussicht sowieso nicht den Weg in seinen Magen finden würde. Doch bevor er dies als Argument gegen ein Frühstück nennen konnte, war Lizzie schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

William lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, leider minderte das seine Kopfschmerzen nur sehr wenig, aber es half zumindest ein bisschen. Mit der Ruhe begannen seine Gedanken zu kreisen, er begann den gestrigen Abend zu rekapitulieren, ihren Streit, die Versöhnung, alles und die alte Frage kam wieder auf: „Sollte er Elisabeth bei sich behalten oder gehen lassen?" Sie behauptete bei ihm bleiben zu wollen und das war auch, was er sich wünschte, aber war es nicht selbstsüchtig von Elisabeth zu erwarten, dass sie ihre Familie für ihn aufgab. Sie schien es ihm jetzt nicht übel zu nehmen, aber was wäre, wenn sie es ihm später einmal vorhielt? Er wusste, er könnte nicht damit leben, sie durch seinen Egoismus unglücklich gemacht zu haben, aber machte es sie glücklich, wenn er sie gegen ihren Willen von hier fortschickte?

Bevor er zu einer Antwort auf diese Fragen fand, war Lizzie auch schon wiedergekommen mit einem großen Tablett in den Händen. Fitzwilliam musste zugeben, dass es ein ganz besonderes Gefühl war von seiner Gattin bedient zu werden, wenn er auch keinen Hunger hatte und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück, kniete neben ihm nieder und stellte das Tablett auf dem Boden ab.

„Trink das!", sie hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit hin, „das wird dir helfen" Er setzte sich etwas auf, nahm ihr das Glas ab und trank. Es schmeckte bitter und er verzog das Gesicht. Lizzie lachte hell auf.

„Du musst es leer trinken, wenn es helfen soll", wies sie ihn an.

Ihr Gatte blickte sie nur durchdringend an und fragte misstrauisch: „Was ist das?"

„Ein Hausrezept gegen Kater", meinte sie leichthin und fuhr fort, „und nun trink."

Fitzwilliam trank pflichtschuldig das Glas aus und stellte es dann ab. Er glaubte sich tatsächlich besser zu fühlen, wenn es auch nur Einbildung sein konnte, wie er sich zugestand.

Lizzie reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Kaffee, während sie sich selbst ein Brötchen schmierte. „Du leidest heute gar nicht an Morgenübelkeit", bemerkte Fitzwilliam verwundert.

Lizzie blickte auf und schmunzelte: „Stimmt, aber das kann auch noch kommen, manchmal beginnt das erst nach oder beim Frühstück, und tja, es wäre ja auch schlimm, wenn es uns beiden schlecht. Wie sollte ich dich dann pflegen?"

„Ich bin nicht krank", wehrte William ab, „und ich brauche auch nicht so umsorgt zu werden. Ich hatte schon öfter einen Kater und kann damit umgehen."

Aber kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde ihm auch schon klar, dass es zwar stimmte, doch er die liebevolle Fürsorge seiner Gattin nicht hätte missen wollen.

„Jedoch muss ich zugeben, dass es geradezu schön ist etwas verkatert zu sein, wenn du dich so fürsorglich um mich kümmerst." Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie näher zu sich. Lizzie machte keinen Widerstand geltend und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ohne weiteres Zögern von ihrem Brötchen ab und ihm zu. Das würde ein guter Morgen werden, beschloss Fitzwilliam im Stillen.

* * *

Gerade hatte er Elisabeths Oberkleid entfernt und wollte sie auch nun ihrer restlichen Kleidung entledigen, da hörten sie Stimmen auf dem Flur: „Ich weiß nicht, wo Mr. und Mrs. Darcy sind, ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen, Mr. Bennet."

Erschrocken hielten Lizzie und William inne. William war der Erste von beiden, der wieder seine Sprache fand. „Zieh dich an, Lizzie, sofort! Und geh zu deinem Vater", befahl er seiner Gattin, während er sie leicht von sich wegschob.

„William, was soll das? Mein Vater und Mrs. Reynolds werden sicher nicht hier hereinkommen und so können wir einfach das machen, was wir sowieso vorhatten und später meinen Vater begrüßen. Außerdem was will er überhaupt hier? Hast du mit ihm abgesprochen, dass er mich hier abholen kann? Wenn ja, dann solltest du dich eher anziehen und ihm sagen, dass eure Vereinbarung geplatzt ist."

„Nein, und nichts ist geplatzt", erwiderte William kühl, „und nun zieh dich an."

Lizzie zog sich wieder an und beobachtete dann William, der hastig dasselbe tat.

„Geh schon!", wies er seine Frau an, „ich möchte nicht, dass dein Vater hier hereinkommt und uns so findet."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Lizzie ungewollt bissig, „wir sind verheiratet, unser Eheleben ist unsere Sache und mein Vater hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Er würde sofort wissen, dass ich unsere Vereinbarung nicht eingehalten habe und sich nicht mehr mit dir versöhnen und nun geh!"

„Du weißt, dass ich unter solchen Vorraussetzungen keine Versöhnung mit meinem Vater erreichen möchte, William, also hör bitte auf, davon zu reden", entgegnete Lizzie gereizt. Wieso verstand William immer noch nicht, dass sie keine erzwungener Versöhnung mit ihrem Vater wollte? Sie stand auf und wartete darauf, dass ihr Ehemann sich entschuldigte oder sie zumindest zurückrief. Dieser sagte aber nur, in einem herrischen Ton: „Geh endlich, Lizzie!"

Sie tat, wie ihr geboten wurde, während es in ihr brodelte. Kurz bevor sie bei der Türe angekommen war, ging diese auf und herein kamen Mrs. Reynolds und Mr. Bennet.

„Vielleicht ist Mr. Darcy schon am Arbeiten, ich habe hier Geräusche her gehört…", erklärte Mrs. Reynolds ihrem Begleiter gerade und hielt dann plötzlich inne, als Lizzie vor ihr stand.

„Elisabeth", rief Mr. Bennet verwundert aus. Zunächst nahm er nur seine Tochter wahr, sie war angezogen, sah aber irgendwie etwas unordentlich aus, ihr Haar war offen und offensichtlich nicht gekämmt und ihr Kleid war irgendwie verrutscht. Hatte sie etwa bis eben noch geschlafen? Und wenn ja, in der Bibliothek?

„Guten Tag, Vater", begrüßte Lizzie ihn und lächelte ihn derweil krampfhaft, an in der Hoffnung so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und nicht auf ihren Ehemann, der immer noch auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin hockte und nicht zu wissen schien, ob es besser sei, schnell aufzuspringen oder sich unauffällig zu verhalten.

Dieses Unterfangen Lizzies war nur leider erfolglos, denn Lizzies unechtes und krampfhaftes Lächeln sagte ihm sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und ein Blick durch den Raum sagte ihm auch sofort, was es war. Seine Stirn zog sich in tiefe Falten.

„Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken, Mr. Bennet", versuchte Mr. Darcy nun seiner Gattin aus der Klemme zu helfen, aber die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und der entgeisterte Blick, mit dem ihm sowohl Lizzie als auch Mr. Bennet musterte, sagte schon genug. Eine unangenehme Stille kehrte ein und Mrs. Reynolds, die nicht genau wusste, ob sie die Situation witzig oder peinlich finden sollte, verabschiedete sich schnell mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung.

So blieben nur noch Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy und Elisabeth übrig, die sich gegenseitig beobachteten und darauf warteten, dass ein anderer die Stille endlich durchbrechen würde.

Wieder ergriff Fitzwilliam, der mittlerweile aufgestanden und näher getreten war, das Wort: „Mr. Bennet, bitte, was Sie hier sehen, es ist alles meine Schuld. Lizzie kann nichts dafür, ich habe nur… diese eine Nacht noch, ich habe sie gebeten, noch diese Nacht bei mir zu bleiben, aber das hat jetzt ein Ende… ich hätte sie noch heute zu Ihnen geschickt, bitte, bestrafen Sie Elisabeth nicht für meine Fehler, ich werde Ihnen hoch und heilig versprechen, sie nie wieder anzurühren. Sie will sich mit Ihnen versöhnen, wirklich!"

„William!", erbost blickte Lizzie zu ihrem Gatten. Was erzählte er da? Sie hatten sich gestern doch geeinigt, dass sie hier in Pemberley blieb und nun setzte er sich wieder über ihre Entscheidung hinweg.

„Mein Ehemann hat hier etwas falsch verstanden, Papa, ich werde nicht mit dir nach Longbourn kommen, wenn es also deine Intention war, mich dorthin zu holen, kannst du sofort wieder abreisen. Und was du hier mitbekommen hast, war genauso in meinem wie auch in Williams Sinne, bevor du jetzt wieder anfängst meinen Gatten mit deinen beleidigenden Vorwürfen zu beschimpfen."

William war entsetzt von Lizzies Worten. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass sie mit diesem Verhalten die Versöhnung mit ihrem Vater sozusagen unmöglich machte? Sollten denn alle seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen sein.

„Lizzie, sprich nicht so mit deinem Vater", wies er seine Gattin zurecht, „sie meint es nicht so, Mr. Bennet, nehmen Sie ihre Worte nicht so ernst, bitte!"

Er trat näher und spürte wieder den Schwindel und die Kopfschmerzen.

Lizzie wollte spitz etwas darauf entgegnen, bemerkte dann aber seine Blässe. „Ist alles in Ordnung, William?", fragte sie zärtlich.

Dieser nickte leicht und meinte fast lautlos, aber umso eindringlicher: „Rede bitte mit deinem Vater, Lizzie!"

Lizzie nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Mr. Bennet zu: „Du siehst, du kommst zu einer eher ungelegenen Zeit, vielleicht kannst du mich ja schnell aufklären über den Grund deines Besuches, damit ich mich wieder um meinen Gatten kümmern kann."

Mr. Bennet schaute seine Tochter halb überrascht an, sie war so kühl zu ihm geworden, es fiel ihm fast schwer zu glauben, was ihm sein Schwiegersohn vor einigen Tagen erzählt hatte, dass sie unglücklich war, weil er sie verstoßen hatte. So wirkte es eher auf ihn, als hätte sie kein Interesse an ihm oder an einer Versöhnung mit ihn.

Eher unsicher erwiderte er: „Lizzie, ich bin hierher gekommen, um mich mit dir zu versöhnen."

„Ich will keine Versöhnung, die an Bedingungen geknüpft ist. Wenn du gekommen bist, weil du glaubst, ich wäre bereit meinen Ehemann zu verlassen, kannst du sofort wieder gehen!", antwortete sie unwirsch und wollte sich schon wieder herumdrehen. Für sie war das Gespräch hiermit erledigt.

„Ich habe nicht vor Bedingungen zu stellen", fuhr Mr. Bennet zu Lizzies Verwunderung fort, „Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich falsch gelegen habe, Mr. Darcy liebt dich entgegen alle meine Vermutungen und Befürchtungen, das habe ich bemerkt, als er vor drei Tagen zu mir kam und mir anbot, dich freizugeben. Ich habe noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der bereit war so etwas für seine Gattin zu tun, sie gehen zu lassen anstatt sie festzuhalten. Ich habe Sie immer für einen egoistischen, besitzergreifenden Mann gehalten, Mr. Darcy, aber ich lag falsch, ich war derjenige, der besitzergreifend gehandelt hat, weil ich nicht bereit war, Elisabeth mit Ihnen gehen zu lassen. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte Unrecht, Lizzie, ich habe mich von meinen Vorurteile Mr. Darcy gegenüber und von meiner väterlichen Eifersucht leiten lassen und nicht erkannt, wie sehr ich dich damit verletzt habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Lizzie blickte zu ihrem Vater auf, wie lange hatte sie auf diese Worte von ihm gewartet, und nun, dass er sie gesagt hatte, wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „Danke, Papa", diese Worte waren mehr ein Bewegen der Lippen, aber ihr Vater verstand sie und nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. Mr. Bennet war dankbar, dass ihm Lizzie verzieh. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm so bald verzeihen würde, umso dankbarer war er dafür, dass sie nun ihre Arme um ihn schlang und anscheinend schon vergessen zu haben schien, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und fast zeitgleich fiel ihr Blick auf Mr. Darcy, der sich von ihnen entfernt hatte und aus dem Fenster starrte. Lizzie, die wusste, dass er das immer tat, wenn er sehr erregt war, wusste sofort, wie sein Verhalten zu deuten war, während Mr. Bennet unsicher und fragend seinen Schweigersohn musterte.

Leise wandte sich Lizzie ihrem Vater zu: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du uns einen Moment allein lassen würdest? Du kannst dich ja runter ins Frühstückszimmer setzen, wo Georgiana gewiss gerade frühstückt. Wir kommen dann später nach!"

Mr. Bennet nickte verständnisvoll, es war ihm irgendwie klar, dass Mr. Darcy ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen konnte, wie es seine Tochter tat. „Ich werde gerne die Bekanntschaft mit deiner Schwägerin vertiefen, zumal ich bei eurer Hochzeit kaum ein Wort mit Miss Darcy gewechselt habe, und ein zweites Frühstück wäre auch nicht zu verachten", meinte er und mit einem Lächeln zu seiner Tochter verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum hatte ihr Vater den Raum verlassen, trat Lizzie näher zu Fitzwilliam, sie konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern bebten, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, aus welchem Grund er so erregt war. War er wütend auf ihren Vater? Sie legte ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „William, was beschäftigt dich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", brachte dieser hervor, „ich kann es nicht erklären, vielleicht solltest du mich besser allein lassen.

„Ich will dich aber nicht allein lassen", erwiderte Lizzie, während sie sanft ihren Gatten zu sich drehte. Dieser kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Was macht dich traurig?", wollte Lizzie wissen, während sie zärtlich durch sein Haar strich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lizzie, ich kann es nicht sagen, nur diese letzten Tage, sie waren schrecklich für mich. Ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren, und als du dich bereit erklärtest bei mir zu bleiben, habe ich mich neben aller Freude schuldig gefühlt, weil ich wusste, dass es dazu führen würde, dass eine Versöhnung mit deinem Vater nicht möglich wäre. Ich war bereit alles zu tun, damit du glücklich wirst, ich war sogar bereit dich gehen zu lassen, ich hätte es tatsächlich getan, und nun kommt dein Vater und sagt, er würde sich auch so mit dir versöhnen ohne Forderung, es ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein, und ich warte eigentlich nur darauf, dass er es wieder zurückzieht, denn er hasst mich doch, jedenfalls hat er das vom ersten Tag unserer Verlobung getan: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es ernst meint, Lizzie, ich wünschte, ich könnte es, für uns beide, aber ich kann es nicht. Und wenn er wirklich seine Meinung über mich geändert hat, wieso fällt ihm das erst jetzt ein, nachdem ich in den letzten Tagen die Hölle auf Erden erlebt habe, er hätte es mir doch schon in Longbourn sagen können, dass er keine Forderung stellen würde. Stattdessen lässt er mich durch die Hölle gehen, er lässt mich hierher zurückkehren mit der Entscheidung dich wegzuschicken, ich weiß einfach nicht, ich sollte ihm dankbar sein und ich bin es auch, aber andererseits bin auch wütend auf ihn, weil er es soweit hat kommen lassen."

Lizzie verstand, was ihr Ehemann meinte, denn in gewisser Weise, war das auch ihr erster Gedanke gewesen, nur sie kannte ihren Vater eben besser und wusste, ob er etwas ernst meinte oder nicht, während Fitzwilliam immer noch zweifelte.

Sie nahm ihren Gatten in die Arme und beschwichtigte ihn leise: „Mein Vater meint es ernst, William, darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist genau wie ich, wenn er erstmal erkennt, dass er falsch gelegen hat, dann macht er es auch gut und er wird sicher nicht wieder in eine feindselige Haltung verfallen. Er ist ein bisschen so wie ich, er brauchte eben auch länger, um deine guten Eigenschaften zu erkennen. Und ich verstehe durchaus, wie schwierig es für dich sein muss, zu glauben, dass er nach den letzten Tagen und eurer Vereinbarung, auf die du dich nur aus Liebe zu mir eingelassen hast, plötzlich von Versöhnung ohne Forderungen spricht. Aber ich denke mir, er hat einfach erst nach eurem Gespräch verstanden, wie falsch er dich eingeschätzt hat und dass er heute, kaum drei Tage später, hier aufgetaucht ist, zeigt, dass er nicht lange nach dir von Longbourn losgefahren sein kann. Also bitte, bist du bereit dich auch mit ihm zu versöhnen? Es würde mir viel bedeuten."

Fitzwilliam blickte ernst hinunter zu seiner Gattin und strich ihr beruhigend über die Wangen: „Oh, Lizzie, ich bin natürlich bereit mich mit ihm zu versöhnen und ihn in unserem Haus willkommen zu heißen, auch wenn es mir schwerer fällt als dir, es ist auch weniger Wut auf deinen Vater, was ich gerade fühle, ich habe nur so sehr damit gerechnet dich zu verlieren, vor allem, als dein Vater heute morgen hier auftauchte, dass es mir nun, wo ich eigentlich beruhigt sein kann, schwer fällt, zu glauben, dass du hier bleibst und mich nicht verlässt. Es ist, als ob die Angst, die ich seit Tagen gefühlt habe, nun erst richtig hervorbricht, wo ich keine Angst mehr haben müsste, wo alles sich geregelt hat und ich eigentlich glücklich sein müsste. Ich weiß auch nicht, ein Teil von mir befürchtet immer noch, dass du mich verlässt."

„Aber ich verlasse dich nicht", entgegnete Lizzie, „jetzt nicht und auch später nicht, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, erinnerst du dich? Das war mein Versprechen und das halte ich auch. Und nun komm her!"

Sie zog ihren Ehemann sanft zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Seine Reaktion darauf war ebenso stürmisch wie leidenschaftlich, als er sie näher an sich zog und ihren Kuss intensivierte. Er brauchte jetzt die Bestätigung ihrer Liebe und seine Finger wanderten über ihren Körper, als würde er jetzt mehr damit rechnen als die ganzen Tagen zuvor, dass sie ihn verließe, dabei hatten sie ja nun endlich den Segen ihres Vaters und sie hatte ihm versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben, aber irgendwie konnte er dies noch nicht glauben und suchte Bestätigung in ihren Küssen. Lizzie ließ das gerne mit sich machen, sie war emotional an einem Punkt, wo auch sie körperliche Zuneigung sehr nötig hatte, aber nach einigen Minuten inniger Umarmung und heißer Küsse erinnerte sie sich an ihren Gast. Langsam löste sie sich von Fitzwilliam und zog ihre Kleidung wieder zurecht.

„Es tut mir leid, William, aber ich denke, ich sollte mich fertig machen und hinunter zu meinem Vater gehen."

Ein leises Aufstöhnen machte deutlich, dass William hiervon nicht wirklich begeistert war. Er versuchte sie mit einigen Küssen auf Hals und Nacken, wo sie wie er wusste, dass sie sehr anfällig für Zärtlichkeiten war, umzustimmen, aber es half wenig. Sie schob ihn leicht von sich weg, so dass er schließlich seine Niederlage eingestand: „Ich kann dich wohl doch nicht daran hindern, aber versprich mir, Liebste, dass du mir heute Nacht keinen Widerstand leistest, oder ich muss dich mit Gewalt hier festhalten!"

Lizzie lachte auf: „Oh, der Herr wollen also schon zu Gewalt als Mittel greifen. Wenn mein Vater das hörte, würde das seine gerade revidierte Meinung von dir sicher wieder ins Gegenteil verkehren. Aber ich bin ja ein mitfühlender Mensch und wenn Sie brav sind, Mr. Darcy, werde ich Ihnen schon heute Mittag zeigen, wie groß meine Achtung trotz ihres unschicklichen Benehmens für sie ist. Mein Vater macht nämlich jeden Mittag einen Mittagsschlaf und deine Schwester kann ich sicher davon überzeugen die Armen in unserer Nachbarschaft zu besuchen. Und wenn das alles nichts hilft, sieh einmal hinaus, es verspricht ein warmer Sommertag zu werden. Vielleicht kann man ja auch draußen in der Natur ein ungestörtes Plätzchen finden."

William lachte nun auch laut auf: „Wer hat nun unschickliche Gedanken, meine Liebe?", fragte er neckisch und gespielt bestürzt, woraufhin Lizzie nur noch lauter lachte, denn sie hatte schon bemerkt, wie Williams Augen angesichts einer solchen Aussicht begeistert zu blitzen begonnen hatte.

„Bis später, mein Herr", bemerkte sie halb frech, halb liebevoll, während sie sich von ihm abwandte und zur Tür ging. Bevor sie aber völlig außer Reichweite war, zog William sie noch einmal zu sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich wüsste da einen Platz, an dem wir sicher ungestört sind, Lizzie, und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, was ich dort mir dir machen werde und sei versichert, dann lass ich dich nicht so schnell wieder weg." Lizzie wurde hochrot, sie hatte es eigentlich eher scherzhaft gemeint, aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, obwohl eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht zurück, die Vorstellung mit William in der freien Natur gefiel ihr irgendwie. Sie würde sich nur bemühen müssen, während des Frühstücks mit Georgiana und ihrem Vater nicht ständig zu erröten.

Sie ging weiter zur Tür, als hätte sie Fitzwilliams Worte nicht gehört, drehte sich aber auf der Türschwelle noch einmal um und lächelte ihn mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln an: „Ich freue mich auf heute Nachmittag!"

Dann war sie verschwunden und William blieb allein zurück, er war ein bisschen verwirrt angesichts allem, was in diesem Zimmer seit gestern Abend passiert war und ließ den gestrigen Abend und den heutigen Morgen Revue passieren. Er wusste noch nicht genau, wie er mit Mr. Bennets plötzlichen Versöhnungsversuch umgehen sollte, aber er wusste, dass sich alles geben. Das hatte ihm Lizzie Lächeln eben gezeigt, alles würde gut werden. Der Anfang zu einer Versöhnung mit Mr. Bennet war gemacht, alles Weitere würde sich geben. Und er hatte Lizzie, sie würde bei ihm bleiben, und, während er langsam die Bibliothek verließ und sich auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte, wo er gedachte erst einmal ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, er stellte sich genüsslich vor, an welches schöne Fleckchen Erde er heute Nachmittag seine Gattin zu entführen gedachte.

* * *

_Hat euch diese Geschichte gefallen oder eher net? Jetzt, wo ich endlich das Ende geschrieben habe, erwarte ich Rückmeldungen von euch, sonst bekommt ihr keinen Epilog, naja, so ist es jetzt auch net, würde ja nie jemanden erpressen, aber tja, ein paar Meinungen zu der Story wären durchaus erwünscht! Und danke für Mitlesen und Mitfiebern alle denen, bei denen ich weiß, dass sie das hier treu gelesen haben und die auch manchmal ihre Meinungen dazu kundgetan haben._

_Besonders auch Tanja: Wenn sie nicht wäre, wäre das Ende viel länger und völlig anders geworden. Aber okay, mehr net von mir. Freut euch auf den Epilog (und schreibt Reviews)! ;-)_


	21. Epilog

_So, jetzt ist die Story endgültig zuende! Danke für das treue Lesen und die Reviews, ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen. es gibt sicher bald neue Projekte von mir. Für das Austen-Board ist ein Challenge geplant und vielleicht habe ich ja auch eine Idee für ein neues längerfristiges Projekt. Zumindest unsere neue Gemeinschaftsfanfiction wird irgendwann hier veröffentlicht werden. Noch einmal danke an JadeCooper, Tanja (die mich immer vor den allzu schlimmen Ideen bewahrt), Flymoon, Doris und Junesun. Alle weiteren von euch mag ich natürlich auch, aber diesen Leuten wollte ich nochmal im Besonderen danken, sowie auch Anne, die mich erst auf die Idee brachte, noch eine Zweit-Version von "Durch alle Widrigkeiten__hindurch" zu schreiben. Naja, und natürlich Gott, der mich mit soviel, manchmal sogar fast zuviel Fantasie ausgestattet hat, aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Übrigens ich nehme immer noch Reviews entgegen! ;-))  
_**Epilog:**

Fitzwilliam stand erneut auf. Wieso dauerte das nur so lange? Bingley und der Colonel folgten ihm etwas gelangweilt mit ihren Blicken. Beide hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es leicht sein würde Fitzwilliam an diesem Tag abzulenken, aber dass ihr Cousin bzw. Schwager ein solches Nervenbündel sein würde, wenn Elisabeth in die Wehen kommen würde, das hatten beide Männer nicht geglaubt.

„Setz dich wieder hin, Darcy", meinte schließlich Bingley, nachdem Darcy fünf Minuten im Raum hin und her gewandert war und damit auch den Colonel und Bingley sehr nervös gemacht habe, „und hör endlich auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Das ist etwas ganz Normales und Lizzie ist gesund. Bald ist es vorbei und du hältst dein gesundes Kind in den Armen. Jetzt setz dich bitte endlich hin, bevor du noch den Boden durchläufst. Du machst dir völlig unnötig Sorgen, Darce!"

Ein gellender Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk, der offensichtlich von Darcys Gattin kam, unterstützte diese These nicht unbedingt. Darcy zuckte zusammen, als würde er die Schmerzen seiner Lizzie mit ihr fühlen. Seine Hand hielt das Brandyglas in seiner Hand so eng umschlossen, dass es verwunderlich war, dass es nicht in seiner Hand zersprang. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr!", entschied er und eilte schon zur Tür, aber der Colonel hielt ihn vorher auf: „Setz dich wieder hin, Lizzie passiert nichts, es ist völlig normal, dass sie Schmerzen hat, aber sie ist nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind geboren hat, und davon stirbt man nicht."

„Und was war mit meiner Mutter?", fragte Darcy wütend. Seine Mutter Anne Darcy war kurz nach der Geburt Georgianas gestorben und die Erinnerung daran sorgte nur dafür, dass Fitzwilliam Darcy sich noch mehr Sorgen um seine junge Gattin machte.

Colonel Fitzwilliam wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Beruhigend legte er seinem Cousin die Hand auf die Schulter: „Lizzie schafft das aber, ich bin mir sicher. Und selbst wenn du bei ihr wärst, du könntest sowieso nichts machen. Wahrscheinlich würdest du sie mit deiner Angst nur nervös machen. Bitte setz dich!"

„Aber ich wäre wenigstens bei ihr", entgegnete Darcy eigensinnig, doch er setzte sich tatsächlich wieder hin. Was sollte er auch machen? Alle gesellschaftlichen Regeln gaben ihm Unrecht. Ein Ehemann hatte nicht bei der Niederkunft seiner Gattin dabei zu sein, das war eine anerkannte gesellschaftliche Regel und daran musste er sich halten, so schwer ihm dies auch fiel. Deprimiert starrte William Darcy auf die Muster des Teppichs zu seinen Füßen. Er hoffte, dass sein Cousin Recht hatte, denn wenn Elisabeth doch etwas geschah und er nicht dabei war, würde er sich das nie vergeben können. Er wünschte einen Moment sogar sie nie geschwängert zu haben, wieso hatte ihm niemand vorher gesagt, wie sehr eine Frau litt, wenn sie in die Wehen kam?

* * *

Während William trübsinnige Gedanken pflegte, ging plötzlich die Tür auf. Er blickte hoch. War etwas mit Lizzie? War ihr etwas passiert? Aber zu seiner Überraschung stand in der Tür weder Jane noch Mrs. Reynolds, sondern Mr. Bennet. Einen Augenblick starrte Mr. Darcy nur seinen Schwiegervater an. Wo kam Mr. Bennet denn nun her? War der von Longbourn extra für Elisabeths Niederkunft gekommen?

„Guten Tag, Mr. Bennet", begrüßte Mr. Darcy Mr. Bennet und versuchte seine Überraschung soweit als möglich zu verbergen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Darcy", erwiderte Mr. Bennet, mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, das seinem Schwiegersohn aber entging, „meine Tochter hat mich eingeladen."

Mr. Darcy nickte verstehend, obwohl er gerade überhaupt nichts verstand. „Sie ist oben… sie ist…" Ein schmerzhafter Schrei aus dem oberen Geschoss machte jede Erklärung unnötig.

„Da komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig", kommentierte Mr. Bennet diese Unterbrechung und ließ sich völlig entspannt auf einem Sessel nieder. Mr. Darcy verstand nun die Welt nicht mehr. „Wollen Sie nicht zu Elisabeth?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich denke, das ist derzeit vielleicht nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sehr redselig sein wird. Aber ich muss zugeben, mich wundert es, dass Sie, Mr. Darcy, meine Tochter in einer solchen Situation allein lassen."

„Ich darf nicht zu ihr!", entgegnete Darcy mit deutlich zu hörender Frustration.

„Aha, Sie lassen sich also von gesellschaftlichen Verhaltensregeln davon abhalten meiner Tochter, ihrer Ehefrau, in dieser schweren Stunde beizustehen, das verstehe ich natürlich", bemerkte Mr. Bennet kühl, nahm eine Zeitung auf und begann sich darin zu vertiefen.

Darcy wollte zunächst einen wütenden Kommentar auf Mr. Bennets Worte geben, aber dann wurde ihm deutlich, dass Mr. Bennet ja Recht hatte. Er, der sich sonst nie so sehr um gesellschaftliche Regeln und Pflichten gekümmert hatte, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um sein privates Leben ging, ließ sich hier von seinem Schwager und Cousin davon abhalten seine Gattin zu sehen, die ganz offensichtlich große Schmerzen hatte. Zum Teufel mit gesellschaftlichen Regeln und Verpflichtungen, er würde jetzt zu seiner Elisabeth und niemand würde ihn dabei aufhalten. Er sprang auf und verließ eilig das Zimmer, um an die Seite seiner Gattin zu eilen.

Mr. Bingley und Colonel Fitzwilliam blieb gerade noch die Zeit überrascht ihrem Freund nachzustarren.

„Mussten Sie ihn so provozieren, Mr. Bennet?", fragte Colonel Fitzwilliam leicht erbost, „es hat echt viel Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht, um ihn bis hierhin hier zu behalten und dann kommen Sie, provozieren ihn mit unbedachten Worten und schon rennt er hoch zu seiner Gattin, der er mit seiner Nervosität und Sorge sicher keine große Hilfe sein wird, abgesehen davon, dass es sich nicht schickt, dass er zugegen ist, wenn sie ihr Kind gebärt. Können Sie ihn nicht einmal nicht aufziehen, Mr. Bennet?"

Aber Mr. Bennet schmunzelte nur zufrieden hinter seiner Zeitung und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie leicht es gewesen war, Mr. Darcy zu seiner Gattin dazu zu bringen, zu Lizzie zu gehen. Dort war er gewiss besser aufgehoben als hier, egal was Colonel Fitzwilliam und Bingley darüber dachten.

Scheinbar gleichgültig erwiderte hinter seiner Zeitung: „Sagen Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie dieses Nervenbündel von einem Cousin vermissen, Colonel? Und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Gentlemen, würde ich nun gerne in Ruhe lesen."

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte sich derzeit einen Weg an Hebamme und Jane vorbeigekämpft. Die Frauen waren sehr eigensinnig gewesen und hatten ihn nicht zu Lizzie lassen wollen. Aber als Lizzie schließlich meinte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, William zu sehen, wurde ihm der Zutritt zum Schlafgemach seiner Gattin gestattet. Lizzie warf ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu, das William sofort an ihre Seite eilen ließ. Er ergriff ihre Hand und betrachtete sie mitleidig.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus", bemerkte er beunruhigt.

Ein leises Lachen entwich Lizzie: „Das ist nicht unbedingt erbaulich, William, und sicher kein Kompliment."

„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte William, „ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen.

Erneut lachte Lizzie: „Aber es ist doch wahr!" Diesmal wurde ihr Lachen von einer Wehe unterbrochen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz, während sie die Hand ihres Gatten umklammert hielt. Dieser blickte seine Ehefrau angstvoll an.

„Das ist ganz normal, Mr. Darcy", klärte ihn die Hebamme auf, die ihm unterstützend die Hand auf die Schulter legte und etwas leiser hinzufügte: „Lassen Sie sie bloß nicht merken, dass Sie Angst haben, sonst werden Sie dieses Zimmer schneller wieder verlassen, als sie bis drei zählen können."

Fitzwilliam verstand und nickte leicht. Es half Lizzie nichts, wenn er ihr zeigte, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Er zwang sich dazu seine Gattin anzulächeln. Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder und gab ihrem Ehemann ein schwaches Lächeln. „Du siehst, ich bin heute nicht in bester Verfassung!"

„Ich liebe dich in jeder Verfassung", erwiderte William lächelnd, „Und ich bleibe hier bei dir, in Ordnung?"

Lizzie nickte nur leicht und dankbar.

* * *

Es wurde eine lange, harte Nacht für Elisabeth und Fitzwilliam und letzterem fiel es nicht immer leicht seiner Gattin Mut zu machen, aber er hielt treu ihre Hand fest, auch wenn seine Hand bald zu schmerzen begann angesichts der Gewalt mit der Lizzie diese ergriff während ihrer Wehen. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sich William vor, wie der Doktor nach Lizzies Entbindung auch seine Hand zu verbinden hätte.

Doch länger darüber nachzudenken konnte er nicht, denn Hebamme und Doktor hatten sich geeinigt, dass Lizzie bei der nächsten Wehe das Kind gebären sollte, und diese blickte ihn nun mit großen, weitaufgerissenen Augen an und wartete auf seine moralische Unterstützung.

„Du schaffst das", flüsterte er ihr zu und versuchte verzweifelt seine Stimme überzeugend klingen zu lassen, „Ich liebe dich, dir wird nichts passieren, ich verspreche es dir!"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Lizzies Gesicht. „Ich bin bereit", erklärte sie leise, aber bestimmt Arzt und Hebamme. Die beiden erklärten ihr nun, was sie tun müsste, wenn die nächste Wehe käme.

Die Wehe kam und Lizzie schrie vor Schmerz und umklammerte Williams Hand fester als zuvor. Dieser wandte seine Augen nicht einen Augenblick von ihr ab, genauso wenig wie sie ihren Blick abschweifen ließ. Wie fixiert starrten die beiden sich an. Die Wehe kam und ging, Lizzies Schrei ebbte langsam ab und ihr Griff um Williams Hand lockerte sich langsam, ihre Augen fielen zu.

„Lizzie", rief William entsetzt, als seine Gattin erschöpft wieder ins Bett sank.

„Sie ist in Ordnung, sie ist nur etwas erschöpft, was kein Wunder ist, Sir", klärte ihn die Hebamme auf, die neben ihn getreten war und ihm ein kleines Bündel reichte, „hier halten Sie Ihren Sohn, Sir, Sie haben gut durchgehalten ebenso wie Ihre Frau!"

William nahm seinen Sohn aus den Armen der Hebamme entgegen und blickte verwundert und verzaubert das kleine Kind in seinen Armen an. Es war noch völlig rot im Gesicht und sehr klein, aber es war sein und Lizzies Kind. Er konnte kaum sein Glück fassen. Plötzlich öffnete das Kind seine Augen und blickte ihn an. Es hatte dieselben dunklen Augen wie Elisabeth und sah ihn genauso neugierig und frech an. In diesem Moment glaubte William, dass er bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht vollständig gewesen war. Hatte er es bisher für das höchste Glück gehalten mit Elisabeth verheiratet zu sein, so musste er nun zugeben, dass es noch ein größeres Glück war mit der Frau, die man liebte ein Kind zu haben.

Ein leises, bekanntes Lachen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er blickte hoch zu seiner Ehefrau, die immer noch erschöpft aussah in den weißen Kissen, aber ihn und ihren Sohn nun mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah.

„Ist er nicht ein Wunder?", fragte William mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, das ist er sicherlich, gibst du ihn mir auch mal?", erwiderte Lizzie.

William reichte ihr das Kind und sie nahm das Kind in ihre Arme. Sie sah so wunderschön aus mit dem Kind in ihren Armen wie nie zuvor trotz verschwitzter, wirrer Haare und sehr blassen Hautfarbe. Tränen der Rührung liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Das ist unser Kind!", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Natürlich, es wäre sehr schockierend, wenn es das Kind eines anderen Mann wäre", neckte William sie.

Sie lachte hell auf.

„Ich würde ihn gerne Edward Fitzwilliam nennen, nach meinem Vater und dir, wie findest du das?", fragte Lizzie ihren Gatten.

Dieser nickte: „Ich bin einverstanden, apropos wieso hast du deinen Vater eingeladen? Sollte er dir bei der Entbindung Trost spenden?"

Lizzie lachte: „Nein, William, er ist wegen dir gekommen."

„Wegen mir?", wollte William verwundert wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte Lizzie lachend, „ich wusste doch wie pflichttreu du in deinem Verhalten bist und wusste, dass Bingley und der Colonel dich sicher abhalten würden zu mir zu kommen, und vielleicht auch dein eigenes Gewissen, weil es doch verpönt ist für einen Gentleman bei der Niederkunft einer Frau zugegen zu sein, außer er ist zufällig Arzt. Tja, und deshalb sollte mein Vater dich etwas provozieren, damit du zu mir kämst. Ich konnte ja schlecht Jane darum bitten, weil es doch als so unschicklich gilt. Und was für ein schlechtes Licht würde es auf mich werfen, wenn ich dich zu mir bitten würde? Und du würdest währenddessen unseren Teppich durchlaufen und meinen Schwager und deinen Cousin in den Wahnsinn treiben. Da dachte ich, wäre es sinnvoll, wenn mein Vater dir einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gäbe. Bist du mir böse?"

William lachte auf: „Natürlich nicht, es ist nur ein Glück, dass dein Vater noch pünktlich kam, sonst wäre ich jetzt sicher vollgelaufen mit Brandy, mit dem mich der Colonel und Bingley versucht haben mich still zu halten."

Lizzie warf ihrem Ehemann einen leicht tadelnden Blick zu: „Du hattest mir doch versprochen nicht mehr zu viel zu trinken."

„Ich habe mein Versprechen auch gehalten dank deinem Vater und außerdem war es weniger freiwillig. Der Colonel und Bingley schienen gewillt mir dieses Zeug einzutrichtern, wenn das dafür sorgen könnte, dass ich Ruhe gebe."

Lizzie lachte erneut auf: „Dann war es also gut, dass ich mein Vater um diesen Gefallen gebeten habe und es ist dir wirklich nicht unangenehm?"

„Ein bisschen unangenehm ist es mir vielleicht doch, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich deinem Vater sehr dankbar bin für sein frühzeitiges Erscheinen und ich muss zugeben, ich habe die klügste und gerissenste Gattin auf der ganzen Welt."

Mit einem Lächeln küsste er leicht Lizzies Stirn und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, um seinem Schwiegervater zu danken, bevor der allgemeine Trubel um ihr neugeborenes Kind losging.

* * *

Mr. Bennet war natürlich nach diesem Ereignis ein fortan noch willkommener Gast auf Pemberley und kam sehr häufig und sehr gerne seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn und deren Kinder besuchen.

Zu dem kleinen Edward gesellten sich noch vier Mädchen und zwei Jungen, deren Namen hier zu nennen, zu weit gehen würde und außerdem eine eher unbedeutende Information ist. Dafür sei hier erwähnt, dass alle diese Kinder im Beisein ihres Vaters geboren wurden, denn Fitzwilliam Darcy hielt bei den weiteren Geburten niemand mehr davon ab an der Seite seiner Gattin zu sein, wenn sie ihre Wehen bekam. Nur eines der Mädchen musste auf das Beisein ihres Vaters verzichten, da es zu früh kam und Fitzwilliam Darcy zu der Zeit gerade eine kurze geschäftliche Reise nach London unternahm.

Des Weiteren sei der Leser hier versichert, dass Fitzwilliam Darcys Hand trotz seiner Zugegenheit bei allen Niederkünften seiner Gattin nie bandagiert werden musste, wenn das Schreiben ihm aber auch nach einigen Geburten etwas Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Mr. Bingley erwies sich übrigens selbst als Nervenbündel, als Jane kaum ein halbes Jahr nach Lizzies Niederkunft ein kleines Töchterlein zur Welt brachte. Glücklicherweise verzichteten hier Elisabeth und Darcy darauf ihn zu seiner Gattin zu bringen, denn Charles fiel schon in Ohnmacht, als ihm seine Tochter in die Arme gelegt wurde, was der Grund war, wieso der Vater die weiteren Kinder nur im Sitzen entgegennehmen durfte.

Colonel Fitzwilliam bekämpfte seine Aufregung, als Georgiana, die er schließlich mit Darcys Erlaubnis heiratete, schließlich schwanger wurde und in die Wehen kam, mit Brandy, was dazu führte, dass er, noch bevor Georgiana das Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte, stockbesoffen war, was fast dazu geführt hätte, dass sein Cousin und Schwager ihn fast zu einem Duell herausgefordert hätte.

Bis auf solche Kleinigkeiten lebten Fitzwilliam und Elisabeth Darcy aber noch viele Jahre sehr glücklich miteinander auf Pemberley.


End file.
